Encuentos FIC COMPLETO
by chipita
Summary: Sus vidas no esran lo que esperaban pero el destino los cruzó en sus caminos.
1. Cap I Descubriendo la verdad de mi vida

MI NUEVA VIDA GRACIAS A TI.

Cap. I. Descubriendo la verdad de mi vida.

En uno de los más prestigiosos estudios de grabación de Tokio, The Yasako Record's, se daba lugar en el estudio nº 3 la grabación del último LP de la banda más exitosa de todo Japón y parte del exterior, los Teenwolfs.

Una banda que surgió hace cinco años que desde su debut han logrado estar entre los cinco primeros de todos los ranking de éxitos, llegando a conseguir 4 discos de platino, 5 de oro, 3 grammy's, 4 premios MTV y numerosos premios nacionales por ser la mejor banda de Japón.

Los Teenwolfs constan de cinco componentes:

Matt Ishida 25 años (vocalista) joven atractivo de 1'80m. Pelo rubio de corte rebelde por encima de los hombros, ojos azules y de complexión atlética.

Tk Takaishi 19 años (bajista) 1'70m. atrayente joven de media melena rubia casi siempre sujeta en una coleta baja, de ojos azul cobalto y compleción delgada pero bien definida, se rumorea que es el hermano menos de Matt.

Izzy 24 años (teclados) 1'90m. le definen como un chico de atractivo exótico, alto de piel bronceada, pelo castaño cortado en forma de capa de menos a más dejando dos largos mechones acariciar sus mejillas, ojos marrones y de cuerpo bien definido.

Omi Kusanagi 25 años (batería) 1.82m. moreno de pelo corto, ojos grises y penetrantes, estilizado y uno de los más coquetos.

Y por último Beni Yatsuda 26 años (guitarra eléctrica) 1'85m. sexy bad boy de larga melena pelirroja y ojos marrones, cuerpo musculoso y bronceado, el gigoló del grupo.

Debido al gran éxito obtenido durante estos años, tanto dentro del escenario como fuera, se pueden ver a sus integrantes ya sea en los escenarios, en la televisión haciendo anuncios de TV, o de modelos masculinos en las más selectas pasarelas del todo el mundo. La fama obtenida por la banda más de moda traspasa fronteras, pero no es oro todo lo que reluce.

En los camerinos del estudio Yasako.

-Ya estoy harto Sora – gritaba furioso el vocalista de la banda japonesa de más éxito de todos los tiempos – ¿crees que puedo seguir con esta farsa?.

-¿Quieres dejar de gritarme?, no sé de que me estás hablando – comentó una joven de pelo castaño y ojos marrones haciéndose la inocente.

-¡Te crees que soy estúpido!, llevo más de seis años aguantando tus caprichos y estupideces, pero se acabó, me has entendido ¡¡SE ACABÓ!! No voy a consentir ni un desplante más, me oyes. Se acabaron tus amoríos con otros ¿piensas que algo tan grave puedes ocultarlo por tanto tiempo? – le gritó molesto e irritado.

-Pero cariño, yo jamás he hecho algo parecido – se defendió ofendida - ¿cómo puedes decir eso?.

-¡Y encima te haces la inocente! Serás... ¡Quieres pruebas! Pues toma pruebas – le dijo tirándole sobre la mesa que había en el camerino un montón de fotos hechas por un detective que contrató – estas son de los últimos seis meses – le dijo esparciéndolas sobre la mesa para que pudiera verlas - ¿te parecen buenas pruebas, aquí se te puede ver con cinco tíos diferentes saliendo de sus casas y si necesitas más detalles mira estas, son muy interesantes.

-¿¡Pero como!? – dijo incrédula viéndose ella misma en situaciones comprometedoras y algo delicadas y ligerita de ropa - ¿cómo te has atrevido a ponerme un detective para sacarme estas ridículas fotos?.

-No te hagas la ofendida Sora, te crees que soy el único que conoce tus aventuras ¡mierda Sora! Es que no te das cuenta de quien se supones que eres, eres mi prometida maldita sea. Llevo callando estos rumores por mucho tiempo y ya me cansé, incluso he tenido que tapar más de una vez estos tipos de escándalos para que no salieran a la luz ¿ y tú como me los has pagado?

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que pases tanto tiempo trabajando y yo me sentía sola... necesitaba que me quisieran.

-Eres despreciable ¿lo sabías? No sé como tienes la cara dura para hablar de cariño y de amor si lo único que sabes es quererte a ti misma, me has utilizado durante todo este tiempo... te he dado todo lo que me has pedido y he hecho que todos tus deseos por estúpidos que fueran se te cumplieran, ¡todo a cambio de nada! Es tanto pedir un poco de respeto y un mínimo de cariño, solo te he pedido eso ¡respeto!.

-Pero si yo siempre te he querido – dijo la chica fingiendo desesperación.

-Eso es mentira... lo único que has querido es mi dinero y mi fama, nada más – le dijo dolido.

-Pero yo...

-Pero nada – le interrumpió poniéndose de pie para marcharse – siempre yo, yo, yo, estoy cansado así que te pido que para mañana saques todas tus cosas del apartamento, no quiero volver a verte más.

-¡¿Pero no puedes hacerme esto?!, no puedes dejarme en la calle, yo lo dejé todo por ti hace cinco años, mi casa, mi familia y amigos... todo y me vine aquí contigo.-¡Me da igual! Ya te he dicho que se acabó. Si no te vas por las buenas será por las malas. Tú decides.

-Maldito seas Matt no me puedes dejar en la estacada ¿a dónde voy a ir ahora? – le gritó molesta y preocupada por su nueva situación.

-Ese ya no es mi problema, seguro que algún amiguito tuyo te puede acoger, lo más seguro es que ya conozcas la casa – le comentó con ironía – tienes 24 horas sino llamaré a la policía.

-¡Esto no va a quedar así! ¿me oyes Matt? Yo he sido tu novia durante cinco años y no puedes echarme como a un perro a la calle, como pareja que hemos sido debes ser justo conmigo – le exigió furiosa al ver que ya no había solución posible, se puso de pie para encararlo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿dinero? ¿la casa de la playa? ¿el Mercedes?... ¿ no me has sacado ya lo suficiente? – le gritó ya sin poder controlarse - No te tipo nada del otro mundo, si deseas dejarme debes compensarme como me merezco, ahora soy alguien tengo una reputación que conservar y no voy a permitir que te burles de mi de esta manera.

-Jajajajaja, esto si que es bueno – se rió el joven atractivo vocalista en la cara de la chica - ¿una reputación? ¿quieres que te diga que reputación tienes? Jeje, a ti solo te conocen como una buscona y una golfa – le dijo Matt desafiándola.

-Plaaaaffff – se oyó la bofetada que le dio Sora – Maldito desgraciado, muy bien si así es como lo quieres pues así será, ya tendrás noticias de mis abogados – le respondió con aires de grandeza.

-Como quieras, si es la única manera de librarme de ti pues me alegro – se burló Matt.

-Desgraciado –le insultó antes de salir del camerino dando un portazo.

-Maldita seas Sora – dijo el rubio sentándose de nuevo en la mesa sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y bastante molesto.

-Toc, toc – se oye que golpean a la puerta del camerino.

-Adelante – exclama Matt para que entrasen.

-Guau Matt, menudo cabreo que lleva Sora, acabo de cruzármela en el pasillo y un poco más y me muerde al saludarla, ¿qué le has hecho esta vez? ¿le has retirado las tarjetas de crédito?, jeje – se burló un joven de larga cabellera pelirroja y de ojos marrones y de gran atractivo.

-Jeje que más quisiera ella que fuera eso Beni – le respondió a su guitarrista – acabo de romper con ella – le confesó con una sonrisa triste mirándole fijamente.

-¡¡¿Queeee?!! ¿has terminado con Sora? – le preguntó incrédulo a su compañero sentándose a su lado.

-Sí, ya no puedo más Beni, a pesar que la aprecio no puedo consentir esto – le dijo enseñándole las fotos que aún estaban sobre la mesa.

-Guau tío – dijo al ver las fotos – sé que la aprecias Matt pero... – hizo una pausa sin atreverse a continuar.

-Puedes hablar con total sinceridad – le animó sabiendo que algo importante sabía de la situación.

-Pues verás... sabes que tanto yo como los chicos de la banda te apreciamos mucho... nosotros somos más que una banda de músicos somos una familia...

-Sí, eso lo sé – le interrumpió Matt a Beni.

-Es que... no te enfades tío pero nosotros hace varios años que sabíamos de las infidelidades de Sora.

-¡¿Lo sabíais?! – preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, al enterarnos fuimos a hablar con ella, quisimos convencerla de que dejase de tontear con todo aquello que llevaba pantalones pero no nos hizo caso alguno. Según ella no era nuestro asunto, tuvimos una bronca increíble, hasta nos amenazó con convencerte para que dejaras el grupo y no sé que cuantas animaladas más. Es una bruja Matt y esa tipa no te conviene.

-lo sé Beni pero aún y así me siento extraño, sé que me he quitado un peso de encima pero no sé...

-Tranquilo Matt, eso será pasajero y quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras. Y si tienes problemas con Sora, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella. No te preocupes.

-Gracias Beni, te lo agradezco mucho. ¿por cierto a que has venido?.

-¡Kuso, es verdad! Se me había olvidado, jeje. Se trata de Seguru, ha estado revisando la grabación del master del disco que hemos grabado durante todo el día y dice que la canción del Single no le acaba de gustar como ha quedado y me ha pedido que te diga si la podemos regrabar antes de marcharnos a casa. Nosotros le hemos dicho que lo que tú digas, pero si no tienes ánimos lo dejamos para mañana – le sugirió sabiendo que Matt estaba algo tocado por la pelea con Sora.

-No tranquilo, el cantar siempre me ha ayudado a relajarme... así que vamos. Si nuestro manager no le ha gustado la grabación por algo será, venga y tranquilo yo estoy bien – le comentó sonriéndole.  
-Pues vamos ¡A dar caña! – gritó Beni entusiasmado.

Una hora después, los integrantes de la banda salían satisfechos del estudio de grabación para celebrar que habían terminado de grabar su 6º disco. Para la ocasión se reunieron en Danny's para disfrutar de la discreción del pub que les ofrecía, siendo este local uno de los cuales solían ir a tomas algunas copas y a divertirse sin la preocupación de tener que esconderse de las fans histéricas, cosa que agradeció Matt para librarse de parte de la tensión que le había causado Sora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron varias semanas desde el desagradable encuentro con la ex novia de Matt. El nuevo disco fue lanzado siendo un gran éxito como los cinco anteriores, Matt y sus compañeros habían comenzado la gira de promoción, tocando día sí y día también en diversos conciertos y grandes discotecas de Japón consiguiendo siempre un aforo completo.

En el ámbito emocional, Matt había conseguido que su ex abandonara su apartamento dos días después de "la gran pelea". Parecía que su vida por fin iba a ser tranquila después de mucho tiempo hasta que ese mismo viernes por la mañana en los auditorios de ensayos de Estudios Yasako Record's su vida se complicó de manera inimaginable.

Toc toc – llamaron a la puerta del auditorio haciendo detener el ensayo de los chicos por un momento.

-Adelante – gritó Beni a la persona que les había interrumpido.

-Hola chicos – saludó Aya, la secretaria del Director de Yasako Record's – lamento interrumpir Matt-san pero hay una persona que pregunta por ti.

-Y no puede esperar hasta que acabemos los ensayos – le respondió el rubio molesto por la interrupción.

-Lo lamento Matt-san ya se lo dije pero exige verte, dice que es algo muy importante y no puede esperar – le dijo apenada Aya.

-Tranquila Aya – intervino Tk – nos tomaremos un descanso así mi hermano podrá resolver su asunto y nosotros descansaremos un rato – le dijo guiñándole un ojo a la secretaria con picardía.

-Gracias Tk – le agradeció a su hermano – iré a ver que se trata, no tardaré mucho chicos – les dijo acompañando a la muchacha.

-¡¡Tranquilo tío!! – gritaron sonriendo los demás chicos de la banda.

En el despacho de Yomi Yasako, el Director de Yasako Record's.

-Adelante- dio paso a quien llamaba a su despacho – Matt-san, lamento haber interrumpido en tu ensayo pero aquí hay un hombre que tiene que hablar contigo. A mi no ha querido decirme el motivo por el cual está aquí, así que...

-No pasa nada Yasako-sama. Pues bien – se dirigió al joven trajeado con maletín que le esperaba en el mismo despacho del Director – Yo soy Matt Ishida, ¿en qué puedo servirle? – le preguntó educadamente y serio.

-¿Señor Ishida Yamato? – le preguntó con demasiado formalismo cosa que le desagradó.

-Sí, soy yo – respondió molesto al escuchar su nombre completo por un desconocido.

-Soy Takemori Aoki y vengo del gabinete de abogados Orient's Law, soy unos de los pasantes de la firma y me han ordenado que le entregue este sobre personalmente.

-¿De la Orient's Law? – preguntó sorprendido al escuchar que un bufete de abogados quería algo de él – ¿se puede saber de que se trata? – preguntó el rubio molesto.

-Lo lamento Señor Ishida pero tengo prohibido rebelar esa información. Todo lo que tiene que saber está en ese sobre que le acabo de entregar. Y ahora si me disculpan me esperan en le bufete – y sin decir nada más, el joven pasante se levantó del lujoso sillón del despacho de Yasako-sama se dispuso a retirarse – que tengan un buen día, Yasako-sama, Ishida-sama. Si tuviera cualquier duda diríjase a nuestro despacho, en el sobre se encuentra toda nuestra información. Buenas tardes – se despidió.

Después de salir de la sorpresa inicial Matt abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer todos los documentos que contenía el sobre. Pasaron varios minutos en los que tanto Aya como Yasako-sama pudieron ver la cara de molestia que se le iba poniendo a Matt conforme iba leyendo los documentos.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Yasako-sama a Matt - ¿ocurre algo malo? ¿te podemos ayudar en algo? – le dijo preocupado al ver la caria de furia que se le había quedado.

-¡Maldita cerda! – exclamó furioso Matt al acabar de leer los documentos – como ha podido hacerme esto.

-¿Hay algún problema Matt-san? – preguntó de nuevo Yasako.

-Yo, maldita sea... se trata de mí ex novia Sora, me ha demandado por una separación ilícita y por mal repartimiento de bienes comunes – expuso molesto Matt.

-¿Sora-san? – preguntó sin comprender Yasako-sama.

-Sí Yasako-sama, hace varias semanas que nos separamos y rompí la relación. Ahora me exige el 50 de mi dinero y el 50 de mis posesiones.

-Pero Matt-san, Uds. no estaba casado con Sora-san, ¿cómo puede reclamarle algo así? – preguntó sorprendida Aya ya que tenía mucha confianza con el cantante.

-Según estos papeles Sora se ha acogido al derecho de parejas de hecho y por eso puede reclamar mis bienes. Maldita sea después de lo que me hizo... No sé que más quiere, no sé que hacer Yasako-sama me temo que esto pueda salir a los medios de comunicación, Sora está dispuesta a sacarme todo lo que pueda y a destruirme la carrera si no obtiene lo que quiere. Yo... lo siento, los chicos no se merecen esto por mi culpa – le dijo avergonzado por que sus problemas pudieran repercutir en la banda.

-Matt-san – le llamó Yasako-sama – no te preocupes por eso, mi compañía se hará cargo de esto. Si necesitas asesoramiento fiscal haré que el bufete de la compañía coja tu caso. No será ningún problema para ellos, mis abogados son muy eficientes y resolverán esta demanda en poco tiempo.

-Pero Yasako-sama, yo... yo no quiero molestar, mis problemas personales no deberían involucrarse con el trabajo – dijo el cantante preocupado.

-Lo sé y admiro que pienses de esa manera pero como tú has dicho Sora-san puede querer involucrarte a ti y a la banda en un escándalo, por eso me veo en la necesidad y en la obligación de tomar cartas en el asunto. Tú, Matt-san eres mi estrella, por eso tengo la obligación de protegerte a ti y a los demás chicos de los problemas ya sean externos como internos para evitar que os puedan perjudicar en algo. Así que no te preocupes, dentro de un par de días te llegará una citación de mis abogados, exponles el caso y las pruebas que te puedan ayudar en el caso, ellos te asesorarán en todo lo necesario, tienes mi palabra, todo saldrá bien. Así que ahora solo concéntrate en los ensayos y en el próximo concierto, por lo demás olvídate del resto – le sugirió Yasako-sama.

-Gracias Yasako-sama – le respondió Matt algo más tranquilo – si no necesita nada más de mí me retiro para seguir con los ensayos – le comentó poniéndose a salir del despacho de Director.

-¡Da lo mejor de ti! – le gritó Yasako-sama para animarlo.

-Por supuesto – le contestó sonriéndole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los ensayos habían acabado alrededor de las 10 de la noche, los chicos de Teenwolf se disponían a recoger los instrumentos.

-Onii-san – llamó Tk a Matt - ¿va todo bien?, te veo algo preocupado.

-No tranquilo Tk no pasa nada – le mintió para no preocuparlo.

-¿En serio? – intervino Beni acercándose a ellos.

-Sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa nos la puedes pedir ¿eh? – dijo Izzy.

-Gracias chicos pero ya todo quedó solucionado, no os preocupéis – comentó Matt con aparente tranquilidad.

-Se trata de Sora, ¿verdad? – le dijo Beni – esa... te ha vuelto a dar problemas – aseguró el pelirrojo.

-Así es Beni pero Yasako-sama se ha ofrecido a ayudarme y se encargará del asunto – le respondió el rubio vocalista.

-¿Tan grave es para que Yasako-sama tenga que intervenir? – preguntó Tk preocupado.

-Es solo para prevenir cualquier problema, Sora me ha demandado por separación ilícita.

-¿¡¡¡Queeeeeeee!!!? – exclamaron sus compañeros sorprendidos - ¿pero como? ¿por qué?.

-Pues me imagino que por despecho Tk, Yasako-sama pondrá mi caso en manos de sus abogados – les explicó para tranquilizarlos.

-Para eso era la visita de ese tipo que te avisó Aya-san – comentó Izzy.

-Maldita cerda – insultó molesto Beni a la ex de su amigo.

-Ese tipo era el pasante de la firma de abogado que la representa y me ha traídos los papeles de la demanda – les comentó Matt.

-Bueno al menos Yasako-sama te ayudará, de ese modo Sora no se saldrá con la suya – intervino Tk molesto con la aprovechada de su ex cuñada – será mejor no pensar en ello.

-Pues entonces... – gritó Omi con alegría inusitada – vallamos a Danny's a tomar algo, hoy a sido el último ensayo para el inicio de la gira por Japón, celebrémoslo – sugirió entusiasmado.

-Pero es que... no estoy de humor – dijo con pesadez Matt – preferiría irme a casa a descansar, iros vosotros.

-Pero no podemos dejarte solo – dijo con tristeza Tk.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien, me iré a casa y dormiré un poco – le comentó Matt.

-¿Estás seguro Matt? ¿por qué no bienes un rato?, solo una copa – insistió Beni a su mejor amigo.

-No Beni, en serio no estoy de humor.

-De acuerdo, pero te llevo a casa – objetó Beni.

-Pero yo he traído mi propio coche – le comentó Matt.

-Me da igual, toma Tk- le dijo lanzándoles sus propias llaves de su coche – llévate mi coche yo me aseguraré de que tu querido onii-san llegue sano y a salvo a su casita, jeje. Nos vemos en Danny's.

-Perfecto – le dijo contento Tk al ver a su hermano no estaría solo por un rato. – entonces nosotros nos vamos. Ya te llamaré onii-san.

Beni y Matt salieron del estudio hacia el parking para recoger el Mercedes de Matt para llevarlo a casa. Durante el viaje estuvieron hablando sobre el asunto de Sora y la demanda, el cantante se pudo desahogar un poco con su mejor amigo y confidente sacando todo el odio y la amargura que había guardado hasta ahora. Una vez llegaron a su casa a las afueras de Tokio, ambos subieron para charlar un rato más mientras tomaban unas copas en la casa del cantante. Beni al ver que su amigo necesita su compañía para hablar del tema llamó a Tk por el móvil para decirle que no iba a ir y que no le esperasen, él se quedaría con Matt. A Tk le pareció estupendo por lo que no le pudo ninguna pega..

La conversación se alargó entre una cosa y la otra, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran la 1h. de la mañana.

-Matt, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo fuera? Te sentará bien, ya verás como te conviene salir un poco y olvidar los problemas por un rato, debes conocer a personas nuevas – sugirió Beni.

-No tengo ganas de ir a Danny's Beni, a pesar de la discreción y del buen trato estoy harto de que me observen. Por una vez en la vida me gustaría entrar en un local donde nadie me conociera – le contó con ilusión – a veces odio tanta fama, mi vida ya no es tan privada como me gustaría.

-Lo sé y te comprendo, pero no me refería a Danny's, sé un lugar perfecto para escapar de los fans histéricos, jeje. Estoy convencido que en "Lasha" nadie te conocerá, jeje.

-¿Lasha? – preguntó curioso Matt - ¿Qué es eso?.

-Jeje, es un local que descubrí haces unos meses, yo he ido varias veces y hasta ahora nadie me ha reconocido, es perfecto, buena música, un club agradable y poco concurrido y lo más interesante es que hay muchas posibilidades de conquistas, jeje.

-¿Y cual es el truco? ¿o donde está el fallo? – preguntó sonriendo al ver la mirada traviesa de su amigo.

-Pues eso depende de cómo se mire, jeje. Es un club el cual es regentado por altos ejecutivos y brokers de bolsa de Tokio...

-¿Y ese es el problema? – le dijo sin entender.

-Bueno sí y no... jeje, primero tienes que verlo y después ya lo entenderás. Así que date prisa ve a cambiarte – le dijo levantando a Matt del sofá para empujarlo a su habitación para hacerlo entrar y cerrar la puerta – Y no tardes ponte algo sexy, te espero en el salón – le gritó a través de la puerta.

-Vale, vale, en seguida me cambio – le respondió.

Quince minutos después Matt salió de su habitación totalmente diferente a como había entrado. Llevaba el pelo engominado y peinado de manera desordenada dando un efecto húmedo y salvaje a la vez escurriéndole los dorados cabellos resaltándole los ojos azules profundos, para vestir había escogido un pantalón de cuero negro y ajustado perfectamente a su cuerpo con unas botas altas negras y una camisa de seda de manga larga blanca bastante entallada y con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando parte de su pecho musculoso al descubierto enseñando su gargantilla de oro blanco con el colgante del "ojo de Horus" también del mismo material.

Beni al verlo sonrió complacido poniéndose de pie para hablarle.

-Si no fuera por que eres mi amigo ahora mismo te arrancaría esa camisa y et haría mío – le coqueteó con descaro a su amigo recorriendo con su dedo la parte del pecho expuesto.

-Baka – le insultó bromeando con él – tú y tus bromitas, un día te arrepentirás de ellas – bromeó.

-¿Y cumplirás mi mayor deseo? – le dijo suspirando al seguir la broma.

-Si, sí, sigue soñando Beni, jejeje – se rió Matt.

-Eres malo – le dijo el pelirrojo haciendo un puchero – ya sabes cuanto te quiero y tú nunca me has tomado en serio – le dijo bromeando de nuevo tras lanzarse a su cuello dramáticamente.

-Sí Beni ya sé que me quieres pero es que... no eres mi tipo – se burló – eres demasiado promiscuo.

-¿Y si dejo de serlo? Pasarías una noche conmigo – dijo con esperanza al hablar medio en serio medio en broma.

-¡¡¿Tú dejar de ser promiscuo?!! El día que eso suceda yo me volveré bisexual como tú – se burló Matt.

-Jeje, creo que tienes razón, las bellezas me pierden, jejeje, cuando uno ve algo hermosos no le importa que sea hombre o mujer, lo bello es bello y es lo que importa, deberías probarlo un día – le sugirió Beni a su mejor amigo.

-Si, sí algún día – le dijo dándole la razón como a los tontos – ahora será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que me arrepiente.

-Pues en marcha – dijo alegre a Matt arrastrándolo hacia el exterior de su casa.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al Club, desde fuera parecía un local discreto en la zona de los grandes edificios de oficinas de la cuidad, para cualquiera que pasase por allí jamás imaginaría que entre aquellas grandes edificaciones se encontraría un club tan selecto como aquel. En la entrada habían un gran portero el cual daba paso a todos aquellos a los que le parecía aptos para el selecto club. Al llegar a la puerta el hombre corpulento saludó amablemente a Beni.

-Buenas noches Yatsuda-san – saludó al pelirrojo – veo que hoy viene con un nuevo acompañante, Yagami-sama aún no ha llegado pero no creo que tarde mucho – le anunció amablemente pero con seriedad.  
-Buenas noches Rukawa-san, hoy vengo acompañado por un viejo amigo, Yatsuda-san él es Ishida Matt, Matt él es Yatsuda- san un buen amigo del local – les presentó.

-Encantado de conocerle Ishida-san – le saludó con una leve inclinación – adelante la mesa de mesa de siempre está a su disposición Yatsuda-san.

-Gracias Rukawa-san – respondió Beni para después dirigirse a la mesa en cuestión.

Tras sentarse pidieron algo para tomar para seguir conversando con tranquilidad, disfrutando del buen ambiente del local.

-Por cierto Beni, ¿Yagami? ¿Quién es ese? ¿y como es que te conocen tanto? – preguntó Matt muy sorprendido.

-Jeje es una larga historia, digamos que Ian Yagami es... alguien muy interesante con el que me veo de vez en cuando, solimos venir aquí para relajarnos.

-¿Tienes una relación con alguien y no me los has dicho antes? Pensaba que éramos amigos – exclamó sorprendido y molesto.

-No, no, nada de eso, no tengo una relación con él, bueno no una formal, nos vemos de vez en cuando pasamos buenos ratos juntos pero sin compromiso alguno, ya sabes... jeje. Además te lo iba ha contar pero no era el momento adecuando – se justificó el pelirrojo, pero primera vez avergonzado y nervioso porque se enterara así de su extraña relación con Yagami.

-Vaya, vaya Beni eso me sorprende. El Sex Symbol repitiendo amante de ocasión y nervioso y avergonzado al reconocerlo. Debe de ser alguien especial – le comentó Matt contento por su amigo.

-Bueno, jeje, si es especial y no sabes cuanto ya me entiendes, jeje – le dijo guiñándole un ojo con picardía – pero es algo sin compromisos, nos solemos ver varias veces al mes pero nada más...

-Pero por primera vez te gustaría que no fuera así ¿verdad? Quiero decir que te gustaría tener una relación más seria con él – le preguntó a su amigo.

-No sé, a veces pienso que sí, algo a sí es muy serio y no estoy acostumbrado en tener ese tipo de relaciones con nadie, no sé si podría – le confesó Beni con seriedad.

-Bueno el que te lo plantees ya es algo ¿no crees? Por algo se empieza ¿por qué no se lo propones? – le animó Matt.

-No creo que sea muy buena idea, sería muy precipitado, Ian y yo jamás hemos hablado de llevar nuestra relación a algo más allá de lo que tenemos – le comentó Beni.

-¿Y si te lo pidiera él? ¿qué le dirías? – le preguntó a su amigo al verle la cara tan seria que había puesto.

-No lo sé, supongo que me lo pensaría – le respondió dudoso.

-¿Él sabe quien eres en realidad? - ¿sabe lo de nuestra banda?.

-Pues sí se lo dije en una ocasión pero como con la mayoría de los que aquí, desconocen lo que sucede fuera de sus trabajos y obligaciones laborales, son hombres de negocios. Si contamos que fuera de este local y de sus trabajos, podría decirse que viven aislados del resto de la sociedad. Es lo bueno que tiene este Club, ya te lo dije, aquí no nos tenemos que preocupar por fans histéricos, podemos disfrutar del anonimato, jeje. – le explicó Beni dando un trago a su copa.

-¿En serio? ¿no nos conocen? – dijo sorprendido Matt.

-Sí, puedes creerme, al principio el único que me reconoció fue Rukawa-sama, el cual casi no me dejó entrar pero gracias a la intervención oportuna de Ian pude pasar ya que según Rukawa-san yo no era la clase de persona que encajaba en este lugar.

-Y por lo que veo tiene razón ahora que me fijo – le dijo a su amigo mirando a su alrededor – está lleno de ejecutivos trajeados e inmersos en sus conversaciones, parece que no saben divertirse como nosotros – bromeó Matt.

-Bueno supongo que es su forma de divertirse, no suelen disponer de mucho tiempo libre en sus estresantes vidas y el que tiene lo aprovechan para entablar amistades con gente como ellos – le comentó al rubio – al principio te sientes un poco raro, fuera de lugar pero ya verás como te gusta el este sitio. Aquí puedes conocer a gente muy interesante y que en otras circunstancias jamás las hubieras conocido – le aseguró – mírame a mí de no ser así jamás hubiera conocido a Yagami.

-No sabes como te envidio Beni. Tu vida te va muy bien y hasta has conocido a alguien importante – le comentó Matt.

-No seas tan pesimista Matt, ya verás como tú también encuentras a alguien especial, brindemos por ello – le comentó para animarlo.

Mientras seguían hablando ausentes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, alguien acababa de entrar en el local y en una rápida mirada por todo el local, localizó a la persona que estaba buscando.

Sin llamar la atención se acercó a su presa por la espalda y antes de que se diera cuenta le abrazó por la cintura apretándolo contra su pecho a la vez que le introducía una de sus manos por debo de la blusa de lino blanco que llevaba para acariciarle el pecho.

-Mmmm, en cuanto te dejo más tiempo del debido ¿ya te buscas a alguien para que me sustituya? – le preguntó cerca de su oído algo molesto sujetando el rostro del pelirrojo con su mano libre para después besarlo apasionadamente.

-Err... yo ¡Ian! – exclamó después del shock inicial.

-¿Y quien más puede ser? ¿tus amigos también te saludan así? – le preguntó con burla al ver el sonrojo y nerviosismo en su amante mientras que intentaba ocultar sus celos.

-¡No! Claro que no, es que me sorprendiste, no te esperaba. Por cierto Ian, él es mi mejor amigo, ya te he hablado de él, se llama Matt, Matt él es Ian Yagami, creo que no es necesario que te digas nada más, jeje – le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Es un placer – saludó Ian al estrecharle la mano a Matt.

-Lo mismo digo – le respondió nervioso ante la atenta mirada del amante de su mejor amigo.

-Y bien, ¿a qué se debe esta inesperada celebración? – preguntó Ian sentándose al lado de Beni.

-Pues nada en concreto, solo que por fin terminamos con el disco, Matt está algo deprimido y tuve que convencerlo para salir a tomar algo, jeje – bromeó Beni.

-¡Beni! – se quejó Matt al dar a conocer su estado de ánimo.

-Bueno eso no es muy grave. Creo tener la solución a tus problemas encanto – le coqueteó Ian a Beni - ¿por qué no nos vamos a un lugar más privado? – le sugirió con doble sentido.

-Esto... yo... será mejor que me valla ya a casa, así les dejo solos – comentó nervioso Matt al ver que la pareja tenía intención de quedarse solos.

-De eso nada – exigió Yagami poniendo de pie a Matt y a Beni – Uds. dos de viene conmigo y no admito un NO por respuesta.

-Esto mi amor – interrumpió Beni hablándole al oído – Matt no es del ambiente.

-No es problema – le contestó Ian Yagami en voz alta – yo jamás obligo a nadie a nada. Matt – llamó al rubio - ¿te molesta el ambiente gay? Sé sincero – le pidió.

-Err.. yo no que va ni me molesta, tengo varios amigos gays, hasta Beni lo es y no me molesta.

-Soy bisexual – puntualizó Beni.

-Cuando estás conmigo eres gay precioso – le dijo Ian robándole un beso que lo dejó sin aliento – pobre de ti que mires a una mujer cuando estés a mi lado – le exigió posesivo.

-¿Y a un hombre? – le preguntó con burla a su amante.

-Si quieres vivir te recomiendo que no lo hagas – le aseguró a su koi.

-Me encante cuando te pones celoso – le dijo Beni abrazando a su pareja.

-Dejemos eso para más tarde – le sugirió Ian al ver como el amigo de su amante se sentía algo apartado – esta noche un grupo de amigos se reúnen en mi casa, empezarán a llegar dentro de una hora.

-¿Y que hacías aquí si tenías invitados? – le preguntó Beni.

-Vine a ver si te encontraba – le respondió con seguridad.

-Entonces será mejor no hacer esperar a tus invitados – respondió Beni.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quince minutos después ya estaban en la gran casa al otro lado de Tokio. La casa de Ian Yagami era de paredes de cristal polarizados de tres plantas, de arquitectura de diseño. Poseía una gran piscina climatizada, pista de tenis y un gran yakusi en el jardín junto a la piscina.

-Beni, acompaña a tu amigo al salón voy a cambiarme de ropa, serviros algo mientras esperáis – comentó Ian mientras subía por las escaleras hasta ka 3ª planta donde estaban los dormitorios.

-No tardes mucho- le gritó mientras caminaba hacia el salón.

-¿Y bien? ¿qué te parece Ian? – le preguntó Beni a su amigo curioso por saber lo que opinaba su amigo.

-Desde luego que me ha impresionado. Es atractivo y se ve que siente algo fuerte por ti – le contestó sonriendo.

-Jeje, eso creo yo pero como te he dicho antes nuestra relación es muy libre. ¿Te has fijado que sus ojos son iguales que su color de pelo? Es más rojo que el mío, jeje.

-Jeje tienes razón su mirada intimida.

-Eso es lo que me atrajo de él, bueno eso y ese culo que tiene, para serte sincero, jeje es todo un bombón y tiene un cuerpo de infarto – le dijo con sinceridad.

-Jeje me lo imagino. Solo alguien como él puede tenerte tan colgado, jeje – se rió burló Matt – Por cierto, ¿por qué me preguntó si me molestaba el ambiente gay? – preguntó curioso.

-Te lo preguntó porque las reuniones de Ian son de amigos suyos y la gran mayoría de ellos son gays. No te alarmes si ves parejas o algunas situaciones algo explícitamente sexualmente hablando.

-No será esto una orgía gay, ¿verdad? – preguntó alarmado Matt.

-¡¡No!! Por quien me todas. Nada de eso, jamás te llevaría a una cosa parecida. Te lo digo porque los amigos de Yagami no esconden su sexualidad y si en alguna de estas reuniones encuentran a alguien interesante, pues no pierden la oportunidad. Como te comenté son adictos a su trabajo.

-Vale, vale, por un momento me asustaste, pero hay una cosa que me preocupa – le comentó Matt.

-Sí me lo imagino y estate tranquilo, con que les digas que eres hetero es suficiente. Aquí nadie obliga a nadie que no quiera, son buena gente, ya verás como pasaremos un buen rato – le tranquilizó Beni.

-Beni tiene razón – se unió a la charla Ian que había regresado después de ir a cambiar su traje de Armani gris marengo por un pantalón de lino negro y unas sandalias de tiras también negras. El pecho firme y musculado lo llevaba desnudo, en sus hombros colgaba una toalla blanca con la cual se había secando el pelo después de salir de una rápida ducha – puedes estar tranquilo Matt tanto mis amigos como yo somos de fiar, jamás nos aprovecharíamos de un no iniciado.

-Eso me alegra oír – respondió aliviado Matt – no es que odie a los gays pero yo me considero hetero y no me gustaría pasar por un mal rato por culpa de alguna confusión – les comentó a ambos.

-Tranquilo eso no sucederá yo me encargo de que mis amigos lo sepan. Y sobre considerarte hetero, yo también pensaba lo mismo antes de conocer a Beni.

-¡¡Queeee!! – gritaron los dos sorprendidos.

-¿Pero tú no eras...? ¿cómo? ¿Porque? ¿pero tú parecías que tenías experiencia...? – acribilló a preguntas Beni a un calmado Beni, después de aquella confesión.

-Jeje lo sé, pensé que si te decía que era mi primera vez con un hombre no me hubieras tomado en serio – le explicó Ian.

-En eso tiene razón Beni – le defendió Matt al atractivo ejecutivo.

-Eso es trampa – dijo haciendo un puchero – ¿y yo que pensaba que mi amante era todo un casanovas bien entrenado?.

-¿Y tienes quejas? – preguntó fingiendo molestia.

-Esto... no... no para nada, jeje – dijo Beni sonrojado al recordar lo buen amante que era.

-Creo que llaman a la puerta, debe de ser Kyo, Tai y los demás, voy abrir. Ah! Otra cosa Beni luego me gustaría hablar de un asunto antes de que te vallas. Es importante.

-Esta bien, cuando quieras – le respondió antes de que se fuera a abrir la puerta.

Los amigos de Yagami entraron a la casa, todos ellos vestían con ropa casual, dejando a un lado sus usuales trajes de ejecutivo.

Beni y Matt los esperaron en el salón sentados para verlos llegar.

El primero en llegar fue Kyo que al ver a Ian Yagami le saludó con un abrazo. Kyo de 26 años es más bajo que Ian unos 1'80m. complexión atlética debido a su afición a las artes marciales, pelo y ojos castaños, vestía unos pantalones de varios bolsillos color caqui, camiseta ceñida de manga corta blanca y unas sandalias también blancas, es el bromista del grupo.

Después de Kyo entraron los hermanos gemelos Yohei y Yomi de 25 años, eran prácticamente iguales, media melena negra 1,85m. complexión delgada, piel bronceada y bastante guapos, la única diferencia que había entre ellos son sus ojos, Yohei los tiene azules y Yomi son verdes. Para esta ocasión Yomi llevaba unos vaqueros con unos tenis, la camisa de hilo azul marino con el cuello de pico; Yohei tenía unas bermudas piratas de color verde con unas sandalias de tiras negras y una camisa hawaiana medio abiertas del pecho y de varios colores entre verdes y azules.

El cuarto en llegar fue Hiei 27 años estatura parecida a los demás, complexión atlética de pelo castaño y corto y ojos negros, su piel era más clara. Vestía unos vaqueros y una camisa negra de manga corta igual que sus sandalias. Su aspecto misterioso atraía las miradas de hombres y mujeres.

Por último apareció Tai, 26 años, alto de 1,90m. Ojos marrones y pelo castaño, piel bronceada, vestía por completo de negro, sandalias, pantalón holgado de hilo y blusa de manga larga con el cuello en V que se anudaba con un cordón en forma de zigzag.

Uno a uno se fueron presentando a Matt y saludando tanto a Beni como a su anfitrión. Entre broma y broma fue pasando el tiempo hablando de muchas cosas, el trabajo, aficiones, gustos, antiguas parejas, sobre planes de futuro, etc. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y el efecto de las copas iba haciéndose notar.

Beni y Ian no paraban de tontear, haciéndose caricias y besándose cuando creían que nadie los veía, Kyo entabló muy buena relación con Yomi escapándosele algún que otro flirteo. Hiei, Yomi y Tai estuvieron más concentrados en dar conversación a la nueva amistad, Matt.

Pronto el centro de atención pasó a ser Matt al descubrirse que era la estrella del grupo de más de moda en ese momento. Le hicieron toda clase de preguntas y bromas al respecto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Matt se sintió a gusto. Ese grupo de nuevos amigos se interesaban por él y no por la estrella. Si que les llamó la atención en un principio pero en seguida las preguntas eran dirigidas a su persona y a la estrella de rock.

La noche ya estaba por terminar, a pesar de la cantidad de alcohol ingerido esa noche parecían bastante sobrios, eso si a más de uno se le escapaba la risa fácil, a excepción de Matt que sin darse cuenta todo lo que había ingerido le había afectado más de lo normal, llevándolo a un estado bastante susceptible.

Los primeros en desaparecer fueron Yohei y Kyo que se encerraron en una de las habitaciones, Hiei y Yomi decidieron seguir con su charla en la casa del último, teniendo un poco de más privacidad, quedando solo Beni, Ian, Matt y Tai.

Beni al ver el estado de Matt se preocupó un poco ya que le había dado por hablar de su ex y de lo infeliz que se sentía. Pensando que lo mejor que le sentaría a su amigo sería dormir un rato, fue a ayudarle a levantarse para marcharse cuando Tai se lo impidió.

-Espera Beni, Matt no está en condiciones para que lo metas en un coche, estoy seguro que vomitará antes de que llegues a la verja de Ian – le comentó Tai.

-Tienes razón pero no lo puedo dejar así – se preocupó Beni.

-Tranqui tío, jeje.. hip hip... pero hip... estoy bien... solo un poco mareadillo pero... en seguida se me pasa – intentó hablar mientras apenas se tenía en pie.

-Estás borracho, no sabes lo que dices Matt – comentó Beni – será mejor que te des una buena ducha el agua te sentará bien y te bajará la borrachera – le dijo el pelirrojo a su mejor amigo.

-Si quieres lo podemos llevarlo a una de las habitaciones libres que tiene baño privado, con albornoces y ropa para que se cambie – sugirió Ian al ver a su amante tan preocupado por su amigo.

-He dicho que estoy bien, hip – habló molesto Matt.

-Matt has bebido demasiado ¿es que ya no te sabes controlar? – le preguntó molesto por la terquedad, al no darse cuenta de su estado.

-Sí sé controlarme Beni – le reprochó molesto Matt – es solo que no he querido estar sobrio, ¿te molesta?.

-¡Me molesta que mi amigo se joda la vida por culpa de una maldita zorra! – le gritó molesto.

-¡Yo no me jodo la vida me oyes!, solo no quiero pensar que me siento solo – le confesó con tristeza a Beni.

-Matt – le llamó Beni viendo como se deprimía más.

-Beni – le llamó Tai – será mejor que yo me encargue de tu amigo, los dos estáis demasiado susceptibles y podrías decir algo que después os arrepentirías. Le subiré arriba para que se dé una ducha y luego lo acostaré, ¿vale? – sugirió Tai.

-Gracias Tai, ¿no te molesta hacerte cargo de este cabezota? – le preguntó Beni.

-No para nada, ya sabes que tus amigos y los de Ian son mis amigos – le respondió con una sonrisa acercándose a Matt que a duras penas se mantenía en pie para sujetarle de la cintura para que tuviera un punto de apoyo.

-Te lo agradezco Tai – le dijo Ian – si te encargas de Matt me harías un gran favor, es que necesito hablar con Beni – le comentó Ian Yagami.

-Pues eso está echo, ¿supongo que la habitación del balcón hacia la piscina estará libre? - le preguntó tai al anfitrión.

-Sí claro, puedes usarla y si quieres quedarte tú también no hay problema – le comentó Ian.

-Bien, creo que aceptaré tú invitación, estoy un poco cansado para coger el coche y he bebido algo de más jeje, y no me gustaría tener problemas con las autoridades – comentó Tai.

-Si no es mucha molestia ¿podríais dejar de hablar hip... de mí... hip como si no estuviera...? no soy un niño hip... pequeño – dijo enfadado al sentirse ignorado.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas – comentó bromeando Beni subiendo con los demás por las escaleras que daban al último piso.

-Tai ya conoces la casa, si necesitas cualquier cosa solo tienes que cogerlo – le informó Ian – nosotros nos quedamos aquí – dijo señalando el dormitorio principal de la casa – si surge cualquier cosa nos avisas.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo no pasará nada – se rió Tai – que lo paséis muy bien, ¿ y ya me contarás su respuesta? – le dijo Tai a Ian.

-¿Mi respuesta, que respuesta? – preguntó Beni mirando desconcertado a Tai y a Ian.

-Baka – le insultó Ian a Tai por haber hablado más – no es nada, tonterías suyas – le dijo a Beni abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio para hacerle entrar con suavidad – nos veremos mañana – se despidió Ian de Tai y Matt.

-Jejeje, hasta mañana – se rió Tai.

-Venga ahora será mejor que vallamos a tu habitación – dijo sujetando de Matt con el brazo por el hombro y por la cintura.

-Hip... estoy bien es solo que... – quiso dar a entender pero no se atrevió.

-Sé como te sientes Matt, una ruptura nunca es fácil y engañan – le habló Tai con dulzura abriendo la puerta con algo de dificultad ayudando a entrar a Matt en ella.

-Pero es que no entiendo... hip, le di todo, ropa, joyas coches, dinero... todo y ella solo me utilizó – le dijo con tristeza.

-Por desgracia hay gente de esa calaña pero tranquilo ya conocerás a alguien, la vida no se acaba aquí – le dijo mirándole a los ojos azules fijamente, aguados por las lágrimas que in tentaba reprimir.

-Pero snif... me siento solo... quería que me quisiera un poco – le dijo cayendo sentado sobre la gran cama de matrimonio que tenía la habitación.

-No estarás solo, no si tú no lo quieres, eres joven con talento y muy atractivo – le comentó Tai con una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Atractivo? – preguntó curioso y sorprendido – no sé de que me sirve ser atractivo si lo único que ven en mi es el dinero que tengo – le dijo rompiendo a llorar.

-Ey, ey... tranquilo – le dijo alarmado por el estado emocional de Matt – eso no será siempre así – le aseguró abrazándole para consolarlo – a veces la persona indicada es la menos te esperas que sea.

-Yo snif... te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mí – le dijo ocultado su rostro en su pecho mientras le abrazaba por la cintura- pensarás que soy un baka por comportarme así, snif hip.

-No nada de eso, el llorar desahoga el alma Matt – le explicó abrazándole también pero al estar de pie solo le podía rodear el cuello a la vez que le acariciaba los mechones rubios para tranquilizarlo.

-Yo... no me siento muy bien – le comentó de pronto Matt a Tai.

-Espera déjame quietarte la ropa así estarás más cómodo – le sugirió ayudándole a quitarle la camisa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Sol ya estaba en lo más alto, eran sobre la una de la tarde cuando el primero de la casa de Ian abría los ojos después de una noche de bastante alcohol. Quien se despertó primero fue Matt.

-Mmmm, Dios mi cabeza – se quejó Matt aún estirado sobre la gran cama mientras se frotaba las sienes – tengo que dejar de beber tanto. Kuso... ¿dónde estoy? Anoche yo... oh oh! No puede ser... yo... ¡¿dónde está mi ropa?! – exclamó en voz baja levantando las sábanas para confirmar que efectivamente estaba desnudo - ¿yo no habré...?.

De golpe se tensó al sentir como un cuerpo detrás suyo se le pegó abrazándole por la cintura.

-Oh no... no puede ser – se asustó – yo no... – lentamente se fue girando para ver de quien pertenecía ese brazo que le abrazaba, aunque ya se hacía una idea – Kuso no me lo puedo creer – se dijo alterado al ver a su lado a Tai que aparentemente estaba desnudo igual que él, ya que la sábana mostraba más de los debido, en un movimiento rápido volvió a la posición inicial despaldas a Tai cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza para ocultar su vergüenza – no puede ser, esto es una pesadilla no puede ser... yo no he podido... – se repetía como una mantra.

Entonces Matt volvió a sentir como el cuerpo de Tai buscaba su calor abrazándole por la espalda, al sentir el cercamiento de su compañero de cama se quedó inmóvil incluso dejó de respirar por unos instantes. Los segundos pasaron como horas para el rubio sin atreverse a moverse por miedo a despertar al joven castaño, hasta que la tensión del momento le hizo reaccionar, con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, pudo librarse de su abrazo para salir de aquella cama. En cuanto pudo se puso de pie fuera del alcance del castaño para dirigirse al baño donde encontró su ropa colgada sobre una percha, un poco arrugada pero no le importó demasiado. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. En cuanto estuvo listo salió de la habitación, tubo la intención de avisar de su marcha a su amigo Beni pero enseguida desistió de la idea, no quería dar demasiadas explicaciones, sobretodo al saber que no sabía lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación. Por suerte al pasar por la sala donde habían pasado gran parte de la noche pudo ver las llaves de su coche sobre una de las mesitas auxiliares del salón. Sin perder más tiempo las recogió sabiendo que Beni no tendría problemas para regresar a su casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante los días siguientes a la noche del viernes, Matt estuvo prácticamente incomunicado, no atendió ni a las llamadas de teléfono ni a la puerta , ni siquiera a Beni, que no paraba de insistir en llamarlo al móvil una y otra vez, decidiendo apagarlo al cabo de un tiempo.

El fin de semana pasó con lentitud sumido en sus propios pensamientos he intentado recordar lo sucedido la pasada noche del viernes con Tai pero por mucho tiempo que se esforzó no conseguía recordar nada después de haber estado hablando con él en aquella habitación, todo lo demás lo tenía en blanco.

El lunes llegó y por mucho que no quisiera debía dirigirse al estudio para acabar con los ensayos del próximo concierto. Los nervios iban en aumento conforme llagaba la hora de encontrarse con Beni que seguramente le recriminaría su desaparición, pero por mucho que no lo deseaba debía enfrontar la situación y no esconderse de algo que ni siquiera sabía si era cierta o no, ¿quién mejor que su amigo le podría ayudar con su confusión en esos momentos?.

Al llegar al estudio todos ya le estaban esperando nerviosos, habían pasado 20 minutos y él aún no había aparecido, todos parecían preocupados, seguramente Beni les contó que había desaparecido el Sábado por la mañana y no sabían nada de él desde entonces.

-¿Se puede saber donde demonios te has metido? Llevo desde el sábado por la mañana buscándote y tú sin dar señales de vida – le preguntó preocupado Beni nada más verle entrar - ¿por qué desapareciste el sábado?.

-Buenos días Beni a ti también – le saludó intentado cambiar de tema – siento haberme marchado de esa forma pero tenía cosas que hacer, lo lamento – se disculpó nerviosamente Matt.

-¿Onii-san, estás bien? – le preguntó Tk – yo también te estuve llamando a casa y no contestabas.

-Claro que estoy bien – mintió el rubio – seguramente el teléfono se estropeó y no lo escuché. El fin de semana salí a pasear y aproveché para componer un poco, eso es todo.

-Seguro – intervino Izzy – Yasako-sama nos comentó que tienes problemas con Sora ¿te podemos ayudar en algo? – le dijo ofreciendo su ayuda y la de los demás.

-Tranquilo Iz, no te preocupes por eso Yasako-sama se encarga de eso es solo puro papeleo por nuestra ruptura – le resumió brevemente.

-Espero que sea así pero si necesitas nuestra ayuda cuenta con ella colega – le comentó Omi ajustando su batería para la sesión de ensayos.

-Os lo agradezco pero ahora será mejor ensayar, dentro de cuatro días tenemos un concierto y esto tiene que quedar perfecto – sonrió Matt para tranquilizar a los chicos.

-De acuerdo, todos a sus puestos – gritó Beni contento – Tk tienes los arreglos que comentamos – le dijo al hermano de su amigo.

-Sí ya están listos, ahora te los muestro – le respondió.

El ensayo comenzó sin problemas para cada uno de ellos era como evadirse de la realidad, disfrutando realmente de lo que les gustaba y amaban con locura, la música. Las horas fueron pasando hasta la hora de comer donde hicieron un descanso de una hora, aprovechando también para comentar algunos retoques que harían. Una vez que se terminó el descanso, volvieron al ensayo sin ninguna otra interrupción hasta llegar la noche, cerca de las diez, cuando se decidió dar por finalizado el ensayo de hoy. Al finalizar se dirigieron cada una a sus respectivos camerinos para darse una ducha y cambiarse como solían hacer.

Toc Toc

-Matt soy yo Beni, ¿puedo pasar? – le preguntó desde fuera del camerino.

-Claro Beni, pasa – le gritó desde dentro.

-Mira verás... es que me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que te marches – le pidió Beni.

-No hay problema amigo – le respondió desvistiéndose para darse una ducha.

-Sé que no es mi asunto pero... ¿por qué desapareciste el sábado? ¿ocurrió algo? Tai-san tampoco sabía porque te habías ido – le preguntó preocupado.

-Bueno verás Beni... yo no sé que me pasó... no recuerdo muy bien que sucedió pero no debes preocuparte por eso, lo pasado pasado está – intentó Matt no darle mucha importancia.

-¿Pero entonces si sucedió algo? ¡¿Tai se propasó en algún momento?! – exclamó alarmado Beni.

-¡No!... Sí... yo que sé Beni... no lo recuerdo – le confesó Matt con tristeza a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá del camerino tan solo en boxes.

-Haber, haber, me estás confundiendo Matt ¿pasó o no pasó algo? ¿qué es lo que no recuerdas? Si Tai se propasó se las verá conmigo por muy amigo de Yagami que sea – le dijo furioso.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí – le dijo Matt confuso.

-Cuéntame lo que recuerdas haber si así te puedo ayudar en algo – le sugirió Beni sentándose a su lado con cara de preocupación.

-Es muy embarazoso para mi Beni – le confesó.

-Somos amigos, ¿no? ¿confías en mi? – le preguntó Beni.

-Claro que confío en ti pero... – intentó decir.

-Mira digas lo que digas te doy mi palabra de que no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes. Me imagino como te dientes y lo confundido que estarás pero yo te ayudaré, eres mi mejor amigo y eso no cambiará por nada de lo que me puedas contar – le habló Beni con sinceridad.

-Lo intentaré pero... me da corte.

-Tranquilo no me reiré ni me burlaré, si es eso lo que te preocupa – le prometió Beni.

-Verás... después de que Tai me llevara a la habitación estuvimos hablando durante largo rato, él se portó muy bien conmigo, me ayudó a desahogarme... a sacar todo el dolor que guardaba dentro de mi corazón. Tai parecía comprenderme muy bien, me sentía a gusto con él, como jamás lo estuve en mucho tiempo... Todo iba muy bien hasta que comencé a sentirme mal, Tai me propuso que me quitara la ropa... según él para darme una ducha para refrescarme – le explicó cada vez más nervioso.

-Valla listo ese Tai, parece que se sabe muy bien los trucos de seducción – dijo molesto con el amigo de su amante – perdona continua.

-Después de decirme eso lo único que recuerdo es que me maree y luego nada más... hasta la mañana siguiente.

-¿Nada más? – preguntó sorprendido – no sabes si te metió mano ¿o algo parecido?.

-No, ya te lo dije – respondió molesto – lo único que sé es que por la mañana desperté junto a él... en la misma cama... y... estaba... desnudo – le dijo avergonzado.

-¿Y?

-¡¡Te parece poco!! – gritó incrédulo Matt – para tú información no soy gay ¿¡cómo crees que me sentí al despertarme con otro hombre desnudo y abrazándome y sin saber lo que había ocurrido durante la noche?!.

-Pero eso no indica nada – intentó decirle Beni para calmarlo – conozco lo suficiente a Tai para saber que él no se aprovecharía de una situación parecida, aunque debo admitir que me sorprende que ambos estuvierais desnudos, seguro que debe de haber una explicación razonable. Por ahora lo único que sabes seguro es que compartiste la cama con él. ¿Cuándo despertaste no notaste nada extraño? No había rastros de... bueno ya sabes... semen o sentiste alguna molestia en...

-¡¡Beni!! – le interrumpió sonrojado Matt por las conjeturas a las que llegaba su amigo.

-¡Que! Es algo lógico. Si pasaste la noche con otro hombre debieron quedar pruebas, no te alteres tanto – se burló el pelirrojo al ver lo nervioso que estaba su amigo.

-Pues no me fije, no estaba para eso – le dijo molesto.

-Pues entonces no tienes pruebas de que haya pasado nada, no te tienes que alterar si quieres salir de dudas solo tienes que llamarlo y listo – le sugirió.

-Si claro eso parece muy fácil, le llamo y le digo "Hola Tai soy Matt, no sé si te acuerdas de mi te llamo para preguntarte si la otra noche me acosté contigo, es que sabes... no me acuerdo de nada".

-Jejeje, seguro que sería muy cómico, jeje pero Matt creo que estás exagerando un poco – se burló de él – ahora que lo recuerdo... a la mañana siguiente Tai se veía algo preocupado, me preguntó donde podría localizarte, parecía querer hablar contigo, a lo mejor era para darte una explicación – conjeturó Beni.

-¿No le habrás dado mi dirección, no? - le preguntó Matt alarmado.

-No claro que no pero le dije donde trabajabas – se rió Beni.

-¡¡Quuuueeee!! Estás loco ¿ y si se presenta, que le digo? – preguntó nervioso.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada, de todas maneras Tai ya sabía donde trabajabas, lo sabe porque si no recuerdas mal es el mismo sitio donde yo trabajo y eso lo sabe tanto Yagami como sus amigos – le respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Pero y si viene a hablar conmigo? ¿qué le digo? – preguntó nervioso.

-Matt tranquilízate, no es para tanto, si vine hablar solo tienes que escucharle no te va a pasar nada, mira la homosexualidad no se contagia ni nada parecido, el que Tai sea gay no significa quiera acostarse con el primer hombre que se encuentra , así que relájate estás demasiado tenso y eso se nota en los ensayos.

-¡¡Es que no es tan fácil, mierda!! ¡no lo entiendes Beni tuve una maldita erección, joder! – confesó sin pensárselo.

-¡¡Alto, alto!! – exclamó Beni sorprendido por la confesión involuntaria de su amigo - ¿qué tuviste una erección? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? – preguntó.

-Kuso, yo y mi gran boca – se maldijo a si mismo.

-Ya puedes estar hablando ahora mismo – le exigió Beni.

-Pues es que... – se ruborizó Matt – después de despertarme y ver que Tai y yo estábamos desnudos me quedé paralizado, no supe como reaccionar, estaba shokeado por descubrir nuestra desnudez, luego... no sé si fue intencionado o no pero Tai se me acercó por la espalda y me abrazó... creí morirme... en un principio me dio asco pensar que otro hombre me tenía abrazado buscando mi calor pero en segundos algo cambió en mi... en mi mente solo podía imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de Tai y cubierto escasamente por la sábana y me sentí excitado, su calor, olor... note como su aliento me acariciaba la nuca mientras que uno de sus brazos me rodeaba por la cintura para acariciarme casi imperceptiblemente el vientre. No me lo puedo creer Beni... me excité con otro hombre y no sabes cuanto, jamás me había pasado algo parecido... ni siquiera con Sora – le explicó.

-Y por eso huiste, ¿verdad? – le comentó Beni.

-Sí... estaba avergonzado y muy confundido, aún lo estoy, a demás el no recordar nada me asustaba – le confesó al fin.

-Ahora lo entiendo mejor – le dijo con seriedad – solo que queda una única duda... ¿por qué estás tan molesto? ¿es porque no recuerdas el no haberte acostado con un hombre? O ¿es porque no recuerdas haberte acostado con Tai?.

-Eso quisiera saber yo – le dijo igual de serio.

-Sé que para ti no debe de ser fácil admitir atracción por un hombre, a todos nos constó la primera vez pero no es tan grave. Si en algo te consuela te diré que es fácil sentir atracción por Tai, es muy atractivo la mayoría de los que van a "Lasha" van detrás de él pero nunca a querido relacionarse con nadie para una simple aventura, Tai es muy serio para esas cosas.

-Gracias pero eso no me consuela – le dijo con amargura - ¿qué voy hacer? No sé como comportarme si le vuelvo a ver, jamás pensé verme en una situación parecida.

-Pues esta situación es igual que si Tai se tratase de una mujer. Habláis, os conocéis y si simpatizáis y os atraéis mutuamente pues iniciar una relación... es simple, el que los dos seáis hombres no lo hace diferente, al fin y al cabo el amor es amor, tanto para hombres como para mujeres.

-No creo que sea tan fácil – le dijo inseguro.

-Lo es, ya lo verás – le respondió Beni – y ahora que está todo dicho será mejor que te duches o cogerás un resfriado por pasearte en boxes por el camerino, a demás uno no es de piedra, querido – le bromeó como de costumbre.

-Muy gracioso Beni – le dijo recobrando su sonrisa a la vez que sacaba una toalla limpia y los enseres del baño del armario.

-Bueno ve a ducharte, yo también tengo que ducharme ya que he quedado con Yagami – le informó sonriente.

-¡¡Ahh!! Por cierto Beni se me había olvidado – exclamó Matt antes de verlo salir - ¿qué te dijo Yagami el viernes? Parecía muy interesado en hablar contigo, ¿pudiste hablar con él? – se rió pícaramente Matt.

-Jeje es verdad, no te lo he podido comentar... si habló conmigo de algo importante... te lo quise decir pero como te he visto tan alterado he preferido esperar a otro momento – le comentó el pelirrojo.

-Pues ya puedes decírmelo – le exigió sonriendo.

-Pues verás... Ian me pidió que iniciáramos una relación formal, él quiere que sea su pareja oficial – le anunció Beni con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ruborizado.

-¡¡Guauuuuu!! ¡Y que le respondiste!! – le preguntó curioso.

-Jeje pues que le voy a decir... pues que sí – le dijo con algo de timidez.

-¡¡Bien!! Enhorabuena Beni, no sabes cuanto me alegro ¿ya lo saben los chicos? – le preguntó emocionado.

-No... no los saben, se lo diré mañana, también se lo diré a Seguru-san, me imagino que querrán estar informados para cuando la prensa se entere.

-Jeje me lo imagino... se va a montar una buena, jeje vas a romper miles de corazones de jovencitas, jeje ¿ a Yagami no le importa que se haga público? – le preguntó.

-No, ya se lo advertí, creo que ya se ha hecho a la idea del acoso que supondrán los periodistas.

-Me alegro por ti Beni, os deseo lo mejor. Tienes mucho valor.

-No es para tanto Matt, cuando encuentras la persona adecuada tienes el valor necesario para enfrentarte a quien haga falta y si en tu caso es Tai el elegido yo te apoyaré en lo que sea – le apoyó Beni a su amigo.

-Te lo agradezco Beni pero aún no lo veo muy claro.

-Bueno pero eso ya se verá, ahora dúchate y regresa a casa, nuestro vocalista debe de estar en perfectas condiciones para el próximo concierto – le comentó tranquilamente.

-Jeje claro eso mismo haré, nos vemos mañana y tú no te canses demasiado con Yagami – le dijo con picardía a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

-No te preocupes, estaré en plena forma para mañana – le aseguró el pelirrojo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará...

Notas: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta loca historia. Después de mucho tiempo por fin puedo obsequiarle este fic a mi bien estimado amigo Duo. Este te lo dedico, gracias por tu paciencia y espero no haber cometido muchos errores con el. Lamento si hay cualquier error que no corresponda con la serie original de Digimon, ya que la desconozco y solo he tomado de ellas algunos personajes. También quiero aprovechar para agradecer a mi querida amiga Uru, ya que ella me ha apoyado para continuar con este fic. Un beso para Duo, Uru y todo los que me leáis. Chipita Lady Merquise


	2. Cap II

MI VIDA GRACIAS A TI.

Cap. II Una nueva oportunidad para ambos.

El Martes y el Miércoles los ensayos fueron normales, el único incidente fue el anuncio de Beni al resto de los componentes de la banda sobre su relación con Ian Yagami, sorprendiendo a más de uno. Por otro lado Matt estuvo esquivando las numerosas llamadas de Tai, el rubio aún no estaba preparado para una confortación directa sobre los nuevos sentimientos que habían despertado en él y por eso huía.

Todo estaba listo para el concierto del viernes, siendo el jueves la prueba de vestuario y de sonido en el recinto del concierto.

Por fin el gran día había llegado, a pesar de los nervios del concierto todos estaban ansiosos. Las pruebas de vestuario y de sonido habían sido un éxito. El aforo estaba completo y hasta la última entradas estaban vendidas, la gente Vip ya estaba alojadas, amistades y parejas de los componentes de la banda estaban ya expectantes.

El concierto dio comienzo siendo como siempre espectacular, más de dos horas y media de puro Rock y dance entre alguna que otra balada romántica que deleitó a pequeños y mayores. Cada uno de los componentes del grupo se dejó la piel, la música sonó mejor que nunca y la voz de Matt Ishida emocionó y conmovió a todos los presentes. Tras un par de canciones extras, solicitadas por los fans se retiraron para asearse para después acudir a la fiesta privada que se realizaba después de cada concierto donde acudirían autoridades del medio y los Vip's del concierto.

En la fiesta todo el mundo esperaba a los festejados que al aparecer les ovacionaron con numerosos aplausos y vítores.

Los más allegados de los chicos se encontraban allí y que no tardaron en felicitarlos por el magnífico concierto que habían realizado.

-Habéis estado increíbles – felicitó Ian Yagami a su chico nada más verlo.

-¡Ian has venido! – exclamó contento al ver a su amor – me dijiste que no ibas a poder venir – le dijo abrazándole por el cuello para besarle.

-Jeje era una sorpresa, has tocado muy bien – le comentó volviendo a besar sus labios con pasión.

-Gracias mi amor – le dijo recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Por cierto, es justo que felicite a los demás, Matt me has sorprendido como has cantado, ahora entiendo vuestro éxito – le comentó sonriendo mientras no dejaba de abrazar a su novio.

-Gracias Yagami, el éxito no es solo mío, jeje – le agradeció Matt – voy a ir a por algo de beber ¿queréis algo? – se ofreció a la pareja.

-No gracias Matt – respondió Beni - ¿Tú quieres algo Ian?.

-No gracias, ya tengo todo lo que necesito – le dijo mordiendo juguetonamente el cuello de Beni.

-Bien pues os veo luego – se despidió de la parejita.

-Mira que eres difícil de encontrar – se oyó una voz a su espalda mientras recogía su bebida.

-Errr ¿Tai? ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido Matt al encontrarlo en aquella fiesta.

-Beni me dio un pase para venir ¿hice mal? – preguntó inseguro.

-No... claro que no, es solo que no te esperaba aquí – le respondió nervioso Matt.

-Si tienes un momento me gustaría que habláramos, no te quitaré mucho tiempo – le pidió Tai sujetando fuertemente su copa.

-Yo verás... lo siento mucho pero ahora me es imposible, tengo una entrevista dentro de unos minutos... solo vine a buscar algo de beber – mintió nervioso, si cuando le vio de informal le impresionó ahora que vestía de Armani le quitaba el aliento. Si tenía que comprobar si le atraía pues lo acababa de comprobar en ese momento. La imponente figura de Tai le perturbaba más de lo que quería admitir.

-Pero solo será un minuto después ya no te molestaré más – le pidió sujetándole del brazo.

-Lo siento Tai pero deberá de ser en otra ocasión. Si me disculpas – le dijo soltándose de su agarre para escapar de allí lo antes posible.

-¡Espera Matt! – le gritó Tai pero el rubio ya había desaparecido entre la gente.

-¡Maldita sea Beni! – le gritó cuando lo encontró junto a Yagami - ¿cómo me has podido hacer esto? – le preguntó molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Beni sin comprender porque estaba su amigo tan molesto.

-¿¡Que... que me pasa!? ¿Por que has tenido que invitar a Tai a la fiesta? Me lo acabo de encontrar... me he sentido como un baka.

-¿Ocurre algo con Tai? – preguntó Ian Yagami sin entender.

-No... no ocurre nada cariño, es solo que Matt se pone nervioso al verle – le respondió Beni con burla.

-¡Beni cierra la boca! – le gritó furioso – para ti será gracioso pero para mi no lo es. He tenido que mentirle para escapar de él.

-¿Pero que sucede? – volvió a preguntar Yagami – Tai también se está comportando muy raro desde el viernes pasado. Siempre que lo veía me preguntaba por ti – le dijo a Matt - ¿Tenéis problemas?.

-No, claro que no, pero... – quiso decir Matt.

-Mira Matt sabes de sobra que tienes que hablar con él tarde o temprano, así que esta es la oportunidad perfecta – le comentó Beni.

-No, no lo es... no estoy preparado y no necesito que me presiones Beni. Hablaré con él cuando lo crea conveniente – le recriminó Matt.

-Creo que te equivocas Matt, cuando antes lo soluciones mejor – le comentó Beni.

-No ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces – le dijo enfadado – me voy a casa, dile a Seguru y a Yasako-sama que no me encuentro bien.. no sé diles lo que quieras, me largo – le comunicó a Beni.

-¡Pero no te puedes marchar! – le pidió su amigo pelirrojo – hay mucha gente que quiere verte y hablarte.

-Me da igual, me voy, nos vemos el lunes en el estudio. Adiós Beni, Yagami...

-Pero... – quiso protestar Beni pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

-¿A que ha venido todo esto? – preguntó sin comprender Ian.

-Es muy sencillo y muy complicado a la vez – le comentó Beni a su amante – Matt me matará si se entera de que te lo he dicho...

-Puedes estar tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie – le prometió para que confiara en él.

-Matt a descubierto que se siente atraído por Tai-san y no sabe como afrontar la situación – le resumió brevemente.

-Pues valla... la cosa está delicada, cuando Tai se entere le va a dar algo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó Beni.

-Pues porque Tai ha perdido toda esperanza de tener una relación con Matt. Parece ser que siente algo por él también pero como cree que es hetero no ha intentado nada, eso es lo que me comentó el otro día que vino a verme a la oficina. Según sé hubo un malentendido entre ellos y por eso tiene tanto interés en hablar con él, quiere aclarar lo ocurrido, eso es lo que sé.

-Jajaja, valla par de bakas – se rió Beni al escuchar lo que Yagami le explicaba de su amigo Tai – el muy baka de Matt se cree que se acostó con Tai el pasado viernes y está molesto porque no recuerda nada por lo borracho que estaba...

-¡¿Qué se acostó con Tai?! – exclamó sorprendido Ian arrastrando a Beni a un lugar más discreto para seguir con aquella conversación.

-Eso es lo que él cree pero lo dudo – le comentó.

-¿Y entonces?

-Solo son sus conjeturas, el sábado pasado después de la borrachera que cogió despertó desnudo y compartiendo cama con un Tai también desnudo, por eso cree que tubo relaciones con él.

-Que extraño, Tai no es de esos, él no se aprovecharía de una situación como esa – aseguró Ian.

-Lo sé pero Matt está tan confundido con lo que siente que no ve más allá de sus narices – le dijo molesto.

-Pues menudo lío, hasta que no se aclaren entre ellos seguirán como hasta ahora – comentó Beni.

-Me temo que sí – le respondió Ian.

-Disculpa Ian – les interrumpió una voz conocida entre ellos - ¿Has visto a Matt? – preguntó esperanzado Tai.

-Ah¡ Hola Tai – saludó Beni – me temo que ha desaparecido, jeje, tenía algo que hacer a demás no se encontraba muy bien – le dijo nerviosamente Beni.

-Maldición... ya no sé que más hacer – dijo tristemente Tai – no me contesta las llamadas, me evita siempre que me ve... Solo quiero disculparme con él – les comentó Tai.

-Mira Tai, Matt es un poco especial – comentó Beni – ahora no está pasando por un buen momento. Deberás ser paciente con él, me gustaría ayudarte por eso te digo que seas insistente ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le preguntó Beni a Tai.

-Claro Beni somos amigos, ¿no? – le respondió Tai.

-¿Te gusta Matt? – le preguntó directamente.

-Esto yo... – dudó en responder.

-Yo no diré nada te lo prometo – le dijo al moreno.

-Sí, me gusta mucho – le confesó – sé que es imposible algo entre nosotros, por eso me conformo con ser su amigo, no quiero que hayan malos entendidos entre nosotros.

-Me alegra oír eso Tai – le dijo Beni con una sonrisa – Puede que te parezca imposible iniciar una relación con Matt pero eso nunca se sabe – le dijo dándole esperanzas.

-Beni tiene razón Tai, la esperanza no la puedes perder sino mírame a mí, quien iba a decir que yo acabaría enamorado de un Don Juan como Beni y que él me correspondería – le dijo alegre.

-Pero eso es diferente Ian, Beni es gay como tú, tenías muchas más posibilidades de ser correspondido que yo – habló apesadumbrado.

-Te equivocas Tai, yo no soy gay – le respondió Ian – a mi no me gustan los hombres, solo me gusta Beni que es diferente. Si eso me sucedió a mí puede ocurrirle a cualquiera ¿quién sabe?.

-Sería un milagro, no ves como me evita siempre – le comentó Tai – de todas maneras gracias por vuestras palabras chicos, ahora será mejor que me valla a casa, mañana tengo trabajo. Tengo que preparar un nuevo caso que me dan la próxima semana así que me voy, que lo paséis bien chicos, ya nos veremos – se despidió Tai de la pareja.

-De acuerdo Tai y anímate hombre – le sugirió Beni.

-Gracias Beni – le respondió Matt estrechando la mano al amante de su mejor amigo.

-Ve con cuidado Tai, ya nos veremos durante la semana. Si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes donde encontrarme – le comunicó Ian.

-Lo sé y gracias de nuevo, nos vemos – se despidió.

La fiesta siguió su curso hasta altas horas de la mañana regresando cada cual a sus respectivas casas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un nuevo fin de semana tranquilo para el vocalista de Teenwolf, descansando y componiendo nuevas canciones que podría utilizar más adelante. Como el fin de semana pasado Matt recibió varias llamadas de Tai que dejó sin contestar, tanta insistencia le estaba poniendo más nervioso.

A primera hora del Lunes, Matt se dirigió a los estudios, había que planificar las tareas de toda la semana, las nuevas promociones, organizar la sesión fotográfica y planear los nuevos clips de música.

Al llegar a las oficinas le avisaron que Yasako-sama le esperaba en su despacho, sin perder más tiempo se dirigió hacia allí, seguramente se trataría del asunto de su pleito con Sora.

Toc toc

-Adelante – alzó la voz Yasako-sama desde su despacho a la vez que revisaba unos papeles.

-Buenos días Yasako-sama, ¿me mandó llamar? – preguntó Matt después de saludar a su jefe.

-Ah! Matt-san pasa, sí te llamé llamar, es referente al asunto de Sora-san – saludó el dueño de Yasako Record's al ver entrar al rubio – Dentro de unos minutos el Bufete de la empresa me enviará a su mejor hombre para estos casos. Él se encargará de su demanda, me han dicho que es el mejor. Os reuniréis durante la mañana, así que quedarás libre del trabajo, por hoy te tomarás el tiempo que necesites. Para hoy había programado la sesión de fotos y el clip promocional, así que los chicos empezarán con el reportaje individual, cuando hallas acabado te unirás a ellos – le informó

-Muchas gracias Yasako-sama, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, recuperaré el tiempo que pierda después de acabar con la demanda le aseguró el vocalista.

-No será necesario Matt-san, yo siempre velo por mis estrellas, jeje, además estoy muy contento con el trabajo que estás haciendo – le comunicó Yasako.

-De todas formas se lo agradezco – le respondió Matt - ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – le pidió Matt.

-Claro Matt-san, lo que sea.

-¿Conoce al abogado que llevará mi caso? Me gustaría la mayor privacidad sobre esto, ya me entiende – preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Puedes estar tranquilo por eso. Todo lo que se hable en nuestros despachos o en los suyos es confidencial. Los abogados de Spencer & Long son de lo mejor. Llevo muchos años trabajando con ellos y hasta ahora nunca me han defraudado – le aseguró.

-Es que no quiero que se dé mucho rebombo a este asunto, aunque me extraña que Sora no lo halla sacado aún a la luz.

-No te preocupes por eso, mis abogados ya le avisaron que podía tener problemas si desvelaba algo sobre el caso antes de que salga la resolución del juez. Eso de momento frenará las ganas de explotar tu resolución – le habló con tranquilidad Yasako-sama.

Toc toc – volvieron a llamar

-Yasako-sama – se asomó Aya por la puerta del despacho con una sonrisa amable.

-Dime Aya – le respondió Yasako.

-Acaba de llegar el abogado de Spencer & Long, ¿quiere que lo acompañe hasta la sala de juntas? – le preguntó solícita la muchacha.

-Me parece perfecto, dile al abogado que Matt-san irá enseguida – le comentó.

-De acuerdo Yasako-sama – le respondió Aya tras desaparecer de detrás de la puerta.

-Bueno Matt-san llagó la hora, si necesitas cualquier cosa me lo dices puedes confiar en el bufete – le volvió a asegurar a su estrella de Rock.

-Muchísimas gracias – le agradeció haciendo una reverencia – si me disculpa iré a hablar con su abogado – se despidió Matt saliendo del despacho para dirigirse a la sala de juntas donde le esperaba el abogado que llevaría su caso.

En pocos minutos estuvo frente a la puerta de la sala en cuestión, respiró profundamente y entró decidido encontrando dentado de espaldas a él a un hombre trajeado y de cabello castaño y largo por encima de los hombros, observando su portafolio que descansaba sobre la mesa de la la sala.

-Buenos días – saludó Matt al entrar al desconocido.

-Buenos di... – respondió el abogado mientras se giraba para dar la mano a su supuesto cliente, pero las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta al reconocer a quien tenía que representar.

-¿Pero que...? – exclamó Matt sorprendido - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó nervioso.

-Matt-san yo... no tenía ni idea de que tú eras mi cliente – quiso defenderse de la mirada acusadora de Matt al verlo allí.

-¿Cómo es posible? – dijo incrédulo y nerviosos Matt sin poderse mover de donde estaba de pie.

-Yo... Dios, esto es muy violento Matt, no quiero que pienses nada raro, yo llevo varios años trabajando para Spencer & Long. El Viernes pasado me dieron tu caso, lo estuve revisando pero no puse atención sobre el nombre del cliente, bueno, yo... nunca lo hago para no influir en mi proceder... por eso no sabía que se trataba de ti, te lo juro, hace un momento revisaba tu reporte y en el, viene el nombre de Ishida Yamato... no caí en asociar tu nombre – se intentó excusar Tai.

-Yo... no sé que decir... me has sorprendido, no sabía que eras abogado y que mucho menos trabajaras para Yasako-sama – le comentó ruborizado sentándose nerviosamente al lado de su supuesto abogado.

-Bueno la verdad es que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar entre nosotros – le habló con sinceridad el joven abogado – yo tampoco sabía que tú eras uno de los representados por Yasako-sama.

-Jeje supongo que estás en lo cierto – le dijo intentando controlar sus nervios.

-Mira yo – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo para romper el incómodo silencio que les había embargado.

-Lo siento, jeje – se rió avergonzado Matt – Tú primero.

-No por favor, tú primero – le sugirió Tai.

-Bueno yo... quería disculparme... no he sido muy sociable durante estos días – le confesó nervioso.

-Lo sé – se volvió a reír Tai – pero no importa, imagino que estás algo incomodo conmigo después de aquella noche... pero antes de que digas nada me gustaría explicarte que sucedió – le pidió Tai.

-No es necesario – le respondió alterándose Matt.

-Sí, sí lo es y aprovechando que ahora estamos solos y que nadie nos va ha interrumpir quiero explicarte, no me iré de aquí sin darte una explicación a todo – le aseguró Tai recuperando la seguridad que solía tener normalmente.

-Pero no... – quiso protestar Matt para evadir el tema.

-No por favor Matt-san. Sé que te incomoda que yo sea gay y más después de despertarte en casa de Ian Yagami durmiendo a mi lado y estando los dos desnudos... Imagino que te habrás imaginado cientos de cosas en las cuales no saldré muy bien parado pero debo decirte que...

-¡No me tienes que decir nada! – le gritó sonrojado poniéndose de pie con la intención de salir de aquella sala para evitar seguir escuchándole.

-¡Pero es necesario! – le gritó también sujetándole del brazo para que no se marchara – por favor Matt-san, no te marches, déjame explicarme... a pesar de lo que parecía, debes creerme, jamás te toque, no quise aprovecharme de la situación aunque debo confesarte que me costó controlarme – le confesó sonrojado desviando su mirada de la cara roja y sorprendida de Matt.

-¡Quee! – dijo incrédulo el rubio - ¿qué tú no...? ¿qué yo no...? ¿qué no nos acostamos? – preguntó sorprendido.

-No – respondió con tristeza mirando al suelo para volver a sentarse en la sala de reuniones – yo no podía hacer algo así... sería muy rastrero por mi parte... estabas borracho y no sabías que hacías, eso y sumado que no eres gay... sería un desgraciado si te hubiera forzado a tener relaciones conmigo, no sin tu consentimiento – le explicó por fin Tai.

-Y si no nos acostamos... ¿por qué estábamos desnudos y en la misma cama? – le preguntó intrigado sin poderse sentir calmado del todo.

-¿Recuerdas que te sentiste mal y te mareaste? – le recordó Tai.

-Sí lo recuerdo, pero después de eso ya no recuerdo nada más – le aseguró el rubio vocalista.

-Pues después de tu mareo estuviste a punto de caerte al suelo... yo te sostuve en brazos para que no te golpearas ya que estábamos de pie y de pronto... nos vomitaste encima – le comentó sonriendo al recordar la extraña escena.

-¿¡Que yo que!? – gritó incrédulo.

-Sí, jeje, creo que vaciaste todo lo que habías bebido porque me pusiste perdido y a ti también. Después de vomitar caíste dormido... tuve que desvestirte para darte una ducha rápida y lavar tu ropa la cual dejé en el baño para que se secara, luego te acosté en la cama. Como ya estabas dormido aproveché para darme una ducha y lavar mi ropa también, al principio tuve la intención de regresar a mi apartamento pero mi ropa también estaba empapada así que decidí quedarme en la habitación. Acomodé lo mejor que pude el sofá de Ian para dormir pero como no encontré ropa de cama en la habitación a media noche tuve frío y me metí en la cama. Te juro que no te toque ni me aproveché de la situación... iba a marcharme antes de que despertaras para que no me encontraras allí pero seguramente me quedé profundamente dormido – terminó de explicar su pequeña odisea bastante avergonzado.

-¿Eso fue lo que pasó? – le preguntó algo dudoso.

-Te doy mi palabra Matt-san, no me gustaría que un malentendido como este rompiera nuestra amistad.

-Yo... te confieso que le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto Tai-san y no sabía como comportarme ante ti... no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido y me daba vergüenza preguntártelo, pero ahora... jeje creo que hice una montaña de un grano de arena – le confesó arrepentido Matt.

-Lo siento Matt-san, espero que no estés enfadado conmigo.

-Tranquilo Tai-san, me has quitado un peso de encima, jeje – se rió más relajado Matt.

-Supongo que sí, jeje – se rió sonrojado – el pensar que alguien pudiera haber abusado de ti no debería de ser muy agradable y menos si es alguien de tu mismo sexo y sin ser gay.

-Pues sí, jeje – le aseguró – ¿pero sabes una cosa? Estaba más preocupado por no recordar nada que por que por ser tú quien se acostara conmigo – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Quee! – exclamó sorprendido – pero tu no eres...

-Lo sé, pero cada acto tiene sus consecuencias y a mí me gusta ser conciente de cada una de ellas por más extrañas e insólitas que sean – le explicó Matt sonriéndole encantadoramente.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que si no te hubieras desmayado te hubieras acostado conmigo si te lo hubiese pedido? – le preguntó más que sorprendido.

-No estoy diciendo eso, no soy gay lo sabes pero si me sintiera atraído por algún hombre me gustaría estar consciente en el momento que estuviéramos juntos – le respondió sinceramente.

-¿Habría posibilidad de que te sintieras atraído por un hombre? – preguntó esperanzado Tai.

-Por un hombre no pero por ti no lo sé – le dijo medio en broma medio en serio – y ahora que está todo claro, ¿te importaría concentrarte en mi caso? Tengo trabajo y Yasako-sama no creo que me dé más de un día de permiso – le dijo sonriendo.

-Esto... – tartamudeó nervioso por la respuesta escuchada por el rubio – Matt-san esto... sí claro, lo siento pero prométeme una cosa – le pidió Tai.

-¿El que? – le preguntó Matt.

-Que continuemos esta conversación en otro momento – le preguntó aún con más esperanzas.

-Está bien pero primero el trabajo – le dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa que sobrecogió al abogado.

-Perfecto – le respondió.

Las siguientes tres horas estuvieron dedicadas exclusivamente al caso de separación y de la denuncia de Sora. Tai mientras le explicaba las diferentes maneras de llevar el caso le pidió cualquier documento, dato y recorte publicitario donde su hiciera constancia de que eran una pareja. Matt tubo que explicar con todo detalle que tipo de relación tenía con la demandante, desde que se conocieron hasta su ruptura. También le pidió un listado de todas sus propiedades y de las posibles aportaciones que pudo efectuar Sora durante la relación, ya fuera en efectivo como en propiedades. Otro dato imprescindible era enumerar todos los regalos efectuados a su ex pareja durante la relación. Gracias a toda esa información ayudaría a apoyar la teoría de que la demandante era mantenida exclusivamente por el demandado, llegando a entregarle más de lo que le correspondía en realidad.

Otros puntos a favor del cantante eran las constantes infidelidades de esta, teniendo numerosas fotos bastantes explícitas que sumado a varios reportajes de diferentes revistas apoyarían aún más la defensa a favor del demandado.

A la hora de la comida hicieron un receso para ello, desplazándose al un restaurante cercano a los estudios de grabación donde aprovecharon para conocerse algo mejor.

Ambos disfrutaron de su mutua compañía pasando el tiempo casi sin darse cuenta, a eso de las cuatro regresaron a los estudios para acabar de concretar algunos detalles pero el tiempo se les echó encima teniendo que continuar otro día al ver que no podían planear todo en un solo día. Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando Matt y Tai se despidieron prometiéndose llamar concretar la hora para acabar con los papeles del caso y para acabar con la conversación inclusa.

Después de marcharse Tai, Matt bajó a los estudios fotográficos que poseía la compañía para comenzar con su trabajo.

-¡Vaya hombre, por fin apareces! – le gritó Izzy al ver entrar a Matt al estudio mientras posaba para el fotógrafo.

-Lo siento chicos, estuve ocupado con el abogado de Yasako-sama – les comentó a Izzy y a los demás mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Y como ha ido todo? – le preguntó curioso Tk viendo a su hermano bastante tranquilo mientras lo sentaban el una butaca que utilizaba los estilistas para comenzar a peinar y maquillar a la estrella de la banda.

-¿Cómo le va ha ir? – exclamó Beni burlón que esperaba con una bata y traje de baño, su turno para ser fotografiado – según tengo entendido ha estado muy bien acompañado. Aya la secretaria dice que el abogado era todo un bombón, jeje – se rió Beni.

-Siempre estás igual Beni – dijo burlón Omi – como se entere Yagami que te fijas en otros se va a poner furioso, jeje – se rió.

-El que tenga novio no significa que tenga que ser ciego Omi, ciego y sin gusto – le dijo algo molesto.

-¿A que no te imaginas quien es mi abogado? – le preguntó a Beni, Matt con una sonrisa.

-¿Le conozco? – Preguntó Beni impaciente y curioso.

-Sí, jeje, sí lo conoces – le dijo haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Y quien es? – le preguntó más curioso todavía

-Es Tai – le comunicó sin perder su sonrisa al escuchar el nombre de su amigo del cual siempre huía

-¡¡Es Tai!! – exclamó sorprendido.

-Sí, jeje, yo me sorprendí tanto como tú cuando me lo encontré en la sala donde Yasako-sama nos había reunido.

-¿Habéis hablado de eso...? – le preguntó en voz baja para que los demás no lo oyeran.

-Sí, más o menos, ya está todo aclarado – le respondió tranquilo.

-¿Y bien? – quiso saber el pelirrojo.

-Ya te lo explicaré chismoso, ahora a trabajar – dijo alegre.

-Veo que fue mejor de lo que te esperabas, jeje estás demasiado alegre tratándose de Tai – dijo contento Beni al ver a su amigo feliz como siempre.

La sesión fotográfica continuó con las fotos del grupo al completo. Fotos que se utilizarían para posters de promoción, para reportajes de conocidas revistas musicales y las tan deseadas fotos sexys para las fans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Matt recibió la llamada de Tai, habían quedado para verse el viernes para ultimar los últimos detalles antes de la vista preliminar.

En uno de los descansos de ese día Matt aprovechó para explicarle lo sucedido a Beni sobre aquella confusa noche. Sin poderse resistir Beni se rió por la surrealista situación y sobretodo por la paranoica reacción sin sentido de su amigo sobre el asunto. De todas maneras Beni se alegró por Matt al ver que comenzaba a irle bien las cosas a su compañero, ya que intuía que Matt estaba sintiendo algo más que una simple amistad por el amigo de Ian.

El resto de la semana pasó con rapidez, por momentos se sentía nervioso por tener que verse de nuevo con Tai pero aún así deseaba que llegase ese esperado Viernes.

Durante la mañana del Viernes tanto Matt como los chicos de la banda tuvieron que asistir a la grabación de un programa de TV, era una entrevista sobre ellos y su nuevo disco. La grabación duró varias horas, para la hora de comer regresaron al estudio donde Matt recibió un mensaje de Tai.

Por motivos de trabajo no podía asistir esa tarde a su cita con él pero que intentaría pasarse por su casa en cuanto pudiera, Matt aceptó algo perturbado por tener que verlo en su propia casa.

La jornada laboral de Matt acabó sobre las 8:30 de la tarde despidiéndose de los chicos para marcharse a casa. Nada más llegar fue a tomar una ducha para relajarse y ponerse cómodo para esperar a su abogado.

Para hacer tiempo se dirigió a la cocina para preparar una cena ligera y fría, una buena ensalada fresca con un surtido de embutidos y patés, para el postre seleccionó las mejores fresas que tenía para servirlas con nata, como último un buen vino para acompañar y listo.

Al cabo de veinte minutos se oyó el timbre de la puerta, vestido con un fino pantalón de lino blanco y unas cómodas sandalias fue abrir la puerta. Era Tai que con su maletín y su traje Gucci llamaba nervioso por haber llegado tan tarde.

-Buenas noches Matt – saludó con un apretón de manos – lamento haber venido tan tarde, estuve retenido en el bufete hasta ahora.

-Buenas noches Tai – le devolvió el saludo – pasa por favor no te quedes en la puerta – le dijo apartándose para dejarle entrar.

-Matt, si prefieres lo podemos dejar para otro día, me imagino que estarás cansado y querrás descansar – le comentó dudoso al ver lo sensual que estaba el rubio solo con esos pantalones que no mostraban pero insinuaban mucho.

-No tranquilo, ya que estás aquí no voy a hacerte marchar además he preparado una cena ligera, ¿has cenado ya? – le preguntó a Tai haciéndole pasar hasta el comedor.

-No todavía no, pero gracias por la molestia – le respondió.

-No es molestia hombre, ven siéntate y ponte cómodo.

Tai se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la corbata para poder desabrocharse los primeros botones de su camisa blanca. Matt llevó la cena al comedor, una vez puesta en la mesa sirvió dos copas de vino entregándole una a su invitado.

-He estado revisando toda la documentación, solo falta que revises unos papeles y me entregues las relaciones que te pedí, regalos, propiedades, etc, tanto tuyas como de tu ex – le comentó sentándose en la mesa.

-Me parece bien, las listas las tengo en mi despacho, luego te las traigo, ¿para cuando en la vista? – preguntó Matt mientras cenaban.

-Será para el Martes que viene, ya hablé con Yasako-sama, me dijo que tendrías el día libre para poder ir a los juzgados – le comentó entre bocado y bocado.

-Perfecto, cuando antes acabe todo esto mejor – le dijo esperanzado Matt - ¿cómo ves el caso? ¿crees que ganaré? – le preguntó dudoso.

-Claro que sí hombre, no debes preocuparte, es un caso sencillo, normalmente se suelen solucionar en la primera vista, no creo que tu caso sea distinto ¿sabes si ya se ha hecho público la separación?.

-En algunas revistas del corazón a salido algo pero nada en concreto solo se supone que estamos pasando una crisis. ¿Te encuentras bien Tai? Pareces cansado – le comento mirando las ojeras visibles del moreno mientras retiraba los platos de la cena para servir el postre.

-Sí estoy bien solo un poco cansado – le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pues deberías descansar, tienes ojeras y pareces agotado. De postre tengo fresas con nata o si prefieres te puedo preparar café o te, como quieras – le ofreció Matt.

-Un té estaría bien, gracias y sobre descansar sé que debería hacerlo, pero es que tengo un caso muy importante entre las manos a parte del tuyo y no me puedo permitir el lujo de perder más tiempo – le comentó ayudando a llevar los platos a la cocina de Matt.

-¿Tan importante es que no te puedes permitir descansar? – le preguntó al moreno sorprendido – deberías distanciarte un poco de tu trabajo, lo sé por experiencia, a demás no hay ningún cliente que valga más que tu propia salud – le dijo en tono de regaño mientras calentaba agua para el té.

-Lo sé pero este caso en distinto... es algo personal y que me importa demasiado, no puedo perder este caso, no otra vez – le dijo mostrando su tristeza al recordar lo que le pasó meses atrás.

-Oh, lo siento Tai, no debí hablarte así sin saber de que se trataba, lo siento – le dijo avergonzado al notar que ese era un tema delicado para Tai – sé que nos conocemos de poco pero si necesitas hablar de eso o de cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo – le dijo situándose delante de él para mirarle el rostro de tristeza que tenía en esos momentos mientras estaba apoyado sobre el mármol de la cocina.

-Te lo agradezco Matt... – le dijo con una sonrisa – no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, muy pocos saben la historia, a decir verdad solo Ian la conoce... – le comentó con dificultad.

-Tai si no quieres contármelo no lo hagas, no importa – le habló sin comprender el nudo en el estómago que se le había formado al ver lo afectado que estaba tai por ese supuesto problema que tenía.

-No te preocupes Matt, Ian dice que me sentará bien contárselo a alguien más... a demás tarde o temprano te enterarás ya que para mí eres alguien especial y no quiero tener secretos contigo – le confesó al rubio.

-Valla gracias por considerarme alguien especial – le dijo con una sonrisa complacida a la vez que le retiraba un mechón de pelo castaño que le caía sobre la cara sin poder contener las ganas al acariciar su mejilla al hacer ese acto.

-¿Te gustan los niños, Matt? ¿has pensado alguna vez tener hijos? – le preguntó de pronto sin parecer que esa pregunta tuviese relación con lo que le pasaba.

-Bueno... sí me gustan pero tener hijos... no sé antes me hubiera gustado pero siempre supe que Sora no sería la madre adecuada para ello y ahora... no sé me parece que será difícil... – le dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Pero te gustaría tenerlos si pudieras? – le preguntó Tai impaciente.

-Sí claro que me gustaría, pero ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? – le preguntó a Tai.

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que yo tengo un hijo? – le preguntó con cierto temor a la respuesta de Matt.

-¡¿Un hijo?! ¿tú? – exclamó sorprendido - ¿lo dices en serio?.

-Sí, tengo un hijo... se llama Aki y dentro de dos días cumplirá doce meses – le explicó con gran ternura al hablar de su hijo.

-Valla... no lo sabía, no me lo hubiera imaginado, ¿por eso me preguntaste si me gustaban los niños?

-Supongo que el saber que tengo un hijo te hará sentir incomodo y a lo mejor te replanteas el querer estar conmigo – le dijo con dolor pensando el posible rechazo.

-El que tengas un hijo no significa que no podamos ser amigos – le dijo sonriendo.

-No me refiero a eso, sabes que mi intención contigo es ser algo más que eso, tu me gustas Matt, me gustas mucho por eso te he querido contar mi secreto – le confesó.

-Ya lo sé tonto – le dijo acercándose a Tai para apoyarse sobre los hombros de Tai para mirarlo fijamente – no me importa que tengas un hijo, tu sabrás los motivos que tuviste para tener un hijo no me tienes que dar explicaciones.

-Gracias Matt – le agradeció Tai escondiendo su rostro entre los brazos de Matt que se apoyaban en sus hombros – eso significa mucho para mí – dijo apenas con un susurro de voz.

-Pues si es tan importante para ti porque pareces no estar muy contento con ello – le comentó levantándole la cara para ver que numerosas lágrimas luchaban por salir de los ojos marrones de Tai.

-Es una larga y complicada historia – le comentó limpiándose las lágrimas antes de que estas cayeran.

-Pues si quieres me la puedes contar, te guardaré el secreto – le dijo guiñándole un ojo – anda ve a sentarte al sofá ahora te llevo el té – le sugirió separándose de él para empujarlo fuera de la cocina.

-Está bien – le dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Tras unos minutos Matt apareció con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y un azucarero, dejándolo en la mesita baja que tenía en el salón. Tai permanecía inmóvil sentado en el sofá sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y con expresión derrotada.

-Toma Tai tu té, bébetelo pronto te sentará bien – le dijo entregándole su taza de té - ¿te sientes mejor? – le preguntó al verle beber un par de sorbos.

-Mejor gracias – le respondió recostándose sobre el sillón.

-Me imagino que tu problema está relacionado con tu hijo, ¿no? Si no quieres contármelo...

-No... no es eso Matt, es solo que aún me afecta más de lo que quisiera admitir – le comentó.

-¿Es por la madre de tu hijo? ¿no te deja verlo? – le preguntó Matt para facilitarle la explicación.

-Ojalá fuera eso – le comentó con una sonrisa triste – la madre de mi hijo era alguien muy especial para mí... la adoraba... era guapa, lista, la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía como esposa...

-¿Por qué dices que era? Ella no estará... – le preguntó con miedo y algo de celos al oír tan bien de ella.

-Sí... ella murió hace ocho meses... en un accidente de coche... desde entonces todo a sido un infierno, en ocho meses lo he perdido todo – le dijo con dolor.

-¿Yo pensaba que tú eras gay? – le preguntó Matt confundido viendo como Tai hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para contárselo sin echarse a llorar.

-Y lo soy, jeje. Ya te dije que era una historia complicada. Verás todo empecé cuando yo vine a vivir aquí a Tokio, en el último año de primaria, ese año conocí a Lena, la madre de mi futuro hijo. Desde el principio Lena ya demostraba su carismático carácter, era la chica más popular del colegio, muy pronto nos volvimos grandes amigos, íbamos juntos a todas partes... nunca nos separamos más de unos cuantos días desde primaria hasta la universidad. Nuestra amistad tan estrecha siempre daba que hablar a todos creyendo que éramos pareja, ella se convirtió en mi amiga, confidente, mi hermana – le fue contando mientras tomaban té.

-Veo que os llevabais muy bien – le dijo con envidia Matt.

-Sí ella se convirtió en mi pilar y yo en el suyo. Los años fueron pasando, nos contábamos todo y hablábamos de nuestros planes de futuro.

-¿Ella sabía sobre tu inclinación sexual? – le preguntó curioso.

-Claro que lo sabía, algo tan importante no se lo podía ocultar hasta en un par de ocasiones me aconsejó sobre un par de chicos que me gustaban en la Universidad – le comentó a Matt sonriendo al recordar las locuras que habían hecho juntos – los estudios finalizaron y juntos buscamos nuestro primer trabajo, nos ayudamos a buscar el apartamento adecuado para cada uno, todo. Las cosas nos iban bien, lo compartíamos todo pero cada uno tenía su propia privacidad y su vida personal. Las cosas iban viento en popa hasta que la familia de Lena comenzó a presionarla, querían que formalizásemos nuestra relación ya que creían que éramos pareja, querían que nos casáramos y formáramos una familia. Le dije que por mí podría decirle la verdad sobre mí, que era homosexual, pero si eso ocurría presionaría más a Lena para que buscara marido y eso la ponía en un grave compromiso ya que Lena era...

-¿No me digas que Lena era lesbiana? – le dijo Matt incrédulo a Tai.

-Pues sí, entre los dos nos cubríamos de las apariencias – le respondió con sinceridad – por eso ella no quería que le buscasen marido. Las presiones iban en aumento y Lena comenzaba a angustiarse. Un día Lena hablando de planes de futuro me comentó su deseo de ser madre, deseaba tener un bebé, ser madre soltera así las presiones de su familia dejarían de agobiarla.

-¡¿Te acostaste con ella por que quería un hijo?! – exclamó escandalizado Matt sintiéndose celoso.

-¡¡No!! Claro que no Matt, jeje. Ella me propuso ser yo él padre ya que estaba en una situación similar a la suya, de forma natural no podríamos ser padres. Me lo pensé un poco y después accedí, quien mejor que Lena para ser la madre de mi hijo.

Fuimos a un centro especializado de reproducción asistidas y tras unas pruebas Lena consiguió quedarse embarazada. Durante su embarazo Lena se vivo a vivir conmigo, me encargué de ella y lo dispusimos todo para el bebé. Con el embarazo no hubo problemas y Aki nació a los nueve meses, fue algo increíble, era tan pequeñito y tan bello, lloré emocionado cuando lo sostuve en brazos con apenas segundos de vida. Jamás pensé que podía ser más feliz, tenía a Aki, a Lena, un buen trabajo en el Bufete. A ambos nos costó adaptarnos al bebé pero valía la pena, cada minuto que pasábamos juntos recompensaba cualquier noche en vela o de preocupación. La presión familiar cesó al saber del nacimiento de nuestro hijo y nos dejó de molestar, gracias a ello tanto Lena como yo retomamos nuestras vidas privadas, yo comencé a salir con algunos chicos de vez en cuando quedándose Lena con Aki y al revés, cuando Lena tenía alguna cita yo me quedaba con nuestro pequeño.

Un día Lena me confesó que había conocido a alguien especial, se conocieron en el tribunal penal de Tokio, Misao que así me dijo que se llamaba la chica en cuestión, trabajaba como pasante en el bufete contrario en un caso de caso que defendía, según me dijo el flechazo fue directo y pronto quedaron para tomar algo después de finalizar la demanda. Durante dos meses se estuvieron viendo casi a diario incluso me la llegó a presentar, era una chica muy agradable y me sentí feliz por ellas. Muchos fines de semana estuvimos los tres juntos con Aki.

En el mes de Febrero para el día de San Valentín, obsequié a Lena y a Misao a una velada romántica en la cabaña que tengo cenca de Osaka, pasarían unas cortas vacaciones románticas en intimidad, solo era una semana porque ambas tenía trabajo que realizar pero procuré que no les faltara de nada y que nadie las pudiera molestar. Ambas les entusiasmó la idea y me dieron las gracias reiteradas veces, jeje – sonrió con nostalgia por el recuerdo – y entonces sucedió... El siguiente domingo de su partida, ellas tenían que regresar a Tokio sobre las 8 de la tarde, les preparé un a cena de bienvenida vistiendo a Aki con su mejor trajecito para recibir a su mami. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... a eso de las 9 comencé a inquietarme por que no habían noticias de ellas, las llamé a ambas al móvil pero no contestaban ninguna de las dos, eso me puso muy nervioso. Las 10 y seguían sin aparecer, llamé a casa de Lena y de Misao, por si habían decidido quedarse en alguna de sus casas pero fue en vano. Las 11:30, yo ya estaba desesperado, estaba convencido de que algo había sucedido. Llamé a su madre y ella no sabía nada de Lena... a las 12:30 comencé a llamar a todos los hospitales que se encontraban en la ruta de Osaka a Tokio y no habían rastro de ellas, recuerdo que también llamé a la policía contándoles la desaparición de Lena y Misao, para entonces estaba ya con un ataque de nervios, sabía que a Lena le había pasado algo y me sentía impotente sin poder hacer nada. A la 1:30 la policía de Tokio me llamó diciéndome que habían encontrado a Lena y que estaba en el Hospital Central a causa de un accidente que había tenido. Si dejar explicar al policía que me llamó colgué temblando, rápidamente cogía a Aki y sus cosas, las llaves del coche y me marché directo al hospital, desde el coche llamé a la madre de Lena para explicarle la situación y para que vinieran a recoger a Aki ya que el hospital no era un sitio adecuado para él ya que mi intención no era separarme de Lena. Cuando llegué al hospital me recibió enseguida el médico que atendía a Lena confirmándome mis temores. Misao estaba gravemente herida pero estable pero Lena... su situación era crítica, según decía el atestado del accidente el coche de Lena fue sacado de la carretera por un conductor borracho cayendo por un barranco de considerable altura... las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran escasas por no decir nulas. Entonces mi mundo se vino abajo – le explicó Tai dolor y con la voz

Quebrada, sus ojos se habían vuelto a llenar de lágrimas.

-Tai, si no quieres hablar no importa... no quiero hacerte recordar algo tan doloroso para ti – le dijo angustiado Matt dudoso en abrazar o no al moreno.

-No importa, snif snif, pero tengo que sacarlo de dentro de mi... no puedo aguantar esta pena por más tiempo, me siento solo y ya no puedo más – dijo avergonzado y desesperado dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

-Ssssshhhhh tranquilo Tai – le dijo Matt acercándose a él para quitarle la taza de té que sujetaba fuertemente para luego abrazarlo cariñosamente haciendo recostar la cabeza morena sobre su pecho para tratar de consolarlo – no te preocupes ahora ya no estarás solo... me tienes a mí, si te sientes mejor y quieres contarme hazlo, sácatelo de dentro... debes expulsar todo ese dolor.

-Snif... snif gracias Matt, hasta ahora creí que podría con esto, me hacía el fuerte y el duro cuando no lo era y ahora que te he conocido... yo... – quiso decirle pero se calló avergonzado mientras notaba como los latidos del corazón de Matt lo tranquilizaban un poco.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? – le preguntó sin ningún tipo de reproche.

-Yo... me siento expuesto ante ti... desde que cometí el peor error de mi vida no he dejado que nadie llegase a mi corazón y ahora tú has roto mis barreras, yo... no lo entiendo... apenas nos conocemos pero... me he enamorado de ti... he permitido abrir mi corazón y todo ese dolor que guardaba dentro de mi está saliendo ahora – le confesó sin atreverse a mirar la cara del rubio.

-Valla Tai... no sé que decir a eso, todo esto es muy precipitado para mí ya que yo... – quiso decirle a Tai.

-Snif... snif, no tienes que decirme nada Matt, soy consiente de mis posibilidades, yo... me conformo con que seas mi amigo, solo quiero que deje de doler tanto y de sentirme culpable de la muerte de Lena y de la perdida de Aki – le confesó Tai con dolor.

-Tai, mírame – le dijo obligando a levantar la barbilla para ver esos hermosos ojos cafés bañados en lágrimas – puede que sea precipitado o incluso falso que te diga que yo también te amo – le comentó viendo como esos ojos de oscurecían aún más en pena – aunque me gustaría decirte que siento lo mismo que tú pero no sería justo para mi, estoy confundido, todo esto es nuevo para mi, yo jamás había sentido nada parecido a lo que siento por otro hombre y la verdad me asusta un poco. Quizá solo necesita algo de tiempo y valor para admitirlo pero... Tai, quiero que sepas que te has vuelto alguien muy importante para mí, me has devuelto la alegría y las ganas de vivir – le confesó mirándole a los ojos.

-Me alegro que al menos a ti te pueda ayudar en algo – le dijo apesadumbrado desviando la mira fuera del alcance de la mira azul.

-No digas eso Tai, mírame – le pidió seguro de si mismo – tu ayudas a más personas de las que crees y no lo digo por tu trabajo, eres una persona increíble y aunque no te puedo decir ahora que te amo si puedo decirte que me gustas... me gustas mucho – le confesó sonrojado mirando como las pupilas de Tai se dilataban por la sorpresa – dame tiempo y te prometo que esa palabras saldrán de mi una y otra vez, estoy seguro – le dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-Matt yo...

-Shhhhh – le silenció con un dedo sobre sus labios para luego volverlo a acercarlo a su pecho para que descansara en él – descansa Tai, estas muy cansado y eso no es bueno – le dijo arrastrando su cuerpo y el de Tai hasta quedar tumbados en el sofá disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

-Gracias Matt – le dijo sin poder dejar de derramar lágrimas mientras se aferraba al pecho del rubio en un agradable silencio –Matt – le llamó.

-¿Sí? – le respondió mientras acariciaba algunos mechones de pelo castaño para tranquilizarlo.

-Me gustaría acabar de contarte lo que sucedió – le comentó en apenas un susurro.

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero que sufras más por ello Tai, no me gusta verte así – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos aprovechando que había levantado la cabeza Tai para observarle.

-Sí estoy seguro, quiero que sepas que clase de persona soy – le dijo despreciándose él mismo.

-Como quieras, si te hace bien te escucharé – le respondió Matt.

-Lena estuvo agonizando varios días... al final su corazón no lo resistió y murió de un paro cardiaco... durante los dos días que tardó en preparar su entierro yo estuve en un estado de shock, no lo recuerdo muy bien, lo sé porque Ami, la hermana de Lena, me lo contó después, como comía ni dormía hasta deje de preocuparme por mi hijo, recuerdo que el día del entierro vagamente solo recuerdos confusos, su familia llorando, amigos, conocidos, todos quisieron reconfortarme pero no pudieron. Dos días después del entierro Ami me trajo a Aki a casa, ya que como padre yo me haría cargo de él... en aquel momento no era muy consciente de lo que se esperaba de mí. El tener de nuevo a Aki en casa me hacía más culpable todavía, como yo no veía con la fuerza para atender a mi propio hijo contraté a una niñera interina así me despreocupé por completo. Con el paso de los días mi dolor no menguaba, pedí un periodo de excedencia en mi trabajo no quería ir a trabajar ni salir de casa, después de una semana siendo un prisionero de mi propia habitación, comencé a salir de noche para olvidar, al anochecer salía de casa y regresaba entrada la mañana cansado y sin ganas de nada más ni de ver a nadie ni siquiera a mi hijo. La niñera se preocupaba de todo solo tenía que decirme las necesidades de Aki y a la mañana siguiente la niñera tenía un fajo de billetes para cubrir esas necesidades. Me volví huraño, antisocial y un amargado, por las noches me dedicaba a ir a locales de ambiente donde iba pasando de cama en cama sin importarme ni lo que dirán ni nada por el estilo. Así estuve durante tres meses hundiéndome cada vez más en un pozo sin fondo... cuando me quise dar cuenta la madre de Lena había conseguido arrebatarme la custodia de Aki preventivamente al ser alertada de mi comportamiento inadecuado por la niñera que contraté y más al descubrir mi homosexualidad. Tuve un juicio donde el juez tutelar de menores dictó que no era apto para hacerme cargo de mi hijo, me reprocho mi conducta incívica y deplorable sin dejar de puntualizar que un padre promiscuo que frecuenta ambientes homosexuales no es el padre apropiado para ningún hijo. Como era de esperar perdí la custodia... snif y los derechos a visitas concentradas, al darme cuenta de lo que hice pude reaccionar y... enderezar mi miserable vida, snif... volví al trabajo y senté la cabeza desde entonces estoy luchando por recuperar a Aki, dentro de una semana tengo la revisión del juicio, quiero apelar la resolución demostrando que estoy capacitado para hacerme cargo de Aki, tengo que hacerles ver que puedo ser un buen padre... pero... pero sé que la madre de Lena hará lo imposible para evitarlo, me odia por ser gay y porque según ella engañé a Lena para embarazarla y no sé que más barbaridades... Me convertí en un monstruo... por mi culpa perdía a Lena y luego a Aki, snif... ahora ya sabes la clase de persona horrible que soy – le dijo escondiéndose avergonzado de la mirada seria de Matt.

-Tai... no eres una persona horrible, al contrario – le comentó Matt al moreno – no voy a justificar tu comportamiento porque no fue el más correcto que pudiste hacer pero comprendo el dolor que sentiste por la perdida de Lena. Yo no soy quien para juzgarte por lo que hiciste en el pasado pero de una cosa estoy seguro – le afirmó mirándole fijamente y con ternura al ver como gruesas lágrimas caían de los ojos chocolate de Tai – sé que serás un padre ejemplar, cariñoso, atento y inflexible para cuando se necesite serlo. Eres alguien increíble y no sabes la envidia que me has dado cuando hablabas tan bien de Lena, la envidio por esos momentos que disfrutaste con ella – le comentó limpiándole las lágrimas con una caricia en sus mejillas – si tú me lo permites quiero apoyarte en esto como lo estás haciendo tu conmigo con lo de Sora. Yo... – le dijo mirando fijamente a Tai.

-Oh... gracias Matt – exclamó Tai con un gemido lastimero arrojándose a los brazos de rubio para enterrar su cara en el cuello de Matt – gracias... gracias... gracias – repetía una y otra vez con un susurro lastimero.

-SSsshhh tranquilo yo voy a estar contigo – le aseguró Matt apretando el cuerpo del moreno contra el suyo en un cálido abrazo.

Sin saber ni como ni cuando ni quien fue el que dio en primer paso, tanto Matt como tai se vieron disfrutando de un cálido y tierno beso, al principio fue algo torpe y tentativo pero al ver que el rubio no rechazaba su muestra de afecto Tai fue intensificando el beso enredando sus dedos entra la cabellera rubio mientras sentía las tímidas caricias de Matt sobre su espalda. Sus respiraciones se hicieron más irregulares y sus latidos más acelerados, el contacto de sus labios hambrientos iba exigiendo cada vez más espacio para besar y morder, la respiración se fue convirtiendo en jadeo para luego transformarse en gemidos de placer. Una mano traviesa de Tai recorría el pecho firme de Matt delineado todos sus músculos deslizándose poco a poco hacia abajo donde palpó deseoso la despierta intimidad de Matt.

-Mmmm Tai – gimió Matt entre besos apasionados – nooooo – le dijo asustado Matt al comprender las intenciones del moreno – no estoy preparado para eso, yo...

-Lo siento Matt – dijo arrepentido y avergonzado Tai al haberse dejado llegar por lo que sentía – perdóname Matt no debí dejarme llevar – le respondió apartando sus manos del cuerpo del rubio mirando hacia otro lugar donde el rubio no viera su avergonzado rostro – Será mejor que me valla a casa no quiero molestarte más.

La reacción de Tai fue apartarse de encima del cuerpo de Matt para no incomodarlo más, pero Matt no se lo permitió sujetándole de la cintura para atraerlo de nuevo a su cuerpo.

-Mi intención no era hacerte sentir mal Tai, no te vallas, me gusta tu compañía lo que pasa que aún no estoy preparado para algo tan... tan... – se intentó explicar pero las palabras no le salían de la garganta a la vez que le miraba sonrojado y con la respiración aún algo alterada – permanezcamos un rato más juntos, abrazados y... – le dijo mirándole con intensidad en la mirada - ¿te han dicho alguna vez que besas deliciosamente? – le preguntó con picardía – Tus labios son muy dulces – le confirmó pasando sus dedos por los labios de Tai.

-No... no me lo habían dicho nunca – le respondió sufriendo un ataque de timidez en esos momentos sin entender como el simple contacto de los dedos de Matt lo alteraba tanto – tú también besas muy bien, creo que me volveré adicto a tu sabor – le confirmó besando uno de los dedos que le acariciaba.

-Pues eso habrá que remediarlo – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa para después atrapar los labios de Matt que tras la sorpresa inicial correspondió tiernamente a sus besos.

-Matt, mmmm, puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa... no te haré nada... es solo que hoy no puedo enfrentar la soledad de mi apartamento ni los recuerdos que se encierran allí. Puedo dormir en el sofá no te molestaré – le pidió con una súplica mientras le miraba con la tristeza aún reflejada en sus ojos.

-Claro que puedes quedarte Tai, ya te dije que quiero estar a tu lado – le dijo moviendo su cuerpo de tal forma que quedó sobre el cuerpo de Tai – te prepararé la habitación de invitados, este sofá es muy incómodo para dormir y sobre no hacerme nada de eso no tengo ninguna duda, sé que eres un caballero, jeje. Si pudiste contenerte cuando me tenías a tu merced desnudo y borracho ahora sé que tampoco lo harás. Desearía darte lo que quieres pero te pido un poco de tiempo, por ahora solo puedo darte mis besos y atenciones, sé que no es mucho pero...

-Es más que suficiente – le interrumpió abrazándolo por la cintura – para mí el que estés a mi lado ya es un milagro así que no pienso presionarte, esperaré hasta que estés preparado. Para cuando quieras dar ese paso solo tendrás que decírmelo y yo te complaceré gustoso – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias por tu paciencia Tai – le dijo robándole un beso para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del moreno – Tai, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre lo que me has contado antes? – preguntó dudoso.

-Claro dime – le respondió un poco temeroso.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Misao? – le preguntó Matt.

-Ella sobrevivió, cuando recuperé mi vida después de que me quitasen a Aki fui a verla... ella estaba tan o más destrozada espiritualmente que yo. Aun seguía con la recuperación de las diversas operaciones que sufrió... estuvo a punto de quedarse inválida pero pudo recuperarse. Ella me comentó su intención de abandonar Tokio en cuanto se hubiera recuperado, allí había demasiados recuerdo dolorosos y quería reorganizar su vida. Yo le apoyé en su decisión, después de aquella visita perdí el contacto con ella – le explicó.

-¿No has sabido nada más de ella desde entonces? – le preguntó Matt.

-No – le respondió escuetamente.

-Bueno... dejemos ya el tema – dijo decidido Matt – ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? – le pregunto al moreno.

-Me gustaría disfrutar un poco más de tu compañía si no te molesta – le pidió mientras acariciaba los largos mechones rubio de Matt.

-Es una magnífica idea – secundó el cantante mientras se acurrucaba más sobre el cuerpo cálido de Tai – háblame de tu hijo, si no te molesta – le pidió curioso Matt a la vez que acariciaba suavemente a Tai en el pecho.

-Claro que no me molesta – le respondió Tai con una sonrisa, le encantaba hablar de su pequeño.

Así Tai le fue contando pequeñas anécdotas de su pequeñín entre risas y suspiros anhelantes. Matt disfrutaba escuchando como Tai demostraba tanto amor en sus palabras dirigidas al pequeño Aki. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas sin darse cuenta hasta que Tai se percató de que Matt se había quedado dormido sobre su pecho con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Con todo el cuidado posible se levanto del sofá con Matt entre sus brazos para encaminarse al primer cuarto disponible que encontró para depositarlo suavemente en la cama para desvestirlo evitando que se despertara y abrigarlo con las sábanas.

-Buenas noches mi amor – le dijo depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

Su intención era salir de aquella habitación para buscar una libre para él pero la tentación de descansar junto a su amado fue más fuerte que su sentido común. Sin poder resistirlo se desnudó quedando en boxes para acomodarse al lado del rubio en aquella amplia cama de matrimonio para pasar la noche juntos. A los pocos minutos ambos jóvenes yacían dormidos en un agradable sueño, disfrutando el calor de sus cuerpos durante las pocas horas de noche que quedaban.

En medio de la noche ambos cuerpo se buscaron mutuamente para quedar entrelazados en busca de ese calor necesario para calmar sus adoloridos corazones.

Continuará...


	3. Cap III ¿Problemas?

MI VIDA GRACIAS A TI.

Cap. II Una nueva oportunidad para ambos.

El Martes y el Miércoles los ensayos fueron normales, el único incidente fue el anuncio de Beni al resto de los componentes de la banda sobre su relación con Ian Yagami, sorprendiendo a más de uno. Por otro lado Matt estuvo esquivando las numerosas llamadas de Tai, el rubio aún no estaba preparado para una confortación directa sobre los nuevos sentimientos que habían despertado en él y por eso huía.

Todo estaba listo para el concierto del viernes, siendo el jueves la prueba de vestuario y de sonido en el recinto del concierto.

Por fin el gran día había llegado, a pesar de los nervios del concierto todos estaban ansiosos. Las pruebas de vestuario y de sonido habían sido un éxito. El aforo estaba completo y hasta la última entradas estaban vendidas, la gente Vip ya estaba alojadas, amistades y parejas de los componentes de la banda estaban ya expectantes.

El concierto dio comienzo siendo como siempre espectacular, más de dos horas y media de puro Rock y dance entre alguna que otra balada romántica que deleitó a pequeños y mayores. Cada uno de los componentes del grupo se dejó la piel, la música sonó mejor que nunca y la voz de Matt Ishida emocionó y conmovió a todos los presentes. Tras un par de canciones extras, solicitadas por los fans se retiraron para asearse para después acudir a la fiesta privada que se realizaba después de cada concierto donde acudirían autoridades del medio y los Vip's del concierto.

En la fiesta todo el mundo esperaba a los festejados que al aparecer les ovacionaron con numerosos aplausos y vítores.

Los más allegados de los chicos se encontraban allí y que no tardaron en felicitarlos por el magnífico concierto que habían realizado.

-Habéis estado increíbles – felicitó Ian Yagami a su chico nada más verlo.

-¡Ian has venido! – exclamó contento al ver a su amor – me dijiste que no ibas a poder venir – le dijo abrazándole por el cuello para besarle.

-Jeje era una sorpresa, has tocado muy bien – le comentó volviendo a besar sus labios con pasión.

-Gracias mi amor – le dijo recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Por cierto, es justo que felicite a los demás, Matt me has sorprendido como has cantado, ahora entiendo vuestro éxito – le comentó sonriendo mientras no dejaba de abrazar a su novio.

-Gracias Yagami, el éxito no es solo mío, jeje – le agradeció Matt – voy a ir a por algo de beber ¿queréis algo? – se ofreció a la pareja.

-No gracias Matt – respondió Beni - ¿Tú quieres algo Ian?.

-No gracias, ya tengo todo lo que necesito – le dijo mordiendo juguetonamente el cuello de Beni.

-Bien pues os veo luego – se despidió de la parejita.

-Mira que eres difícil de encontrar – se oyó una voz a su espalda mientras recogía su bebida.

-Errr ¿Tai? ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido Matt al encontrarlo en aquella fiesta.

-Beni me dio un pase para venir ¿hice mal? – preguntó inseguro.

-No... claro que no, es solo que no te esperaba aquí – le respondió nervioso Matt.

-Si tienes un momento me gustaría que habláramos, no te quitaré mucho tiempo – le pidió Tai sujetando fuertemente su copa.

-Yo verás... lo siento mucho pero ahora me es imposible, tengo una entrevista dentro de unos minutos... solo vine a buscar algo de beber – mintió nervioso, si cuando le vio de informal le impresionó ahora que vestía de Armani le quitaba el aliento. Si tenía que comprobar si le atraía pues lo acababa de comprobar en ese momento. La imponente figura de Tai le perturbaba más de lo que quería admitir.

-Pero solo será un minuto después ya no te molestaré más – le pidió sujetándole del brazo.

-Lo siento Tai pero deberá de ser en otra ocasión. Si me disculpas – le dijo soltándose de su agarre para escapar de allí lo antes posible.

-¡Espera Matt! – le gritó Tai pero el rubio ya había desaparecido entre la gente.

-¡Maldita sea Beni! – le gritó cuando lo encontró junto a Yagami - ¿cómo me has podido hacer esto? – le preguntó molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Beni sin comprender porque estaba su amigo tan molesto.

-¿¡Que... que me pasa!? ¿Por que has tenido que invitar a Tai a la fiesta? Me lo acabo de encontrar... me he sentido como un baka.

-¿Ocurre algo con Tai? – preguntó Ian Yagami sin entender.

-No... no ocurre nada cariño, es solo que Matt se pone nervioso al verle – le respondió Beni con burla.

-¡Beni cierra la boca! – le gritó furioso – para ti será gracioso pero para mi no lo es. He tenido que mentirle para escapar de él.

-¿Pero que sucede? – volvió a preguntar Yagami – Tai también se está comportando muy raro desde el viernes pasado. Siempre que lo veía me preguntaba por ti – le dijo a Matt - ¿Tenéis problemas?.

-No, claro que no, pero... – quiso decir Matt.

-Mira Matt sabes de sobra que tienes que hablar con él tarde o temprano, así que esta es la oportunidad perfecta – le comentó Beni.

-No, no lo es... no estoy preparado y no necesito que me presiones Beni. Hablaré con él cuando lo crea conveniente – le recriminó Matt.

-Creo que te equivocas Matt, cuando antes lo soluciones mejor – le comentó Beni.

-No ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces – le dijo enfadado – me voy a casa, dile a Seguru y a Yasako-sama que no me encuentro bien.. no sé diles lo que quieras, me largo – le comunicó a Beni.

-¡Pero no te puedes marchar! – le pidió su amigo pelirrojo – hay mucha gente que quiere verte y hablarte.

-Me da igual, me voy, nos vemos el lunes en el estudio. Adiós Beni, Yagami...

-Pero... – quiso protestar Beni pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

-¿A que ha venido todo esto? – preguntó sin comprender Ian.

-Es muy sencillo y muy complicado a la vez – le comentó Beni a su amante – Matt me matará si se entera de que te lo he dicho...

-Puedes estar tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie – le prometió para que confiara en él.

-Matt a descubierto que se siente atraído por Tai-san y no sabe como afrontar la situación – le resumió brevemente.

-Pues valla... la cosa está delicada, cuando Tai se entere le va a dar algo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó Beni.

-Pues porque Tai ha perdido toda esperanza de tener una relación con Matt. Parece ser que siente algo por él también pero como cree que es hetero no ha intentado nada, eso es lo que me comentó el otro día que vino a verme a la oficina. Según sé hubo un malentendido entre ellos y por eso tiene tanto interés en hablar con él, quiere aclarar lo ocurrido, eso es lo que sé.

-Jajaja, valla par de bakas – se rió Beni al escuchar lo que Yagami le explicaba de su amigo Tai – el muy baka de Matt se cree que se acostó con Tai el pasado viernes y está molesto porque no recuerda nada por lo borracho que estaba...

-¡¿Qué se acostó con Tai?! – exclamó sorprendido Ian arrastrando a Beni a un lugar más discreto para seguir con aquella conversación.

-Eso es lo que él cree pero lo dudo – le comentó.

-¿Y entonces?

-Solo son sus conjeturas, el sábado pasado después de la borrachera que cogió despertó desnudo y compartiendo cama con un Tai también desnudo, por eso cree que tubo relaciones con él.

-Que extraño, Tai no es de esos, él no se aprovecharía de una situación como esa – aseguró Ian.

-Lo sé pero Matt está tan confundido con lo que siente que no ve más allá de sus narices – le dijo molesto.

-Pues menudo lío, hasta que no se aclaren entre ellos seguirán como hasta ahora – comentó Beni.

-Me temo que sí – le respondió Ian.

-Disculpa Ian – les interrumpió una voz conocida entre ellos - ¿Has visto a Matt? – preguntó esperanzado Tai.

-Ah¡ Hola Tai – saludó Beni – me temo que ha desaparecido, jeje, tenía algo que hacer a demás no se encontraba muy bien – le dijo nerviosamente Beni.

-Maldición... ya no sé que más hacer – dijo tristemente Tai – no me contesta las llamadas, me evita siempre que me ve... Solo quiero disculparme con él – les comentó Tai.

-Mira Tai, Matt es un poco especial – comentó Beni – ahora no está pasando por un buen momento. Deberás ser paciente con él, me gustaría ayudarte por eso te digo que seas insistente ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le preguntó Beni a Tai.

-Claro Beni somos amigos, ¿no? – le respondió Tai.

-¿Te gusta Matt? – le preguntó directamente.

-Esto yo... – dudó en responder.

-Yo no diré nada te lo prometo – le dijo al moreno.

-Sí, me gusta mucho – le confesó – sé que es imposible algo entre nosotros, por eso me conformo con ser su amigo, no quiero que hayan malos entendidos entre nosotros.

-Me alegra oír eso Tai – le dijo Beni con una sonrisa – Puede que te parezca imposible iniciar una relación con Matt pero eso nunca se sabe – le dijo dándole esperanzas.

-Beni tiene razón Tai, la esperanza no la puedes perder sino mírame a mí, quien iba a decir que yo acabaría enamorado de un Don Juan como Beni y que él me correspondería – le dijo alegre.

-Pero eso es diferente Ian, Beni es gay como tú, tenías muchas más posibilidades de ser correspondido que yo – habló apesadumbrado.

-Te equivocas Tai, yo no soy gay – le respondió Ian – a mi no me gustan los hombres, solo me gusta Beni que es diferente. Si eso me sucedió a mí puede ocurrirle a cualquiera ¿quién sabe?.

-Sería un milagro, no ves como me evita siempre – le comentó Tai – de todas maneras gracias por vuestras palabras chicos, ahora será mejor que me valla a casa, mañana tengo trabajo. Tengo que preparar un nuevo caso que me dan la próxima semana así que me voy, que lo paséis bien chicos, ya nos veremos – se despidió Tai de la pareja.

-De acuerdo Tai y anímate hombre – le sugirió Beni.

-Gracias Beni – le respondió Matt estrechando la mano al amante de su mejor amigo.

-Ve con cuidado Tai, ya nos veremos durante la semana. Si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes donde encontrarme – le comunicó Ian.

-Lo sé y gracias de nuevo, nos vemos – se despidió.

La fiesta siguió su curso hasta altas horas de la mañana regresando cada cual a sus respectivas casas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un nuevo fin de semana tranquilo para el vocalista de Teenwolf, descansando y componiendo nuevas canciones que podría utilizar más adelante. Como el fin de semana pasado Matt recibió varias llamadas de Tai que dejó sin contestar, tanta insistencia le estaba poniendo más nervioso.

A primera hora del Lunes, Matt se dirigió a los estudios, había que planificar las tareas de toda la semana, las nuevas promociones, organizar la sesión fotográfica y planear los nuevos clips de música.

Al llegar a las oficinas le avisaron que Yasako-sama le esperaba en su despacho, sin perder más tiempo se dirigió hacia allí, seguramente se trataría del asunto de su pleito con Sora.

Toc toc

-Adelante – alzó la voz Yasako-sama desde su despacho a la vez que revisaba unos papeles.

-Buenos días Yasako-sama, ¿me mandó llamar? – preguntó Matt después de saludar a su jefe.

-Ah! Matt-san pasa, sí te llamé llamar, es referente al asunto de Sora-san – saludó el dueño de Yasako Record's al ver entrar al rubio – Dentro de unos minutos el Bufete de la empresa me enviará a su mejor hombre para estos casos. Él se encargará de su demanda, me han dicho que es el mejor. Os reuniréis durante la mañana, así que quedarás libre del trabajo, por hoy te tomarás el tiempo que necesites. Para hoy había programado la sesión de fotos y el clip promocional, así que los chicos empezarán con el reportaje individual, cuando hallas acabado te unirás a ellos – le informó

-Muchas gracias Yasako-sama, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, recuperaré el tiempo que pierda después de acabar con la demanda le aseguró el vocalista.

-No será necesario Matt-san, yo siempre velo por mis estrellas, jeje, además estoy muy contento con el trabajo que estás haciendo – le comunicó Yasako.

-De todas formas se lo agradezco – le respondió Matt - ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – le pidió Matt.

-Claro Matt-san, lo que sea.

-¿Conoce al abogado que llevará mi caso? Me gustaría la mayor privacidad sobre esto, ya me entiende – preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Puedes estar tranquilo por eso. Todo lo que se hable en nuestros despachos o en los suyos es confidencial. Los abogados de Spencer & Long son de lo mejor. Llevo muchos años trabajando con ellos y hasta ahora nunca me han defraudado – le aseguró.

-Es que no quiero que se dé mucho rebombo a este asunto, aunque me extraña que Sora no lo halla sacado aún a la luz.

-No te preocupes por eso, mis abogados ya le avisaron que podía tener problemas si desvelaba algo sobre el caso antes de que salga la resolución del juez. Eso de momento frenará las ganas de explotar tu resolución – le habló con tranquilidad Yasako-sama.

Toc toc – volvieron a llamar

-Yasako-sama – se asomó Aya por la puerta del despacho con una sonrisa amable.

-Dime Aya – le respondió Yasako.

-Acaba de llegar el abogado de Spencer & Long, ¿quiere que lo acompañe hasta la sala de juntas? – le preguntó solícita la muchacha.

-Me parece perfecto, dile al abogado que Matt-san irá enseguida – le comentó.

-De acuerdo Yasako-sama – le respondió Aya tras desaparecer de detrás de la puerta.

-Bueno Matt-san llagó la hora, si necesitas cualquier cosa me lo dices puedes confiar en el bufete – le volvió a asegurar a su estrella de Rock.

-Muchísimas gracias – le agradeció haciendo una reverencia – si me disculpa iré a hablar con su abogado – se despidió Matt saliendo del despacho para dirigirse a la sala de juntas donde le esperaba el abogado que llevaría su caso.

En pocos minutos estuvo frente a la puerta de la sala en cuestión, respiró profundamente y entró decidido encontrando dentado de espaldas a él a un hombre trajeado y de cabello castaño y largo por encima de los hombros, observando su portafolio que descansaba sobre la mesa de la la sala.

-Buenos días – saludó Matt al entrar al desconocido.

-Buenos di... – respondió el abogado mientras se giraba para dar la mano a su supuesto cliente, pero las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta al reconocer a quien tenía que representar.

-¿Pero que...? – exclamó Matt sorprendido - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó nervioso.

-Matt-san yo... no tenía ni idea de que tú eras mi cliente – quiso defenderse de la mirada acusadora de Matt al verlo allí.

-¿Cómo es posible? – dijo incrédulo y nerviosos Matt sin poderse mover de donde estaba de pie.

-Yo... Dios, esto es muy violento Matt, no quiero que pienses nada raro, yo llevo varios años trabajando para Spencer & Long. El Viernes pasado me dieron tu caso, lo estuve revisando pero no puse atención sobre el nombre del cliente, bueno, yo... nunca lo hago para no influir en mi proceder... por eso no sabía que se trataba de ti, te lo juro, hace un momento revisaba tu reporte y en el, viene el nombre de Ishida Yamato... no caí en asociar tu nombre – se intentó excusar Tai.

-Yo... no sé que decir... me has sorprendido, no sabía que eras abogado y que mucho menos trabajaras para Yasako-sama – le comentó ruborizado sentándose nerviosamente al lado de su supuesto abogado.

-Bueno la verdad es que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar entre nosotros – le habló con sinceridad el joven abogado – yo tampoco sabía que tú eras uno de los representados por Yasako-sama.

-Jeje supongo que estás en lo cierto – le dijo intentando controlar sus nervios.

-Mira yo – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo para romper el incómodo silencio que les había embargado.

-Lo siento, jeje – se rió avergonzado Matt – Tú primero.

-No por favor, tú primero – le sugirió Tai.

-Bueno yo... quería disculparme... no he sido muy sociable durante estos días – le confesó nervioso.

-Lo sé – se volvió a reír Tai – pero no importa, imagino que estás algo incomodo conmigo después de aquella noche... pero antes de que digas nada me gustaría explicarte que sucedió – le pidió Tai.

-No es necesario – le respondió alterándose Matt.

-Sí, sí lo es y aprovechando que ahora estamos solos y que nadie nos va ha interrumpir quiero explicarte, no me iré de aquí sin darte una explicación a todo – le aseguró Tai recuperando la seguridad que solía tener normalmente.

-Pero no... – quiso protestar Matt para evadir el tema.

-No por favor Matt-san. Sé que te incomoda que yo sea gay y más después de despertarte en casa de Ian Yagami durmiendo a mi lado y estando los dos desnudos... Imagino que te habrás imaginado cientos de cosas en las cuales no saldré muy bien parado pero debo decirte que...

-¡No me tienes que decir nada! – le gritó sonrojado poniéndose de pie con la intención de salir de aquella sala para evitar seguir escuchándole.

-¡Pero es necesario! – le gritó también sujetándole del brazo para que no se marchara – por favor Matt-san, no te marches, déjame explicarme... a pesar de lo que parecía, debes creerme, jamás te toque, no quise aprovecharme de la situación aunque debo confesarte que me costó controlarme – le confesó sonrojado desviando su mirada de la cara roja y sorprendida de Matt.

-¡Quee! – dijo incrédulo el rubio - ¿qué tú no...? ¿qué yo no...? ¿qué no nos acostamos? – preguntó sorprendido.

-No – respondió con tristeza mirando al suelo para volver a sentarse en la sala de reuniones – yo no podía hacer algo así... sería muy rastrero por mi parte... estabas borracho y no sabías que hacías, eso y sumado que no eres gay... sería un desgraciado si te hubiera forzado a tener relaciones conmigo, no sin tu consentimiento – le explicó por fin Tai.

-Y si no nos acostamos... ¿por qué estábamos desnudos y en la misma cama? – le preguntó intrigado sin poderse sentir calmado del todo.

-¿Recuerdas que te sentiste mal y te mareaste? – le recordó Tai.

-Sí lo recuerdo, pero después de eso ya no recuerdo nada más – le aseguró el rubio vocalista.

-Pues después de tu mareo estuviste a punto de caerte al suelo... yo te sostuve en brazos para que no te golpearas ya que estábamos de pie y de pronto... nos vomitaste encima – le comentó sonriendo al recordar la extraña escena.

-¿¡Que yo que!? – gritó incrédulo.

-Sí, jeje, creo que vaciaste todo lo que habías bebido porque me pusiste perdido y a ti también. Después de vomitar caíste dormido... tuve que desvestirte para darte una ducha rápida y lavar tu ropa la cual dejé en el baño para que se secara, luego te acosté en la cama. Como ya estabas dormido aproveché para darme una ducha y lavar mi ropa también, al principio tuve la intención de regresar a mi apartamento pero mi ropa también estaba empapada así que decidí quedarme en la habitación. Acomodé lo mejor que pude el sofá de Ian para dormir pero como no encontré ropa de cama en la habitación a media noche tuve frío y me metí en la cama. Te juro que no te toque ni me aproveché de la situación... iba a marcharme antes de que despertaras para que no me encontraras allí pero seguramente me quedé profundamente dormido – terminó de explicar su pequeña odisea bastante avergonzado.

-¿Eso fue lo que pasó? – le preguntó algo dudoso.

-Te doy mi palabra Matt-san, no me gustaría que un malentendido como este rompiera nuestra amistad.

-Yo... te confieso que le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto Tai-san y no sabía como comportarme ante ti... no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido y me daba vergüenza preguntártelo, pero ahora... jeje creo que hice una montaña de un grano de arena – le confesó arrepentido Matt.

-Lo siento Matt-san, espero que no estés enfadado conmigo.

-Tranquilo Tai-san, me has quitado un peso de encima, jeje – se rió más relajado Matt.

-Supongo que sí, jeje – se rió sonrojado – el pensar que alguien pudiera haber abusado de ti no debería de ser muy agradable y menos si es alguien de tu mismo sexo y sin ser gay.

-Pues sí, jeje – le aseguró – ¿pero sabes una cosa? Estaba más preocupado por no recordar nada que por que por ser tú quien se acostara conmigo – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Quee! – exclamó sorprendido – pero tu no eres...

-Lo sé, pero cada acto tiene sus consecuencias y a mí me gusta ser conciente de cada una de ellas por más extrañas e insólitas que sean – le explicó Matt sonriéndole encantadoramente.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que si no te hubieras desmayado te hubieras acostado conmigo si te lo hubiese pedido? – le preguntó más que sorprendido.

-No estoy diciendo eso, no soy gay lo sabes pero si me sintiera atraído por algún hombre me gustaría estar consciente en el momento que estuviéramos juntos – le respondió sinceramente.

-¿Habría posibilidad de que te sintieras atraído por un hombre? – preguntó esperanzado Tai.

-Por un hombre no pero por ti no lo sé – le dijo medio en broma medio en serio – y ahora que está todo claro, ¿te importaría concentrarte en mi caso? Tengo trabajo y Yasako-sama no creo que me dé más de un día de permiso – le dijo sonriendo.

-Esto... – tartamudeó nervioso por la respuesta escuchada por el rubio – Matt-san esto... sí claro, lo siento pero prométeme una cosa – le pidió Tai.

-¿El que? – le preguntó Matt.

-Que continuemos esta conversación en otro momento – le preguntó aún con más esperanzas.

-Está bien pero primero el trabajo – le dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa que sobrecogió al abogado.

-Perfecto – le respondió.

Las siguientes tres horas estuvieron dedicadas exclusivamente al caso de separación y de la denuncia de Sora. Tai mientras le explicaba las diferentes maneras de llevar el caso le pidió cualquier documento, dato y recorte publicitario donde su hiciera constancia de que eran una pareja. Matt tubo que explicar con todo detalle que tipo de relación tenía con la demandante, desde que se conocieron hasta su ruptura. También le pidió un listado de todas sus propiedades y de las posibles aportaciones que pudo efectuar Sora durante la relación, ya fuera en efectivo como en propiedades. Otro dato imprescindible era enumerar todos los regalos efectuados a su ex pareja durante la relación. Gracias a toda esa información ayudaría a apoyar la teoría de que la demandante era mantenida exclusivamente por el demandado, llegando a entregarle más de lo que le correspondía en realidad.

Otros puntos a favor del cantante eran las constantes infidelidades de esta, teniendo numerosas fotos bastantes explícitas que sumado a varios reportajes de diferentes revistas apoyarían aún más la defensa a favor del demandado.

A la hora de la comida hicieron un receso para ello, desplazándose al un restaurante cercano a los estudios de grabación donde aprovecharon para conocerse algo mejor.

Ambos disfrutaron de su mutua compañía pasando el tiempo casi sin darse cuenta, a eso de las cuatro regresaron a los estudios para acabar de concretar algunos detalles pero el tiempo se les echó encima teniendo que continuar otro día al ver que no podían planear todo en un solo día. Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando Matt y Tai se despidieron prometiéndose llamar concretar la hora para acabar con los papeles del caso y para acabar con la conversación inclusa.

Después de marcharse Tai, Matt bajó a los estudios fotográficos que poseía la compañía para comenzar con su trabajo.

-¡Vaya hombre, por fin apareces! – le gritó Izzy al ver entrar a Matt al estudio mientras posaba para el fotógrafo.

-Lo siento chicos, estuve ocupado con el abogado de Yasako-sama – les comentó a Izzy y a los demás mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Y como ha ido todo? – le preguntó curioso Tk viendo a su hermano bastante tranquilo mientras lo sentaban el una butaca que utilizaba los estilistas para comenzar a peinar y maquillar a la estrella de la banda.

-¿Cómo le va ha ir? – exclamó Beni burlón que esperaba con una bata y traje de baño, su turno para ser fotografiado – según tengo entendido ha estado muy bien acompañado. Aya la secretaria dice que el abogado era todo un bombón, jeje – se rió Beni.

-Siempre estás igual Beni – dijo burlón Omi – como se entere Yagami que te fijas en otros se va a poner furioso, jeje – se rió.

-El que tenga novio no significa que tenga que ser ciego Omi, ciego y sin gusto – le dijo algo molesto.

-¿A que no te imaginas quien es mi abogado? – le preguntó a Beni, Matt con una sonrisa.

-¿Le conozco? – Preguntó Beni impaciente y curioso.

-Sí, jeje, sí lo conoces – le dijo haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Y quien es? – le preguntó más curioso todavía

-Es Tai – le comunicó sin perder su sonrisa al escuchar el nombre de su amigo del cual siempre huía

-¡¡Es Tai!! – exclamó sorprendido.

-Sí, jeje, yo me sorprendí tanto como tú cuando me lo encontré en la sala donde Yasako-sama nos había reunido.

-¿Habéis hablado de eso...? – le preguntó en voz baja para que los demás no lo oyeran.

-Sí, más o menos, ya está todo aclarado – le respondió tranquilo.

-¿Y bien? – quiso saber el pelirrojo.

-Ya te lo explicaré chismoso, ahora a trabajar – dijo alegre.

-Veo que fue mejor de lo que te esperabas, jeje estás demasiado alegre tratándose de Tai – dijo contento Beni al ver a su amigo feliz como siempre.

La sesión fotográfica continuó con las fotos del grupo al completo. Fotos que se utilizarían para posters de promoción, para reportajes de conocidas revistas musicales y las tan deseadas fotos sexys para las fans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Matt recibió la llamada de Tai, habían quedado para verse el viernes para ultimar los últimos detalles antes de la vista preliminar.

En uno de los descansos de ese día Matt aprovechó para explicarle lo sucedido a Beni sobre aquella confusa noche. Sin poderse resistir Beni se rió por la surrealista situación y sobretodo por la paranoica reacción sin sentido de su amigo sobre el asunto. De todas maneras Beni se alegró por Matt al ver que comenzaba a irle bien las cosas a su compañero, ya que intuía que Matt estaba sintiendo algo más que una simple amistad por el amigo de Ian.

El resto de la semana pasó con rapidez, por momentos se sentía nervioso por tener que verse de nuevo con Tai pero aún así deseaba que llegase ese esperado Viernes.

Durante la mañana del Viernes tanto Matt como los chicos de la banda tuvieron que asistir a la grabación de un programa de TV, era una entrevista sobre ellos y su nuevo disco. La grabación duró varias horas, para la hora de comer regresaron al estudio donde Matt recibió un mensaje de Tai.

Por motivos de trabajo no podía asistir esa tarde a su cita con él pero que intentaría pasarse por su casa en cuanto pudiera, Matt aceptó algo perturbado por tener que verlo en su propia casa.

La jornada laboral de Matt acabó sobre las 8:30 de la tarde despidiéndose de los chicos para marcharse a casa. Nada más llegar fue a tomar una ducha para relajarse y ponerse cómodo para esperar a su abogado.

Para hacer tiempo se dirigió a la cocina para preparar una cena ligera y fría, una buena ensalada fresca con un surtido de embutidos y patés, para el postre seleccionó las mejores fresas que tenía para servirlas con nata, como último un buen vino para acompañar y listo.

Al cabo de veinte minutos se oyó el timbre de la puerta, vestido con un fino pantalón de lino blanco y unas cómodas sandalias fue abrir la puerta. Era Tai que con su maletín y su traje Gucci llamaba nervioso por haber llegado tan tarde.

-Buenas noches Matt – saludó con un apretón de manos – lamento haber venido tan tarde, estuve retenido en el bufete hasta ahora.

-Buenas noches Tai – le devolvió el saludo – pasa por favor no te quedes en la puerta – le dijo apartándose para dejarle entrar.

-Matt, si prefieres lo podemos dejar para otro día, me imagino que estarás cansado y querrás descansar – le comentó dudoso al ver lo sensual que estaba el rubio solo con esos pantalones que no mostraban pero insinuaban mucho.

-No tranquilo, ya que estás aquí no voy a hacerte marchar además he preparado una cena ligera, ¿has cenado ya? – le preguntó a Tai haciéndole pasar hasta el comedor.

-No todavía no, pero gracias por la molestia – le respondió.

-No es molestia hombre, ven siéntate y ponte cómodo.

Tai se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la corbata para poder desabrocharse los primeros botones de su camisa blanca. Matt llevó la cena al comedor, una vez puesta en la mesa sirvió dos copas de vino entregándole una a su invitado.

-He estado revisando toda la documentación, solo falta que revises unos papeles y me entregues las relaciones que te pedí, regalos, propiedades, etc, tanto tuyas como de tu ex – le comentó sentándose en la mesa.

-Me parece bien, las listas las tengo en mi despacho, luego te las traigo, ¿para cuando en la vista? – preguntó Matt mientras cenaban.

-Será para el Martes que viene, ya hablé con Yasako-sama, me dijo que tendrías el día libre para poder ir a los juzgados – le comentó entre bocado y bocado.

-Perfecto, cuando antes acabe todo esto mejor – le dijo esperanzado Matt - ¿cómo ves el caso? ¿crees que ganaré? – le preguntó dudoso.

-Claro que sí hombre, no debes preocuparte, es un caso sencillo, normalmente se suelen solucionar en la primera vista, no creo que tu caso sea distinto ¿sabes si ya se ha hecho público la separación?.

-En algunas revistas del corazón a salido algo pero nada en concreto solo se supone que estamos pasando una crisis. ¿Te encuentras bien Tai? Pareces cansado – le comento mirando las ojeras visibles del moreno mientras retiraba los platos de la cena para servir el postre.

-Sí estoy bien solo un poco cansado – le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pues deberías descansar, tienes ojeras y pareces agotado. De postre tengo fresas con nata o si prefieres te puedo preparar café o te, como quieras – le ofreció Matt.

-Un té estaría bien, gracias y sobre descansar sé que debería hacerlo, pero es que tengo un caso muy importante entre las manos a parte del tuyo y no me puedo permitir el lujo de perder más tiempo – le comentó ayudando a llevar los platos a la cocina de Matt.

-¿Tan importante es que no te puedes permitir descansar? – le preguntó al moreno sorprendido – deberías distanciarte un poco de tu trabajo, lo sé por experiencia, a demás no hay ningún cliente que valga más que tu propia salud – le dijo en tono de regaño mientras calentaba agua para el té.

-Lo sé pero este caso en distinto... es algo personal y que me importa demasiado, no puedo perder este caso, no otra vez – le dijo mostrando su tristeza al recordar lo que le pasó meses atrás.

-Oh, lo siento Tai, no debí hablarte así sin saber de que se trataba, lo siento – le dijo avergonzado al notar que ese era un tema delicado para Tai – sé que nos conocemos de poco pero si necesitas hablar de eso o de cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo – le dijo situándose delante de él para mirarle el rostro de tristeza que tenía en esos momentos mientras estaba apoyado sobre el mármol de la cocina.

-Te lo agradezco Matt... – le dijo con una sonrisa – no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, muy pocos saben la historia, a decir verdad solo Ian la conoce... – le comentó con dificultad.

-Tai si no quieres contármelo no lo hagas, no importa – le habló sin comprender el nudo en el estómago que se le había formado al ver lo afectado que estaba tai por ese supuesto problema que tenía.

-No te preocupes Matt, Ian dice que me sentará bien contárselo a alguien más... a demás tarde o temprano te enterarás ya que para mí eres alguien especial y no quiero tener secretos contigo – le confesó al rubio.

-Valla gracias por considerarme alguien especial – le dijo con una sonrisa complacida a la vez que le retiraba un mechón de pelo castaño que le caía sobre la cara sin poder contener las ganas al acariciar su mejilla al hacer ese acto.

-¿Te gustan los niños, Matt? ¿has pensado alguna vez tener hijos? – le preguntó de pronto sin parecer que esa pregunta tuviese relación con lo que le pasaba.

-Bueno... sí me gustan pero tener hijos... no sé antes me hubiera gustado pero siempre supe que Sora no sería la madre adecuada para ello y ahora... no sé me parece que será difícil... – le dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Pero te gustaría tenerlos si pudieras? – le preguntó Tai impaciente.

-Sí claro que me gustaría, pero ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? – le preguntó a Tai.

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que yo tengo un hijo? – le preguntó con cierto temor a la respuesta de Matt.

-¡¿Un hijo?! ¿tú? – exclamó sorprendido - ¿lo dices en serio?.

-Sí, tengo un hijo... se llama Aki y dentro de dos días cumplirá doce meses – le explicó con gran ternura al hablar de su hijo.

-Valla... no lo sabía, no me lo hubiera imaginado, ¿por eso me preguntaste si me gustaban los niños?

-Supongo que el saber que tengo un hijo te hará sentir incomodo y a lo mejor te replanteas el querer estar conmigo – le dijo con dolor pensando el posible rechazo.

-El que tengas un hijo no significa que no podamos ser amigos – le dijo sonriendo.

-No me refiero a eso, sabes que mi intención contigo es ser algo más que eso, tu me gustas Matt, me gustas mucho por eso te he querido contar mi secreto – le confesó.

-Ya lo sé tonto – le dijo acercándose a Tai para apoyarse sobre los hombros de Tai para mirarlo fijamente – no me importa que tengas un hijo, tu sabrás los motivos que tuviste para tener un hijo no me tienes que dar explicaciones.

-Gracias Matt – le agradeció Tai escondiendo su rostro entre los brazos de Matt que se apoyaban en sus hombros – eso significa mucho para mí – dijo apenas con un susurro de voz.

-Pues si es tan importante para ti porque pareces no estar muy contento con ello – le comentó levantándole la cara para ver que numerosas lágrimas luchaban por salir de los ojos marrones de Tai.

-Es una larga y complicada historia – le comentó limpiándose las lágrimas antes de que estas cayeran.

-Pues si quieres me la puedes contar, te guardaré el secreto – le dijo guiñándole un ojo – anda ve a sentarte al sofá ahora te llevo el té – le sugirió separándose de él para empujarlo fuera de la cocina.

-Está bien – le dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Tras unos minutos Matt apareció con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y un azucarero, dejándolo en la mesita baja que tenía en el salón. Tai permanecía inmóvil sentado en el sofá sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y con expresión derrotada.

-Toma Tai tu té, bébetelo pronto te sentará bien – le dijo entregándole su taza de té - ¿te sientes mejor? – le preguntó al verle beber un par de sorbos.

-Mejor gracias – le respondió recostándose sobre el sillón.

-Me imagino que tu problema está relacionado con tu hijo, ¿no? Si no quieres contármelo...

-No... no es eso Matt, es solo que aún me afecta más de lo que quisiera admitir – le comentó.

-¿Es por la madre de tu hijo? ¿no te deja verlo? – le preguntó Matt para facilitarle la explicación.

-Ojalá fuera eso – le comentó con una sonrisa triste – la madre de mi hijo era alguien muy especial para mí... la adoraba... era guapa, lista, la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía como esposa...

-¿Por qué dices que era? Ella no estará... – le preguntó con miedo y algo de celos al oír tan bien de ella.

-Sí... ella murió hace ocho meses... en un accidente de coche... desde entonces todo a sido un infierno, en ocho meses lo he perdido todo – le dijo con dolor.

-¿Yo pensaba que tú eras gay? – le preguntó Matt confundido viendo como Tai hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para contárselo sin echarse a llorar.

-Y lo soy, jeje. Ya te dije que era una historia complicada. Verás todo empecé cuando yo vine a vivir aquí a Tokio, en el último año de primaria, ese año conocí a Lena, la madre de mi futuro hijo. Desde el principio Lena ya demostraba su carismático carácter, era la chica más popular del colegio, muy pronto nos volvimos grandes amigos, íbamos juntos a todas partes... nunca nos separamos más de unos cuantos días desde primaria hasta la universidad. Nuestra amistad tan estrecha siempre daba que hablar a todos creyendo que éramos pareja, ella se convirtió en mi amiga, confidente, mi hermana – le fue contando mientras tomaban té.

-Veo que os llevabais muy bien – le dijo con envidia Matt.

-Sí ella se convirtió en mi pilar y yo en el suyo. Los años fueron pasando, nos contábamos todo y hablábamos de nuestros planes de futuro.

-¿Ella sabía sobre tu inclinación sexual? – le preguntó curioso.

-Claro que lo sabía, algo tan importante no se lo podía ocultar hasta en un par de ocasiones me aconsejó sobre un par de chicos que me gustaban en la Universidad – le comentó a Matt sonriendo al recordar las locuras que habían hecho juntos – los estudios finalizaron y juntos buscamos nuestro primer trabajo, nos ayudamos a buscar el apartamento adecuado para cada uno, todo. Las cosas nos iban bien, lo compartíamos todo pero cada uno tenía su propia privacidad y su vida personal. Las cosas iban viento en popa hasta que la familia de Lena comenzó a presionarla, querían que formalizásemos nuestra relación ya que creían que éramos pareja, querían que nos casáramos y formáramos una familia. Le dije que por mí podría decirle la verdad sobre mí, que era homosexual, pero si eso ocurría presionaría más a Lena para que buscara marido y eso la ponía en un grave compromiso ya que Lena era...

-¿No me digas que Lena era lesbiana? – le dijo Matt incrédulo a Tai.

-Pues sí, entre los dos nos cubríamos de las apariencias – le respondió con sinceridad – por eso ella no quería que le buscasen marido. Las presiones iban en aumento y Lena comenzaba a angustiarse. Un día Lena hablando de planes de futuro me comentó su deseo de ser madre, deseaba tener un bebé, ser madre soltera así las presiones de su familia dejarían de agobiarla.

-¡¿Te acostaste con ella por que quería un hijo?! – exclamó escandalizado Matt sintiéndose celoso.

-¡¡No!! Claro que no Matt, jeje. Ella me propuso ser yo él padre ya que estaba en una situación similar a la suya, de forma natural no podríamos ser padres. Me lo pensé un poco y después accedí, quien mejor que Lena para ser la madre de mi hijo.

Fuimos a un centro especializado de reproducción asistidas y tras unas pruebas Lena consiguió quedarse embarazada. Durante su embarazo Lena se vivo a vivir conmigo, me encargué de ella y lo dispusimos todo para el bebé. Con el embarazo no hubo problemas y Aki nació a los nueve meses, fue algo increíble, era tan pequeñito y tan bello, lloré emocionado cuando lo sostuve en brazos con apenas segundos de vida. Jamás pensé que podía ser más feliz, tenía a Aki, a Lena, un buen trabajo en el Bufete. A ambos nos costó adaptarnos al bebé pero valía la pena, cada minuto que pasábamos juntos recompensaba cualquier noche en vela o de preocupación. La presión familiar cesó al saber del nacimiento de nuestro hijo y nos dejó de molestar, gracias a ello tanto Lena como yo retomamos nuestras vidas privadas, yo comencé a salir con algunos chicos de vez en cuando quedándose Lena con Aki y al revés, cuando Lena tenía alguna cita yo me quedaba con nuestro pequeño.

Un día Lena me confesó que había conocido a alguien especial, se conocieron en el tribunal penal de Tokio, Misao que así me dijo que se llamaba la chica en cuestión, trabajaba como pasante en el bufete contrario en un caso de caso que defendía, según me dijo el flechazo fue directo y pronto quedaron para tomar algo después de finalizar la demanda. Durante dos meses se estuvieron viendo casi a diario incluso me la llegó a presentar, era una chica muy agradable y me sentí feliz por ellas. Muchos fines de semana estuvimos los tres juntos con Aki.

En el mes de Febrero para el día de San Valentín, obsequié a Lena y a Misao a una velada romántica en la cabaña que tengo cenca de Osaka, pasarían unas cortas vacaciones románticas en intimidad, solo era una semana porque ambas tenía trabajo que realizar pero procuré que no les faltara de nada y que nadie las pudiera molestar. Ambas les entusiasmó la idea y me dieron las gracias reiteradas veces, jeje – sonrió con nostalgia por el recuerdo – y entonces sucedió... El siguiente domingo de su partida, ellas tenían que regresar a Tokio sobre las 8 de la tarde, les preparé un a cena de bienvenida vistiendo a Aki con su mejor trajecito para recibir a su mami. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... a eso de las 9 comencé a inquietarme por que no habían noticias de ellas, las llamé a ambas al móvil pero no contestaban ninguna de las dos, eso me puso muy nervioso. Las 10 y seguían sin aparecer, llamé a casa de Lena y de Misao, por si habían decidido quedarse en alguna de sus casas pero fue en vano. Las 11:30, yo ya estaba desesperado, estaba convencido de que algo había sucedido. Llamé a su madre y ella no sabía nada de Lena... a las 12:30 comencé a llamar a todos los hospitales que se encontraban en la ruta de Osaka a Tokio y no habían rastro de ellas, recuerdo que también llamé a la policía contándoles la desaparición de Lena y Misao, para entonces estaba ya con un ataque de nervios, sabía que a Lena le había pasado algo y me sentía impotente sin poder hacer nada. A la 1:30 la policía de Tokio me llamó diciéndome que habían encontrado a Lena y que estaba en el Hospital Central a causa de un accidente que había tenido. Si dejar explicar al policía que me llamó colgué temblando, rápidamente cogía a Aki y sus cosas, las llaves del coche y me marché directo al hospital, desde el coche llamé a la madre de Lena para explicarle la situación y para que vinieran a recoger a Aki ya que el hospital no era un sitio adecuado para él ya que mi intención no era separarme de Lena. Cuando llegué al hospital me recibió enseguida el médico que atendía a Lena confirmándome mis temores. Misao estaba gravemente herida pero estable pero Lena... su situación era crítica, según decía el atestado del accidente el coche de Lena fue sacado de la carretera por un conductor borracho cayendo por un barranco de considerable altura... las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran escasas por no decir nulas. Entonces mi mundo se vino abajo – le explicó Tai dolor y con la voz

Quebrada, sus ojos se habían vuelto a llenar de lágrimas.

-Tai, si no quieres hablar no importa... no quiero hacerte recordar algo tan doloroso para ti – le dijo angustiado Matt dudoso en abrazar o no al moreno.

-No importa, snif snif, pero tengo que sacarlo de dentro de mi... no puedo aguantar esta pena por más tiempo, me siento solo y ya no puedo más – dijo avergonzado y desesperado dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

-Ssssshhhhh tranquilo Tai – le dijo Matt acercándose a él para quitarle la taza de té que sujetaba fuertemente para luego abrazarlo cariñosamente haciendo recostar la cabeza morena sobre su pecho para tratar de consolarlo – no te preocupes ahora ya no estarás solo... me tienes a mí, si te sientes mejor y quieres contarme hazlo, sácatelo de dentro... debes expulsar todo ese dolor.

-Snif... snif gracias Matt, hasta ahora creí que podría con esto, me hacía el fuerte y el duro cuando no lo era y ahora que te he conocido... yo... – quiso decirle pero se calló avergonzado mientras notaba como los latidos del corazón de Matt lo tranquilizaban un poco.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? – le preguntó sin ningún tipo de reproche.

-Yo... me siento expuesto ante ti... desde que cometí el peor error de mi vida no he dejado que nadie llegase a mi corazón y ahora tú has roto mis barreras, yo... no lo entiendo... apenas nos conocemos pero... me he enamorado de ti... he permitido abrir mi corazón y todo ese dolor que guardaba dentro de mi está saliendo ahora – le confesó sin atreverse a mirar la cara del rubio.

-Valla Tai... no sé que decir a eso, todo esto es muy precipitado para mí ya que yo... – quiso decirle a Tai.

-Snif... snif, no tienes que decirme nada Matt, soy consiente de mis posibilidades, yo... me conformo con que seas mi amigo, solo quiero que deje de doler tanto y de sentirme culpable de la muerte de Lena y de la perdida de Aki – le confesó Tai con dolor.

-Tai, mírame – le dijo obligando a levantar la barbilla para ver esos hermosos ojos cafés bañados en lágrimas – puede que sea precipitado o incluso falso que te diga que yo también te amo – le comentó viendo como esos ojos de oscurecían aún más en pena – aunque me gustaría decirte que siento lo mismo que tú pero no sería justo para mi, estoy confundido, todo esto es nuevo para mi, yo jamás había sentido nada parecido a lo que siento por otro hombre y la verdad me asusta un poco. Quizá solo necesita algo de tiempo y valor para admitirlo pero... Tai, quiero que sepas que te has vuelto alguien muy importante para mí, me has devuelto la alegría y las ganas de vivir – le confesó mirándole a los ojos.

-Me alegro que al menos a ti te pueda ayudar en algo – le dijo apesadumbrado desviando la mira fuera del alcance de la mira azul.

-No digas eso Tai, mírame – le pidió seguro de si mismo – tu ayudas a más personas de las que crees y no lo digo por tu trabajo, eres una persona increíble y aunque no te puedo decir ahora que te amo si puedo decirte que me gustas... me gustas mucho – le confesó sonrojado mirando como las pupilas de Tai se dilataban por la sorpresa – dame tiempo y te prometo que esa palabras saldrán de mi una y otra vez, estoy seguro – le dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-Matt yo...

-Shhhhh – le silenció con un dedo sobre sus labios para luego volverlo a acercarlo a su pecho para que descansara en él – descansa Tai, estas muy cansado y eso no es bueno – le dijo arrastrando su cuerpo y el de Tai hasta quedar tumbados en el sofá disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

-Gracias Matt – le dijo sin poder dejar de derramar lágrimas mientras se aferraba al pecho del rubio en un agradable silencio –Matt – le llamó.

-¿Sí? – le respondió mientras acariciaba algunos mechones de pelo castaño para tranquilizarlo.

-Me gustaría acabar de contarte lo que sucedió – le comentó en apenas un susurro.

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero que sufras más por ello Tai, no me gusta verte así – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos aprovechando que había levantado la cabeza Tai para observarle.

-Sí estoy seguro, quiero que sepas que clase de persona soy – le dijo despreciándose él mismo.

-Como quieras, si te hace bien te escucharé – le respondió Matt.

-Lena estuvo agonizando varios días... al final su corazón no lo resistió y murió de un paro cardiaco... durante los dos días que tardó en preparar su entierro yo estuve en un estado de shock, no lo recuerdo muy bien, lo sé porque Ami, la hermana de Lena, me lo contó después, como comía ni dormía hasta deje de preocuparme por mi hijo, recuerdo que el día del entierro vagamente solo recuerdos confusos, su familia llorando, amigos, conocidos, todos quisieron reconfortarme pero no pudieron. Dos días después del entierro Ami me trajo a Aki a casa, ya que como padre yo me haría cargo de él... en aquel momento no era muy consciente de lo que se esperaba de mí. El tener de nuevo a Aki en casa me hacía más culpable todavía, como yo no veía con la fuerza para atender a mi propio hijo contraté a una niñera interina así me despreocupé por completo. Con el paso de los días mi dolor no menguaba, pedí un periodo de excedencia en mi trabajo no quería ir a trabajar ni salir de casa, después de una semana siendo un prisionero de mi propia habitación, comencé a salir de noche para olvidar, al anochecer salía de casa y regresaba entrada la mañana cansado y sin ganas de nada más ni de ver a nadie ni siquiera a mi hijo. La niñera se preocupaba de todo solo tenía que decirme las necesidades de Aki y a la mañana siguiente la niñera tenía un fajo de billetes para cubrir esas necesidades. Me volví huraño, antisocial y un amargado, por las noches me dedicaba a ir a locales de ambiente donde iba pasando de cama en cama sin importarme ni lo que dirán ni nada por el estilo. Así estuve durante tres meses hundiéndome cada vez más en un pozo sin fondo... cuando me quise dar cuenta la madre de Lena había conseguido arrebatarme la custodia de Aki preventivamente al ser alertada de mi comportamiento inadecuado por la niñera que contraté y más al descubrir mi homosexualidad. Tuve un juicio donde el juez tutelar de menores dictó que no era apto para hacerme cargo de mi hijo, me reprocho mi conducta incívica y deplorable sin dejar de puntualizar que un padre promiscuo que frecuenta ambientes homosexuales no es el padre apropiado para ningún hijo. Como era de esperar perdí la custodia... snif y los derechos a visitas concentradas, al darme cuenta de lo que hice pude reaccionar y... enderezar mi miserable vida, snif... volví al trabajo y senté la cabeza desde entonces estoy luchando por recuperar a Aki, dentro de una semana tengo la revisión del juicio, quiero apelar la resolución demostrando que estoy capacitado para hacerme cargo de Aki, tengo que hacerles ver que puedo ser un buen padre... pero... pero sé que la madre de Lena hará lo imposible para evitarlo, me odia por ser gay y porque según ella engañé a Lena para embarazarla y no sé que más barbaridades... Me convertí en un monstruo... por mi culpa perdía a Lena y luego a Aki, snif... ahora ya sabes la clase de persona horrible que soy – le dijo escondiéndose avergonzado de la mirada seria de Matt.

-Tai... no eres una persona horrible, al contrario – le comentó Matt al moreno – no voy a justificar tu comportamiento porque no fue el más correcto que pudiste hacer pero comprendo el dolor que sentiste por la perdida de Lena. Yo no soy quien para juzgarte por lo que hiciste en el pasado pero de una cosa estoy seguro – le afirmó mirándole fijamente y con ternura al ver como gruesas lágrimas caían de los ojos chocolate de Tai – sé que serás un padre ejemplar, cariñoso, atento y inflexible para cuando se necesite serlo. Eres alguien increíble y no sabes la envidia que me has dado cuando hablabas tan bien de Lena, la envidio por esos momentos que disfrutaste con ella – le comentó limpiándole las lágrimas con una caricia en sus mejillas – si tú me lo permites quiero apoyarte en esto como lo estás haciendo tu conmigo con lo de Sora. Yo... – le dijo mirando fijamente a Tai.

-Oh... gracias Matt – exclamó Tai con un gemido lastimero arrojándose a los brazos de rubio para enterrar su cara en el cuello de Matt – gracias... gracias... gracias – repetía una y otra vez con un susurro lastimero.

-SSsshhh tranquilo yo voy a estar contigo – le aseguró Matt apretando el cuerpo del moreno contra el suyo en un cálido abrazo.

Sin saber ni como ni cuando ni quien fue el que dio en primer paso, tanto Matt como tai se vieron disfrutando de un cálido y tierno beso, al principio fue algo torpe y tentativo pero al ver que el rubio no rechazaba su muestra de afecto Tai fue intensificando el beso enredando sus dedos entra la cabellera rubio mientras sentía las tímidas caricias de Matt sobre su espalda. Sus respiraciones se hicieron más irregulares y sus latidos más acelerados, el contacto de sus labios hambrientos iba exigiendo cada vez más espacio para besar y morder, la respiración se fue convirtiendo en jadeo para luego transformarse en gemidos de placer. Una mano traviesa de Tai recorría el pecho firme de Matt delineado todos sus músculos deslizándose poco a poco hacia abajo donde palpó deseoso la despierta intimidad de Matt.

-Mmmm Tai – gimió Matt entre besos apasionados – nooooo – le dijo asustado Matt al comprender las intenciones del moreno – no estoy preparado para eso, yo...

-Lo siento Matt – dijo arrepentido y avergonzado Tai al haberse dejado llegar por lo que sentía – perdóname Matt no debí dejarme llevar – le respondió apartando sus manos del cuerpo del rubio mirando hacia otro lugar donde el rubio no viera su avergonzado rostro – Será mejor que me valla a casa no quiero molestarte más.

La reacción de Tai fue apartarse de encima del cuerpo de Matt para no incomodarlo más, pero Matt no se lo permitió sujetándole de la cintura para atraerlo de nuevo a su cuerpo.

-Mi intención no era hacerte sentir mal Tai, no te vallas, me gusta tu compañía lo que pasa que aún no estoy preparado para algo tan... tan... – se intentó explicar pero las palabras no le salían de la garganta a la vez que le miraba sonrojado y con la respiración aún algo alterada – permanezcamos un rato más juntos, abrazados y... – le dijo mirándole con intensidad en la mirada - ¿te han dicho alguna vez que besas deliciosamente? – le preguntó con picardía – Tus labios son muy dulces – le confirmó pasando sus dedos por los labios de Tai.

-No... no me lo habían dicho nunca – le respondió sufriendo un ataque de timidez en esos momentos sin entender como el simple contacto de los dedos de Matt lo alteraba tanto – tú también besas muy bien, creo que me volveré adicto a tu sabor – le confirmó besando uno de los dedos que le acariciaba.

-Pues eso habrá que remediarlo – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa para después atrapar los labios de Matt que tras la sorpresa inicial correspondió tiernamente a sus besos.

-Matt, mmmm, puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa... no te haré nada... es solo que hoy no puedo enfrentar la soledad de mi apartamento ni los recuerdos que se encierran allí. Puedo dormir en el sofá no te molestaré – le pidió con una súplica mientras le miraba con la tristeza aún reflejada en sus ojos.

-Claro que puedes quedarte Tai, ya te dije que quiero estar a tu lado – le dijo moviendo su cuerpo de tal forma que quedó sobre el cuerpo de Tai – te prepararé la habitación de invitados, este sofá es muy incómodo para dormir y sobre no hacerme nada de eso no tengo ninguna duda, sé que eres un caballero, jeje. Si pudiste contenerte cuando me tenías a tu merced desnudo y borracho ahora sé que tampoco lo harás. Desearía darte lo que quieres pero te pido un poco de tiempo, por ahora solo puedo darte mis besos y atenciones, sé que no es mucho pero...

-Es más que suficiente – le interrumpió abrazándolo por la cintura – para mí el que estés a mi lado ya es un milagro así que no pienso presionarte, esperaré hasta que estés preparado. Para cuando quieras dar ese paso solo tendrás que decírmelo y yo te complaceré gustoso – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias por tu paciencia Tai – le dijo robándole un beso para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del moreno – Tai, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre lo que me has contado antes? – preguntó dudoso.

-Claro dime – le respondió un poco temeroso.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Misao? – le preguntó Matt.

-Ella sobrevivió, cuando recuperé mi vida después de que me quitasen a Aki fui a verla... ella estaba tan o más destrozada espiritualmente que yo. Aun seguía con la recuperación de las diversas operaciones que sufrió... estuvo a punto de quedarse inválida pero pudo recuperarse. Ella me comentó su intención de abandonar Tokio en cuanto se hubiera recuperado, allí había demasiados recuerdo dolorosos y quería reorganizar su vida. Yo le apoyé en su decisión, después de aquella visita perdí el contacto con ella – le explicó.

-¿No has sabido nada más de ella desde entonces? – le preguntó Matt.

-No – le respondió escuetamente.

-Bueno... dejemos ya el tema – dijo decidido Matt – ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? – le pregunto al moreno.

-Me gustaría disfrutar un poco más de tu compañía si no te molesta – le pidió mientras acariciaba los largos mechones rubio de Matt.

-Es una magnífica idea – secundó el cantante mientras se acurrucaba más sobre el cuerpo cálido de Tai – háblame de tu hijo, si no te molesta – le pidió curioso Matt a la vez que acariciaba suavemente a Tai en el pecho.

-Claro que no me molesta – le respondió Tai con una sonrisa, le encantaba hablar de su pequeño.

Así Tai le fue contando pequeñas anécdotas de su pequeñín entre risas y suspiros anhelantes. Matt disfrutaba escuchando como Tai demostraba tanto amor en sus palabras dirigidas al pequeño Aki. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas sin darse cuenta hasta que Tai se percató de que Matt se había quedado dormido sobre su pecho con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Con todo el cuidado posible se levanto del sofá con Matt entre sus brazos para encaminarse al primer cuarto disponible que encontró para depositarlo suavemente en la cama para desvestirlo evitando que se despertara y abrigarlo con las sábanas.

-Buenas noches mi amor – le dijo depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

Su intención era salir de aquella habitación para buscar una libre para él pero la tentación de descansar junto a su amado fue más fuerte que su sentido común. Sin poder resistirlo se desnudó quedando en boxes para acomodarse al lado del rubio en aquella amplia cama de matrimonio para pasar la noche juntos. A los pocos minutos ambos jóvenes yacían dormidos en un agradable sueño, disfrutando el calor de sus cuerpos durante las pocas horas de noche que quedaban.

En medio de la noche ambos cuerpo se buscaron mutuamente para quedar entrelazados en busca de ese calor necesario para calmar sus adoloridos corazones.

Continuará...


	4. Cap IV Mi decisión

MI VIDA GRACIAS A TI.

Cap.IV

Como bien se había previsto, las siguientes semana después de la reunión con el manager, los Teenwolf's estuvieron de lo más ocupados, entre ensayos, sesiones fotográficas y firma de autógrafos, las semanas pasaron a gran velocidad. Un retraso en las sesiones fotográficas para el calendario hizo que la semana programada de trabajo se alargara a dos en realidad. Los chicos prácticamente no tenían tiempo para nada, para rentabilizar el tiempo Yasako-sama reunió a todo el grupo en uno de los mejores hoteles de Tokio para poder tener mejor disposición entre sus representados y no perder tanto tiempo con idas y venidas de sus respectivas casa, cosa que produjo el malestar entre los chicos debido casi al aislamiento total del que fueron sometido durante casi tres semanas.

El único día libre que tenían eran los domingos por lo cual desaparecían prácticamente todo el día para pasarlo con sus respectivas parejas o familias.

Beni consiguió que Ian pudiera verle en varias ocasiones metiéndole a escondidas en su cuarto como si fueran adolescentes, los demás chicos no tuvieron tanta suerte y tuvieron que conformarse solo con el día establecido.

-Uff como sigamos a este ritmo no vamos a llegar vivos a los conciertos – dijo agotado Tk, sentándose en una de las salas comunes que tenían reservados en el ático del Hotel – estoy reventado y ni siquiera hemos empezado con la gira en si.

-Ni que lo digas – aseguró Omi – tengo las muñecas adoloridas de tanto ensayo – dijo el moreno de ojos grises mientras se sobaba las muñecas adoloridas.

-Pues yo tengo los dedos agarrotados – dijo Izzy – como sigamos así no sé que haremos, además mi chica está muy molesta, piensa que la estoy ignorando y que solo juego con ella – dijo decepcionado.

-¿Ya le has dicho que estamos hasta arriba de trabajo? – le habló Matt que se acercaba en esos momentos a los sillones para sentarse junto a sus compañeros. Se había duchado para relajarse y ahora se estaba secando con una toalla el pelo – si quieres hablo con ella, a mí no me cuesta nada – se ofreció Matt.

-Gracias Matt pero no creo que sea necesario, en el fondo lo entiende, supongo que se siente un poco sola – le comentó dándole un trago a la cerveza que estaba bebiendo.

-Lógico Izzy aquí todos nos sentimos solos sin nuestras parejas – comentó Beni espatarrado en el sillón – espero que esta semana todo se relaje un poco.

-Pues mira quien a decir que se siente solo, je – se burló Tk – el que recibe casi cada noche al amante fantasma, jeje – se rió.

-Jeje no sé de que me hablas Tk, yo no recibo a nadie – respondió Beni ocultando su sorpresa y haciéndose el desentendido.

-Venga ya Beni, no te hagas el inocente con nosotros, jeje – intervino Izzy – mientes muy mal, los gemidos que salían hace unos días de tu habitación te delataron, Jajaja.

-¿¡Que? ¿gemidos que gemidos? – exclamó avergonzado y colorado – de mi habitación no...

-Ya ya, que la otra noche vi a Ian en la recepción del Hotel, no me vengas con esas Beni, que nos conocemos, admítelo, no pasa nada – dijo Omi – tranqui tío que no vamos a decir nada a Yasako-sama. Lo que ocurre es que Izzy está celoso de que conseguiste colar a Ian y a Izzy le pillaron entrando a su chica a escondidas, jeje – se burló el batería.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – se defendió Izzy.

-Venga Iz que Seguru me lo dijo el otro día – comentó Matt uniéndose a la broma.

-Valeeeeeeeeeee de acuerdo lo admito me pillaron ¿y que? – admitió al fin.

-Nada, nada – respondió Matt – pero te comprendo a mí me gustaría que Ta... – se calló al darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de Tai sin darse cuenta.

­-¿Ta... que? ¿A quién te refieres? – preguntó Tk al percatarse que su hermano estuvo a punto de nombrar a alguien que parecía ser especial para él – Hermano, ¿estás saliendo con alguien y no nos lo has dicho? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Esto yo... no que va, ¿porque los dices? – le preguntó a su hermano intentando disimular aunque muy mal.

-Lo digo por lo que has estado punto de decir, ibas a decir que te gustaría estar con alguien, a demás llevas varias semanas comportándote de manera extraña, casi nunca estas en tu casa, siempre dices que tienes cosas que hacer y ya casi nunca sales con nosotros – le comentó Tk.

-Beni tampoco sale con vosotros y no le decís nada – intentó defenderse Matt pero lo único que hizo fue agravar la situación.

-No es por ser metiche Matt – intervino Izzy – pero a Beni no le decimos nada porque Beni sale con Ian, tiene pareja y es normal que quiera estar con él... ¿no será que estás saliendo con alguien y nos lo quieres ocultar? – le preguntó Izzy con malicia.

-No es eso es que... – quiso decir Matt.

-¡¡¿Entonces si sales con alguien y no nos lo habías dicho! – exclamó sorprendido Tk – soy tu hermano, mejor dicho somos tu familia, ¿no confías en nosotros? – dijo dolido.

-¡Claro que confío en vosotros! No digas tonterías – respondió nervioso Matt.

-No te entiendo Matt – dijo molesto Omi – pensaba que éramos una familia y que todos cuidábamos de todos.

-Ey Ey chicos, ¿a qué viene todo esto? – salió en defensa Beni – si Matt no os ha dicho nada es por algo, mirar no hace mucho que sucedió lo de Sora y prefirió mantenerlo en secreto para que no pensarais mal, eso es todo, no veo a que viene tanda desconfianza.

-Lo dices porque tu ya debes de saberlo y no los has mantenido oculto todo este tiempo, je valla amigos decís ser – dijo molesto Omi.

-No te pases Omi – advirtió Matt poniéndose de pie – no culpes a Beni que él no tiene nada que ver, Beni no os dijo nada porque yo se lo pedí, si tenéis que estar molestos con alguien es conmigo. Y no os lo dije porque es un tema delicado para mí y no porque no confiara en vosotros.

-Pues por más razón deberías habérnoslo dicho, te podríamos ayudar, somos tu familia hermano – dijo Tk acercándose a su hermano que se había sentado de nuevo permaneciendo en el sillón con la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo.

-No es tan fácil Tk – le dijo Matt sin levantar el rostro, notando como su hermano se arrodillaba delante de él.

-Déjalo Tk si Matt no nos lo quiere decir no podemos obligarle – dijo Omi apoyando su mano en el hombro desnudo de Matt para darle ánimos – de todas maneras no creo que sea tan grave para que te sientas así, nosotros veremos bien tu relación, sea cual sea tu elección.

-Como quieras hermano, tranquilo no pasa nada – habló algo dolido Tk poniéndose de pie.

-Es que yo... – habló Matt con nerviosismo mirando a los chicos. Su vista los recorrió a todos acabando en Beni quien asintió con la cabeza haciéndole saber que este era el momento adecuado para revelarles la verdad – yo me he estado viendo con alguien...

-¡¡Ves! No es tan difícil admitirlo Matt – interrumpió Izzy – no sé a que viene tanto secretismo, tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida, no debiste pensar que nos molestaría algo así, eres un baka – le dijo el castaño sentándose a su lado revolviéndole en pelo - ¿Y quien es la afortunada, jeje?.

-Iz, espera que termine de explicarse – comentó Beni.

-Como os decía... yo me estoy viendo con... con alguien pero... no es como os esperáis yo... yo – se puso nervioso Matt mientras apretaba la toalla con las manos hasta poner blancos sus nudillos.

-Ey tranquilízate hermano, ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustando – le animó Tk.

-Es que yo salgo con... jamás os lo imaginarías, yo... yo me negué a sentir lo que sentía por esa persona pero no pude, me gusta estar juntos... cuando me abraza y me acaricia... sé que os sorprenderá por... por eso no quería que lo supieras porque cuando lo sepáis... a lo mejor ya no os sentiréis a gusto conmigo – les explicó Matt.

-¿Pero quien es? – preguntó impaciente Izzy – lo pintas tan mal que parece que estés liado con tío – dijo en broma el del teclado del grupo provocando que Matt agachara de nuevo la cara – Jeje ¿Matt? Jeje – se rió Izzy pero al ver la seriedad de Beni y la angustia de Matt se le disipó las ganas de burlarse – Matt lo que dije lo dije en broma, jeje – se rió forzadamente - ¿por qué es una broma no?.

-Yo... – susurró Matt sin atreverse a levantar la cara del suelo.

-Mierda – gruñó Izzy a darse cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo al bromear con aquella posibilidad que pensó que sería imposible para Matt.

-¿Matt? ¿es verdad lo que ha insinuado Iz? – preguntó descolocado Tk.

-... – no dijo nada Matt.

-Entiendo – dijo Tk – supongo que se trata del amigo de Ian, ¿no? – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué! – atinó a exclamar Matt mirando a su hermano muy sorprendido.

-Jeje Matt, soy tu hermano y te conozco bien – le habló con tranquilidad – no estaba seguro pero algo intuía, os he visto muchas veces juntos sin motivo aparente además cuando le mirabas sabiendo que nadie te miraba se notaba mucho que tenías algo más que una simple amistad, jeje.

-¿Pero entonces tú lo sabías? – exclamó sorprendido Matt mirando a su hermano y a Beni que le sonreía mientras Omi y Izzy no parecían demostrar ni aprobación y rechazo.

-Me lo imaginaba, pero esperaba que tu me lo confirmaras – le respondió golpeándole en la nariz.

-¿Y... que opinas? – preguntó temeroso Matt.

-Pues que voy a opinar... pues que me alegro por ti si ese chico... – dijo intentando recordar su nombre.

-Tai – le informó Matt.

-Pues si Tai te hace feliz, yo encantado, no entiendo como podías pensar que algo así nos disgustaría eres un bakaaaaaaaa – le riñó cariñosamente Tk a su hermano.

-¿Y vosotros chicos? – preguntó Matt a Omi y a Izzy – no habéis dicho nada.

-Para serte sincero Matt, me has dejado de piedra – comentó Omi – jamás lo hubiera imaginado de ti – le dijo con seriedad.

-Entiendo – dijo con tristeza pensando que le estaba rechazando.

-Y que esperabas – intervino Izzy con burla – tanto tiempo con Beni es normal que se le pegara algo – le dijo bromeando abrazando a su amigo mientras le despeinaba el pelo rubio.

-Ey guapo ¿a qué viene eso de algo se le tenía que pegar de mí? Gracioso – exclamó fingiendo molestia Beni

-Jeje y que creías – le respondió Izzy a Beni – menudo baka eres Matt, mira que ponerte así por eso. Hubiera preferido que eligieras a una rubia despampanante para darle envidia a cierta víbora que conocemos pero bueno, supongo que cuando se entere que la dejaste por un tío le dará un infarto, jaja – se rió Izzy.

No la dejé por un tío Izzy... eso sucedió después – rectificó Matt

-Lo sé, lo sé – se disculpó Izzy

-¿Omi? – miró Matt a Omi esperando su posición.

-Tranqui tío – le dijo sonriendo – no debes sentirte mal por eso, tu vida personal es solo tuya y si ese tal Tai te pone, pues a mi perfecto – alegó Omi con naturalidad.

-¡¡Omi! – exclamó avergonzado Matt – no lo digas de esa forma suena muy vulgar.

-Mira que llegas a ser bruto Omi – le dijo Beni dándole una colleja.

-Auch, eso dolió – dijo Omi sobándose la nuca.

-Eso te pasa por animal, jeje – se rió Beni.

-Esto... gracias chicos – les agradeció Matt a sus compañeros.

-No tienes por que – dijo Izzy – bueno si, y para compensarnos nos lo tienes que contar todo, jeje. ¿Qué, ¿es bueno en la cama? ¿es lo mismo que con una chica? ¿cuándo lo besaste por primera vez que sentiste? ¿para cuando os vais a vivir juntos? ¿quién es el seme y quien es el uke? – acribilló a preguntas.

-¡¡Izzy! – gritaron Matt y Beni – no seas ordinario.

-Que pasa solo es curiosidad, yo siempre te lo he contado todo de mis locas aventuras, jeje – se defendió el moreno.

-Pues no voy a decirte nada, chismoso – le respondió Matt sonrojado evitando contestar – eso es privado, top secret, jeje.

-Jajaja – se rieron todos.

Toc Toc

-Hola chicos – saludó Seguru entrando en la sala - ¿cómo van esos ánimos? – preguntó sonriendo.

-Imagínatelo – comentó Beni – estamos agotados, llevamos una semana que da miedo.

-Lo sé Beni-san, ah! Por cierto Yasako-sama os manda sus felicitaciones por el trabajo que estáis realizando, está muy contento con ello – dijo complacido el manager – y como agradecimiento os da tres días libre, así que hoy podréis salir del Hotel, eso sí el Lunes tendréis que estar en el Estudio a primera hora – anunció Seguru a la banda.

-¿Entonces ya no tendremos que regresar al Hotel hasta el Lunes? – preguntó contento Tk.

-No a partir del Lunes nos veremos en el Estudio, ya que la sala de ensayo ya está libre y dispuesta para vosotros, ya que las reformas de las otras salas ya finalizó.

-Por fin... ya era hora, esto de tener que ensayar en uno de los comedores del Hotel era un engorro, además no me gusta ensayar sintiéndome observado por gente extraña que solo busca curiosear – comentó Omi.

-Lo lamento mucho Omi-san – se disculpó Seguru – pero no podíamos hacer nada.

-Lo sé, lo sé no te preocupes Seguru-san – le respondió.

-Y bien Seguru-san, ¿qué tenemos para la semana que viene? – preguntó Matt profesionalmente.

-Pues los primeros días preparemos los conciertos, habrá que seleccionar el temario de canciones que tocaréis y el Jueves día 10 habrá que preparar la visita a los estudios de Tv. del día 15, supongo que la cadena mandará a alguien para el acuerdo de preguntas, no sé si será el Lunes o el Martes, ya os lo comunicaré en su momento – les comunicó Seguir a los chicos.

-Bueno parece que la semana no será muy movida, jeje – se alegró Matt.

-Bueno bueno... si no hay nada más que hacer por hoy yo me largo, iré a dar una sorpresa a mi chica, jeje seguro que se sorprende de verme hoy, jeje – aseguró Izzy levantándose del sillón para salir de allí.

-Eso es muy buena idea Iz, yo creo que haré lo mismo – dijo Beni contento por poder pasar más tiempo con su koi – si me doy prisa aún estoy a tiempo de pillarle antes de que se valla a costar, jeje – dijo mirando la hora de su reloj comprobando que eran cerca de las 10:30.

-Sí, si y yo me voy a casa – agregó Tk – seguro que mi madre se alegrará de verme en persona y no por teléfono como siempre, jeje.

-Jeje nunca dejarás de ser un niño de mamá – se burló Omi.

-Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia – le dijo Tk sacándole la lengua – ya quisieras tu que te mimaran como a mí, jeje – se rió Tk.

-Jeje, Omi tiene razón Tk, no te despegas de las faldas de mamá ni a la de tres, jeje – se rió también Matt – ya que vas a la casa mamá dile que iré a verla un día de estos, ¿vale? – le pidió Matt a su hermano.

-¿Y porque no vienes conmigo? Seguro que le hará mucha ilusión verte, hace tiempo que no te pasas por allí – le mencionó Tk.

-Lo sé pero había pensado hacer otra cosa esta noche ya que la tengo libre, jeje – se disculpó Matt avergonzado.

-Ostras es verdad! – exclamó Tk percatándose de ello – olvidaba que ahora te ves con alguien, jeje ¿vas a ir a verlo? – preguntó curioso.

-Jeje pues si esa es mi intención – respondió Matt.

-Sí quieres yo te acerco – se ofreció Beni – Ian me dejó en coche el otro día así que... - no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que el sonido de su móvil le interrumpió. Tras mirar el propietario de la llamada sonrió – mira hablando del rey de Roma... jeje. ¿Sí? – hablaba sonriendo, apartándose un poco de los chicos para tener mayor intimidad.

-...

-Hola cariño, sí estoy en el Hotel – conversaba con Ian ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-...

-Pues no lo sé, espero lo preguntaré, ¿por qué lo dices ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupado.

-...

-Sí si ya voy no te pongas así, espera – le respondió acercándose a los demás – Seguru-san ¿hay alguna televisión que podamos ver ahora? – preguntó Beni tapando el auricular de su móvil – es que Ian no sé que está diciendo de un programa de televisión que están emitiendo ahora.

-Pues creo que aquí hay una espera – dijo solícito Seguro acercándose a un mueble de la sala, que al abrirlo descubrió un gran televisor – Sí Beni-san aquí hay uno – le comunicó.

-Bien – respondió Beni – Ian cariño si hay uno que quieres que haga.

-...

-La segunda cadena, sí vale ahora la pongo – le dijo pidiendo a Seguro que encendiera la televisión con el canal adecuado.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la televisión pasa averiguar que es lo que sucedía, después de observar la pantalla durante unos segundos, todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡Pero que demonios...! – exclamó Matt al ver a la persona que salía por la televisión

-¿Qué mierda significa esto? – exclamó Beni aún escuchando a Ian por el teléfono.

-...

-Sí si lo estoy viendo, ¿pero de hace ahí? – preguntó sorprendido Beni a su amante.

-...

-Bien, Ian ya hemos acabado aquí así que hoy iré a casa, espérame, ¿vale?

-...

-Sí hablaré con él, nos vemos luego, adiós cariño, nos vemos, chau – se despidió Beni - ¿Matt? – le llamó el pelirrojo, viendo el rostro contraído de Matt, sin decir nada.

-Seguru-san suba el volumen – pidió Omi mirando fijamente la pantalla.

En el programa

-¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos? – preguntaba la reportera a una aparente afligida Sora.

-Snif, snif, pues si Misao-sama, yo no quise que esto se supiera ya que yo soy la más perjudicada en todo esto pero no he podido evitar que se supiera nuestra ruptura – dijo la chica fingiendo desolación llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Venga Sora-san, no se ponga así – pidió conmovida la presentadora pasándole un pañuelo para que se limpiara la cara – si quiere no dejamos aquí si no se encuentra bien.

-No no, es igual, ya que me he decidido a aclarar todo este lío no puedo echarme atrás, snif – sollozó Sora.

-Como quieras... entonces, ¿desde cuándo comenzó a sospechar que su novio, el cantante Matt Ishida, se veía con otra persona a escondidas? – preguntó la reportera.

-Debo decir que nunca tuve pruebas de ello al principio, pero desde hace varios meses antes de nuestra ruptura él se comportaba muy diferente conmigo, snif... empezó a distanciarse, siempre se excusaba diciendo que era cosa del trabajo, yo le creí, snif, pero el tiempo pasaba y las cosas se ponían peor – dijo Sora interpretando muy bien su papel de víctima.

-¿Entonces nunca le descubrió una infidelidad de su parte? – preguntó la reportera.

-Directamente no, pero esas cosas se saben, olores diferentes, excusas inexplicables, el rechazo a estar conmigo, todo eso me llevó a sospechar, por eso contraté un detective, snif – dramatizó Sora poniéndose a llorar con más intensidad.

-

-Será perra – insultó Izzy mirando el programa - ¿a qué viene este montaje? – dijo molesto.

-No tengo ni idea – respondió Matt sin creerse lo que veía.

-Hermano, Sora te está acusando de infiel delate de todo el mundo – dijo indignado - ¿por qué es mentira verdad?.

-¡Pues claro que es mentira, por quien me todas! La única infiel es ella, será... – dijo crispado Matt.

-Callaos – ordenó Beni – no sé que está diciendo esta tipa de unas pruebas... Omi sube el volumen.

-

-¿Y aseguras que tienes pruebas del engaño? – preguntó la mujer encargada de dirigir la entrevista.

-Así es, snif... y lo que descubrí me dejó helada, jamás lo habría imaginado... – actuó Sora

-¿Conocemos a la persona implica en la infidelidad? – preguntó curiosa la presentadora.

-No es del medio, no yo supe de esa persona hasta que la vi meses después... el día que el juez dictaminó nuestra separación legalmente, bajo los términos que impuso Matt.

-Según fuentes internas nuestras, hemos podido saber que recurriste a los juzgados por una separación de bienes la cual no estuviste de acuerdo y por lo que sabemos, la sentencia no fue a tu favor.

-Así es Misao-sama, el juez no me dio la razón y aún estoy sorprendida por ello. Se mostraron pruebas falsas a mi contra, yo solo quería un trato justo a mi persona, después de humillarme como lo hizo, solo quería conservar algo de los que construimos los dos durante tanto tiempo – aseguró Sora.

-¿Entonces aseguras que las pruebas de infidelidad que aportó Ishida-sama sobre ti eran falsas?

-Por supuesto que si – respondió haciéndose la indignada – yo jamás engañaría a Matt, todo fue un montaje para dejarme sin nada, y como ves le funcionó.

-Perdona que te lo diga Sora pero todo esto me suena a despecho – aseguró la reportera.

-

-Por supuesto que es por despecho – aseguró Matt viendo la tele y a los chicos – no entiendo nada, maldición – dijo exasperado.

-Esto no me gusta nada – comentó Beni, mirando fijamente la pantalla – eso que dice de las pruebas... no me gusta, ¿qué podrá ser?.

-No tengo ni idea a lo que se refiere y menos de la persona que se supone con la que le he engañado – dijo Matt más que molesto.

-¿No se referirá a Tai? – preguntó Tk a su hermano.

-No creo Tk – respondió Matt – según dice la miserable de Sora, lo descubrió hace varios meses antes de romper y yo a Tai le conocí unas semanas después de romper con ella.

-¿Entonces quien puede ser? – preguntó Seguru a Matt – ¿te has visto con alguien más en ese tiempo, aunque sea como amigos, no sé, en alguna cena o evento que pudiera llegar a confusión? – preguntó su manager.

-No Seguru-san, no salí con nadie, siempre he salido con los chicos o con Sora, no sé a quien se referirá – dijo preocupado.

-Será mejor que avises a Tai, él sabrá que hacer en estos casos – sugirió Beni.

-Beni tiene razón Matt, llámale, esto le concierne tanto a él como a ti – comentó Tk.

-Sí creo que le llamaré – dijo Matt buscando entre sus pantalones el teléfono, marcando su número para poco después hablarle de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tras varios minutos de conversación Matt colgó el teléfono algo más tranquilo.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Beni – ¿qué te ha dicho?.

-Me ha dicho que cree que es un montaje para que Sora gane credibilidad y apoyo del público, cree que las pruebas de las que dice Sora poseer no sean ciertas, solo está provocando llamar la atención para que los programas de cotilleos se fijen en ella y la llamen a sus programas para ganar audiencia y de paso sacarse un dinero extra por las entrevistas – explicó Matt.

-¡Y para eso te tiene que meter en este lío! – dijo indignado Omi.

-No olvides Omi que Matt es una persona famosa y va hacer todo lo que pueda para explorar la relación que tubo con él – comentó Seguru – hará todo lo posible por mantenerse entre los personajes de la farándula y si para ello debe mentir, lo hará.

-Y si de paso puede arruinar la vida de Matt lo hará también – dijo furioso Beni – la muy...

-Escuchad va ha decir algo de la persona con la que le engañó con mi hermano – informó Tk.

-

-Sabes que si no demuestras lo que dices nadie te creerá, puede ser un caso de despecho como muchos otros que hemos visto con ex parejas de personas famosas – justificó la presentadora.

-Lo sé por eso digo que tengo esas pruebas, ahora no las tengo aquí pero pienso presentarlas cuando sea el momento adecuado – informó Sora.

-¿Y cuando será ese momento adecuado Sora-san? – preguntó la reportera.

-Pues para serte sincera no me gustaría que saliera a la luz pública porque créeme que eso arruinará su carrera, antes me gustaría llevar esto a buen puerto, me gustaría que recapacitara y que hablásemos de ello – dijo con modestia Sora.

-¿Insinúas que le perdonarías, accediendo a volver con él? – exclamó sorprendida la presentadora.

-Bueno, yo... admito que Matt es el hombre de mi vida, quien podría decir lo contrario, pero no sé si eso sería posible...

-

-¡Será cerda! – exclamó Matt - ¿cómo puede decir algo como eso después de todo? Quiere parecer la víctima y no lo es.

-No creo que quiera volver de nuevo Matt, esa busca otra cosa – cometo Beni.

-

-¿Entonces a que te refieres? – preguntó de nuevo la presentadora.

-Sé que será difícil olvidar lo sucedido pero yo lo haría por él, sino... solo quiero poder recuperar mis cosas, no me permitió quedarme con mi piso ni con el dinero que yo tenía en mis cuentas, solo quiero un trato justo, sé que el dinero no es importante, pero necesito mis cuentas para sostenerme al menos hasta que reinicie mi vida laboral – dijo Sora con modestia.

-Bueno me anuncian que el tiempo se nos agota, solo te pediría Sora-san que nos dieras un poco más de información sobre la persona con la cual Ishida-san te engañaba. Nuestros telespectadores tienes derecho a saber a quien idolatran con tanta pasión, tenemos derecho a saber.

-No puedo desvelar aún su identidad pero solo diré que... – se calló un momento manteniendo la expectación – yo... no debería decir esto aún, es muy humillante para mí, snif.

-Tranquila, nosotros te apoyamos, puedes decirlo, la gente quiere saber, hasta ahora desde que hemos iniciado la entrevista hemos recibido miles de llamada de teléfono, incluso llegando a saturar nuestras centralitas para preguntar por este detalle en concreto. ¿Quién esa persona? ¿Tan escandaloso podría llegar a ser si se supiera?.

-Yo agradezco el apoyo que me brindáis pero debéis comprender, no es fácil aceptar que a una la dejan por otro hombre... ohhhhh! Dios mío... no debí decirlo – exclamó ocultado su rostro en un movimiento teatral, pareciendo que lo había dicho sin querer, no siendo el caso.

-Perdón ¿qué has dicho? – preguntó asombrada la presentadora.

-

-¡Lo ha dicho! – exclamó sorprendido Beni – ha dicho que es otro hombre, ¿pero como... ?

-No me lo puedo creer – dijo sin apenas voz Matt - ¿Cómo? Es imposible yo... no conocía a Tai cuando se supone que eso sucedió... yo.

-Tranquilízate hermano, tiene que haber una explicación – dijo Tk igualmente sorprendido y preocupado.

-

-Yo no quería decirlo, snif, tenía que ser un secreto yo... – sollozaba falsamente de nuevo Sora.

-Valla... esto si que es un bombazo, comprendo que te sientas así. La verdad nadie podía imaginar la doble vida del famoso cantante de Teenwolf's, me imagino que en cuanto se sepa que el famoso Matt Ishida es gay romperá millones de corazones. Lamentándolo mucho debemos dejar la entrevista hasta aquí, pero si me lo permites Sora-san nos gustaría que pudieras venir la próxima semana para poder profundizar más la entrevista y ya de paso nos podrías mostrar esa deseadas pruebas que tienes en tu poder – sugirió la presentadora - ¿Contamos contigo?.

-Yo... si por supuesto – dijo con timidez – supongo que este tema no se podía ocultar por mucho tiempo más.

-Pues muchas gracias Sora-san y gracias por venir – agradeció la presentadora.

-De nada Misao-sama, fue un placer – dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Bueno señores y señoras, una vez más nuestro programa, va en busca de la verdad, y hoy hemos descubierto la doble vida del famoso cantante Matt Ishida, ¿será cierto? ¿o será todo un montaje? Eso lo veremos...

-

De inmediato Seguir apagó la televisión esperando la reacción de Matt.

-Esto solo acaba de empezar, lo que me extraña es que no sucediera antes – comentó Seguru.

-Yo Seguru-san no sé que decir..., no creo estar preparado para esto, yo... tengo que hacer algo, no puedo permitir que relacionen a Tai conmigo, no lo puedo permitir... dijo preocupado Matt.

-Bueno por ahora no podemos hacer nada, no sabemos que pruebas pueda tener Sora por lo que no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, por ahora es su palabra contra la tuya Matt – dijo Beni.

-Beni tiene razón, lo mejor será que vallamos a descansar y mañana ya veremos lo que hacemos – dijo Seguru convencido.

-Pero mañana tenían el día libre los chicos – se quejó Matt – no quiero que perdáis vuestro tiempo por mi culpa, yo me ocuparé de esto, iré hablar con Tai y ya veremos lo que hacemos y que medidas tomar contra ella, por algo él es mi abogado, sabrá lo que hay que hacer – dijo casi sin voz.

-Por nosotros no te preocupes Matt – aseguró Izzy – como hemos dicho antes somos familia, ¿no?.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco pero esto lo debo solucionar yo, tengo que averiguar que pretende Sora – comentó Matt dolido – pensé que todo aquello ya se había acabado y no es así.

-No te desalientes Matt, es lo que menos tienes que hacer, Sora está buscando justamente eso – le dijo Beni – si quieres yo me encargo de averiguar de que se trata – se ofreció el pelirrojo.

-No creo que sea necesario, estoy convencido que Sora se pondrá en contacto conmigo – dijo Matt con frialdad, ahora será mejor que valla a casa de Tai, tengo que hablar con él.

-Te llevo Matt – se volvió a ofrecer Beni mientras veía como Matt se acababa de vestir a toda velocidad.

-Iré bajando para pediros varios taxis – dijo Seguru dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-De acuerdo Seguru-san, nosotros bajamos enseguida – respondió Tk.

-Matt, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Omi preocupado por su amigo.

-Sí tranquilo solo un poco desconcertado y molesto, pero se me pasará. ¿Bajamos? – preguntó a los chicos que le miraban con seriedad.

-Venga salgamos de aquí – sugirió Izzy.

El trayecto de la sala privada al ascensor y del ascensor hacia recepción fue silencioso e inquietante, hasta que al llegar al Holl del Hotel un alboroto les llamó la atención a todos.

-¿Pero que es esto? – preguntó sorprendido Beni.

-Mierda es la prensa, ¿cómo han llegado tan pronto aquí? – comentó molesto Izzy.

-Chicos no salgáis – comunicó Seguru que se acercaba a ellos preocupados – han tomado la entrada del Hotel, hay numerosos reporteros intentado entrar para entrevistar a Matt.

-Mierda ¿y ahora que hago? – exclamó nervioso Matt – tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes e ir a casa de Tai.

-Eso no será posible ahora Matt – dijo Beni, seguramente estarán todas las salidas del Hotel vigiladas, si sales ahora y te diriges a casa de Tai le expondrás a los medios ¿y no quieres eso, no?

-¡Claro que no! – dijo malhumorado – mierda tendré que esperar a mañana.

-Deberás evitar verle durante estos días hermano – sugirió Tk – te van a estar vigilando hasta que no se aclare esto, supongo que esperaran una declaración de tu parte desmintiendo lo dicho por Sora.

-Pero antes tengo que saber de que se tratan esas dichosas pruebas, lo que si sé es que Sora sabe algo, sino no hubiera dicho eso, alguien le diría algo o vería algo, no sé...

-No sé quien podría haberle dicho algo, nadie lo sabía excepto Ian y yo y bueno los amigos de Ian pero estoy seguro que ellos no han dicho nada – aseguró Beni.

-Será mejor no comérnosla cabeza ahora, no ganaremos nada, lo que tenemos que hacer es distraer a la prensa mientras sales de aquí – sugirió Omi – haremos una cosa, Tk y Izzy saldrán por la puerta principal para tenerlos entretenidos ganando algo de tiempo, Seguru-san ¿puedes conseguir un coche en el aparcamiento? – pidió Omi.

-Sí, mi coche está abajo, podéis llevároslo – lo ofreció el manager.

-Bien... Beni tú conducirás el coche y llevarás a Matt a su casa e iré en mi coche para despistar a los posibles paparazzis que puedan haber cerca del parking, ir directos a casa de Matt, después Beni podrás irte a casa, no creo que te sigan a ti – explicó Omi.

-Me parece bien – respondió Beni.

-Entonces, ¿preparados? – preguntó Omi.

-¡Preparados! – gritaron a coro.

-Bien salgamos – animó Izzy.

Tal y como habían planeado Tk y Izzy salieron hacia el exterior, encontrándose con una marabunta de periodistas preguntando si era cierto lo mencionado por Sora. Los chicos de limitaron a desviar el tema, alegando que no eran ellos los que tenían que explicar la situación ya que no sabían de que iba todo eso.

Mientras tanto Omi salió del aparcamiento siendo seguido como esperaba de dos coches sospechosos, minutos más tarde Beni salía con el coche de Seguru dirección a casa de Matt, por el camino Matt llamó a Tai quedándose verse al día siguiente pero en su despacho para evitar sospechas. Con algo de dificultad pudieron despistar al único coche que les seguía para llegar a su destino una hora después.

-Matt, no te preocupes, ya verás como todo sale bien – animó Beni a su amigo al verlo preocupado.

-Beni yo no quiero perjudicarle... sé que tarde o temprano darán con él y entonces... le arruinaré la vida... yo no quiero que eso suceda, no sé que hacer – le confesó el rubio.

-No tienes que hacer nada Matt, es Tai quien tiene que decidir si quiere o no seguir con esto – le explicó Beni aún dentro del coche.

-Pero no quiero ponerlo en esa situación, entiéndeme... va a tener que elegir entre su hijo o yo... y soy incapaz de dejarle pasar por eso, antes prefiero... prefiero romper con él... a luchado mucho por Aki – le dijo Matt con tristeza.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso Matt, ¿tu le quieres? – le preguntó.

-No... le amo y por eso sé que es mejor alejarme de él – le respondió Matt.

-¿Mejor para quien? ¿para él? ¿para ti, porque la verdad dudo que lo sea para ninguno de los dos, ambos sufriréis por esto, lo sé – le dijo Beni.

-Pero pasará y él podrá estar con su familia – le aseguró el vocalista.

-No olvides que tú eres ahora su familia Matt, no seas cabezota – intentó hacerle desistir de la idea.

-No como su hijo, él siempre puede conseguirse un nuevo novio pero no un nuevo hijo.

-Mira que eres terco Matt, está bien haz lo que quieras, pero lo te arrepentirás de ello te lo aseguro, ¿no vas a cambiar de idea? – preguntó Beni esperanzado – aún no sabemos lo que Sora tiene en tu contra.

-Eso ya lo sé, y no creo cambiar de parecer, es lo mejor Beni y lo sabes, ahora me voy a casa estoy casado y quiero dormir, mañana hablaré con Tai – le dijo Matt.

-Como quieras, ya sabes donde encontrarme si necesitas algo. Buenas noches Matt y descansa lo necesitas – le dijo a Matt.

-Buenas noches Beni y descansa tu también, ya nos veremos, ya te llamaré, a dios – se despidió Matt

A la mañana siguiente en casa de Matt.

A la mañana siguiente todos los programas hablaban de lo mismo, "La nueva faceta del cantante Matt Ishida", creando un debate en contra o a favor del titulares de las revistas del corazón querían llamar la atención de los lectores con titulares como: El cantante ni desmiente ni confirma; La huída desesperada del cantante de su Hotel nos hace sospecha que pueda ser cierta su homosexualidad; Verdad o Montaje.

Durante toda la mañana Matt tubo que permanecer en su casa debido a que muchos de los periodistas que estaban en el Hotel habían localizado su domicilio y se habían apostado delante de su puerta exigiendo una declaración. Por mucho que les pidió que se marchasen no tubo éxito ni aún diciéndoles que habría una rueda de prensa el próximo Lunes para aclarar la situación.

Ya harto de esperar a que salieran de la puerta de su casa para poder ir a ver a Tai, no tubo más remedio que salir y decir algunas palabras.

-¡¡Señor Ishida, señor Ishida! – gritó un reportero - ¿es verdad las afirmaciones de la señorita Sora sobre su supuesta infidelidad y su homosexualidad?

-¿Señor Ishida, puede desmentir el rumor que le acusa de ser gay? – preguntó una reportera.

-¿Es todo un montaje y se destapó su secreto Ishida-san? – acusó otro.

-Un momento por favor – pidió Matt abrumado – uno por uno, como ya he dicho este no es el momento para declaraciones, sino que tendrán que esperar al Lunes, pero como veo que no tienen intención de marcharos, solo diré una cosa y espero que entendáis que tengo trabajo que hacer. Sobre lo que mi ex dice, pues no sé de que se trata, yo jamás he sido infiel a Sora, no sé si lo que ha dicho a sido en venganza o que pero yo jamás la he engañado ni con una mujer ni con un hombre – explicó Matt.

-¿Entonces es todo mentira? – preguntó un reportero.

-Así es, así si me lo permitís voy averiguar de que se trata todas estas calumnias y creedme que esto no quedará así – dijo molesto Matt.

-Va a volverse a querellar con su ex? – preguntó una periodista.

-Si con eso consigo que me deje en paz de una vez, lo tomaré en cuenta, ahora si me permiten tengo trabajo que hacer y os rogaría que despejarais la entrada de mi casa.

Al cabo de una hora, la entrada de su casa ya estaba desocupada de periodistas, así que subiéndose a su coche se dirigió al centro al despacho de Tai, para poder hablar con él de una vez por todas.

En el bufete de abogados.

Toc toc.

-Adelante ahora mismo le atiendo – dijo Tai despalda a la puerta mientras guardaba unos documentos en el archivado que tenía detrás de su escritorio.

Unos pasos le indicaron que la persona que llamaba había entrado sin necesidad de darse la vuelta.

-En seguida le atiendo, déjeme guardar estos documentos y enseguida le atiendo, siéntese por favor – le dijo a la persona que había entrado a su despacho – Lisy me ha comentado que ha venido por un caso de difamación pública, así que... – dijo dándose la vuelta al final - ¡¡Matt! Pensé que vendrías a primera hora, yo...

-Lo sé lo siento Tai pero me fue imposible, los periodistas habían tomado mi casa y no podía salir hasta ahora, ¿vistes toda la entrevista de anoche? – le preguntó directamente y preocupado.

-Sí – le respondió secamente sentándose en su escritorio mirándole fijamente.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó nervioso Matt.

-Sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto podía ocurrir, no me sorprende – le dijo Tai sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

-¿¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo? – le dijo sorprendido - ¿es que no sabes lo que esto supone?.

-Lo sé muy bien Matt y desde un principio asumí las consecuencias, no debes preocuparte, deja que Sora diga lo que quiera – le dijo acercándose hacia él para agacharse a su altura y sujetarle la barbilla para que le mirase.

-¡¡Pero puedes perder a Aki por mi culpa, ¿no lo entiendes? – le dijo preocupado.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Matt y sabes lo que opino de esto. Te quiero y no voy a renunciar a ti ni a mi hijo, sé como llevar esto.

-Sora no parará hasta hundirme y si tu estás a mi lado te hundirás conmigo – le aseguró Matt – no sé como se ha enterado pero lo sabe y se querrá aprovechar de eso para chantajearme por algo – le dijo al castaño – Tai yo también te quiero pero...

-Sshhhhh no digas nada, no quiero oírlo, no permitiré que me dejes y menos sabiendo que me quieres tanto como yo a ti. Hablaré con Sora...

-¿¡Te has vuelto loco? – dijo asustado.

-Tranquilo solo le haré ver las consecuencias que puede tener al enfrentarse a un buen abogado, jeje – se rió Tai – tranquilo todo irá bien. Lo malo que por ahora no nos podremos ver como antes, deberemos guardar las apariencias al menos hasta que sepamos que es lo que quiere tu ex.

-Maldición precisamente ahora, Yasako-sama nos dio tres días libre y deseaba pasarlos contigo, pero tienes razón, será mejor no vernos por ahora aunque... te echaré mucho de menos – le dijo abrazándose a él.

-Y yo a ti amor – le respondió besándole apasionadamente.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron besándose y acariciándose, demostrándose lo mucho que se querían y se necesitaban. Las manos se recorrían por encima de la ropa, con pasos torpes Matt arrastró a Tai hasta el sillón del despacho de Tai, cayendo lo dos sobre él.

-Matt, ¿no me dejarás verdad? – preguntó preocupado entre jadeos Tai.

-Shhh no hablemos de eso ahora – le respondió Matt atrapando de nuevo sus labios para evitar responder.

-No te dejaré – le aseguró mientras le abrazaba atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

Toc Toc.

-Mmm un momento por favor – respondió Tai recobrando su aliento mientras acomodaba su ropa viendo como Matt hacía lo mismo.

-Yagami-sama – se oyó la voz de la secretaria de Tai al otro lado de la puerta – lamento interrumpir su reunión pero tiene una visita.

-¿Una visita? – preguntó sorprendido abriendo la puerta para ver a una avergonzada muchacha – err... sí, se trata de la Señora Amakusa. ¿La hago pasar?

-Por supuesto que me hace pasar jovencita – se oyó la voz molesta de su supuesta suegra, entrando tras empujar a la secretaria y a Tai a un lado para entrar al despacho con su usual soberbia – pese a todo somos familia, al menos hasta que el juez diga lo contrario.

-¡Mamá¡ me dijiste que te comportarías – se oyó la voz de Ami, la hermana de Lena entrando a su despacho poco después que su madre – hola Tai ¿cómo te encuentras? – le saludó a su cuñado que aún no salía de su asombro.

-¡Paaaaaaaaaaaa paaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritaba otra vocecita que intentaba alargar sus bracitos para alcanzar al castaño que permanecía estático sin saber como reaccionar.

-Lamento venir presentarnos de esta forma pero necesitamos que nos hagas un favor – solicitó Ami virando como Tai miraba embelesado a su hijo.

-¿Aki? ¿Ami? ¿qué pasa? ¿a ocurrido algo? – preguntó preocupado Tai tras salir de su desconcierto.

-No no te preocupes tai es solo que... – comenzó hablar Ami.

-Esto yo... será mejor que me valla – interrumpió incómodo Matt que había estado en silencio mirando como ocurría en encuentro familia.

-Uy perdón! – exclamó Ami al notar que su cuñado estaba reunido con alguien más – parece que te interrumpimos, lo lamento mucho si quieres volvemos dentro de un rato – sugirió Ami sin percatarse quien era realmente el acompañante de su cuñado.

-No estoy dispuesta a perder más tiempo Ami, no sé ni siquiera como llegaste a convencerme de esta locura, esto es una tontería – comentó molesta la Señora Amakusa.

-No se preocupen, yo ya vendré en otro momento – dijo nervioso Matt mirando a Tai y a los demás.

-¡¡Paaaaaaaaaaaa! – seguía gritando Aki para llamar la atención de su padre.

-Anda Tai coge a tu hijo que cada día pesa más, uffffffffff – dijo Ami acercando a Aki a su padre que lo recogió amorosamente mientras le besaba en la frente.

-Matt, por favor no te vallas – suplicó Tai – tenemos que seguir hablando.

-No pasa nada – le respondió sonriéndole con tristeza – ahora estas con tu familia, yo puedo esperar.

-Pero... – quiso rebatir Tai.

-Disculpar que me meta en algo que no me importa pero... – comentó Ami percatándose por fin de quien tenía delante – jeje sé que no es ni el momento ni el lugar pero... ¿eres Matt Ishida? Jeje ¡Me podrías dar un autógrafo! – exclamó entusiasmada Ami dando saltito de alegría.

-¡Ami compórtate! – exigió molesta Amakusa-sama – no entiendo como puedes hacer tanto escándalo por un simple cantante y encima otro depravado, arghh esta juventud se está desperdiciando – dijo con frialdad mientras observaba a Tai y a Matt.

-¡¡¡Mamá! – riñó Ami a su madre por el comentario fuera de lugar – modera tu lengua.

-No te preocupes no pasa nada – respondió Matt algo avergonzado y bastante ofendido – para mí será un placer firmarte un autógrafo, tu nombre es Ami, ¿verdad? – dijo Matt desviando el tema, viendo la tristeza en el rostro de Tai.

-Sí así es, espero creo que llevó tu último disco en el bolso – comentó Ami revolviendo en su bolso – aquí está, jeje menos mal.

-¿Y a que se debe esta inesperada visita? – preguntó curioso Tai mientras jugueteaba con Aki que se reía en sus brazos a la vez que le estiraba de la corbata.

-Aún no entiendo porque hemos venido aquí - dijo resentida la Señora Amakusa – pero esta noche nuestra familia tiene que salir de viaje a Hong Kong ya que mi sobrina Mimi se casa pasado mañana y como Ali es muy pequeño para hacer un viaje tan largo Ami pensó que podías hacerte cargo de él, aunque lo dudo, después de lo que ha sucedido...

-Toma Ami, yo me retiro – comentó Matt entregándole el disco firmado – os dejo para que habléis de vuestras cosas, ya te llamaré y ya seguiremos con lo nuestro – dijo lo más natural posible. El ver como Tai jugaba con su hijo tan cariñosamente mientras se reían juntos le dolía en el alma ya que jamás podría competir con un amor como aquel, había comprendido que decisión tenía que tomar.

-¡Mamá! Ya hemos hablado de esto – comentó Ami acercándose a Tai y a Aki para jugar con su sobrino mientras se giraba hacia Matt para hablarle – Ishida-san no es necesario que se valla nosotros no tardaremos en irnos.

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras ya se me había hecho tarde, tengo que irme. Yagami-san – llamó lo más formal que pudo a su supuesto abogado – ya le llamaré, ah! Por cierto – le dijo acercándose a él para dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida, parándose junto a Tai que sujetaba a Aki – tiene un hijo precioso – le dijo acariciando a Aki que le sonrió con alegría mientras intentaba atrapar la mano que le revolvía los cabellos – no vemos – se despidió con tristeza.

-Paaaaaaaaaa, maaaaaaaaaa, jaja vava vava – balbuceaba divertido Aki.

-Matt espera yo... - quiso decir Tai pero Matt negó con la cabeza. Al ver la mirada anhelante de Matt, Tai supo algo no andaba bien con su rubio.

-Adiós, buenas tardes – se despidió Matt saliendo del despacho.

-Buenas tardes –respondieron Ami y la Señora Amakusa, esta última sin muchas ganas.

-¿Se puede saber que hacía ese aquí? – preguntó despectivamente Amakusa-san – no es ese cantante el que ha montado el escándalo al saberse su homosexualidad y el engaño a su prometida.

-Sí es él mamá, pero dudo que lo del escándalo sea cierto, Ishida-san no es de ese tipo de hombres estoy segura – comentó Ami.

-Ishida-san ha venido a verme por asesoramiento judicial, para planear una querella sobre los rumores infundados por su ex pareja – dijo con frialdad Tai – todo lo que se ha dicho hasta ahora es falso y mi cliente luchará para que se limpie su buen nombre.

-Je, ¿seguro que se trata de eso? O es que has vuelto a las andadas – le dijo despreciativamente Amakusa-sama a Tai.

-Piense lo que quiera, no tengo porque darle explicaciones ni de mi vida ni de mi trabajo – le respondió ya cansado de tantos insultos.

-Eso ya lo veremos jovencito, por ahora lo que tu hagas me interesa, no voy a permitir que un depravado como tu se haga cargo a mi nieto. Ami no vamos, coge a Aki, no pienso dejarlo con este sujeto – le ordenó a su hija.

-¡Mamá! Ya es suficiente, ya hemos discutido sobre esto, Aki se quedará con su padre, que por algo lo es, además no hay nadie mejor que él que cuide de del pequeño Aki, así lo discutimos y lo decidimos. Y sobre quien cuidará de Aki y eso ya se verá, no entiendo como puedes ser tan cabezota mama. Mal que te pese fue Lena quien eligió a Tai como padre de su hijo y ni tú ni ningún juez tiene derecho a cambiar eso – exclamó ya molesta de tanta discusión.

-Eso ya lo veremos – gruño Amakusa-san – ve voy te espero abajo... y tú como me entere que mal atendiste a mi nieto, desearás haberte cruzado en mi familia – le amenazó antes de salir del despacho.

-Discúlpala Tai, ya sabes como es – dijo avergonzada por el comportamiento de su madre.

-Tranquila ya estoy acostumbrado, no pasa nada y ... gracias por pensar en mi yo... – le dijo a su cuñada sin dejar de mirar a Aki que se había quedado adormilado en su hombro.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, sé que desearías pasar más tiempo con Aki, mereces estar con tu hijo y mi hermana así lo hubiera querido, estoy convencida – dijo enternecida Ami al ver el amor que le profesaba Tai a su hijo – ya verás como todo sale bien.

-Es lo que más desearía en el mundo – comentó Tai.

-Mira aquí te dejo todo lo que necesitarás para Aki, te he dejado un horario con las comidas que debe de hacer Aki y las horas de sueño que debe tener, te dejo mi número de móvil para cualquier duda. Nosotras volveremos del Lunes o el Martes, ¿podrás con todo? – le preguntó a su cuñado.

-Sí creo que sí, supongo que deberé acostumbrarme de nuevo a todo esto – le dijo sonriendo feliz mirando la bolsa con las cosas de Aki.

-Ah! Una última cosa antes de irme – le dijo Ami ya cerca de la puerta – deberías llamar a Ishida-san, creo que nuestra entrada le asustó un poco y creo que se siente intimidado al ver como tratas a Aki, llámale y dile que le quieres. Supongo que podéis disfrutar de un fin de semana familiar, jeje – se rió Ami al ver la cara de desconcierto de Tai.

-Pero... ¿cómo? Tú... – dijo sin saber que decir.

-Jeje ayyy Tai hay cosa que se notan a simple vista cuñadito y vuestro amor se ve a leguas, menos mal que mi madre no se entera de mucho sino, jeje se habría liado una buena, jeje. Lamento haberos chafado vuestro encuentro – dijo algo apenada – solo una única pregunta, ¿lo del escándalo es por ti Tai? – preguntó curiosa.

-Esto... no, cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal entre Matt y su novia, yo no lo conocía aún eso fue después de su ruptura, es todo un montaje de su ex para sacar partido – le explicó Tai a Ami.

-Me lo imaginaba, Ishida-san no parece de ese tipo de personas, parece un buen chico. Tened cuidado ¿vale? Y tranquilo vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo – Le dijo Ami guiándole un ojo.

-Gracias Ami y tranquila cuidaré bien de Aki – le aseguró Tai.

-De eso no me queda ni la menor duda, nos vemos cuñadito y cuídate tú también – se despidió Ami.

Una vez ya a solas en su despacho Tai contempló a su hijo dormido en sus brazos, seguramente habría tenido un día movido para un niño de su edad y siendo las ocho de la tarde su agotamiento había hecho mella en él.

Sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, se acercó al sofá para sentarse en él para disfrutar del reencuentro con su pequeño Aki, al cabo de unos minutos, extrajo su móvil del bolsillo interior de su americana para marcar el teléfono de su koi. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba pero nadie lo cogía y eso le preocupó. Tras varios minutos escuchando su propio silencio decidió que lo mejor sería irse a cada y acomodar a Aki en su habitación. Con cuidado recogió sus cosas y las de Aki, mandó pedir un taxi para él, ya que no podría conducir y se dirigió a su casa, donde intentaría volver a llamar a Matt sin conseguirlo hasta que desistió en el intento, ya le llamaría al día siguiente. Tenía que verle y aclarar la situación.

En la casa de Matt.

Tras regresar del bufete de abogado Matt se encerró en su habitación con la intención de aislarse de todo y de todos. El teléfono sonó innumerables veces viendo que en el indicador de llamadas el nombre de Tai, lo dejó sonar y sonar, no quería responderle, si lo hacía se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado.

Ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando se reincorporó de su cama, se daría una ducha y comería cualquier cosa para volver a meterse en la cama para no salir durante los dos días que aún tenía libres, pero cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse el sonido del teléfono móvil sonó de nuevo pero esta vez no era Tai sino Sora.

Por un momento dudó en contestar pero al final se decidió, pensado que mejor ocasión para descubrir lo que quería su ex.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sora? – respondió molesto y a la defensiva Matt.

-Valla por tu tono de voz supongo que ya te habrás enterado de la entrevista que tuve ayer – le dijo con ironía.

-Pues si lo supones bien. ¿Se puede saber que es lo que quieres ahora? ¿No puedes dejarme en paz de una maldita vez? – le exigió furioso.

-Jejeje eso es lo que tú querrías pero no voy a permitir que nadie se burle así de mí me oyes – le gritó también molesta – crees que no me enteraría de tu secretito marica asqueroso – le insultó – sé que te acuestas con tu abogado, a mí nadie me hace eso, ja ¡dejarme por un hombre! Eres patético.

-¡Que es lo que quieres Sora! No voy a discutir de mi vida privada, porque TÚ ya no perteneces a ella ¡ME OYES!.

-Eso ya lo sé, y créeme volver a ella es lo que menos deseo, me das asco, solo te he llamado para proponerte un trato – le informó Sora.

-¿Un trato? ¿Qué trato? – preguntó desconfiado Matt.

-Uno muy sencillo, tú me das algo que yo quiero a cambio de no hundir a tu noviecita el abogado. Supongo que sabrás que si tu escándalo le salpicase perdería la custodia definitivamente de su hijo, ¿no? Jeje – se burló la ex del cantante.

-Maldita zorra, esta me las pagarás – le amenazó – esto no acabará así.

-De eso estoy segura, piensa lo que te dicho ya te llamaré para concretar el acuerdo – le dijo antes de colgar.

-¡¡Maldita ZORRAAAAAAAA! – gritó furioso tumbándose de nuevo en su cama, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas de frustración siendo imposible – ¿qué voy hacer ahora? Snif.

Continuará... Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el siguiente capítulo, espero de decepcionarte, jeje un saludo y gracias de nuevo.


	5. Cap V Tengo que decirte adiós

MI VIDA GRACIAS A TI.

Cap.V Tengo que decirte adiós

Los rayos del Sol de la mañana consiguieron despertar a Matt justo en la misma posición donde se había dejado caer tras la discusión con Sora. Deseaba que todo fuera un horrible sueño, pero por desgracia descubrió que la pesadilla era real. Por más cuidadoso que habían sido en su relación, la arpía de Sora lo había descubierto y ahora le chantajeaba con destruir a Tai y con él lo que más amaba. Si quería proteger a su koi debería acceder a la petición de Sora por más descabellada que fuera. De nuevo el horrible dolor de cabeza le martilleaba la cabeza, sumiéndolo más en su angustiante depresión.

Tenía que pensar con claridad y frialdad si quería que Sora le dejase en paz, pero conociéndola eso no iba a ser nada fácil, ella sabía que tenía la sartén por el mango. Con apatía Matt se levantó de la cama vistiendo la misma ropa de ayer y se acercó a las ventanas con la intención de correrlas para dejar a oscuras la habitación y así menguar su malestar, lo único que podía hacer por ahora era esperar la llamada de su ex y mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Tai, no iba a darla la oportunidad a Sora conseguir más pruebas contra ellos.

La tranquilidad de su casa pareció reconfortarle pero pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, sin ganas se acercó para comprobar el propietario de la llamada, descubriendo que era Tai. Por un momento estuvo tentado de responder pero al final desistió y así estuvo toda la mañana.

Tai llamaba y llamaba sin recibir ninguna respuesta de su pareja, llevaba más de tres horas intentando comunicarse con él pero por mucho que llamaba a su casa y al móvil no podía contactar con él.

¿Dónde estás Matt? – se dijo a si mismo preocupado mientras miraba como su hijo jugaba en parque que le había comprado para que jugase en casa, rodeado de muñecos - Aki cariño – llamó para la atención de su hijo - ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?

Tiiiiiiiiii – respondió Aki que le miró sonriéndole mientras daba palmitas asintiendo con alegría.

Pues está dicho – dijo decidido Tai recogiendo a Aki del parque – iremos a ver a papa Matt.

Tiiiiiiiiiii papa Maaaaaaaaaaa – respondió Aki aplaudiendo y riendo.

Unos veinte minutos después Tai llevaba la casa de Matt con Aki en brazos. Tai llamó insistentemente a la puerta de Matt, parecía que allí no había nadie, pero el coche de Matt estaba mal aparcado cerca de la entrada.

Matt fue despertado de forma brusca por el sonido del timbre de su puerta, quiso ignorar la puerta pero dada la insistencia se asomó por la ventana para ver de quien se trataba. Su corazón se aceleró al reconocer el coche de Tai aparcado en la entrada de su casa, ya que desde su ventana no podía ver el acceso de la entrada. Con más conciencia se obligó a desoír los insistentes golpes de la puerta hasta que la voz de Tai le llegó con claridad.

Matt, sé que estás aquí, tu coche te delata, por favor ábreme la puerta, necesitamos hablar – le rogaba Tai desde detrás de su puerta mientras golpeaba con una de sus manos la puerta de Matt mientras que con la otra sujetaba a Aki.

Papa Maaaaaaaaaaa – perecía llamar también el pequeño Aki a la pareja de su padre.

Por favor Matt abre la puerta – le pidió el castaño – si no me abres de diré a Aki que te funda el timbre de la puerta – le amenazó sonriendo Tai al ver como el pequeño Aki pulsaba el timbre con su pequeño dedito.

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, puetaaaaaaaaa Maaaaaaaaa – gritaba el pequeño Aki.

Los ruegos tanto de Tai como del pequeño Aki conmovieron a Matt, convenciéndole de abrir la puerta sin estar muy convencido de hacer lo correcto.

¿Qué... que haces aquí? – preguntó Matt nada más abrir la puerta.

Uff, menos mal – suspiró aliviado Tai al ver a Matt – pensé que tendría que derribar la puerta – le comentó al entrar en la casa – valla parece que no te alegras de verme – dijo desilusionado Tai.

Maaaaaa Maaaaa – llamó Aki estirando sus bracitos hacia Matt.

Hola pequeñín – saludó Matt cogiendo en brazos a Aki mientras Tai dejaba la bolsa de las cosas de Aki en el salón de Matt – hola Tai, no digas eso claro que me alegro de verte.

¿Entonces porque no me has respondido a mis llamadas, llevo llamándote desde ayer por la tarde – preguntó preocupado Tai.

Desconecté el teléfono – mintió Matt dándole la espalda a Tai para no mentirle a la cara – estaba muy cansado y quería descansar, lo siento. ¿Cómo es que está aquí?

Quería verte además que ayer te fuiste sin darme tiempo a explicarte nada – le comentó sentándose junto a Matt que se había sentado con Aki sobre sus piernas.

No es necesario que me des explicaciones, a demás necesitabas privacidad para hablar con tu familia – le dijo Matt.

¿Olvidas que tú también eres mi familia? – le recordó molesto Tai – lamento todas las estupideces que dijo la madre de Lena, ella es así, lamento si te ofendió – dijo apenado.

No te preocupes, por lo que veo conseguiste quedarte con Aki – dijo sonriendo al ver como Aki jugaba con algunos mechones de su largo cabello rubio – Aki es un niño encantador – le dijo a Tai mientras hacía cosquillas a Aki.

Sí se parece a su madre – comentó acercándose a ellos para acariciar la cara de su hijo y para depositar un beso en su cabecita – es igual de cariñoso que ella.

En eso creo que es igual que tú – le comentó Matt dulcemente – tienes suerte de tenerlo por eso...

No solo por eso tengo suerte Matt – le dijo mirándolo fijamente – tengo a Aki y te tengo a ti – le dijo acercándose más a Matt hasta poder besarle con pasión.

Durante varios minutos se estuvieron besando ardientemente bajo la atenta mirada del pequeño Aki, el pequeño los miraba interesante levantando las manitas para tocar la cara de su padre y la de Matt.

Paaaaaaaaaaaapaaaaaaaaaaaaa – protestó Aki al verse ignorado por los adultos.

Jeje - se rió Tai abrazando a Aki y a Matt – parece que mi niño le molestó que no le prestáramos atención, jeje.

Creo que no deberíamos hacer eso delante del niño – dijo sonrojado Matt al ver como Aki se tocaba los labios y hacía morritos intentando besar a su padre.

Jajaja, creo que tienes razón pero me resulta muy difícil no poder besarte cuando estás a mi lado. Por cierto, jeje ¿tienes algo que hacer el resto del día? – preguntó Tai jugando con el pequeño que se abrazaba a Matt para escapar de las cosquillas de su padre.

No tenía pensado en salir, no estoy de humor. ¿Por qué lo pregustas? – preguntó curioso mientras sonreía por las ocurrencias de Aki.

Coquillaaaaaaaaaaass nooooooooo – gritaba Aki intentando escapar de su padre.

Quería invitarte a salir pero veo que no aceptarás, sobretodo sabiendo como están las cosas, por eso... ¿no te importará que pasemos el resto del día contigo? – preguntó haciendo un puchero que arrancó una sonrisa a Matt.

A salir será mejor que no pero a que os quedéis, sería de mal anfitrión deciros que no – dijo Matt.

¿¡Solo por eso! – exclamó sorprendido y algo ofendido.

Claro que no tonto, jeje. Estaría encantado de que os quedéis – le dijo besando fugaz mente a Tai.

Aki al ver como su padre era besado por Tai, parpadeó sorprendido y una vez que se separaron se puso de pie sobre Matt para acercarse a él y plantarlo un beso en los labios como había visto hacer a su padre, con total naturalidad mientras se reía.

¡Oye peque! – exclamó Tai a su hijo – eso solo lo puedo hacer yo, jeje – se rió viendo como Matt se sonrojaba sin saber que hacer y Aki aplaudía contento por su osadía.

Jejeje papa Maaaaa besooooooooooooo – rió Aki aferrándose al cuello del rubio – Papa Maa mío.

¿Cómo que tuyo? – preguntó haciéndose el molesto el abogado con su hijo – de eso nada. Papa Matt es mío, ahora verás – aseguró Tai lanzándose a hacerle cosquilla a sus dos amores.

¿Papa Matt? –preguntó el cantante sorprendido por como lo habían llamado.

Je sí – se rió Tai – yo le dije que desde tú serías su nuevo papá, ¿te molesta? – le preguntó a Matt.

No en absoluto – le sonrió – para mí será un tremendo placer tener un hijo tan encantador como su padre – le respondió acariciándole - ¿no habrá ningún problema con eso?.

No lo creo, además de momento es un secreto entre los tres ¿verdad Aki? – le preguntó a su hijo haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga.

Tiiiiiiiii secretooooooooooooo – repetía eufórico Aki.

Eso es Jajaja – se rió Tai.

Te quiero Tai, no lo dudes jamás – le confesó sin pensarlo Matt muy seriamente.

Y lo a ti Matt, te quiero mucho – le respondió besándolo de nuevo.

El resto de la tarde pasó entre risas y juegos, los problemas quedaron a un lado para poder disfrutar de una tarde familiar. Tai preparó la cena mientras Matt le daba de cenar a Aki, para acostarlo poco después en la cama del cantante, mientras ellos cenaban con tranquilidad. Durante la cena no se tocó el tema de Sora, no querían arruinar la velada. Sin darse cuenta ya era más de media noche, así que para no despertar al pequeño Aki, Tai se quedó a dormir compartiendo cama con su koi y su retoño.

El resto del fin de semana también lo pasaron juntos en la gran casa de vocalista de los Teenwolves, bañándose en la piscina climatizada y jugando con Aki, en pocas palabras disfrutando del poco tiempo que tenían como una familia de lo más normal. El cantante rubio pudo constatar, aunque eso no era muy difícil de entender, ya que él mismo, en las pocas horas que había convivido con el pequeñín, ya le había cogido en gran estima.

A media tarde Tai tuvo que despedirse de Matt ya que no tardarían en ir a buscar a Aki a su apartamento, prometiéndose llamarse durante la semana.

Con la nueva semana, el trabajo se intensificó para tanto los chicos de Teenwolves como para Tai Yagami, que después de separarse de su hijo se dedicó al arduo trabajo, que en un intento de reunir toda la información que necesitaba para su caso se mantuvo inverso entre papeles, solo para emerger de vez en cuando para hablar con el hombre del cual estaba enamorado perdidamente.

Los ensayos de la mini gira de Navidad dieron su inicio, por el momento todo iba sobre ruedas, el repertorio de canciones ya estaba cerrado al igual que el vestuario. Las entrevistas fueron canceladas para esas fechas a excepción del programa de televisión que fue del todo imposible el eludir.

El escándalo de la supuesta infidelidad de Matt Ishida no remitió con el trascurso de los días, cada día surgía una nueva polémica sobre el asunto siendo incentivada por Sora quien aportaba cada vez más detalles del amante desconocido de Matt, pero debitando descaradamente aportar su nombre para mantener a la opinión pública y a los programas de televisión enganchados.

Por otro lado Sora no se puso en contacto con Matt haciéndole saber lo que quería parta mantener el secreto de Tai y eso desconcertaba al cantante ya que con cada hora y día que pasaba, la presión mediática lo acorralaba más y se acercaban cada vez más al momento de identificar al supuesto amante del cantante más famoso de Rock de todo Japón.

A un día de la entrevista del programa Stars & Fame, todas las alarmas se dispararon para Matt debido a un amplio reportaje que salió en las revistas del corazón.

¡¡Matt! – gritó Beni entrando en la sala de ensayos con varias revistas en las manos – Matt problemas y serio – aseguró el pelirrojo tirando las revistas sobre la mesa de la zona de descanso, donde en esos momentos Matt estaba tomándose un té frío, para mostrarles numerosas portadas con el mismo tema principal en ellas.

Qué ocurre Beni, ¿qué este escándalo? – le preguntó a su amigo sin prestar atención a lo que le enseñaba para seguir bebiendo tranquilamente.

¡Mira! – le dijo señalando las portadas.

¡¡Mierda! – gritó Matt al darse cuenta – pero... ¿cómo? ¿Cuando? – logró articular palabra Matt.

Eso deberías saberlo tú – le reprochó Beni – debiste de tener cuidado, le lo advirtió Ian, mierda Matt ¿en qué estabais pensando? – se preocupó Beni.

Mierda, mierda, mierda – se angustió Matt – no nos dimos cuenta Beni te lo juro, a demás éstas fotos son de hacer tiempo te lo prometo... son de la noche que cenamos los cuatro en tu casa y Tai me acompañó a casa – dijo mirando la foto de la portada de la primera revista donde él y Tai se despedían fogosamente en la puerta de la casa del cantante, estando Tai despaldas al objetivo de la cámara, como sucedía en todas las fotos, por extraña coincidencia. En otra se veía a través de la ventana del dormitorio de Matt a ellos ligeritos de ropa y prodigándose atenciones. Todas las fotos eran muy parecidas en contenido, tratándose de ellos dos en actitudes más que evidentes, solo cambiando el escenario en cuestión, pero todas tenían un denominador común, la clara identificación del Matt Ishida y la dudosa del acompañante.

Al menos agradece que en las fotos no se aprecie casi a Tai, de lo contrario, adiós a la custodia de Aki, me pregunto porque han salido a la luz estas fotos tan malas, seguramente tiene que haber fotos mejores para publicarlas... – comentó Beni desconcertado.

Creo saber porque – aseguró el rubio mirando a su amigo – pondría mi mano en el fuego a que la responsable de estas fotos es Sora..

¿Sora? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – le preguntó a su amigo rubio – me parece que me estoy perdiendo algo importante ¿verdad Matt?.

Así es... lo siento Beni no os lo conté porque no quería preocuparos más.

Mierda Matt, ya estamos con lo mismo – exclamó molesto – ¿cómo te lo tengo que decir? Joder Matt somos amigos, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado que no me has contado?.

Hacer unos días, el viernes para ser más precisos, Sora me llamó...

¿Qué quería? – preguntó poniéndose cada vez más molesto imaginándose lo que la bruja de la ex de su amigo le abría dicho.

Me llamó para proponerme un trato Beni – le contó seriamente.

¿Un trato? ¿Qué tipo de trato? – le preguntó Beni.

No sé como pero Sora sabe lo de mi relación con Tai, al parecer lleva tiempo sabiéndolo porque ha tenido tiempo de investigarlo, sabe lo del juicio por la custodia de Aki, por lo que me imagino que ha debido de contratar un investigador privado. Ella quiere chantajearme con hacer pública mi relación para hundir a Tai si no le doy lo que ella quiere como pago a su silencio, por eso fue aquel programa de entrevistas – le explicó Matt.

¿Y que es lo que quiere? – le preguntó Beni.

Todavía no lo sé... me dijo que me llamaría para hacérmelo saber – le respondió preocupado.

¿Entonces a que viene lo de las fotos? – le preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

Supongo que para hacerme saber que ella tiene la situación controlada, quiere hacerme saber que en cualquier momento ella puede desenmascarar a Tai, por ahora ha hecho a conocer que me estoy viendo con un hombre, el destrozar la vida de Tai depende de que acepte o no las condiciones de Sora – le dijo Matt apartando las fotos de su vista – al principio dio a conocer que yo era gay, ahora lo prueba con estas fotos aunque no se pueda reconocer quien es mi amante, con esto ya ha ganado. El escándalo ya está servido.

Jamás pensé que esa maldita arpía fuera tan lista, te tendió una trampa de la cual no puedes escapar, ¿qué será lo que quiere? – se preguntó Beni más para si mismo que a Matt.

Supongo que dinero y alguna de mis posesiones – le dijo inexpresivamente – no lo sé del todo cierto pero quiero acabar de una vez por todas con esto, estoy cansado... le daré lo que quiera para que me deje en paz de una vez.

¿Y como puedes estar seguro de que después de que le des lo que quiere no te sigue chantajeando otra vez con lo mismo? – le preguntó Beni desconfiado de la ex del cantante.

Supongo que una vez halla pasado el juicio, ya no importará que se sepa. Ya no tendrá poder sobre mí. – le respondió tranquilamente.

Espero que así sea, por su propio bien – le dijo Beni molesto con la chica – creo que se está excediendo demasiado, solo espero que no le des todo lo que te pida, no te dejes presionar por ella, todo tiene un límite. Ahora será mejor que nos centremos en los conciertos, eso te distraerá un poco. Y espero que cuando te llame esa cerda me avises y me cuentes lo que te ha dicho, sea lo que sea Matt.

Tranquilo lo haré Beni, ahora regresemos con los demás chicos, deben preguntarse donde nos metimos – dijo sonriendo más aliviado.

Anda vallamos – animó Beni a su amigo.

El resto del día paso con relativa tranquilidad, al margen del nuevo bomb informativo de la prensa del corazón que supuso la edición de las fotos del cantante del grupo más de moda y su puesto amante. Durante todo el día no había otro tema de conversación, tanto en radio como en la televisión, incluso en la misma calle.

Por otro lado, Tai llamó a Matt para tranquilizarlo, asegurándolo que todo saldría bien. Le informó que su juicio sería en tres semanas, antes del periodo vacacional de Navidad. Esa misma noche quedaron para cenar en casa de Tai ya que seguramente la de Matt estaría vigilada.

El día del programa televisivo llegó para desgracia de los chicos que habían hecho hasta lo imposible para no ir, sabiendo lo que les esperaba. Tan solo faltaba una hora para salir en antena cuando el teléfono móvil de Matt sonaba en el camerino de los chicos de Teenwolves.

Matt es tu teléfono – informó Omi acercándolo el teléfono a su propietario.

¿El mío? Que raro – comentó el cantante mirando la información de la pantalla del móvil para saber de quien se trataba – mierda... ahora no.

¿Es Sora, Matt?´- preguntó Beni que se había acercado a su amigo.

Sí es ella... pero no quiero hablar con ella – le respondió cansado.

Si quieres contesto yo y le digo que estás ocupado o algo parecido – se ofreció Tk a su hermano, sabiendo que la relación que ahora tenía con la ex pareja de su hermano no era para nada buena.

Sí quieres la mandamos a paseo – se burló Izzy – sería un placer.

No creo que eso sea buena idea por ahora – respondió Beni – Matt sé que no quieres hablar con ella, pero creo que será mejor que lo hagas, no sabemos lo que podría ser capaz de hacer si se entera que la estás evitado, debes averiguar que es lo que quiere de una vez por todas – comentó a su amigo.

¿Matt ocurre algo? – preguntó a su hermano preocupado.

Ya te lo explicaré luego Tk – le respondió a su hermano – Beni tienes razón, será mejor que averigüe de una vez por todas lo que quiere – le dijo descolgando su teléfono Nokia por fin después de tantos pitidos.

¡Ya era hora Matt! – exclamó molesta Sora - ¿qué pasa es que no quieres hablar conmigo, jeje? – se burló la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

Estoy ocupado Sora, tengo que trabajar no como otras – le replicó molesto por el tono de burla de su ex.

Lo sé, lo sé, sé que dentro de casi una hora tienes una entrevista en el programa Stars & Fame, por eso te llamaba – le explicó.

Mejor no te pregunto como lo sabes – comentó Matt.

Je será mejor, bueno te llamaba por algo en concreto, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos la última vez que llamé? – le recordó la chica.

Por desgracia si – le respondió cansado de tanta tontería - ¿qué es lo que quieres Sora? Quiero acabar de una vez por todas – le preguntó directamente.

Je, yo también lo quiero, no creas que me entusiasma hablar con un desviado sexual como tu – dijo despreciativamente Sora.

Vigila tu lengua Sora, no voy a permitir que me sigas insultado – le amenazó Matt.

No creas que estás en posición de exigir nada Matt. He estado pensado detenidamente en lo que podía conseguir y créeme que ya no hay nada que me interesa más que destrozarte la vida como lo hiciste conmigo. Sé que gustosamente me darás cualquier cosa que te pida, así que ya no tiene aliciente para mí – le comentó a Matt.

Entonces que es lo que quieres Sora, dilo de una maldita vez y déjame en paz – le exigió molesto.

Los chicos observaban la discusión sin interferir, sabiendo que Matt se enfurecía por momentos, sabían que las cosas se estaba poniendo feas.

Como bien te he dicho lo material ya no me atrae tanto pero no te creas que renunciaré a mi parte, bueno mejor dicho a lo que creo que me compensará por daños y prejuicios que ha sufrido mi imagen – le explicó Sora.

Dimo de una maldita vez Sora no estoy para juegos – exigió de nuevo Matt apretando los puños furioso.

Como quieras seré directa, quiero la casa de la playa, la casa de Tokio en la que vives ahora y la mitad del dinero de tu cuenta privada, el Mercedes y los dos caballos que tienes en Hokaido – le enumeró con tranquilidad Sora.

Con eso me dejarás tranquilo... si te doy lo que me pides no podrás acercarte más ni a Tai ni a su hijo ni a mí – le exigió Matt a su ex.

Creo que es un trato justo pero hay algo más, lo principal que tienes que hacer para que el trato esté completo, jeje – se rió la chica.

¿De que se trata? – preguntó Matt desconfiado.

Antes de decírtelo quiero preguntarte algo... ¿hasta donde estarás dispuesto a llegar para proteger a ese abogado maricón con el que sales? – le preguntó hirientemente a Matt.

Sora no sigas por eso camino porque no te lo consentiré, ya te lo he dicho antes – le amenazó Matt.

Responde Matt – exigió la chica.

Haré cualquier cosa Sora, para mí lo principal es mantenerlo lo más alejado de ti posible, no permitiré que le hagas daño – le respondió decidido y muy seguro de si mismo.

Perfecto, jeje... entonces deberás dejar al abogadillo, rompe la relación con él si quieres protegerlo del escándalo, es lo único que le puede salvar ahora, si no lo haces haré saber a todo el mundo quien es el amante del cantante de Teenwolves, puede que consigas mantener a su amante contigo pero seguro que a su hijo no, jeje.

Pero... eso... no puedes pedirme eso, el no te ha hecho nada – tartamudeo pálido Matt sin creerse lo que le pedía en el trato – no tienes ya suficiente con desangrarme que además me pides eso... –

¿Matt que ocurre? – preguntó de repente Beni al ver como Matt se ponía pálido haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerse en calma.

¿Porque lo haces Sora? – preguntó Matt a Sora a la vez que levantaba la mano para hacer callar a Beni

Simple querido, tu destruiste mi forma de vida, ahora es mi turno de hacértelo a ti, tu eliges... me das lo que te pido y le dejas o hago que tu Tai pierda la custodia de su hijo para siempre, estoy convencida que al juez y a la su suegra le encantarán las fotos que tengo de vosotros, jeje. Tú decides, su hijo o tú – piénsatelo... pero hazlo rápido, deberás darme una respuesta la semana que viene, si quieres más pruebas para saber que lo haré sin remordimiento alguno puedo mandar más fotos a las revistas, jeje seguro que las revistas les encantará verte como ese abogadillo y tú os revolcáis en tu sofá – le amenazó su ex.

Eres despreciable, no entiendo como pude estar tan enamorado de ti, eres... eres – le habló con desprecio a la vez que intentaba digerir el nudo de su estómago.

Espero tu respuesta pronto y te aviso que aún tengo pruebas más jugosas que esas fotos tan malas que salieron hoy en la prensa pienso mandarlas el viernes que viene si no aceptas el trato, claro está, si lo haces, quiero los papeles de las propiedades que te pedí a mi nombre antes de que acabe la semana, preferiblemente para el jueves y que desalojes la casa de Tokio para el Viernes, me gustaría instarme el fin de semana, jajaja – le informó Sora satisfecha.

Te odio – le dijo colgando el teléfono sin esperar contestación de Sora.

Los siguientes minutos Matt se acercó a la silla más cercana para desplomarse sobre ella. Todos le miraban preocupados sin atreverse a acercarse, sabían que de un momento a otro Matt se desmoronaría sin poder evitarlo.

Matt hermano que... – quiso preguntar Tk.

No digas nada – le pidió casi en un susurro Matt controlando las ganas de llorar de frustración y rabia.

Matt... ¿qué ha sucedido? Tienes que decirlo no te quedes callado, nos estás preocupando – le preguntó Beni asustado por la palidez de Matt.

Nada, no ha pasado nada – aseguró Matt controlándose, debía de ser fuerte y no mostrarse débil sabiendo lo que se le venía encima. No podía decirles lo que le había pedido ya que intentaría disuadirle de aceptar el trato pero si quería proteger a tai debería cumplir con lo exigido. En el fondo de su corazón siempre había sabido que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano – solo lo que ya me imaginaba, me pide la casa de Tokio y la de la playa, el coche y la mitad del dinero. Es una sucia materialista – dijo con desprecio.

¿No hay nada más? – preguntó Beni sin creerse que fuera solo las casa y el dinero lo que quería Sora, por la reacción del cantante sabía que algo lo suficiente valioso para él le había pedido como pago a su silencio.

Solo es Beni – le aseguró Matt - ¿qué más me pediría, que le interesase? – le cuestionó a él y a sus amigos con una sonrisa falsa.

Tienes razón Matt, no sé que más querría.

Toc toc, llamaron a la puerta del camerino.

Chicos, 5 minutos y al plató – anunció el regidor del programa.

Matt ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Izzy por su amigo.

Si tranquilo, solo estoy algo cabreado pero ya se me pasará – le respondió Matt para tranquilizar a sus amigos.

¿Seguro Matt? – volvió a preguntar Beni.

Sí colega, no te preocupes, ahora vallamos, quiero irme a casa y dormir un poco, estoy empezando a tener un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Venga será mejor que acabemos con toda esta pantomima – comentó Omi – luego Beni ya nos contará que pasa con la estúpida de Sora.

Tras salir del camerino, los chicos se dirigieron al plató del programa donde la presentadora ya estaba sentada en su sitio esperando al grupo musical más popular de Japón.

En los primeros minutos se formularon las preguntas de cortesía; sobre el nuevo disco, la mini gira de Navidad, nuevos proyectos, todo tipo de preguntas referente a su trabajo que los chicos respondían con una sonrisa. Pero como era de esperarse, el tema de las preguntas derivó a las vidas privadas de los componentes cosa de desagradó al grupo.

El primero en recibir la avalancha de preguntas indiscretas fue Beni, que muy diplomáticamente evitaba contestar.

Lamento no poder responder ese tipo de preguntas, pero como siempre he dicho, no hablo de mi vida privada – comentó Beni a la entrevistadora – como dije en su momento en el comunicado que dimos mi pareja y yo, seguimos muy enamorados el uno del otro, vivimos nuestra relación con intensidad y sinceramente. Lo único que puedo responder a todas esas preguntas es que si nos gustaría casarnos, pero aún no sabemos ni cuando ni como lo haremos.

Lo entendemos Yatsuda-san, pero el echo de que sea Ud. una persona famosa y conocer a tantas personas en su pasado es un poco difícil de creer..., no cree que las tentaciones de poder estar con otras personas pueda ser un impedimento para su relación – insinuó la reportera.

Eso sería un impedimento para cualquier pareja no solo en mi caso, el que sea gay no significa que tenga que ser un promiscuo que vaya detrás de cualquier par de pantalones, ese es un estereotipo poco acertado que la gente tiene de los gays. Yo amo a mi pareja y la respetaré y le será fiel hasta las últimas consecuencias, eso téngalo por seguro – le respondió molesto por las continuas insinuaciones de la prensa – antes fui algo promiscuo con mis relaciones lo reconozco, pero tanto mis antiguas parejas como yo, sabíamos que no eran relaciones sólidas ni duraderas. Ahora es diferente, con Ian es diferente, y con que él lo sepa tengo suficiente.

¿Entonces supongo que no responderá a ninguno a de mis otras preguntas? – insistió la reportera.

Creo que ya sabe la respuesta – ironizó Beni sonriendo con malicia.

Lo entiendo pero tiene que saber que debía intentarlo, jeje. Cambiando de componente del Grupo, Izzy-san, se especula que mantiene una relación con una de sus fans ¿es cierto? ¿Podría decirnos su nombre?

Jeje, veo que no se le escapa ni una, pues debo decir que sí, esos rumores son ciertos, hace más de tres meses que salgo con ella, su nombre es Yukina, y es una chica preciosa – respondió Izzy con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Su intención con la joven en cuestión va enserio ¿tienen intención de formalizar su relación y casarse? – preguntó curiosa.

Es muy pronto para hablar de matrimonio, pero no me importaría casarme en un futuro – respondió con sinceridad – me he propuesto sentar la cabeza de una vez y Yukina es la mujer ideal. Supongo que tendrá más preguntas sensacionalistas que hacerme, pero comparto las mismas ideas que Beni, así que solo responderé preguntas referentes a mi trabajo como cantante, lo siento, pero no responderé nada más referente a mi vida personal, ya le di una exclusiva., no podrá quejarse.

Valla pues su que te veo enamorado y ya me imaginaba que había tenido demasiado suerte en contestarme, así que no me queda otra que intentar que sus compañeros me respondan a algunas preguntas. Kusanagi Omi y Tk Ishida, a vosotros no se os conoce ningún romance reconocido, ¿compartís vuestros éxitos con alguien especial? – le preguntó a los dos chicos.

Por mi parte estos soltero y sin compromiso, jeje – se rió Omi – aún no he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida, así que ¿alguna candidata? - bromeó el batería provocando las risas y suspiros del público presente.

Pues yo creo estar en la misma situación que Omi – aseguró avergonzado Tk – creo que no tengo tanta suerte como mis demás compañeros, jeje – se rió – pero no me preocupa mucho eso, aún soy joven y tengo esperanzas, jeje.

Seguro que así será, según el ranking de los grupos musicales de hoy en día, los Teenwolves va en el número 1, además tengo constancia que eres uno de los jóvenes músicos más deseados de la farándula, jeje.

No creo que sea para tanto, jeje – respondió Tk.

Llegados a este punto y en vista de que no es voy a poder sacar nada más, jeje. Creo que nuestra audiencia está deseando saber sobre el nuevo escándalo protagonizado por el señor Matt Ishida. Ishida-san ¿qué nos puede decir sobre las fotos publicadas ayer en todas las revistas del corazón?

Ya me imaginaba yo que se haría mención a eso – dijo molesto – pues que quiere que le diga, creo que las fotos lo dicen todo – respondió observando como los chicos le miraban sorprendidos.

¡¡¿Entonces no desmiente que tiene una aventura con un hombre! – exclamó sorprendida la periodista – ¡reconoce que es gay!.

¡¡Matt! – llamó la atención de Beni a su amigo.

Tranquilo Beni, a estas alturas ya es inútil intentar desmentir algo así, tarde o temprano se sabrá. No sé si se me puede considerar gay o no ya que solo me interesa un hombre, jamás he sentido lo que siento por otro hombre, la verdad... los demás hombres no me llaman la atención, así que no sé si considerarme gay o no – respondió con tranquilidad Matt.

Entonces nos podrás decir quien es tu nueva pareja, ¿dejaste a tu ex novia por ese chico? – preguntó la reportera.

Quiero que una cosa quede clara, yo no dejé a Sora por estar con él, eso quedó claro en el juicio y lo repetiré tantas veces como sea necesario. Yo rompí con Sora por una serie de desavenencias que desembocó en la ruptura, esos problemas solo nos incumbe a ella y a mí y no voy a entrar en detalles. Yo conocí a mi actual pareja, meses después de nuestra ruptura, así que para entonces ni siquiera la conocía así que no se me puede atribuir ninguna infidelidad, jamás lo fui y jamás lo seré. Y sobre respecto a quien es, no voy a decirlo. Mi pareja quiere discreción y privacidad y yo voy hacer todo lo posible para que así sea – le aseguró Matt con seriedad – así que me gustaría que lo dejasen al margen. Nunca me he negado a responder a las preguntas de la prensa y me gustaría que siguiera así, solo espero que respeten mi petición. Si todo evoluciona favorablemente llegará el momento que lo presentaré como mi pareja, pero hasta que llegue ese momento, espero que se mantengan al margen – pidió lo más naturalmente posible.

Eso es muy bonito de su parte Ishida-san, pero en los tiempos que vivimos es algo difícil, eres una persona pública y la gente querrá conocer a tu pareja. Tarde o temprano se sabrá. ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

El motivo es totalmente privado, así que no insista más. No voy a permitir que inmiscuíais a mi pareja, utilizaré todos los medios posibles para que eso no suceda, incluso recurriré a los tribunales si hace falta – amenazó Matt molesto.

¿Eso fue una amenaza? – preguntó sorprendida la reportera.

Más que una amenaza es una recomendación para todos los medios. Preguntarme, seguirme a mi pero dejar en paz a los que están conmigo.

Si me permites hacerte una sugerencia eso solo va a suscitar más los rumores, la gente buscará más, ya se barajan a varios candidatos como posibles amantes tuyos. Según los datos que tenemos, y por los que Sora-san contó en la última entrevista que le hicieron, el joven en cuestión, está dentro de tu ámbito más cercano, estuvo en tu juicio por la separación de bienes con tu ex, es un joven de constitución esbelta un poco más alto que tú, cabello oscuro y se le ha visto vistiendo traje de ejecutivo por lo que suponemos que desempeña un trabajo bien remunerado, así que no puede ser un fan del grupo. El circulo de posibilidades se va cerrando – comentaba la reportera.

Eso no es asunto vuestro, no entiendo el interés es saber quien es – dijo molesto.

Pero es que... intentó rebatir la reportera.

ya es suficiente – interrumpió Beni – hemos venido a hablar de nuestra gira y de nuestro álbum así que si no hay más preguntas sobre eso, me temo que esta entrevista ya ha acabo. Entenderá señorita que somos hombres ocupado y tenemos mucho ensayos por hacer antes de la gira de Navidad, así que le agradecería que fuera al grano, ya le hemos dicho que no responderemos más preguntas personales – le comentó a la reportera molesta, tanto con ella como con Matt.

Pero la gente quiere saber – insistió la reportera.

Si sigue insistiendo nos veremos obligados a levantarnos e irnos – aseguró Omi, igual de molesto.

Como quieran – claudicó la periodista.

En la siguiente hora de entrevista, las preguntas ya se basaron en todo lo referente a la gira y al álbum que habían lanzado ese año. La tensión parecía que había desaparecido, aunque la procesión iba por dentro, al menos en el caso de Matt, que no paraba de dar vueltas a la exigencia que le había exigido Sora para mantener alejado a Tai de la prensa.

La entrevista terminó para alivio de los cinco chicos que se dirigieron al camerino para cambiarse y regresar a los estudios.

¡¡¿Te has vuelto loco! – preguntó exaltado Beni a Matt - ¿cómo se te ocurre admitir que tienes una relación con un hombre? Es que quieres que todo el mundo se entere de quien es – le preguntó furioso.

Tarde o temprano lo sabrían – intentó disculparse Matt, la presión que estaba sintiendo le estaba sobrepasando, tenía ganas de chillar, golpear, llorar, pero no podía dejarse llevar, nadie podía enterarse de lo que le estaba pasando.

Era preferible más tarde que temprano Matt... ¿qué te está pasando? Con lo que acabas de decir van a poner más empeño en descubrir quien es ¡¿no lo entiendes! ¡Vas a perderlo!.

¡¡¡CREES QUE NO LO SÉ! – estalló Matt – crees que no sé que todo ha estado mal desde un principio – gritaba Matt intentando controlar las ganas de llorar.

Matt – llamó Tk para tranquilizar a su hermano.

¡¡Déjame! No necesita la lástima de nadie. ¡Mierda, mierda! – maldecía Matt mientras intentaba calmarse – de todas maneras voy a perderlo de igual forma – comentó en voz baja pero que todos pudieron oírlo igual.

¿Qué quieres decir con que lo perderás igual? Matt ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó alterado Beni - ¡cuéntanoslo maldita sea!.

Olvídalo – susurró Matt recogiendo sus cosas – me voy a casa dile a Seguru-san que me siento mal, hoy no iré a ensayar, lo siento chicos, ya nos veremos mañana – comunicó –Matt saliendo del camerino para ir a recoger su coche y dirigirse a su casa en la cual se encerró para el resto del día.

En casa de Ian y Beni.

Te digo que algo no anda bien Ian – aseguró Beni a su koi mientras los dos descansaban en la cama desnudos, después cenar y de su sesión de amor compartido.

¿Por qué crees eso? Sé que no estuvo muy acertado Matt al hacer esas declaraciones, pero no creo que sea para tanto. Es normal que se sienta presionado, recuerda lo que tuvimos que pasar nosotros hasta que lo hicimos oficial – le recordó Ian besando el cuello de Beni apartando algunos mechones del cuello de su koi para deleitarse de la piel salada debido el ejercicio que habían estado haciendo minutos antes.

Lo entiendo pero sé que hay algo más, y Matt no me lo ha querido decir, le conozco y sé que algo le está haciendo daño, no tengo un buen presentimiento Ian, esa cerda de Sora le ha dicho algo que le ha puesto en ese estado, antes de la entrevista no estaba así, ni siquiera estaba tan alterado cuando salieron las dichosas fotos – le explicó a Ian mientras disfrutaba de las caricias del otro pelirrojo.

Pues no me imagino que puede ser Beni, pero si quieres puede hablar mañana con Tai, a ver si él me dice algo al respecto – le sugirió Ian.

¿Lo harías? – preguntó esperanzado.

Claro que lo haré amor – le respondió besando apasionadamente a Beni – Matt también es mi amigo y sé que si algo le sucede a Matt repercutirá en Tai y no pretendo que nada estropee su relación. Después de muchos años, Tai ahora es feliz, haré todo lo posible para ayudarles, no te preocupes cariño – aseguró Ian.

Mmmm gracias, no sé como agradecerte lo que hacer – comentó Beni melosamente.

Mmmm, pues se me ocurre como puedes agradecérmelo, jeje – le sugirió apretando su cadera contra la de Beni, haciéndole notar como si miembro comenzada a despertar lentamente – puedo sugerirte varias cosas – le dijo lamiendo su cuello y zona de tras de la oreja de Beni, una de sus zonas más erógenas.

Atenderé a todas sus peticiones amor – ronroneó Beni acariciando la amplia espalda de Ian con sus manos hasta situarlas en sus redondas nalgas – por donde quiere mi amo que empiece.

Por donde mi esclavo sumiso desee – le propuso Ian complacido.

Beni consiguió tumbar a su koi sobre la cama dejándolo bajo su cuerpo sentado sobre su cadera, para poder tener mayor maniobralidad sujetándole de las muñecas sobre su cabeza a la vez que atacaba su cuello con leves mordiscos dejando la zona sonrojada.

Ahora te quedarás con los ojos cerrados y muy quietecito – ordenó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Qué vas hacer? – preguntó Ian desconcertado al ver que Beni se levantaba de encima de él.

Shhhh, hazme caso, no voy a tardar, túmbate y cierra los ojos, no vale hacer trampa – le advirtió.

Esta bien – respondió haciendo lo que le había pedido.

No tardó ni dos minutos en llegar de nuevo al lado de su amante. Sé volvió a sentar sobre su cadera mientras repartía besos húmedos sobre su pecho, cuello y cara. Durante unos minutos se dedicó a saborear sus labios emprendiendo una lucha sin cuartel por hacerse el dueño de la misma. Sus labios recorriendo todo su rostro depositando dulces besos sobre ella, Ian solo cerraba los ojos disfrutando de las caricias mientras él mismo acariciaba la esbelta espalda y las redondas nalgas masajeándolas con deseo y cariño. Sin darse cuenta sintió como Beni le tapaba los ojos con un pañuelo anudándolo para impedirle que pudiera ver.

¿Pero que demonios...? ¿Qué significa esto Beni? – preguntó el pelirrojo de pelo corto a amante.

Shhhh no te preocupes, hoy estás en mis manos, tú relájate y disfruta, no haré nada que no te guste así que sé bueno y déjame hacer a mí – le pidió melosamente cerca de su oído.

Dios Beni eres increíble – tembló de anticipación Ian.

Beni siguió acariciando y besando el cuerpo de Ian a la vez que de forma ocasional ejercía cierta presión con su trasero sobre el miembro endurecido de Ian, propiciando el roce de sus zonas más sensibles. Lentamente Beni fue levantándole los brazos hasta situarlos sobre su cabeza como había hecho antes pero esta vez con ayuda de otro pañuelo se las sujetó al cabezal de la cama imposibilitándole que los pudiera mover. Ian intentó protestar pero una hábil caricia en cierta parte de su anatomía le hizo desistir.

La excitación cada iba más en aumento sobretodo para Ian que al no poder ver y solo sentir le aumentaba la morbosidad de la situación. Los jadeos de Ian ya eran audibles al igual que su dificultosa respiración. Beni descendió de los labios deseosos de Ian hacia su cuello y de allí hacía su fuerte pecho donde se entretuvo en sus pectorales, masajeándolos y besándolos para luego dedicarse en exclusividad a sus pezones arrancándoles gemido excitados.

Aaaahhhhh Beniiiiiii – jadeaba Ian.

Mientras su lengua torturaba los pechones alternándose del uno al otro, sus manos jugaban haciendo caricias enloquecedoras por todo su estómago y vientre, enredado sus dedos en el bello púvico sin llegar a tocar directamente su sensible sexo, solo toques insinuantes, que hacían enloquecer más al pelirrojo ejecutivo.

Beniiiii por Dios no me tortures más – pedía Ian entre gemido y gemido.

Haciendo caso omiso, Beni se dedicó a fondo a repartir más mordiscos por su pecho y vientre pero esta vez descendiendo muy lentamente hacia abajo hasta situarse justo en frente de su miembro. Su aliento cálido provocaba más escalofríos de los que podía soportar su amante, pero decidió torturarle un poco más. Pasando de largo de la zona más necesitada Beni se dedicó a besar la cara interna de los muslos para ir bajando hasta llegar a sus rodillas donde las dobló para mordisquear la cara interna de ellas, después siguió su camino hasta llegar a sus pies donde los mordisqueó lamiendo sus dedos uno a uno.

Mmmmm Beniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii suéltame, dios esto es demasiado – jadeaba mientras forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre de sus muñecas – arghhhh Beniiiiiiiiiiii como me sigas torturando de esta manera te juro que arranco la cabecera para soltarme y verás como te pille, uffffff aaaahhhhhh Beniiii.

Jeje, lo siento pero no voy a dejarte, mmmm sabes que tienes un sabor adictivo – ronroneó Beni subiéndose sobre el cuerpo de Ian para frotarse contra él – eres condenadamente sexy, me dan ganas de comerte todo entero, mmmm – gruñó de placer al sentir su sexo duro contra el de Ian.

Mmmm pues hazlo ya maldita sea, dios me estás volviendo loco y ni siquiera me puedo mover para demostrarte cuanto de deseo – le confesó elevando su cadera para hacer mayor roce con el cuerpo del otro pelirrojo.

Aahhhh yo también te... te deseo mmmm, pero hoy mando yo, yo seré quien te demuestre cuanto de deseo, ooohhhh – jadeó.

Beni volvió a alejarse de los labios de Ian pero esta vez guiado por su propia excitación decidió que ya había torturado suficiente a su koi. Con una de sus manos sujetó el miembro húmedo de Ian para masturbarlo lentamente a la vez que masajeaba sus testículos. Ian jadeaba ya sin control, pero un gran estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió la húmeda caricia de su boca abarcar todo su sexo. Beni lamía con desesperación toda la longitud del mismo, primero lentamente pero rápidamente consiguió un ritmo enloquecedor. El guitarrista al identificar los temblores previos al clímax disminuyó el ritmo desoyendo las protestas de su pareja. Su boca abandonó su sexo pero no sus manos que seguía prodigándole atenciones pero más sutiles, era tal su excitación que no notó como Beni le cubría el miembro de lubricante, ni de cómo Beni se situaba sobre él para proporcionarle mayor acceso a su cuerpo. Solo podía dejarse llevar por el placer que sentía mientras se aferraba al pañuelo que le sujetaba a la cabecera. Una nueva sacudida de placer le golpeó con fuerza al notar como su sexo se encababa de forma perfecta en el interior del pelirrojo de larga cabellera de una sola estocada.

Aaaaahhhhh Beniiiiiii Diossssssssssssssssssssss siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – gritó de placer Ian.

Oooohhhhhhh Iaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn – gimió también al ser invadido su cuerpo, tuvo que apoyarse sobre el fuerte pecho de Ian para no desplomarse por la intensa sensación.

Tras unos segundos en los cuales Beni se acostumbró a la intrusión, comenzó a moverse lentamente de arriba abajo, deslizándose con dolorosa lentitud. El guitarrista se inclinó un poco para poder devorar la boca sedienta de Ian, saboreando cada recóndito lugar de aquella boca, acallando los jadeos y gemidos de cada uno en la boca del otro.

Ahhhhh siiiii Beni suéltame por favor – le suplicó al romper el ardiente beso – déjame acariciarte y quiero verte, mmmmm.

Aahahhhh, nooooo aún no voy a soltarte oohhhhh – jadeaba Beni mientras se auto penetraba endemoniadamente – a... ahora mando yooooooo.

Vale... tú mandas pero déjame verte al menos ahhhhh – le pidió entre gemidos.

No sé... – le respondió, de pronto una sonrisa perversa se le dibujó en la cara al ocurrírsele una idea para torturar más a su pareja – como te has... mmmmm portado bien te concederé tu... tu petición aahhh – le informó sin dejar de moverse.

Con algo de dificultad por no querer dejar de moverse sobre las caderas de Ian, Beni se inclinó un poco hasta llegar con sus dedos el pañuelo que impedía ver a Ian y con una lentitud desesperante se la fue deslizando por su rostro hasta dejársela alrededor del cuello.

Al abrir los ojos Ian, no supo decir s hubiera preferido seguir sin ver nada que ver aquella escena no apta para cardiacos. Beni se movía con una sensualidad hipnótica inclinado un poco hacia atrás lo suficiente para que le fuera posible moverse por la longitud de sexo, su cuerpo estaba perlado de sudor dándole una sensación brillante, sus largos cabellos se le pegaba al pecho y a la cara aunque la mayor parte los tenía pegados a su espalda. Beni se mordía los labios intentado acallar parte de los gemidos provocando que fuera Ian quien gimiera al verle. Una de las manos de Beni se acariciaba el pecho y el vientre mientras que la otra mano traviesa se masturbaba al mismo ritmo que las penetraciones. Todo el conjunto era perversamente excitante pero lo que le llevó a la perdición fue ver los ojos marrones llenos de deseo y amor clavados en los suyos sin romper el contacto visual ni por un segundo.

Diosssss Beni ahhhhhhh – gimió más fuerte.

Sin poderse controlar y gracias a la ayuda que te da la desesperación, Ian dio un fuerte tirón del pañuelo que le sujetaba las muñecas, provocando que la madera de la cual estaba sujeto crujiera y se rompiera liberando a su prisionero.

¡¡Iannnn! Te has vuelto loco – exclamó sorprendido Beni viendo como Ian se liberaba de su agarre.

Sí estoy loco pero por tu culpa – le respondió sonriéndole con perversión – ahora verás, jeje – se rió.

Con un rápido movimiento y sin permitir salirse de su cuerpo Ian acostó a Beni sobre la cama para ser ahora él quien dominara la situación. Beni intentó protestar pero Ian no se lo permitió inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo más pesado y fornido que el de Beni. La intensidad de las penetraciones se hicieron más rápidas y profundas siendo ahora Beni quien gemía sin control, las fuertes manos sujetaban la cadera de Beni para guiar sus envistes sin hacerle daño, mientras una nueva lucha por la posesión de sus bocas los mantenía ocupados, alargado el placer del momento. Beni se aferró a la amplia espalda Ian mientras su cadera subía al encuentro de la de Ian en una baile de placer y desenfreno. Para sentir una mayor contacto entre sus cuerpos, Beni rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Ian.

Ahhhh Iannnn no aguanto más ahhhhh – jadeaba mientras se sujetaba de las sábanas para no arañar a Ian como había pasado en alguno ocasión al perder el control de si mismo.

Uffff Beni, yo... no me falta mucho a mí tampoco, venga... córrete, ahora venga Beni siiii oohhhh Beniiiiiii – gritó derramándose en el interior de Beni.

Síiiii Ian yo también me corrooooooooooooooo siiiiiiiiiii – eyaculó al mismo tiempo Beni entre ambo cuerpos, cayendo rendido sobre la cama.

Ufff Beni ha sido increíble – le aseguró besando sus labios para luego acomodarse a su lado para abrazarle satisfecho.

Jeje tienes razón eso a sido increíble, sabía que te iba a gustar – le comento mientras le besaba el pecho.

Sí me ha encantado pero debo decirte que esto no es apto para cardiacos, jeje me has puesto malo, mira lo que me has hecho hacer – le dijo señalando el cabezal roto – me debes una cama nueva.

Eres un bruto, esto no consistían en romper la cama, la culpa es tuya, a mi no me culpes, jeje. ¿Te has hecho daño? – le preguntó mirándole las muñecas enrojecidas.

No te preocupes, solo están algo coloradas, pero tranquilo, la próxima vez serás tú quien esté atado y yo el que te torture, jeje – le advirtió.

Malo – dijo Beni haciendo un puchero.

Jeje mira quien fue hablar, ahora a dormir que te estás cayendo de sueño – le dijo acurrucando a Beni contra su cuerpo para cubrirse luego con las sábanas. Poco después ambos cayeron dormidos hasta el día siguiente.

En casa de Matt.

Matt se había encerrado en su habitación, con la única compañía de la foto instantánea que había sacado el fin de semana anterior, en la cual Matt observaba con dolor y angustia. En ella salía Matt siendo abrazado por Tai por la cintura, el pequeño Aki jugaba en sus brazos mientras sonreía a su padre, todos sentados en el sofá de su casa. Sus ojos negados en lágrimas no se despegaban de aquella foto familiar que hubiera deseado pertenecer para siempre, pero que ahora sabía que no podría ser jamás.

Snif, lo lamento tanto Tai, snif, todo a sido por mi culpa, no... no debí decir aquello por televisión, snif, yo... te amo demasiado para arrebatarte lo que tanto amas y has luchado por él. Perdóname por tener que dejarte, snif, es lo mejor snif. Amantes puedes encontrar en cualquier momento, eres una persona maravillosa, sé que podrás, pero... a un hijo no... Dios ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? – lloraba amargamente Matt echo un ovillo sobre su cama con la fotografía en la mano – sabía que esto iba a pasar, siempre supe que al final tendrías que elegir entre Aki y yo. No quiero que por mi culpa, snif pierdas a Aki, lo siento lo único que lamento es no haber podido hacer el amor contigo, yo... yo tenía planes, yo te pedí tiempo para estar preparado y ahora que lo estoy, snif te tengo que dejar, lo siento mucho. Sé que me vas a odiar por esto pero Tai es lo mejor para ti, tengo que desaparecer de tu vida... perdóname, perdóname Tai.

Estirando la mano hacia la mesita de noche Matt cogió el teléfono móvil para marcar un número de teléfono que estaba memorizado. Tras unos timbre una voz femenina se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

Tú ganas – dijo brevemente Matt y lleno de dolor – has ganado... me has destruido por completo.

¿Matt? – preguntó Sora al reconocer la voz quejumbrosa del otro lado - ¿has aceptado? ¿Tanto le amas? ¿Vas a perderlo todo por él? – preguntó asombrada, pero esta vez sin burla ni desprecio, solo asombro e incredulidad.

Eso que más da ahora, tú jamás sabrás lo que uno puede hacer por amor, eres demasiada egoísta para que lo entiendas. Espero que cumplas tu palabra, para mediados de la semana que viene ya habré dejado la casa, solo te pido una cosa – dijo Matt sin poder disimular su angustia y dolor.

¿El que? – preguntó Sora, a pesar de que había conseguido lo que quería, no se sentía tan bien como ella había supuesto.

Que no digas nada de esto a nadie, destruye las fotos o lo que tengas, yo me iré de aquí en cuanto pueda, te haré llegar los papeles a donde tú quieras... no me llevaré muchas cosas de aquí así que lo que no quieras puedes tirarlo o venderlo me da igual – le informó Matt.

¿Vas a dejar la música? – preguntó sorprendida y un poco preocupada.

Ahora no puedo me he comprometido con la gira de Navidad, lo chicos no se merecen que les haga esa putada, pero luego de mis compromisos, no sé... puede que sea lo mejor para todos, yo... no quiero seguir con esto. Supongo que te sentirás de maravilla, je. Me has destruido como me dijiste, te felicito – le dijo a punto de llorar de nuevo.

Matt espera un momento yo... – quiso decirle Sora.

No digas nada, ya es demasiado tarde Sora, es mejor así... si no eres tú hubiera sido otro, así que ahora no te hagas la mártir. Solo espero que lo disfrutes – le dijo para después colgarle y apagar el teléfono.

Lo había decidido, lo dejaría todo en cuanto pudiera y se iría lejos de aquí, la música lo que tanto amaba le dio mucho a lo largo de su vida musical pero también le había quitado lo que más amaba ahora, no había sido capaz de proteger lo que más quería y ahora debía de alejarse de él para protegerlo. Y todo por ser alguien famoso y poder amar a quien quería.

A la mañana siguiente llamó a Seguru-san para informarle que no podría asistir a los ensayos, le había salido un asunto familiar de última hora y tenía que viajar imprevisto, le pidió que los chicos ensayaran sin él y que en cuanto pudiera se uniría a ellos. Seguru-san tubo que aceptar la excusa de Matt sin poder objetar nada, aún sabiendo que ese supuesto viaje no era cierto pero decidió darle el tiempo que supuestamente le estaba pidiendo.

Ese mismo Viernes Matt, contrató un discreto abogado el cual se encargaría de transferir sus propiedades a Sora en unos días. Por su cuento Matt empaquetó cuantas posesiones quería conservar no siendo muchas. Durante el fin de semana Tai se puso en contacto con él que haciendo un gran esfuerzo actuó como siempre para evitar que no sospechase nada, igual que con Seguru-san, Matt le dijo que había tenido que salir de improviso a visitar a un familiar lejano y que volvería en unos días.

Sin que nadie se enterara, Matt sacó su pocas pertenencias de la gran casa para guardarlas el un viejo local que alquiló lejos de miradas indiscretas, reservó una habitación de Hotel no muy lejos de los de los estudios de grabación a la cual se trasladó cuando ya no le quedaba nada más que guardar de la casa. Para el jueves siguiente los papeles de sus propiedades y la transacción del dinero ya estarían listos.

Por otro lado Beni y los demás no convencidos por la excusa oída de Seguru-san, se acercaron varias veces a la casa de Matt, pero al igual que el primer día que había ido, nadie les abrió las puertas, Matt no cogía el teléfono, había desaparecido, nadie sabía nada de él desde el Domingo, último día que Tai habló con Matt, desde entonces, el cantante de Teenwolves había desaparecido, cosa que preocupó a todos. Beni como último recuso acudió a Sora para preguntarle si sabía algo de él pero como le había pedido Matt, no dijo nada y se hizo la desentendida.

La desesperación comenzaba a ser presente en toda la discográfica, llevaba ya dos semanas sin aparecer Matt y el primer concierto estaba a dos días de celebrarse. Matt no se había puesto en contacto con nadie. Estaban a punto de avisar a las autoridades de la desaparición cundo una corta llamada del cantante a Yasako-sama les hizo desistir de ello.

¿Qué le ha dicho Yasako-sama? – preguntó angustiado Tk al querer saber de su hermano.

Matt-san está bien, así que no os preocupéis – informó para alivio de los chicos – lamenta no haber venido pero le han surgido un impedimento para ello y me ha dicho que os diga que estará sin falta en el concierto y que espera que halláis trabajado duro – informó el director general.

¿Pero que le ha pasado? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no coge el teléfono? – preguntó preocupado Beni.

No me lo dijo Beni-san, pero me prometió una explicación a mí y a todos en cuanto llegara, solo me ha dicho que tiene sus motivos, nada más.

Pero esto es muy extraño – comentó Izzy – Matt no es de los que desaparecen porque sí.

Lo sé por eso no he podido enfadarme con él, sé que algo le está pasando, así que tendremos que esperar – dijo Yasako-sama con tranquilidad.

¿Dijo cuando vendría? – preguntó Omi.

No solo que no faltaría al concierto – respondió Yasako-sama.

Entonces solo queda esperarle, este me va oír – comentó Beni preocupado, durante esas semanas no había podido descubrir lo que le estaba pasando a su mejor amigo, ni siquiera tras hablar Ian con Tai no había podido sacar nada en claro y eso le preocupaba aún más

La noche antes del concierto, las 11 de la noche en el apartamento de Tai.

Ding Dong, se oyó puerta, Tai fue a abrir la puerta quedándose helado al ver frente a su puerta a Matt, que le miraba con una sonrisa algo triste y una expresión que no supo como descifrar.

¿Ma... Matt? – llamó asustado, alegre, preocupado y aliviado a la vez.

Tai... yo... lo siento – le dijo lanzándose a sus brazos para besarle desesperadamente.

Continuará...


	6. Cap VI Te amo, pero me tienes que odiar

MI VIDA GRACIAS A TI.

Cap VI. Te amo pero me tienes que odiar

Impresionado por la desesperación de los besos de Matt, Tai guió a su pareja al interior de su departamento, sentándolo en el amplio sillón sin dejar de abrazarle y corresponder el ataque de besos y caricias del rubio cantante.

-Mmmm Matt... espera – le dijo jadeante – Matt mírame por favor – le pidió Tai separándose un poco de su koi - ¿dónde todo este tiempo? Me tenías muy preocupado.

-Yo... Tai lo siento, ahora no quiero hablar, por favor, solo quiero estar a tu lado, solo eso...

-Pero Matt no puedes desaparecer así como así sin decir nada a nadie, te imaginas lo preocupados que nos tenías – le regañó Tai cariñosamente - ¿por qué no me dices lo que te pasa? ¿Pensaba que era alguien importante para ti?.

-Y lo eres Tai, eso no lo dudes nunca, eres lo más importante para mí – le confesó sollozante – es que ahora no me siento preparado para decirlo, he estado pensando mucho... solo me importa tú y tu felicidad, te amo Tai como jamás imaginé que podía amar a nadie, snif. Tu felicidad es la mía... te prometo que te lo explicaré todo, pero ahora ámame – le pidió angustiosamente.

-Matt... yo también te amo, dime que soy un paranoico por estar imaginándome que te estás despidiéndote de mí – le dijo angustiado al ver tanto amor y dolor en los ojos azules.

-Shhhh, Tai, no digas nada más. Hoy te necesito más que nunca – le dijo Matt poniéndose de pie y frente al moreno mirándole con ovación – una vez me dijiste que te dijera cuando estaría preparado para pasar la noche contigo, pues bien, ya lo estoy... – le informó algo avergonzado.

-Matt tú... – quiso asegurar lo que realmente estaba imaginando que le estaba pidiendo Matt.

-Sí Tai, quiero que esta noche me hagas el amor, quiero sentirte y que me hagas olvidar todo lo demás – le suplicó a la vez que se desabrochaba la camisa para dejarla caer al suelo olvidada – ámame, soy tuyo hazme lo que te plazca – se ofreció Matt sin reservas.

-Ohhhh Matt – exclamó Tai sorprendido pero contento por la deseada entrega de su novio – no sabes cuando he deseado oír esas misma palabras – le dijo besándole apasionadamente – pero Matt que ocurre me estás preocupando, desapareces, no sabemos nada de ti durante semanas y ahora te presenta en mi casa mostrando un sufrimiento que me hace desgarrar el alma y ahora me pides que te haga el amor... – le resumió desconcertado.

-¿Es que acaso no lo deseas? – le preguntó el rubio asustado y sorprendido por el supuesto rechazo.

-¡Claro que lo deseo! Lo deseo más que ha nada en el mundo pero esto es muy extraño Matt – le aseguró Tai.

-Sé que suena raro... pero te prometo que te lo explicaré todo pero ahora no, ahora no podría... solo ámame Tai, por favor – le suplicó de nuevo el cantante.

-De acuerdo pero prométeme que me lo explicarás todo – le dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas mientras lo abrazaba.

-Te lo prometo, amor – le prometió sujetándose del firme cuello de su novio.

-Te amo Matt, te amo mucho – le susurró al oído Tai mientras hacía que Matt se aferrara con sus piernas a su cadera y llevarlo el volandas hacia su habitación.

-Y yo a ti amor, no lo olvides nunca – le respondió Matt entrelazando sus dedos el cabello alborotado de Tai.

Una vez los dos en la habitación del abogado, Tai depositó al Matt sobre la cómoda cama sin dejar de besarle y recorrer con sus manos la espaldo y su firme pecho, el cantante se entregaba a las caricias con anhelo, gravando en su memoria cada sensación. Ansioso y poco paciente Matt no permitió que Tai se alejara de su cuerpo hasta que consiguió deshacerse de camisa que vestía tirándola lejos de cama para luego atraerlo a su cuerpo para frotarse el uno contra el otro.

-Mmmm Taiiiiiiiiiiii te deseo – le confesó entre gemido y jadeo al percibir el ataque de la traviesa lengua del moreno en sus pezones.

-Ummm eres más delicioso de lo que me imaginaba, me vuelves loco – las palabras dichas por Tai fueron afirmadas por Matt al notar la dureza de Tai contra la suya propia.

Deseaban amarse lentamente gozando del momento y las caricias, pero la necesidad de explorarse y sentir la explosión de placer en sus cuerpos les estaban haciéndoles ir más deprisa de lo que quisieran.

De forma inesperada Tai se alejó de Matt que protestó inicialmente al sentir como se retiraba de su cuerpo, pero pronto las protesta quedaron al olvido al ver como Tai, le miraba fijamente y lentamente y con una sensualidad felina comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones y las demás prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudo, mostrando su imperiosa erección. Matt contuvo el aire en todo el proceso, se imaginaba que sería atractivo, al menos de cintura hacia arriba ya había tenido la suerte de contemplarlo ya que había compartido besos y caricias, pero verlo completamente desnudo superaba sus expectativas. El cuerpo de Tai eres simplemente perfecto, moreno de firmes músculos muy definidos, de ancha espalda, cintura estrecha y piernas bien torneadas, seguramente por haber practicado algún deporte.

-Eres... eres... – tartamudeó Matt sin saber escoger el mejor adjetivo que lo cualificara.

-Soy ¿cómo? – preguntó satisfecho al ver la turbación de su amante.

-Eres endemoniadamente deseable, atractivo, hermoso, perfecto, mmmm no sé ¿algo más? – le dijo juguetonamente poniéndose de pie junto a él para abrazarlo por la cintura y apretarse contra él mientras compartían un beso casi obsceno.

-Mmmm creo que no, con eso me conformo – le dijo con malicia.

-Ahora es mi turno, quiero saber que opinas de mí – le dijo Matt separándose de Tai empujándole a la cama, donde se recostó para deleitarse con el espectáculo que le proporcionaría su rubio cantante.

De la misma forma que Tai se quitó la ropa, Matt puso su mejor empeño en mostrarse deseable cosa que no le costó mucho conseguir, prácticamente Tai babeada al observar cada movimiento que hacía Matt para sacarse la ropa, los zapatos con los calcetines, los tejanos y por último los boxes.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Matt mirando como Tai lo devoraba con la vista.

-Te lo describo o te lo demuestro – le sugirió Tai con malicia, conteniendo su deseo.

-Creo que prefiero que me lo demuestre – le dijo Matt acercándose a la cama para gatear hasta llegar a Tai situándose sobre él a cuatro patas.

Tan pronto como los brazos del Tai tuvieron al alcance el cuerpo canela de Matt se aferró a él como si de su tabla de salvamento de tratase. Matt se sentó sobre su cadera provocando que se frotasen sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía realmente. Sus labios saborearon los del cantante con hambre a la vez que sus manos se dirigían a las caderas de éste para luego sujetar las tersas nalgas del cantante para marcar el ritmo de los movimientos de la fricción de sus erecciones.

-Mmmmm Taiiiiiiiii te desoooooooo, ahhhhh siiiiiiiiii, no puedo parar – gritó extasiado Matt.

-Pues no pares, oooohhhhhh Matttt te amooooo – gimió Tai.

-Sí sigues así me correré antes de tiempo y deseo hacerlo sintiéndote dentro Tai – le pidió.

-Tenemos tiempo, ahhhhh – jadeó más intensamente al notar como Matt se adelantaba un poco sobre su cuerpo para atrapar entre sus nalgas el sensible miembro de Tai.

Los movimientos de Matt se hicieron más exigentes y urgentes, Tai entendió las ansias de su amante y decidió que no podría esperar más, ni él ni Matt. La fricción de su miembro entre las nalgas había dejado la zona algo lubricada gracias a su precum, pero aún así quiso preparar más a su amor para no hacerle daño. Con cuidado Tai deslizó un dedo hasta acariciar la rosada y sensible entrada, provocando que Matt se tensará.

-Shhh tranquilo amor – le dijo Tai presintiendo el miedo de su pareja – lo haré con cuidado, si te daño me lo dices y me detendré – le informó el moreno - ¿Confías en mi?.

-Por supuesto que confío – le respondió relajándose todo lo que el momento le dejaba.

Las manos de Tai retomaron las caricias, estando alerta a posibles rechazos de su amante, mientras exploraba la zona sus besos lo mantenían ocupado y entretenido. Un primer dedo entró con delicadeza en su cuerpo, lento con suavidad y sin dolor provocando un profundo jadea complaciente. Las caderas de Matt cobraron vida propia comenzando a moverse para sentir más sensaciones que le estaba provocando ese dedo intruso. Un segundo dedo no tardó en introducirse también, siendo movidos para dilatar la entrada para luego causarle el menor dolor posible, los jadeos de Matt se hacían más intensos enardeciendo más al moreno que buscaba su propia alivio contra las nalgas de éste. Sin darse cuenta Matt, en su interior ya tenía tres dedos alojados, pero su cuerpo pedía algo más, pedía a Tai con desesperación.

-Taiiiii, mmmmmmmm hazlo yaaaaaaaa, no voy a aguantar mucho mássssssssss – pidió Matt

-Ufff yo tampoco puedo más, si te hago daño avísame.

Con el mayor cuidado posible, Tai tumbó a Matt sobre la cama y se colocó entre las piernas del cantante, que se aferró de brazos y piernas a su cuerpo. Apoyándose en uno de sus bazos para no aplastar a Matt, Tai guió su miembro hacia la palpitante entrada con su mano libre y lentamente se deslizó hacia el interior. Primero su glande, pendiente de notar cierta molestia en el rostro de su koi y luego ya más acostumbrado a la intrusión comenzó a avanzar hasta quedar completamente insertado en él gimiendo los dos de puro placer.

Todo en su alrededor desapareció para ellos, sin querer pensar ni en juicios, ni Sora, ni conciertos, nada solo ellos dos entregándose en cuerpo y alma, amándose por primera vez.

-Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Taiiiiiiiiiiiiii – gemía Matt embriagado de placer.

-Mmmmmmm aaaaaaaaaaahhhh Matttttttttttt, ¿te hago daño? – le preguntó preocupado por si estaba siendo demasiado brusco.

-Noooooooooooo, sigue no pares – le pidió con la pasión a flor de piel.

Los indecisos movimientos de Tai fueron cogiendo confianza según aumentaba los gemidos y ruegos por parte de su amante, exigiéndole más entrega y amor. Tai se sujetaba de la cadera y de uno de los muslos un poco elevado de Matt para afianzarse y penetrarlo más profundamente. Los brazos de Matt acariciaban la amplia espalda atrayéndolo más hacia él. Sus cuerpos sudorosos y tensos por el esfuerzo de contener su propio placer se buscaban queriéndose fusionar el uno en el otro.

-Mássssss mássssssssssssss Tai ahhhhhhhhh – pedía Matt bajo los efectos del placer delirante.

-Si mi amor todo lo que tú me pidas – le dejo antes de besarle intensamente mientras sujetaba las piernas de Matt para apoyarlas sobre sus hombros para poder profundizar más sus envistes.

-Aahhhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, no paressss Taiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Matt se retorcía de placer ante la intensidad del momento, desbordándose unos minutos después sin poder contenerse, Tai al sentir las contracciones internas producidas por el orgasmo de Matt no pudo contenerse más y con un ronco jadeo inundó con su semilla el cuerpo cálido de su koi, cayendo exhausto segundos después sobre el rubio.

-Mmmmm uff Matt ¿estás bien? – preguntó Tai atrayendo el cuerpo ya relajado de Matt hacia él para que se recostara sobre él.

-Mmmmm, estoy perfectamente – le dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha – jeje ahora me doy cuenta de lo baka que he sido al tener miedo de hacer el amor contigo, ha sido increíble.

-Es normal que tuvieras tus dudas, has dado un gran paso y no todos se atreven – le dijo Tai recompensando a su amor con un dulce y tierno beso como compensación.

-Te amo – le susurró Matt escondiendo su cara en el cuello moreno para depositar luego un suave beso mientras lo abrazaba.

-Yo también te amo Matt, más que a mi vida – le confesó abrazándolo como si temiera que se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

Durante un rato ambos estuvieron abrazando regalándose palabras tiernas llenas de amor y caricias inocentes, pero pronto Matt consiguió convencer, de forma muy sencilla, el seguir amándose durante toda la noche. Se amaron, en la cama, disfrutando de cualquier posición que se les ocurriera; en la cocina, mientras hacían un receso para comer algo y reponer fuerzas, haciendo de un hecho tan simple como alimentarse un ritual de lo más sensual acabando cubiertos de fruta, nata y chocolate; en el salón donde la mesa del comedor sufrió los embistes furiosos de dos amantes deseosos de sentirse; y también en el cuarto de baño, donde un apacible baño de espuma fue testigo de una entrega amorosa y paciente hasta el amanecer.

El reloj de la mesita de noche de Tai marcaba las 8:15 cuando Matt despertó entre los protectores brazos de su amante, que permanecía profundamente dormido, agotado de tanto ejercicio nocturno.

Con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante Matt de levantó con sigilo buscando su ropa esparcida por toda la habitación y parte en el salón. A pesar que su cuerpo le reclamaba descanso no se lo permitió y con rapidez se preparó para salir de aquella casa, donde había vivido su más anhelado sueño, el cual lo guardaría en su recuerdo para siempre. Justo en el último momento antes de salir se decidió a dejar una breve nota a su querido Tai explicándole la situación pero con los ojos aguados en lágrimas decidió que no sería buena idea, si quisiera que todo resultara debía ser fuerte y desagradable, así que arrugando la nota se decidió a escribir una segunda, aún con las manos temblorosas por contener las ganas de llorar.

-Snif, adiós mi amor lo siento... pero las cosas no pueden ir de otra manera, te amo Tai– le dijo al aire como si quisiera que su confesión quedase gravada en aquellas cuatro paredes, había sido tan feliz allí, pero por ese amor debía renunciar a él para que pudiera conservar lo que más amaba su koi.

Sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia su auto y se perdió en las calles, hoy era el día del concierto y tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Sin saber hacia donde dirigirse primero y sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo, pensó que necesitaba desahogarse primero sino no sería capaz de cantar esa misma noche y quien mejor que su viejo amigo Beni. Seguramente le mataría al enterarse lo que acababa de hacer pero debería respetar su decisión.

En la gran casa de Yagami.

Solo tardó diez minutos en llegar, una vez frente a la gran puerta respiró profundamente para darse valor, contó hasta tres y se dispuso a llamar, sabiendo que a esas horas sus ocupantes aún estarían en la casa.

No tuvo que insistir demasiado, unos cuantos timbres y la puerta se abrió.

-¡¡Matt! – gritó sorprendido Beni al ver a su amigo enfrente de su puerta y con un lamentable aspecto – Dios, no sé si abrazarte o darte una paliza, ¿sabes lo preocupado que nos has tenido? – le reprochó el pelirrojo a su amigo.

-Beni, yo... – intentó defenderse, pero su escasa voz se le quebró casi sin poder respirar

-Matt ¿qué sucede? – le preguntó preocupado al notar la angustia de su amigo – anda pasa, ven pongámonos cómodos, Ian está acabándose de arreglar para ir a su despacho, ¿quieres que le avise? ¿Sucedió algo con Tai?.

-No Beni, no le digas nada, por favor sobretodo que no le diga a nadie que yo he venido, ni siquiera a Tai – le suplicó asustado.

-Pero Matt me estás asustando – le comentó guiándolo hacia el salón en el cual todo había empezado meses atrás, en aquella reunión de amigo de Ian – Matt tranquilízate, te prepararé un té y me cuentas.

-De acuerdo – accedió el rubio bastante alterado, su sangre fría se le había acabado y ahora era conciente de lo que había hecho y de lo que significaba.

En unos minutos Beni apareció con varias tazas de té las cuales depositó en la mesita central, cuando iba a ofrecerle una Ian apareció tan sonriente como cada mañana pero al ver los rostros preocupados de su pareja y la de Matt se preocupó y se acercó a ellos.

-Buenos días – saludó el pelirrojo acercándose a los muchachos depositando un suave beso sobre los labios de su amor – veo que ya has aparecido... y por lo que veo no en muy buen estado por lo que me abstendré de reclamarte tu pésimo proceder.

-Yo lo siento Ian, pero tuve mis motivos – se defendió como pudo Matt.

-Eso espero y espero que sean convincentes, no me gusta ver como mi amigo sufre por culpa de los caprichos de un cantante consentido. No soy quien para decirlo pero Matt se está jugando mucho por ti y lo menos que podías hacer de tu parte es mostrar un poco de consideración y... – le amonestó Ian.

-Ian no – le cortó Beni a su pareja viendo el rostro desencajado de Matt ante tales palabras – ahora no es el momento.

-Je – se rió con tristeza Matt llamando la atención de los dos pelirrojos que lo miraron extrañados – esto es hasta gracioso – ironizó Matt – más que gracioso... es irónico ¿no creéis? En una cosa tienes razón Ian... Tai ha sufrido por mi culpa y creo que sufrirá más en cuanto se entere de todo, pero una cosa ten por seguro – le dijo Matt haciendo una pausa para contener su ira - ¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE SOY UN DESCONSIDERADO CUANDO LO HE DADO TODO POR ÉL! – le gritó angustiado.

-Matt cálmate – le dijo Beni intentando controlar el estallido de rabia de su amigo.

-¡¡NO NO QUIERO CALMARME! – gritó ofuscado – NO TENÉIS NI LA JODIDA IDEA POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO ASÍ QUE NO ME JUZGUÉIS SIN SABER NADA! No me digas que soy un desconsiderado y caprichoso cuando lo he dado y perdido todo por él – les dijo más calmado ocultando su rostro con las manos para que no le vieran como sus lágrimas de derramaban.

-Matt – le llamó angustiado Beni mientras lo abrazaba para consolarlo.

-Oooh Beni no sé que voy hacer ahora, daría todo lo que tengo por conservarlo a mi lado pero eso no es posible... ya no tengo nada... nada – sollozó en los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir que no tienes nada y que lo has perdido todo? – preguntó Ian sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo - ¿te has peleado con Tai?

-Snif no... no me he peleado con él al contrario estamos mejor que nunca pero... – comenzó a decir a Ian pero no se atrevió a contarles lo que había sucedido.

-Matt necesitamos saber lo que ha sucedido para poder ayudarte – le aseguró Beni.

-Beni yo... – no podía hablar el nudo de su garganta se lo impedía.

-Mira Matt lamento haberme puesto de esa manera contigo pero me preocupo por Tai y por ti también aunque no lo creas, te prometo que no te juzgaré, pero tienes que decirnos porque estás así y porque desapareciste de ese modo sin decir nada a nadie. Todo tiene una solución, juntos la podemos hallar, ya verás – le animó Ian suavizado sus palabras al ver lo alterado que estaba el rubio.

-Perdonarme por mi comportamiento, pero esto me sobrepasa... yo no aguanto más tengo de decírselo a alguien sino voy a volverme loco. Yo...

-Un momento – interrumpió Ian al sentir que lo llamaba al móvil, mirando el localizador de la llamada – es Tai – anunció con naturalidad Ian.

-¡¡TAI! – gritó Matt – ¡No cojas la llamada!... no... no le digas que estoy aquí por favor, no puede enterarse que he venido aquí – se apresuró a decirle a Ian con nerviosismo.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa? Yo siempre contesto a Tai, si no lo hago sospechará que lo estás – le aseguró Ian – Shhh silencio voy a contestar – le aseguró descolgando el aparato – Hola Tai, buenos días – saludo con naturalidad el pelirrojo.

-...

-Hn, no porque, ¿ha sucedido algo? Ey tranquilo, ¿qué pasa?

-...

-Ya te he dicho que no – repitió Ian empezando a molestarse con su amigo.

-...

-¡No me grites, ya te lo he dicho! – le gritó también Ian.

-...

-Hazlo que quieras, pero ya te he dicho que por aquí no ha aparecido. Te estaré esperando y me cuentas pero antes tranquilízate ¿quieres? – le sugirió a su amigo – Chau.

-...

-Tai viene hacia aquí, en diez minutos llegará – anunció Ian.

-Oh Dios! Me tengo que ir... Tai no puede encontrarme – dijo nervioso poniéndose de pie para marcharse.

-Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que no me cuentes que demonios a sucedido – le ordenó Ian molesto y a la vez preocupado – Tai estaba histérico y preguntaba por ti, si te había visto y no sé que de una nota.

-Pero... pero no puede verme, él no puede encontrarme, no ahora – intentó reflexionar con Ian.

-Eso me da lo mismo, sino quieres verle, escóndete en alguna de las habitaciones de arriba, pero no pienso mentir a mi amigo sin saber a que me atengo y como veo que en lo que tarde Tai tú no podrás contarme lo sucedido esperaré ha oír su versión y luego ya hablaremos – dijo tajantemente Ian.

-Pero Tai verá mi coche y sabrá que...

-Beni lo esconderá en el garaje – planeó Ian – las llaves – se las pidió al rubio. Matt no tubo más remedio de dárselas y hacer lo que le pidió el ejecutivo pelirrojo.

-Matt sube arriba a la habitación del fondo del pasillo izquierdo, yo me encargaré de tu coche – le sugirió Beni – esto no me gusta... esto no me gusta ni un pelo – iba rezando como un mantra a la vez que salía de su casa para esconder el coche de su amigo.

-Sube ahora si no quieres que Tai te encuentre y luego señorito, tendremos una larga plática – le ordenó al cantante que acató las órdenes como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Poco después, los dueños de la casa se preparaban para desayunar y luego salir como cada día, fingiendo normalidad y ocultando su preocupación por esa extraña situación.

-Esto no me gusta Ian, Matt no es de los que se comportan irresponsablemente, ha tenido suceder algo grave para que esté en este estado, ni siquiera con Sora se puso así – le comentó Beni a Ian mientras preparaba algunas cosas que necesitaría para el concierto de esta noche.

-A mí tampoco me gusta lo que está pasando, Tai jamás me había gritado de esa forma por teléfono, algo serio les ha pasado a esos dos, pero tranquilo pronto nos enteraremos y veremos como lo solucionamos – le prometió a su pareja a la vez que le abrazaba para besarle con pasión para tranquilizarlo.

En esos placenteros arrumacos fueron interrumpidos por el asistente timbre de la puerta de la casa

-¡¡Ya voy! ¡¡Ya voy! – gritó Ian hacia la puerta.

-¡¡Ian! – exclamó Tai angustiado - ¿ no ha aparecido Matt? – volvió a preguntar a su amigo.

-Ya te he dicho que no pesado. Anda pasa, ¿se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?.

-Buenos días Tai – saludo desde el salón Beni a su invitado.

-Buenos días Beni, ¿no has visto a Matt esta mañana o se ha puesto en contacto contigo? – preguntó desesperado Tai.

-Pues no – mintió con pena al ver la desesperación del novio de su amigo, sabiendo que Matt tendría algún motivo por esconderse de él – la ultima vez que tuve noticias de él fue a través de Yasako-sama hace varios días, ¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo? – preguntó para sacarle más información.

-¡Mierda, mierda! Mi suposición era cierta, mierda, todo fue tan extraño, sabía que algo sucedía en cuanto lo vi aparecer en mi casa anoche, debí imaginármelo, pero... maldición – gritó angustiado sentándose en el sofá donde minutos antes se había sentado Matt.

-Cálmate Tai, no sé de que nos estás hablando – comentó Ian sentándose al lado de su amigo - ¿quién apareció anoche en tu casa?.

-Matt... Matt apareció a eso de las once de la noche, estaba muy alterado y no paraba de repetir que me quería y me pedía perdón... no sabía que se refería pero ahora todo concuerda, pero aún así no lo entiendo – les dijo Tai mostrando el dolor que sentía en esos momentos en su corazón.

-¿Apareció así, sin más? – preguntó sorprendido Beni.

-Sí, cuando le pedí una explicación se negó a dármela, solo me dijo que me lo explicaría más adelante... no le presioné porque lo vi muy nervioso y al borde del colapso... Entonces pasó.

-¿Qué pasó Tai? – preguntó Ian directamente.

-Me pidió que lo amase... que le hiciera el amor – les dijo sin vergüenza ni pudor.

-¿Y que tiene eso de extraño? – preguntó Beni sin entender – es lo más normal del mundo que dos personas que se amen quieran hacer el amor.

-No para personas que acaban de aceptar su condición homosexual Beni, a pesar del tiempo que llevamos juntos, Matt y yo no hemos pasado de besos apasionado y caricias, Matt necesitaba tiempo para prepararse para dar un paso tan importante y se lo di – le respondió a Beni.

-Entonces tú y Matt no... – dijo sorprendido Beni.

-No, jamás hicimos el amor hasta ayer... él estaba desesperado por estar conmigo, me lo pidió varias veces hasta que acepte... no quería presionarlo pero él supo como convencerme – relató Tai.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Dónde está el problema? – preguntó Ian.

-Hasta esta mañana yo pensaba que no había ninguno Ian, y la verdad aún me cuesta creer que hay alguno. Anoche fue la noche más increíble de mi vida... jamás me había compenetrado tanto con nadie, fue simplemente maravilloso. Matt se entregó a mí como si de la vida dependiese de ello. No voy a entrar en detalles pero creí que estaba en el cielo y Matt era mi ángel pero esta mañana... mi ángel se convirtió en demonio – les dijo compungido entregándoles una nota para que la leyeran.

_Buenos días Tai,_

_Cuando leas esta nota lo más seguro es yo ya no esté aquí_

_y te preguntarás porque?_

_Sería simple decirte que es por trabajo pero no sería justo para ti_

_creo que te debo una explicación así que te la daré._

_Antes de nada quiero que sepas que me ha gustado estar a tu lado,_

_eres un buen hombre y espero que algún día consigas la felicidad que buscas._

_Te preguntarás que es todo esto y sí, tienes razón,_

_estoy rompiendo nuestra extraña relación_

_¿El porque? Pues simple, no eres lo que estoy buscando_

_y antes de hacernos más daño prefiero dejarlo así._

_Lo de anoche pues... no voy a negarte que estuvo bien,_

_porque lo estuvo, fue el mejor sexo que he tenido con nadie._

_Creo que de vez en cuando no estaría mal repetirlo, je_

_pero sinceramente prefiero las mujeres._

_Me has mostrado otra manera de placer y te lo agradezco por ello._

_Espero que no te molestes conmigo, hubiera preferido decírtelo en persona_

_pero con lo del concierto y mi ausencia se me ha acumulado el trabajo._

_Espero que entiendas y aceptes mi decisión, nunca quise hacerte daño_

_Pero las cosas surgieron así, deseo que todo te vallan bien_

_Te agradecería que no me busques ni me llames más_

_Es mejor dejar las cosas así._

_Suerte y cuídate, a pesar de todo jamás te olvidaré_

_Matt I._

Beni y Ian no salían de su asombro, de no ser por Beni que reconoció la letra de su amigo hubiera jurado que esa desagradable nota no había sido escrita por el cantante pero así era. Beni estuvo tentado de subir y reclamar a su amigo pero un preciso apretón en su mano hecho por su pareja le hizo desistir. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando, Matt no era tan cerdo para hacer una cosa así, además había oído de los propios labios de Matt lo mucho que amaba a Tai. Algo no encajaba en todo aquello he iba a averiguarlo.

-Sinceramente Tai, me cuesta creer que Matt halla sido capaz de una cosa así – le dijo Beni entregándole la nota a su dueño.

-A mí también me cuesta, el Matt de anoche no concuerda con el Matt de la nota... por eso lo estoy buscando para que me diga la verdad. Llamé a su casa, el estudio y nada, por eso vine hacia aquí, pensé que estaría contigo Beni... pero me equivoqué... No sé que hice mal chicos, pero no puedo creerme esta sarta de mentiras – le mirando la nota – sé reconocer cuando una persona dice la verdad y anoche Matt era sincero cuando me dijo que me amaba y ahora...

-Tiene que haber una explicación Tai – aseguró Ian tan seguro de si mismo como siempre – quizás está confundo por algo, no sé, dale tiempo, mira esta noche tienen el concierto, allí podrás hablar con él.

-¿Y si no quiere hablarme? Está huyendo de mí – exclamó preocupado Tai.

-Eso no sucederá – aseguró Beni – aunque tenga que atarlo a la mesa del camerino él hablará contigo, te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo Beni, confío en ti, solo espero que me dé la oportunidad de aclarar esto. No quiero creer que lo nuestro se ha acabado, si apenas hemos empezado... – dijo angustiado Tai.

-Tranquilo Tai, todo se arreglará, ya lo verás. Y ahora será mejor que vallas a arreglarte, tienes una pinta horrible y además vas a llegar tarde al trabajo y hoy hay reunión con los abogados de la acusación de tu caso.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que me valla, perdonad chicos por haber venido de esta forma – se disculpó Tai avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, te entendemos – dijo Beni tranquilizando un poco a su reciente amigo.

-Ya nos veremos chicos, adiós – se despidió Tai.

-Adiós y ve con cuidado – le gritó Ian desde el salón viendo como su amigo se iba cabizbajo.

Una vez que Tai salió de la casa, ambos pelirrojos se miraron durante unos segundos asimilando todo lo que habían descubierto hasta ahora.

-Llamaré al despacho para avisar que hoy no iré – comentó Ian a su pareja.

-Tienes razón será lo más adecuado, prefiero que estés a mi lado para que frenes las ganas que tengo de estrangular a cierto cantante que está en una de nuestras habitaciones – le dijo conteniendo la rabia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Tranquilízate, tiene que haber una explicación, yo no me creo esa nota, no después de haber visto a tu amigo tan echo polvo – defendió Ian en cierta manera a Matt.

-Supongo que sí, pero estoy seguro que hay mejores formas de hacerlo y no de esa manera tan... tan..

-¿Cruel y fría? – dijo Ian.

-Sí, eso y algo más, arghhh – gruñó molesto Beni – cabezota testarudo – insultó a su amigo.

Tras la llamada la despacho de Ian, ambos subieron a la habitación indicada a Matt por Ian y se adentraron a ella encontrando a un Matt desconsolado y lloroso.

-Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación que excuse esa tan acertada nota que le dejaste a Tai esta mañana – ironizó Beni molesto.

-¿Os... os la ha enseñado? – preguntó temeroso Matt.

-Para mi desgracia sí – dijo Beni de mala gana – ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿A que viene ese desplante de playboy, que después de una buena noche de sexo se deshace de sus amantes con palabras "tan amables" como las tuyas?.

-Yo...

-Creo que este es el momento de hablar claro Matt, ya te dije que no me gusta ver sufrir a mi amigo y lo que acabo de ver... Tai está muy afectado, así que habla si no quieres que se saque la verdad a golpes – le amenazó Ian sin miedo.

Sin poder evadir más la discusión Matt confesó todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, las llamadas de Sora, el chantaje, el traspaso de sus propiedades y su posterior desaparición. Ambos pelirrojos observaban asombrados y sin interrumpir todo el monólogo del cantante, Matt poco a poco iba volcando toda su angustia confesando todo lo ocurrido haciendo frente a sus temores y preocupaciones. También explicó sin entrar en demasiados detalles, todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y su huída desesperada del apartamento de Tai.

-Sinceramente creo que te has vuelto loco Matt – comentó Beni después de un corto periodo de silencio donde todos asimilaban la situación – lo que estás haciendo no es justo, ni para ti ni para Tai, estás dando la razón a esa desgraciada de Sora, ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta!.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada más, no voy a arriesgar a que Tai pierda lo único auténtico que tiene, no por mi culpa – declaró Matt con tristeza.

-¿Y quien dice que lo vuestro no es auténtico? – preguntó con seriedad Ian – no te has parado a pensar que esto le puede afectar más de lo que tú crees, él te ama como no ha amado a nadie y te lo digo sinceramente. Estás cometiendo el mayor error de tu vida y se lo estás haciendo paga a él.

-¡¡Pero puede perder a su hijo! Sora hará publico las fotos y créeme tiene material para hundirlo – exclamó angustiado Matt.

-¡Y que maldita sea Matt! No es un crimen ser homosexual, ¿qué pueden haceros? – gritó exasperado Beni – Sé que la custodia de Aki depende de lo que el juez vea en Tai pero el que tú seas su pareja no significa que deje de ser un buen padre para Aki, ¡no tiene nada que ver!. Supón por un momento que todo se hace público y Tai pierde la custodia de Aki, su hijo siempre será su hijo y cuando llegue el momento sabrá toda la verdad, lo seguirá viendo crecer y convertirse en un hombre. Un hombre puede vivir lejos de un hijo pero no lejos de la persona que ama. ¿Qué crees que Tai elegiría? Un amor paternal o su amor verdadero – comentó Beni intentando hacer recapacitar a su amigo.

-Siempre puede buscarse a otro – respondió el cantante con amargura – yo solo le voy a traer más problemas que otra cosa, ya lo he decidido...

-Eso es lo que tú crees, conozco a Tai y sé que no lo hará, después de esto no querrá saber nada más de hombres, se volverá un amargado asqueado de que la vida se burle siempre de él, lo sé estoy seguro – aseguró Ian.

-Entonces tú estarás ahí para ayudarle, sé que no dejarás que se hunda... – dijo Matt convencido de ello.

-No me cargues a mí con tus problemas – dijo molesto Ian – sé valiente y afróntalos, entre los dos lo podréis manejar, estoy seguro.

-Prefiero no hacerlo, llámame cobarde si quieres pero es lo mejor, ya lo he dicho, lo he pensado mucho durante estos días... – habló Matt casi sin voz.

-Lo único que conseguirás Matt es que Tai te odie por tratarlo de esta forma, él también tiene derecho a dar su opinión y es él quien debe asumir o no el riesgo de querer estar a tu lado o no – dijo Beni con la esperanza de hacer cambiar de opinión al rubio.

-No Beni, sé que Tai querría seguir a delante y sé lo que acabará pasando, prefiero que me odie... a lo mejor con el tiempo se lo explique todo, lo mejor es alejarme de él... de todos.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso! – exclamó sorprendido Beni al oír a su amigo.

-No pensaba decírselo a nadie antes de hablar con Yasako-sama pero... he decidido también dejar la música, me iré de Tokio, a lo mejor incluso de Japón, no lo sé aún no lo he decidido.

-¡¡TE HAS VUELTO MAJARA! – gritaron los dos pelirrojos a la vez - ¡No puedes hacer eso! – gritó Beni - ¡Y la banda!.

-Lo siento Beni, pero tengo que hacerlo, no podría permanecer aquí estando Tai aquí – respondió Matt todavía más culpable si era posible.

-Je, esto es increíble – sonrió incrédulo Ian - ¡Quieres dejar de hacerte la víctima de una maldita vez! ¡Que esperas la mención de oro al buen samaritano! Dios como puedes ser tan testarudo – dijo exasperado Ian empezando a caminar de un lado al otro.

-¡No estoy pidiendo que me comprendáis mierda! Solo quiero que aceptéis mi decisión – bramó sintiéndose cada vez más molesto.

-¡Y ver como tiras tu vida por el desagüe! – le gritó Beni más furioso aún – esto es un error Matt ¿Qué no lo ves?.

-No es ningún error es lo correcto. Ahora los dos me vais a prometer que nada de lo que se ha hablado aquí va a salir de estas cuatro paredes – exigió Matt con firmeza.

-No me puedes pedir eso Matt – gruñó Beni – no dejaré que destruyas el sueño que tanto esfuerzo creaste, antes muerto.

-Yo tampoco puedo prometerte eso Matt – aseguró Ian también – no cuando Tai tiene que sufrir sin necesidad.

-¡No podéis hacerme esto, no podéis decir nada! – exigió de nuevo Matt.

-Habla con Tai – le ordenó Ian al cantante – explícale los motivos por el que le dejas y si él aceptas tus absurdas excusas entonces yo no me meteré.

-No puedes obligarme a eso – sentenció Matt.

-No, no puedo pero lo que sí puedo es llamarle y explicarle todo o mejor aún – dijo Ian sonriendo maliciosamente – en cinco minutos puedo arreglar una entrevistas para hacer un interesante comunicado con todo lo que me acabas de contar, jeje – se rió diabólicamente.

-No serás capaz – le dijo Matt fulminándole con la mirada.

-Ohh si que puede – se sumó Beni a la perversa idea – yo puedo incluir suculentos detalle a todo este teatro, jeje, así que tu dirás. Hablas sí o no con Tai.

-Entonces seréis vosotros quienes hundáis a Tai – les dijo nerviosamente.

-No tiene porque ser así. Si quieres evitar escándalos habla con él, es simple, ya te lo he dicho si tai acepta tus razones yo no me meteré en medio – informó Ian – te doy dos días, después de eso hablaré yo personalmente con Tai.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con él – claudicó al final Matt – pero hasta entonces no diréis nada, entendido.

-Entendido – dijeron al unísono los dos pelirrojos.

-Será mejor que me valla al estudio, tengo que hablar con Yasako-sama y tranquilizar a los chicos que aún no me han visto – informó Matt poniéndose de pie para marcharse.

-Perfecto, yo me voy contigo – dijo más tranquilo Beni – así evito llevarme el coche.

-Iré a verte antes del concierto – le comunicó Ian acercándose a su pareja para abrazarle y darle un suculento beso en los labios como despedido.

-¿Irás al concierto? – preguntó Beni.

-Por supuesto, no pienso perdérmelo – le aseguró a su amante – estaré entre vestidores controlando a tus fans, jeje – bromeó Ian – y Matt, te estaré vigilando no quiero que hagas ninguna estupidez como querer escaparte, jeje.

-Muy gracioso Ian – gruñó Matt – Beni nos vamos, se hace tarde – dijo tajantemente.

-Sí nos vemos, chau amor – se despidió Beni.

-Adiós precioso – le dijo Ian dándole una palmada en el trasero provocándole un respingo.

Las siguientes horas pasaron a gran velocidad, Matt se mantuvo ocupado en todo momento para evitar tener que pensar, en ningún momento permitió que fuera interrumpido, desconectándose completamente de todo lo que ajeno al concierto.

Lo primero que hizo nada más llegar al Estudio fue hablar con los chicos, escuchó las preocupaciones de sus amigos y hermano, sus reclamos y alguna que otra bronca por tarde de ellos, pero pronto todo quedó aclarado. Luego subió hacia la oficina de Yasako-sama donde lo esperaban Seguru-san y el propia Yasako, allí tubo que explicar su repentina desaparición, así como su nueva situación y su deseo de dejar los Teenwolves, alegando problemas personales incompatibles con su carrera. Sobre este último hecho no se habían dado muchos detalles específicos pero tanto Seguru-san como Yasako-sama estaban al corriente de la situación con la nueva pareja de su estrella.

Para asombro de Matt, Yasako-sama no pudo objeción a su repentina retirada de los escenarios, solo le exigió que acabara con los conciertos que ya estaban apalabrados, después de eso podría anunciar su retirada definitiva del mundo de la música.

Ya había pasado casi la mayor parte de la mañana cuando Matt entró en la sala de ensayos donde todos ya estaba esperándoles, y así estuvieron hasta la hora en que debían prepararse para el tan esperado concierto.

Comer algo, una reparadora ducha y listos, hacia el Estadio de deportes de Tokio.

El concierto fue todo un éxito, miles de fans vitoreaban a sus ídolos una y otra vez, cantando junto a ellos cada una de sus canciones, miles de flash mortalizaban el momento. Toda una experiencia hipnotizante pronto Matt comenzaría ha echar de menos. Una tras otras las canciones fueron llenando el repertorio, rápidas notas de Rock con las más dulces baladas que te invitaban a bailar con la persona que tenías al lado, casi tres horas de concierto que pronto llegaría a su fin.

Entre gritos y vítores, después de la penúltima canción planeada para la ocasión, Matt se acercó al borde del escenario llamando la atención de sus fans que gritaron expectantes de lo que su ídolo iba a decir.

-¡¡Estáis disfrutando! – chilló Matt a sus fans, provocando la algarabía del público.

-Si me permitís decirlo, hoy es una noche muy especial para mí... – gritó Matt sudoroso pero complacido – hoy puedo decir que esta noche será inolvidable para mí, por vosotros... – más gritos del público – y por alguien muy especial... solo lamento tener que dar una no muy buena noticia. ¡Hoy os anuncio que me retiro de la música!.

El público enloqueció, Tk, Omi e Izzy se miraban entre si sin saber de qué iba todo eso y Beni miró desaprovatoriamente a su amigo.

-¿Pero que dice? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? – se oía en el escenario las frases de sus compañeros de escenario.

-Por motivos personales – siguió diciendo Matt – debo dejar esta apasionada profesión, solo espero que lo entendáis y daros las gracias por estos maravillosos años y espero que no me olvidéis. Así que esta última canción ¡¡Va por Ustedes! – gritó a sus fans.

Los acordes de la última canción comenzaron a sonar, embrujando en ambiente, después de ella, los saludos de rigor siendo ovacionados por miles de personas mientras se fueron retirando lentamente a del escenario a los camerinos donde Ian estaba esperando a su pareja.

-¿¡Se puede saber a que ha venido todo esa pantomima de tu retirada! – le gritó molesto Izzy tan pronto como pudo alcanzar a Matt entre bastidores.

-Siento que os halláis tenido que enterar de esta manera pero todo ha sido muy precipitado, en cuanto acabemos con nuestros compromisos de este mes tengo que salir de la ciudad y no creo podré regresar – informó a sus compañeros con relativa tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué te tienes que ir Matt? – preguntó Tk a su hermano – que yo sepa no ha sucedido nada grave en la familia para que tengas que dejar la música... ¿No estarás enfermo? – preguntó preocupado por la posibilidad.

-No tranquilo Tk, no es eso es solo que... – comenzó a decir Matt.

-Anda valiente diles porque huyes como una rata asustada – azuzó con malicia Ian.

-¿Matt? – llamó desconcertado Omi - ¿qué es lo que sucede?.

-Mierda Ian podrías tener la boca cerrada, me lo prometiste – le replicó molesto Matt.

-Ellos son de la familia no cuenta, jeje – dijo contento Beni con la pequeña venganza.

-Sora me está chantajeando con hundir a Tai y tengo que alejarme de él, ¿Contento? – dijo molesto Matt mirando a Beni.

-Pues sí, jeje – sonrió el pelirrojo.

Una nueva discusión tubo lugar al principio en los pasillos de los camerinos pero después desembocó dentro del propio camerino de Matt donde todos sentaron para discutir mientras Matt aprovechaba para asearse. Gritos, acusaciones, excusas hasta alguna que otra amenaza se oyeron pero ninguno pudo hacer recapacitar al cabeza dura del rubio. Una hora después, cansados ya de discutir, los chicos optaron por dejar solo a su vocalista para ir a sus respectivos camerinos y darse unas rápidas duchas, en media hora les esperaban para ir a cenar al Hotel Central.

Todos estaban ya listos para salir, Matt iba a abrir la puerta de su camerino cuando esta se abrió de golpe y sin aviso.

-Tenemos que hablar – se oyó la voz molesta de Tai.

-¡¡Tai! – exclamó sorprendido pero pronto controló su asombro – Tai ahora no me están esperando, si me permites – dijo con frialdad intentando apartar hacia un lado a su ex pareja para pasar.

-De eso nada – le dijo sujetándole del brazo para evitar que se fuera – te han estado esperando por más de dos semanas, no les vendrá de un par de horas – le dijo dando un portazo y colocándose delante la puerta para evitar que Matt se escapara.

-¿Sé puede saber que quieres, creo que lo dejé todo bien claro esta mañana – dijo con aparente frialdad aunque por dentro estaba temblando nerviosamente.

-De eso mismo quiero hablar, ¿qué significa esa absurda nota? – le preguntó molesto – no me tomes por estúpido Matt porque no lo soy.

-Esa no era mi intención – le dijo conservando la calma – ya te lo he dicho no eres lo que estoy buscando – le dijo reafirmando las palabras que le había escrito.

-¿Y se puede saber que es exactamente lo que estás buscando? – le preguntó controlando su rabia e impotencia al saber que Matt estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

-Supongo que una mujer con la que pueda compartir todo y me dé hijos, je tu ya sabes lo que es así que no puedes prohibirme que no busque lo míos propios – mintió descabelladamente Matt maldiciéndose por dentro.

-¡Aki hubiera sido tan hijo mío como tuyo! ¡LO SABES! – le gritó furioso – por muchas estupideces que me digas no te creo, No después de entregarte a mí como lo hiciste anoche, ¡¡ME DIGISTES QUE ME AMABAS! FUIMOS UNO, TÚ Y YO ASÍ QUE NO ME DIGAS QUE FUE SEXO. Yo he tenido mucho sexo con gente desconocida y jamás se ha podido comparar con lo que tuvimos tú y yo anoche.

-Agradezco tu consideración pero estás equivocado, para mí fue solo sexo, solo intenté hacerlo lo más placentero posible para los dos. Si tú te hiciste ilusiones no fue mi culpa – respondió lo más desagradable que supo – lo nuestro se acabó, ¿no puedes entenderlo? Soy una estrella de Rock y no quieras ni siquiera pretender hacerme llevar una vida doméstica como su fuera tu mujercita.

-Je, no sabes ni lo que estás diciendo, estás mintiendo descaradamente lo sé pero pienso averiguar el porque –le prometió Tai.

-No estoy mintiendo Tai – le aseguró el rubio.

-Si no estás mintiendo ¿porque acabas de anunciar que te vas a retirar? ¿No eres una exitosa estrella de Rock?.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo – le gritó nervioso al percatarse del error que acababa de cometer.

-En eso te equivocas, si es asunto mío, si se trata del hombre al que amo – le confesó el moreno a Matt acercándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él para sujetarle de la barbilla y hacer que le mirase a los ojos – dime que no me amas y que lo de anoche fue simple sexo y te dejaré en paz.

-No... no te amo y lo de anoche fue sexo – titubeó Matt desviando al final la vista, se moría por besarlo y refugiarse en sus brazos y decirle que no quería separarse de él.

Antes de que Matt pudiera decir nada más Tai de apoderó de los labios de Matt para robarle un apasionado beso que duró más de lo que podía soportar Matt, siendo Tai quien rompió el contacto.

-Dímelo de nuevo pero esta vez sin desviar la mirada – le ordenó Tai.

-Yo... no te amo Tai – le dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo y controlando las ganas de llorar – no te amo fue solo... sexo – dijo al fin obligándose a permanecer firme.

-De acuerdo – dijo derrotado Tai separándose de su ex amante – si así lo quieres así se hará – le dijo apartándose del todo para permitirle poder salir del camerino – espero que encuentres lo que buscas – le dijo controlando su dolor.

-Lo mismo te digo – le respondió brevemente antes de salir de aquella habitación para evitar que Tai pudiera ver como sus lágrimas de derramaban sin control.

-Adiós amor mío – susurró Tai a la puerta cerrada del camerino – no creas que me has engañado, puede que tu boca así lo dijera, pero tus ojos decían todo lo contrario. Si quieres hacer así las cosa lo respetaré pero no me voy a dar por vencido, descubriré que está pasando y tomaré cartas en el asunto. No voy a perderte – se prometió a si mismo saliendo del estadio para dirigirse a su casa, sentía demasiado dolor en su corazón pero no perdía la esperanza, conseguiría recuperar a su amor.

Los días siguientes al concierto fueron un ir y venir de solicitudes de entrevistas de reporteros que buscaban confirmar la supuesta retirada del cantante de The Teenwolves, fueron varias los comunicados que se hicieron asegurando que las fechas escogidas para los conciertos de esas Navidades seguían en pie. El cantante Matt Ishida dejaría el mundo de la música a principios de Febrero alegando motivos personales. Por unos días el escándalo de la supuesta homosexualidad del vocalista quedó en segundo término.

Tai Yagami mantuvo su palabra de no buscar más a su ex amante. Días antes, justo el mismo día del Concierto Tai tubo una reunión sobre su caso por la custodia de su hijo Aki, en el cual pidió el aplazamiento de varios días, el juicio definitivamente se realizaría el 5 de Enero.

Continuará...


	7. Cap VII

ENCUENTROS.

Cap VII

El día del último concierto de The Teenwolves llegó al fin, todos los preparativos para el Macro Concierto estaban listos. Durante el último mes ninguno de los componentes pudo hacer desistir a Matt de la idea de abandonar, nadie sabía el motivo concreto exceptuando Beni que prometió no contárselo a nadie y Yasako-sama y Seguru-san.

Muchos rumores apuntaban que el cantante Matt Ishida se había cansado de la vida pomposa decidiendo retirarse a para cambiar de aires. También se rumoreaba que el cantante the Teenwolves había perdido la inspiración para cantar y componer como lo hacía antes. De todas maneras parecía que a Matt no le afectaba esos continuo rumores, se había prometido en concentrarse en el trabajo hasta que llegase su hora de retirarse.

Tal y como había prometido Tai, en ningún momento se puso en contacto con el cantante cosa que agradecía para su bien mental.

Como todos los Concierto de los que habían hecho a lo largo de su carrera, el Concierto que cerraba la etapa de The Teenwolves con Matt como vocalista, fue todo un éxito. Veinte minutos de concierto extra como despedida a su público puso un broche de oro a toda una prometedora y abrupta carrera musical.

Después de tal despliegue de talento y echas las despedidas en público, la compañía Yasako Record's organizó una fiesta privada como despedida a su más rentable vocalista, donde personajes del mundo de la música más allegada a la banda tendrían su oportunidad para despediste de Matt.

-¡El concierto a sido fantástico! – exclamó orgulloso Serugu, el manager del grupo.

-Gracias Seguru-san – agradeció Matt bebiendo de su copa.

-¿Y ya sabes que vas hacer de ahora en adelante? – preguntó curioso.

-No lo tengo muy decidido aún, pero primero disfrutaré de un año sabático para poder relajarme y pensar en mi nuevo futuro, jeje – se rió el rubio.

-Seguro que pronto lo veremos en un pueblecito en alguna montaña perdida recolectando patatas en su huerto, jeje – se burló Izzy mientras abrazaba a su amigo por los hombros.

-Jeje muy gracioso Iz, pero no es mala idea, jeje así podré librarme de ti y de tus bromas sin gusto – comentó haciéndose el ofendido.

-Si, sí seguro que acabarías echándome de menos – garantizó Izzy.

-Eso seguro, jeje. A ti y a los menos, pero aunque yo no esté en la banda me gustaría poder seguir en contacto, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Eso está hecho, no te vas a librar de nosotros tan fácilmente – intervino Beni habiendo escuchado parte de la conversación y que venía con su pareja cogidos de la mano.

-¿Cómo va todo Matt? – preguntó Ian viendo como el semblante de Matt se entristecía al verle.

-Bien Ian ¿Y tú? – respondió Matt guardándose las ganas de preguntar por su ex pareja.

-Pues para serte sincero estoy de maravilla, teniendo a mi chico al lado quien no puede estarlo y ya que no te atreves a preguntarlo Tai está más o menos bien. Se ha centrado estas semanas en su caso, el juicio es dentro de dos días – le explicó sin necesidad de que el otro le preguntase.

-Er... no te había preguntado por él pero gracias por decírmelo. Esto yo... creo que sería apropiado que le dijeras que le mando recuerdos – le comentó cortésmente.

-Je, seguro que se alegrará de recibirlos – respondió Ian con cierta suspicacia.

-Haber cuando un día quedamos los cuatro para comer – sugirió Beni con la esperanza de que esos dos de arreglasen después de todo.

-No creo que sea buena idea Beni – respondió Matt algo incomodo por la invitación – pero gracias. Voy ha estar una temporada lejos de todo esto, en cuanto esté acomodado en algún sitio ya te llamaré. No te preocupes si no sabes de mí por un tiempo, jeje – bromeó el rubio.

-No hagas estupideces Matt – le riñó Omi – ya que no te veremos el pelo al menos llámanos no te cuesta nada, aún somos una familia.

-Tranquilo jamás se me pasó por la cabeza no estar en contacto, jeje.

La fiesta era muy amena para todos los componentes de la banda, hablaron de muchos temas, del futuro incierto de Matt, de los planes de la banda, y recordaron miles de anécdotas con añoranza. Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla hasta que Beni reparó en la presencia, un poco alejada de ellos, de alguien no muy grato, por decirlo educadamente.

-Matt, encanto, ¿me harías el favor de traerme una copa del bar? – solicitó cariñosamente a su amigo.

-¿Y se puede saber porque tengo que ir yo? ¿No puedes ir tú o tu novio? – preguntó algo molesto Matt – estoy hablando con Tk, además no soy tú...

-Anda venga ves tú un momento es que quiero presentar a Ian a alguien, solo esta vez, yo te he ido a buscar una copa muchas veces, anda plisssssssssssssss – rogó de forma suplicante con su típica carita de cachorrito.

-Beni yo puedo... – intervino Ian sin comprender el extraño pedido de su pareja.

-No amor, tiene que ser Matt, él sabe como me gusta los Martinis – suplicó Beni.

-De acueeeerrrrrdoooooooo – refunfuñó Matt – pero esta es la última vez, mira que te has vuelto quisquilloso y consentido desde que sales con Ian – aseguró mientras se dirigía hacia la barra del bar que se encontraba en la otra punta de la sala.

-¿Se puede saber a que viene esa reacción caprichosa? – le preguntó Ian entre molesto y sorprendido.

-Valla Beni el que Ian te esté tratando tan bien se te ha subido a la cabeza, jeje – se burló Izzy.

-No seas gilipollas Iz – le insultó molesto Beni – no es por eso baka, necesitaba alejara a Matt de aquí. Si no os habéis dado cuenta acaba de aparecer la bruja del cuento – gruñó molesto por la presencia de cierta arpía.

-¿Quién Sora? – preguntó asombrado Tk.

-Así es, y voy a deshacerme de ella en estos momentos, entretener a Matt en cuanto regrese – les pidió a los chicos mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Sora seguido muy de cerca de su amante.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí Sora? – le preguntó furioso Beni en cuanto le dio alcance.

-Hola Beni – saludó algo intimidada por los dos pelirrojos que la miraba con odio - ¿no habrás visto a Matt? Necesito hablar con él.

-¿Para que quieres verlo? ¿Es que acaso quieres regodearte de tu victoria? Déjalo en paz, me oyes, ya le has jodido bastante la vida, así que coge todo lo que has robado y lárgate, yo voy a ser tan condescendiente como Matt – le amenazó lleno de ira mal contenida.

-Solo he venido hablar, yo... yo no quería que todo esto llegara tan lejos, jamás me imaginé que iría a dejar la música por... – intentó disculparse pero sabía que el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Ya es tarde para arreglarlo – interrumpió Ian también molesto pero más controlado que su pareja – debiste de haber pensado antes que tu codicia te cegara, tan solo te queda aguantar tu conciencia. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es marcharte por la buenas y no molestar más a Matt. ¿O es que pretendes también estropearle su fiesta de despedida?.

-No claro que no pero yo... quería disculparme con él... me dejé llevar por la venganza... quería hacerle pagar por la humillación de sentirme remplazado por un hombre... pensé que solo se trataba de una relación pasajera, que solo era curiosidad por lo diferente, por sexo diferente... no creí que... hasta yo me sorprendí cuando Matt accedió a todas mis peticiones por protegerle – explicó avergonzada Sora.

-¡Accedió por que amaba a Tai y aún le ama, de no ser por ti ahora mismo ellos estarían juntos! – le gritó Beni molesto – y déjame decirte una cosa, fuiste tú quien remplazaba a Matt cada noche con un tío diferente, tú sola lo alejaste de él, cuando él solo tenía ojos para ti y te trataba como una princesa. Lo que te jode es saber que ya no te necesita, que encontró en otra persona todo el amor y cariño que él necesitaba, así que no te hagas la víctima. Y el que tai sea hombre es irrelevante, de haber sido mujer lo hubieras destrozado igualmente. Eres... eres una... – se contuvo Beni de decir algo indebido.

-Beni tranquilízate, insultándola no ganaremos nada – comentó Ian sujetando a su pelirrojo del brazo para evitar que se tirase sobre la chica – Será mejor que te vallas Sora, lo menos necesita Matt ahora es verte, si quieres arreglar un poco las cosas, hazlo como debes hacerlo, pero no ahora ni con Matt directamente, aunque sinceramente pienso que es tarde para eso. Así que te pido que te vallas o tendré que llamar a seguridad para que te muestren amablemente donde está la salida – le informó fríamente a una perpleja Sora.

-Está bien me voy... solo me gustaría que le dijerais a Matt que lo siento mucho. Adiós – se despidió compungida Sora de los dos pelirrojos.

-Maldita la hora en que te conoció – murmuró Beni viéndola desaparecer entre la gente en dirección a la salida.

-Eso ya no tiene remedio amor – le dijo Ian a Beni girando a su amante para enfrontarlo quedando cara a cara – ahora cálmate o Matt se dará cuenta que algo a sucedido.

-Como que es muy fácil calmarme después de que esa bruja me enerve la sangre – gruñó Beni molesto apoyando sus manos en el fuerte pecho de Ian.

-Pues entonces tendré que tranquilizarte yo – le sugirió maliciosamente mientras le sonreía.

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo? – le provocó sabiendo muy bien las buenas mañas de su amante.

-Mmm que tal te parece así... - le comentó atrapando sus labios en un ardiente beso que le obligó a no pensar en nada más que no fueran sus labios y sus caricias.

-Mmmmm – jadeó Beni complacido – Creo... creo que aún estoy algo furioso – comentó tras romper el beso para que Ian le volviese a besar como tanto le gustaba.

-Mmmm creo que por ahora esto era suficiente amor, ¿o pretendes dar un espectáculo en la fiesta de tu amigo? – preguntó con malicia Ian a pesar de sentirse tan deseoso como su amante.

-Mmm no sería mala idea, mmm – le dijo robándole un nuevo beso – pero sabes una cosa, no creo que me llegase a conformar solo un tus ardientes besos, jeje. Pero aún así no voy a permitir que otros vean lo que solo me pertenece a mí – le dijo seductoramente mientras lamía una porción del cuello que dejaba expuesto la camisa de seda granate que vestía en esos momentos el alto ejecutivo.

-Estoy muy de acuerdo con eso – respondió Ian – lo mismo opino de ti, así que dejaremos eso para cuando lleguemos a casa. Ahora regresemos, seguramente Matt te debe de estar maldiciendo por hacerle ir a por tu copa para luego desaparecer.

-Jeje tienes razón, siempre le puedo decir que tuve un irrefrenable antojo de que mi ardiente amante me hiciera el amor, jeje – se burló Beni.

-Eres un caso, hasta serías capaz de decírselo – se rió Ian complacido por la espontaneidad de su chico.

-Jeje pues claro que se lo diría, anda vamos – le pidió a Ian.

El resto de la fiesta trascurrió sin problemas. Beni tubo que estar disculpándose el resto de la noche con Matt por haber desaparecido, que ni con la ardiente excusa que le había comentado a su amante, le perdonó el rubio.

El día del juicio había llegado.

Durante muchos meses tai había estado trabajando por recuperar a su hijo y por fin el día en que su más preciado sueño se haría realidad. Era conciente de que no sería fácil teniendo a su conservadorcita e influyente "suegra" como parte implicada, como demandante.

La sala no estaba muy concurrida como era de esperarse, solo una quincena de personas, la mayoría por parte de la familia Amakusa, ya que por parte de Tai, no había mucha gente allegada, unas semanas atrás se hubiera imaginada que a quien consideraba su pareja le acompañaría en esos momentos pero por desgracia no había sido así. El único apoyo que podía sentir era el de su amigo Ian y su pareja, bueno y el de Ami, la hermana de Lena, pero ella poco podía hacer bajo la inquisidora mirada de su madre.

El juicio dio comienzo con la ronda de alegaciones por ambas partes exponiendo sus puntos de vista y defensa.

-Los cargos imputados en el primer juicio por la custodia de Yagami Aki, figuran el desamparo de un menor por tarde de su progenitor, comportamiento incívico y poco recomendable para un menor al verse envuelto en el poco acertado comportamiento de su padre, Yagami Tai, al frecuentar compañías de dudosa reputación. A demás se le retiró la custodia filial debido a que no estaba capacitado mentalmente y no podía proveer a su propio hijo de un sustento adecuado debido a la carencia de un trabajo estable – explicó en pocas palabras el abogado representante de la familia Amakusa al juez.

-Esos fueron los cargos que se me imputaron en el primer juicio señoría – argumentó Tai haciendo de letrado demandante – para mi propia vergüenza y la de mi familia debo admitir que dichos cargos son ciertos... para entonces yo el acusado en aquel juicio atravesaba una difícil etapa de mi vida debido a la gran perdida que suponía la muerte de la madre de mi hijo. Yo la quería y le debía mucho, pero no voy ha justificar mi erróneo comportamiento. Puede que desatendiera a mi propio hijo debido a mi depresión... pero jamás lo desamparé, siempre estuvo bajo el atento cuidado de una institutriz. Pero lo que es injusto señoría es que el peso de mi castigo se infundió por el desprecio que mi condición sexual implica – acusó Tai con seguridad.

-Protesto Señoría, eso es irrelevante y sin fundamento, el demandante fue acusado por desamparo a su propio hijo y no porque fuera homosexual – protesto el abogado de los Amakusa.

-Protesta denegada. Letrado deje exponer sus argumentos al demandante – anunció el Juez.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. Todo esto se dio debido justamente a mi condición de homosexual, de otra manera jamás hubiera habido ningún juicio. La Familia Amakusa me cataloga como no apto para la crianza de un hijo y yo, si su Señoría me lo permite, voy a demostrar que eso no es cierto. Yo puedo ser tan apto como cualquier otra persona, sea cual sea su condición – expuso Tai al juez.

-Protesto de nuevo Señoría, el demandante quiere mediatizar el juicio para que este se convierta en un juicio por discriminación y no por un sin fin de faltas a la hora de cuidar a su propio hijo.

-Protesta aceptada. Señor letrado le consejo que lleve sus alegaciones por un rumbo distinto porque no pienso permitir que convierta mi sala en un mitin sobre los derechos del colectivo gay – aseguró el juez.

-No es esa mi intención Señoría, solo quiero dejar bien claro por lo que se me enjuició en un principio. Los cargos imputados en un principio ya han sido "reparados" por todo aquello que se me acusó hoy en día puedo asegurar que estoy plenamente dispuesto y conciente de la responsabilidad que ello conlleva. Soy un buen padre Señoría y si me lo permiten demostrar así lo haré.

-Eso no puede ser cierto Señoría – protesto el abogado de los Amakusa – la gente de su procedes no cambia en unos meses. ¿Quién nos asegura que no volverá a caer en ese tipo de vida depravada y sin moral?.

-Protesto señoría. ¿Quién es ahora el que mediatiza el juicio? ¿Quién es el que por mi condición de gay ya me predispone como no apto para la educación de un niño – argumentó Tai.

-Protesta aceptada, letrado tenga cuidado con lo que dice, en esta sala se está procesando un asunto de custodia y no si el demandante es homosexual y lo que Ud. piensa de cómo debe vivir – dijo el Juez.

-Pero señoría, la conducta de una persona también va en función de su comportamiento como persona y como entorno y para ser sincero, el entorno homosexual no es el más adecuado para el nieto de la Señora Amakusa.

-Eso no es lo que estamos discutiendo letrado – exclamó molesto el Juez – me temo que voy a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto, porque veo por donde va la defensa de la familia Amakusa y la verdad ni tengo tiempo ni ganas de escuchas sus prejuicios abogado. Así que aligeremos el juicio. Los cargos son por desamparo de un menor, falta de modo de vida, o sea de trabajo en el momento de los hechos, conducta perjudicial para el hijo del demandante... ahora bien... el demandante ha aportado los comprobantes y certificados que le exculpan de los cargos que la Familia Amakusa le sigue imputando.

Señor Yagami, Ud. actualmente trabaja en un respetable gabinete de abogados, por lo consiguiente ¿la parte económica y que le ayudará a sustentarse a Ud. y a su hijo no será problema? – preguntó el Juez.

-Así es Señoría – respondió Tai – cuando perdí a la madre de mi hijo ya trabajaba allí, lo que ocurrió es que pedí un año de excedencia por eso no trabajaba.

-Bien, sigamos – comentó el juez – según el certificado que presenta como prueba, el Dr. Asato Hime, asegura que Ud. ha estado bajo tratamiento terapéutico para superar su estado de depresión debido a la muerte de la madre de su hijo.

-Así es Señoría, según el doctor Asato el desequilibrado comportamiento que presenté ya está erradicado al superar mi crisis, reforzando mi estabilidad emocional. Yo solo expresé mi dolor como supe, cualquiera hubiera reaccionado de algún modo ante la perdida de alguien importante, sé que no lo hice correctamente pero estaba destrozado.

-Perfecto, ahora lo más importante del asunto. ¿Desea la custodia de su hijo? Sabe lo que todo ello supondrá. Deberá ser responsable de sus actos, dar una educación ejemplar, sobretodo al verse, en cierto modo, más evaluado por su condición sexual. ¿Lo entiende?.

-Lo entiendo Señoría y lo acepto, amo a mi hijo y es lo que más deseo en este mundo. Sé que se me exigirá más por ser gay pero voy hacer que sea posible. Algunas veces fallaré y otras acertaré como cualquier padre, sé que juntos aprenderemos y por ello quiero que me den una oportunidad. Solo pido una oportunidad para demostrar que puedo hacerlo, que no soy un monstruo como mucho quieren creer.

-Señoría todo esto es palabrería barata. No sabemos si lo que dice es cierto, puede mentir... – protestó el abogado de los Amakusa.

-Para eso estoy yo aquí letrado, es mi juicio el que dicta si dice o no la verdad, ¿O es que acaso también pone en tela de juicio mi criterio, jovencito? – preguntó molesto por las continuas interrupciones por parte del abogado de los Amakusa.

-En vista de los hechos, no veo porque se le debe de estar negando la custodia ya que los cargos presentados por la Familia Amakusa ya no tiene fundamento alguno. A no ser que su reticencia a ceder la custodia de Yagami Aki sea porque el padre biológico sea homosexual, en ese caso me temo que su petición será denegada. El señor Yagami pasó las pruebas necesarias para dar por buena su capacidad para cuidad a su propio hijo. Así mismo este juzgada del cual presido le otorgo la patria y potestad al padre biológico desde el día de hoy, no obstante estará bajo vigilancia por el periodo de seis meses a cargo de un agente de recursos sociales que valorará el trato del demandante hacia su hijo. La familia Amakusa disfrutará de los regímenes de visitas convenientes para estos casos – sentenció el juez. - ¿Están de acuerdo letrados?.

-Creo que es no es justo con el joven Amakusa – comentó descontento el abogado de los Amakusa – la influencia libertina de un homosexual no es la más apropiada para...

-¿Seguimos con eso letrado? Me está tentando a acusarle de desacato – amenazo el juez.

-Pero Señoría... – quiso protestar.

-Se acabó letrado, la sentencia está dictada a falta de la última alegación del demandante, le recomiendo que acepte por las buenas la resolución a no ser que prohíba el régimen de visitas a sus parientes Amakusa alegando discriminación y homofobia injustificada.

-De acuerdo no haré más declaraciones – anunció el abogado de los demandados.

-Bien... su turno señor Yagami, ¿tiene algo que decir antes de dictar sentencia firme? – preguntó a Tai a la vez que dirigía toda su atención al castaño.

-Así es... me gustaría alegar una última cosa... – dijo Tai para después permanecer en silencio para escoger bien sus palabras.

Una extraña tensión envolvió la sala, las murmuraciones y cotilleos habían aumentado considerablemente desde el inicio del juicio, varias personas había ingresado en la sala, ya sea por curiosidad o por ser conocido de alguno de los implicados como era en caso de Kyo o los gemelos Yohei y Yomi.

La matriarca de la familia Amakusa estaba indignada por la incompetencia de su abogado al no conseguir mantener lejos al padre de su nieto, criticando en todo momento a su abogado, Ami intentaba ocultar la alegría que sentía al ver cumplir la justicia como hubiera deseado su difunta hermana, por parte de Beni y Ian, los nervios no se habían calmado del todo, algo les decían que las próximas palabras que iba a decir su amigo podía poner en peligro todo el proceso, ambos le miraban para intentar descifrar lo que haría y las consecuencias que eso le traería.

Docenas de ojos estaba posado en Tai esperando la última alegación, entre todo esos pares de ojos, unos no perdían detalle ni de cada movimiento ni palabra dicha por el castaño, las cosas no habían acabado aún, algo iba a cambiar irremediablemente, y los nervios comenzaron a embargar al anónimo visitante.

-¿Y bien, letrado? – preguntó impaciente el juez.

-A sí disculpe, Señoría sé que por mi condición van a exigirme mucho más que a un padre heterosexual debería prestar, pero creo que siendo sincero conmigo mismo y con su Señoría debo hablarle con la verdad por delante. Señoría soy homosexual... en concreto un homosexual afortunado por poder tener un hijo con una mujer que fue más que una amiga para mí, no voy a entrar en detalles, pero hago constancia que no voy a cambiar mis preferencias y mi forma de vida para que me acepten en los estereotipos de esta sociedad – explicó Tai para sorpresa de los presentes y terror para Ian y Beni que sabían por donde quería ir su amigo.

-¿Adónde quiere llegar joven? Sabe que la sentencia está a su favor así que le sugiero que mida sus palabras, porque realmente me está tratando de decir que seguirá con su antigua vida ¿descarriada? – preguntó asombrado el juez.

-¡No Señoría! No es eso lo que pretendo decir es que me refiero que... más bien pregunto que si me viera implicado en un relación sentimental con otro hombre, ¿la fiscalía me arrebataría a mi hijo?.

-Su vida privada es eso privada, siempre y cuando no sea una mala influencia. Una vida de promiscuidad ya sea en hombre o mujeres es algo que no pienso consentir cuando de un menor inocente sea perjudicado así que le recomiendo encarecidamente que no me obligue a tomar cartas en el asunto porque de ser así le aseguro que le obligaré a estar alejado de su hijo hasta que el chico halla cumplido la mayoría de edad – comentó molesto - ¿A que vino todo esto?.

-No busco promiscuidad Señoría, sino todo lo contrario, desde hace unos meses disfruto de una pareja estable, por desgracia en estos momentos no se encuentra a mi lado por problemas personales, su nombre es Matt Ishida y pienso llevármelo a vivir conmigo y con mi hijo en cuanto las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, por ello Señoría quiero que comprenda que no estoy dispuesto a perderlo... – anunció serenamente Tai.

El rumor de la sala se intensificó considerablemente, teniendo el juez que poner orden en la sala. Tai acababa de dar un dato que podía hacer peligrar la sentencia. Ian miraba furiosamente a su amigo recordándose que después de salir de la sala matase a su propio amigo por bocaza y "buen samaritano".

Un ruido de un objeto estrellándose en el suelo llamó la atención de gran parte de la sala. Todas aquellas personas dirigieron su mirada a un hombre que se mantenía en una esquina de la sala lo más discretamente posible, vestía de negro con una gorra también negra que le ocultaba todo su cabello y unas enormes gafas de sol, el hombre parecía visiblemente nervioso aumentando aún más su estado al verse centro de atención. El hombre se apresuró a recoger del suelo su teléfono móvil y las llaves que se le habían caído al oír las palabras del castaño.

Beni y Ian también habían girado a enfrentar al escandaloso espectador quedando sorprendidos al reconocer al hombre que con poco acierto intentó pasar desapercibido, ambos rieron con burla al ver la incomodidad del hombre que no le quedó otra que salir apresuradamente de la sala antes de que le reconocieran, si no lo habían echo más.

-Señor Yagami, ¿está insinuando que renunciaría a su hijo sin le exigiera renunciar a su pareja actual? – preguntó cada vez más asombrado.

-No Señoría, no quiero renunciar a mi hijo pero tampoco a mi pareja, solo le hago saber la situación real de mi vida, solo eso – respondió con firmeza.

-Je, no sé si verle como el hombre más irracional o irresponsable o como el hombre más valiente que halla pisado mi sala, jeje – se rió el juez – valoro su sentido de la palabra y agradezco su sinceridad y su suerte joven, de haber sido otro juez quien hubiera llevado este caso ahora mismo se estaría lamentado por esa última alegación tan desafortunada para este momento ya que expone una situación algo delicada que no todo el mundo puede comprender y menos aceptar, pero me considero un juez justo y sin prejuicios. NO veo motivo alguno por revocar mi sentencia, solo espero no haberme equivocado con Ud. joven letrado. Así que asegúrese de llevar una vida decente y bien encaminada con su hijo y pareja. Ya le dijo que aquí no estamos enjuiciando sus preferencias sexuales, sea un buen padre y un buen compañero para su pareja y nadie podrá jamás reprenderlo por ello – comentó el juez con tranquilidad.

-Muchas gracias Señoría – agradeció emocionándose por que por fin veía el fin a su pesadilla.

-No me las de letrado, es mi trabajo. ¡Caso cerrado! – sentenció definitivamente el juez.

Beni y Ian de levantaron para felicitar a su amigo que los recibió gustoso, entre felicitaciones y resentimientos por parte de la familia de su "suegra" Tai y los chicos recogieron sus cosas después de que todos abandonaran la sala.

-Mira que llegas a ser idiota – le recriminó Ian a su amigo - ¿Sabes lo cerca que has estado de perder la custodia de Aki? ¿A que ha venido esas irrefrenables ganas de decir toda la verdad, es último alegato te lo hubieras podido ahorrar y no te hubieras arriesgado como lo has hecho.

-Lo sé pero era necesario que lo hiciera, mi conciencia no estaría tranquila, quise dejar bien clara al juez y a mi "suegra" que seguiré siendo gay – explicó Tai mientras caminaba por los pasillos de juzgado.

-Dale gracias al ángel que te protege por haber permitido que cambiaran en el último momento al juez que instruía tu caso. De haber sito el juez Nakago, como se suponía que habría tenido que ser, en estos momentos te estarías lamentado por proclamarte defensor de los derechos de los gays. El juez Nakago es el mayor homo fóbico que existe en la abogacía - asuró Ian.

-Entonces si tuve suerte, jeje – se rió aliviado Tai.

-Por cierto ¿a qué vino es de decir en público que Matt es o era tu pareja? – preguntó curioso Beni que iba abrazado de Ian.

-Solo dije la verdad – respondió escuetamente – quiero convencerme de que lo nuestro aún no murió, le amo y quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo – dijo Tai esperanzado – me hubiera gustado que hoy estuviera aquí, apoyándome y quizás luego...

-A lo mejor si que estuvo – insinuó Beni sonriendo – no pierdas la esperanza. Has conseguido resolver uno de los problemas que os impedía estar juntos, ahora solo tienes que luchar por él, tienes que convencerle de que vuelva, solo tú puedes hacerlo, aunque no hay mucho tiempo. Matt se marcha esta semana y no nos quiso decir a donde – le explicó Beni a Tai.

-Tendré que ir hablar con él antes de que se valla, jeje. Solo deseo que no sea demasiado tarde.

Al salir al exterior del juzgado fueron recibidos por sus amigos, Kyo y los gemelos Yohei y Yomi le sonreían y le felicitaban, de la familia Amakusa no había rastro. Entre todos decidieron ir a celebrar la sentencia, pero antes de antes de dirigirse hacia sus autos, un Mercedes negro con los cristales polarizados se detuvo delante de ellos llamándoles la atención. La puerta trasera del vehículo se abrió dejando salir a Ami que lo miró a Tai con alegría.

-Hola cuñadito – saludó la chica con verdadera felicidad – perdona que no te pudiera saludar antes pero ya sabes como es mi madre, jeje.

-Tranquila lo entiendo perfectamente, así que no te preocupes – respondió Tai agradecido por el saludo de la chica – veo que tu familia ya marchó.

-Sí ya sabes como son cuando no le salen las cosas como quieren. Mi madre me pidió que te solicitara una reunión para concertar las visitas de Aki – solicitó la muchacha.

-No es necesario que nos reunamos para ello Ami, mi casa siempre estará abierta para Uds. aunque todo esto halla sucedido os sigo considerando mi familia y lo más importante... la familia de Aki.

-Eres increíble Tai, no sabes lo que me alegro de que todo se halla arreglado al fin. Bueno ahora me tengo que ir – se despidió la chica.

-¡Espera! ¿Cuando...? quiero decir que Aki bueno ya sabes, jeje – dijo nerviosamente el castaño.

-Valla pensé que no me lo preguntarías, jeje. Ahora Aki está en casa, déjame que le prepare una pequeña bolsa que las cosas más urgentes que necesitará y te lo llevaré esta tarde a tu apartamento, ¿Te parece? – sugirió Ami.

-Sería perfecto Ami.

-Bien entonces estaré allí a las cinco, luego haré que te manden el resto de las cosas de mi sobrinito. Aki está deseando estar contigo, no sabes cuanto te echa de menos y a Matt también. Tendrías que verle cuando lo ve por la televisión, jeje no para de gritar papa Matt.

-Si jeje parece que se encariño con él – comentó con tristeza recordando en ultimo fin de semana que pasaron los tres juntos.

-Tai, ahora tienes que pelear por él, no dejes que se aleje de ti, os queréis y merecéis estar juntos – le animó Ami.

-Eso desearía yo, pero tranquila lucharé por recuperarle, sé que aún me quiere como yo le quiero a él. Bueno nos vemos a las cinco – respondió Tai.

-Entonces nos vemos luego, cuídate y chicos vigilar que no haga ninguna tontería que ahora es un padre responsable, jeje – bromeó Ami dirigiéndose a los amigos de Tai.

-Descuida, lo vigilaremos – gritaron los demás – despidiendo a la chica que se subía de nuevo al coche para dirigirse a su casa.

En cuanto desapareció la chica, los demás se dirigieron a sus coches para ir a celebrar. Era muy pronto para ir a Lasha por lo cual decidieron dirigirse a Danny's, un discreto y acogedor bar cercano al centro de la ciudad.

Allí disfrutaron de la compañía y de nuevas bebidas para acabar comiendo varios platos combinados hasta que se le hizo la hora de regresar a Tai a su casa, ya que solo quedaba menos de una hora para la llegada de Aki a su apartamento.

-Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir, Ami no va a tardar mucho en ir a mi casa, os agradezco el que hoy halláis venido – agradeció a sus amigos sinceramente.

-No tienes que decir nada baka, para algo estamos los amigos – comentó Kyo despeinando a su amigo que se sentaba junto a él – sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea.

-Lo sé y os lo agradezco de todo corazón, ahora me marcho, no vemos luego. Un día de estos tenéis que venir a casa para comer o cenar – sugirió el castaño a sus amigos.

-Eso sería genial – contestaron a la vez los gemelos.

-Si pero antes debes de instalar bien a Aki – comentó Beni – por cierto ¿te importaría si te acompañamos Ian y yo a recibir a tu pequeñín? Jeje es que ya me considero como su tío Beni – bromeó el pelirrojo – así te ayudamos a instalarlo en su habitación.

-Amor, a lo mejor Tai quiere hacerlo solo – interrumpió amorosamente a su pareja. Beni se había encariñado mucho con el pequeño desde que pasaron un día en el parque de atracciones, gracias a la intervención de la cuñada de Tai.

-Por mi no hay problema Ian, Aki estará encantado de verles, ya sabes que os adora – comentó agradecido por el cariño que tenían a su hijo.

-Bien entonces nos vamos ¿no querrás llegar tarde a tu cita con tu hijo? – se burló Beni poniéndose de pie – nos vemos chicos – se despidió Beni de los demás.

-Uyyyy que mal te veo Ian – bromeó Yomi al pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó desconcertado al gemelo.

-Jeje ¿no te has dado cuenta? Jeje a Beni se le ha desarrollado la vena paternalista, jeje ya mismo te veo adoptado a varios niños para que Beni pueda satisfacer su nueva faceta, Jejeje – se rió Kyo.

-Jajajaja – se carcajeó Yohei al ver el sonrojo de Beni por el comentario tan acertado de su amigo – valla veo que Kyo no se equivocó en su apreciación.

-Basta ya chico – gruñó molesto Beni al sentirse burlado por sus amigos – que hay de malo en que me gusten los niños – se excusó el pelirrojo.

-Nada nada, es solo que me parece gracioso – se rió Kyo ante la incomodidad de Beni.

-No me es desconocido el cariño que Beni siente por los niños, incluso creo que pueda ser una buena idea el tener hijos propios a quienes cuidar – comentó como si nada Ian abrazando a su pareja que lo miró incrédulo ante tal inusual proposición – así que no os sorprenda que un día de estos aparezcamos con un hermoso bebé, jeje – se burló Ian esta vez de sus amigos que lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-¿El orgulloso y siempre perfecto hombre de negocios siendo un ejemplar padre de familia, al cual no le importase que le babeasen sus costosos trajes de Arman? Eso hay que verlo – comentó incrédulo Kyo.

-Pues puede que lo veas, Kyo. Ahora nos tenemos que ir... amor, Tai, tu hijo nos espera – sentenció el orgulloso pelirrojo.

En cuanto se despidieron de todos Ian con Beni en su coche y Tai en el suyo propio se dirigieron hacia el apartamento de éste último.

Mientras esperaban a Ami, Tai sirvió un par de copas a sus amigos para después irse a cambiar de ropa más cómoda.

-Ahora que todo más o menos se solucionó – comentó Ian a su amigo que se acomodó en su sillón junto a ellos - ¿qué piensas hacer con respecto a Matt?.

-Supongo que en cuanto Aki esté instalado iré a hablar con él, no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo, tengo que convencerlo de que regrese conmigo. No voy a renunciar a él.

-No es que quiera presionarte Tai pero Matt no tardará en abandonar la cuidad, está empeñado en cambiar de vida y dejar la música, es un cabezota sin sentido además está convencido de que él es una amenaza para ti. El muy idiota seguro que ni se quedó ha escuchar la sentencia final – murmuró para si Beni sin darse cuenta que Tai lo había escuchado sin problemas.

-¡¡Queeee! ¿Tai estuvo en la sala? – preguntó sorprendido el moreno

-Mierda yo y mi boca – se quejó Beni viéndose descubierto – yo... no tendría que haberlo dicho, jeje por no estoy seguro de que fuera él pero...

-Beni, ahora no quieras arreglar tu metedura de pata – le riñó cariñosamente Ian a su amante.

-Jeje lo siento se me escapó – re avergonzó Beni.

-¿Era o no era Matt? – preguntó ansioso el abogado.

-Jeje, sí era él, aunque iba disfrazado, jeje nunca se le dio bien pasar desapercibido, intentaba pasar no hacerse notar pero consiguió lo contrario sobretodo cuando se le cayeron las cosas de las manos cuando mencionaste que él era tu pareja – resumió el pelirrojo ante un asombrado Tai.

-Entonces si que vino... – dijo contento.

-Sí pero salió corriendo al verse descubierto por Beni – aseguró Ian – por lo que él no está al tanto de la resolución del juez. Debes de ir hablar con él cuando antes.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? – preguntó Tai angustiado – ¿vosotros sabéis que le ha pasado? Hasta ahora no os he preguntado nada porque he respetado la decisión de Matt en mantenerme alejado de él pero ahora necesito saber toda la verdad sin quiero recuperarlo – les pidió a sus amigos.

-Prometimos no decirte nada... – argumentó Beni pensando en su amigo.

-Beni tengo que saberlo – suplicó Tai.

-Él se hospeda en el Hotel Center, en la suite Darian – infirmó Ian.

-¡Ian! – acusó Beni a su pareja – prometimos no decir nada.

-Prometimos no decir nada si Matt le explicaba las razones de su abandono pero como ves Beni no lo ha hecho, así que la promesa queda anulada – habló con seriedad Ian – mira todo esto es un maldito error desde el principio, Matt jamás debió aceptar ese chantaje y menos dejarse llevar por esa pretenciosa mujer...

-¿Chantaje? ¿Pretenciosa mujer? ¿De que estáis hablando? – preguntó Tai.

-Ahora te lo explicaré más detalladamente, lo principal es que sepas que esa nota que te escribió Matt no dice más que sandeces. Solo te la escribió para que lo odiases y así te alejases de él.

-Eso ya me lo imaginaba pero ¿porque lo haría? – preguntó Tai.

-Verás todo empezó por...

Ian comenzó a explicarle todo el asunto detalladamente sin omitir ningún detalle, las fotos de las revistas, el chantaje de Sora, la cesión de sus posesiones a favor de su ex y la verdadera razón por la que había dejado la música. Tai escuchaba atentamente sin poder creérselo, preguntando por algún detalle que no le había quedado en claro.

En medio de aquella conversación estaban cuando alguien llamó a su puerta y Tai se apresuro a abrir la puerta tras serenarse un poco.

-¡¡¡¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – fue el grito alegre de Aki que venía en brazos de su tía Ami.

-¡Aki! ¡Ami! – saludó alegre abriendo sus brazos para abrazar a su hijo que después de muchos sacrificios y problemas había podido recuperar.

-¡¡¡Paaaa Paaa! – se abrazó a su padre con gran alegría.

-Oh por fin mi niño – le abrazó rompiendo a llorar sin poder contener la emoción.

-Enhorabuena Tai, no sabes cuanto me alegro que ganaras el juicio – comentó Ami emocionada por el reencuentro definitivo entre padre e hijo.

-Oh gracias Ami, muchas gracias – le agradeció abrazando a su cuñada sin soltar a su hijo.

-Hola preciosa – saludó Beni acercándose al trío - ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Te dio muchos problemas este diablillo? – le preguntó besando la frente de Aki que se alegró al reconocer al portador de aquella larga cabellera roja.

-Tiiii Bennnnniiiiiiii – gritó emociono el niño.

-Hola amor, ¿no vas a saludar a tu tío Ian? – comentó al pequeño que alargaba sus bracitos hacia Ian para que lo cargase.

-Hola pequeño – saludó Ian cargando al pequeño – uyyyy como has crecido – bromeó el ejecutivo.

-Anda pasa Ami, espera que te ayudo con las bolsas de Aki – se ofreció Tai dejando pasar a la muchacha.

-Pasa pasa, estábamos hablando de la operación "recuperar a Matt sin morir en el intento" jeje – se rió Beni cogiendo un de las bolsas que cargaba Ami.

-Valla pues llego en buen momento, jeje – se congratuló la chica mientras caminaba hacia el salón.

Beni y Tai dejaron las bolsas en la habitación que sería de Aki mientras Ian y Ami se sentaba a esperarlos en el sofá. N o tardaron mucho en aparecer para sentarse junto a ellos. Aki jugueteaba pasándose de unas piernas a otras mientras jalaba del cabello de Beni o de la corbata de Ian que se reían de las travesuras del pequeño. El grupo de adultos retomaron la conversación que había quedado incompleta poniendo en antecedentes a la cuñada de Tai. Entre aperitivos y copas las horas fueron pasando lentamente. Tai escuchó todas las sugerencias de sus amigos y cuñada para poder recuperar a cierto ex cantante pero la verdad no tenía muy claro cual sería el mejor proceder.

También se tocó el tema del juicio, comentado ciertos detalles que había pasado desapercibidos para algunos, como bien sabía Ian ya que él mismo le había ayudado a preparar la defensa de Tai. Un gran descubrimiento fue el saber, para asombro de los chicos, que Matt fue el responsable del cambio de juez a última hora, según había explicado Ami, la familia Amakusa había exigido que fuera el juez Nakago el que oficiase el juicio y así se había creído hasta el último minuto, para asegurarse que despreciase a Tai por su homosexualidad, pero gracias a la intervención de Matt y de ella misma que había podido avisar a Matt por casualidad, había sobornado en cierto modo al juez, haciéndole participe de unas irresistibles vacaciones de última hora a cargo de Matt con la estancia pagada en el mayor Hotel Casino de Las Vegas, al cual el juez no pudo negarse, conociendo cono todos conocían su afición al juego desmesurado.

Sin que se dieran cuenta la noche y se les había echado encima, por lo que decidieron preparar algo de cena. Beni se ofrecieron a preparar algo mientras Tai y Ami acomodaban todas pertenencias de Aki en su futura habitación.

-¿Paaaaaaaaa Maaaaaaaaaa? – intentó preguntar el pequeño Aki desde su cuna mientras observaba a su papá a su tía guardar su ropita en los cajones - ¿Paaa Maaaaa? No taaaaaa.

-¿Pa Ma? – preguntó desconcertada Ami sin saber a que se refería su sobrino.

-Je – sonrió con tristeza Tai – pregunta por Matt, supongo que lo echará de menos. ¿Verdad que sí amor? – le dijo a su hijo cogiéndole en brazos para besarle con amor – Papa Matt no está ahora con nosotros pero pronto lo estará, yo lo traeré, ya verás cariño. Pronto seremos una familia, te lo prometo – le dijo esperanzado.

-Ya verás como si Tai, todo saldrá bien – le aseguró guardando las últimas cosas de Aki.

-Mañana iré hablar con él – le aseguró a su cuñada.

-Eso será perfecto, ¿quieres que me quede con Aki para que tú puedas ir tranquilo hablar con él? – se ofreció Ami.

-Valla me acaba de dar la custodia de mi hijo y ya tengo que dejarlo con alguien porque yo no lo puedo atender – se avergonzó Tai.

-No seas tonto, esto es una emergencia además no es porque no lo puedes atender, le has prometido a tu hijo que traerás a su otro papá y eso es lo que vas hacer en concreto – le recordó Ami.

-Claro, tienes razón yo traeré a Matt – le dijo mirándolos a ambos – muchas gracias por tu apoyo Ami, sé que me has ayudado mucho y no sé como pagártelo.

-Jeje tranquilo no te preocupes por eso pero si quieres agradecérmelo de alguna forma ya pensaré en algo, jeje – se burló.

-Pues esperaré tu petición, jeje ahora será mejor que vallamos a ver que hacer esos dos locos pelirrojos, como les dejemos mucho tiempo a solas van a hacer de todo menos la cena, jeje. Por cierto... si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche, así no tendrías que irte y regresar temprano.

-Como quieras, pero antes llamaré a mi madre para que no piense que me he fugado o algo así, jeje.

-Perfecto, entonces regresemos a la cocina.

La cena fue muy amena, charlando de cosas más alegres y de los planes de futuro de cada uno. Beni y Ian comentaron su deseo de adoptar a un bebé cosa que alegró a Tai y a Ami quienes alegaron que Aki necesitaba algún amiguito o amiguita para sus juegos. Después de una velada ya más tranquila y después de acostar al benjamín de la casa, los chicos siguieron con su charla hasta que Ian y Beni decidieron que era la ora de regresar a su casa.

Ian y Beni se despidieron dejando a Ami y a Tai charlando, la compañía era muy agradable pero decidieron acostarse pronto que me al día siguiente sería un día complicado para ambos.

Mañana sería el día de la verdad, al menos para Tai.

El primero en levantarse fue sin duda Tai que tras darse una ducha rápida y vestirse se dirigió a despertar a su retoño. Con todo el amor y el orgullo que le daba ser padre primerizo, Tai se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de su hijo para disfrutar observándole dormir por unos minutos.

-Aún no me puedo creer que lo tenga de nuevo, me parece un sueño – dijo en voz alta a la nada.

-Pues créetelo por vas a tener que hacerte cargo de él de ahora en adelante – le sorprendió la voz somnolienta de Ami que se había acercado a ver al pequeño Aki.

-Valla me sorprendiste – rió Tai al verse sorprendido por su cuñada - Buenos días Ami, ¿dormiste bien?.

-De maravilla, ¿Y tú?.

-Al principio me costó un poco pero supongo que el agotamiento pudo más que mi inquietud, jeje. Ahora mismo iba de despertar a mi pequeño bribón – bromeó Tai acercándose a la cuna de su hijo.

-¡¡¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – fue la respuesta de Aki al abrir los ojos y descubrir a su papi que le sonreía con amor.

-Hola mi amor, ¿durmió bien el rey de la casa? – preguntó mientras cargaba a su pequeño en brazos mientras le veía bostezar.

-Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – respondió alegre y lleno de energías.

-Me alegro ahora iremos a prepararte un suculento desayuno, bueno jeje tu usual desayuno y después papá te dejará con tía Ami para que papá pueda ir hacer un recado – le explicó a su benjamín.

-¿Papá ir? – preguntó molesto frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí pero papá no tardará en venir. ¿No querías que fuera a buscar a papá Matt? – preguntó mientras le sonreía.

-¿Ir buscar Pa Maa? – preguntó contento a su papi.

-Eso es mi amor, no tardaré mucho te lo prometo cariño – le respondió besando su frente.

-Bieeennnnnnnnnnnnnnn – aplaudió el pequeño.

Después de un agradable desayuno familiar y con Aki ya aseado y vestido, Tai se preparó para ir a buscar a Matt, tenía la dirección del Hotel donde se estaba hospedando Matt así que creyó que no tardaría en dar con él para poder traerlo de regreso a su verdadero hogar.

-Ami, aquí te dejo el número de mi móvil, creo que ya lo tienes, de todas maneras te lo doy, aquí están los números de emergencias por si acaso, en la nevera hay comida y en la despensa también, si surgiese cualquier incidente llámame sin falta, no creo q2ue tarde mucho pero de todas manera te llamaré en una hora para saber como va todo, si necesitas algo puedes... – parloteaba nervioso Tai

-Tranquilo Tai, sé lo que me hago además solo vas a estar fuera un par de horas, ¡Dios ni que te fueras a la selva! Todo estará bien hasta que regreses, anda verte que cuanto antes te vallas antes regresaras con Matt – le riño cariñosamente ante el nerviosismo de su cuñado.

-Está bien está bien – se rió ante su actitud paranoica – de acuerdo me voy, en cuantos sepa algo te llamo. Adiós amor – se despidió de su hijo con un beso en la frente – papi regresará pronto. Adiós Ami te llamo – se despidió saliendo del apartamento no muy convencido aún.

Sin perder más tiempo Tai se subió a su coche para dirigirse hacia su destino, estaba tan nervioso como lo estaría un adolescente en su primera cita, pero no lo podía evitar. Por fin podría estar con el amor de su vida, sin impedimentos ni terceras personas.

Veinte minutos después Tai aparcaba en el Parking del Hotel, echo un manojo de nervios.

-Buenos días y bienvenido al Hotel Darin, ¿En que puedo ayudarle caballero? – le saludó amablemente el encargado de la recepción del Hotel.

-Buenos días, vengo a ver a señor Ishida, Matt Ishida, lleva varias semanas hospedado en su Hotel y necesitaría verle en seguida – solicitó Tai amablemente.

-¿El señor Ishida? Espero un momento señor... – habló el recepcionista.

-Yagami... Tai Yagami.

-En seguida Señor Yagami – le respondió el hombre consultando el registro de clientes en su ordenador – me temo Señor Yagami que no podré ayudarle. El Señor Ishida abandonó el Hotel a temprana hora, lo siento mucho – se disculpó viendo la cara azorada del joven.

-¿No... está? ¿sabe si va a regresar en el día de hoy? – preguntó temeroso.

-Lo lamento pero el Señor Ishida cancelo su cuenta con nosotros a primera hora de la mañana y no dejó ordenes de que le mantuviéramos la habitación que siempre usa.

-Oh... Dios – exclamó angustiado - ¿no dejó alguna dirección o algún teléfono de contacto?.

-No señor lo siento – dijo apenado el recepcionista.

-Le agradezco su ayuda, y disculpe las molestias – comentó Tai despidiéndose del hombre.

-Lamento no haber podido ayudarle, Adiós y buenos días Señor Yagami.

Apesadumbrado Tai salió del Hotel sin saber que hacer de al respecto, solo tenía la dirección del Hotel y de nada más. Asustado con la posibilidad de haber llegado demasiado tarde en ir a buscar a Matt, se subió a su coche pero antes de arrancar, decidió consultar a Ami.

Ami intento tranquilizar a su cuñado pero no tubo mucho éxito, se notaba que estaba desesperando sintiéndose a la vez impotente.

-Llama a Beni – sugirió la muchacha – seguramente él sabrá donde encontrarlo.

-Tienes razón, no sé como no se me había ocurrido antes – le agradeció Tai.

Con más esperanza, llamó a su amigo para pedirle ayuda. Durante otros veinte minutos Tai estuvo hablando con Beni y Ian alternativamente, le había comentado diversas posibilidades donde podría encontrar a Matt.

No quería ser pesimista así que armándose de esperanzar arrancó de nuevo su coche para comenzar a recorrer los diferentes lugares que le había comentado Beni. Conforme pasaban los minutos y la búsqueda Tai estaba cada vez más desesperado, ni en el Estudio de música, ni en casa de ninguno de los componentes del grupo sabían nada de él. Solo le quedaba un lugar en donde buscar y en ese momento se dirigía hacia allí, como última esperanza.

-Maldición abre la puerta de una vez – murmuraba intranquilo Tai frente a la puerta cerrada de la lujosa casa.

-¿Sí? ¿quién es? – preguntó una voz de mujer que Tai reconoció en seguida.

-Buenos días Sora – saludo lo más cortés posible, guardándose las ganas de decirle ciertas verdades a la ex de Matt.

-¿Tú? ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendida al ver a Tai en su puerta.

-Yo también me alegro de verte – ironizó el abogado – sé que no te agrada verme al igual que no me agrada a mi pero eres la única opción que me queda, así que seré breve y dejaré que sigas disfrutando de lo que tan afanosamente has rapiñado de Matt – le dijo sin poder contener las venenosas palabras.

-Sí has venido a insultarme, ya te puedes largar, no tengo porque soportar tus desplantes... – le gritó molesta por el atrevimiento de Tai.

-Tranquila no he venido a decirte tus verdades, no es ni remotamente ni ideal de pasar el tiempo libre, no al menos desde que he conseguido por fin la custodia de mi hijo.

-Valla me alegro por ti – interrumpió al moreno hipócritamente.

-Sí yo también me alegro pero vallamos al punto de mi visita, ¿has sabido algo de Matt recientemente? – preguntó ansioso Tai.

-Pues no, la última vez que le vi fue en el último concierto que dio y fue de lejos ya que Beni y su... lo que sea me lo impidieron – le respondió molesta recordando el enfrentamiento con los pelirrojos - ¿Por qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó entre curiosa y algo preocupada.

-Espero que no le halla pasado nada pero... necesito hablar con él cuanto antes – le comentó a Sora - ¿sabes donde podría estar? – preguntó Tai.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, cuando se fue... ya sabes... de aquí me dijo que se iría a un Hotel, no sé nada más – le dijo la verdad.

-Está bien... solo una última pregunta – le pidió a la chica.

-Dime.

-¿Te ha valido la pena hacer sufrir a Matt y a mi de esta forma por obtener un poco de dinero y esta casa? – preguntó sin poder evitar el odio que sentía hacia la ex de Matt.

-Yo... – titubeó avergonzada – supongo que llevé mi venganza demasiado lejos... lo siento.

-¿Lo siento? Creo que eso ya es demasiado tarde... lo único que me importa ahora es que pueda dar con él. Siento haberte molestado, si por alguna cosa te llamase te agradecería que me llamaras.

-Descuida, lo haré.

-Adiós – se despidió Tai.

En cuanto se marchó Tai cayó derrotado dentro de su coche, lo había perdido y ahora era para siempre.

Continuará...


	8. Cap VIII Mi vida sin ti

ENCUENTROS.

Cap VIII La vida sin ti.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas de la última desaparición del cantante de los Teenwolves, tras el juicio por la custodia de del hijo de Tai, del rubio cantante nadie había sabido nada por mucho que lo buscasen.

En el Estudio de grabación no sabían nada, ni Beni su mejor amigo ni siquiera Tk, su hermano tampoco sabía nada de él, parecía que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado para desesperación de Tai. Ya no sabía donde buscar ni a quien preguntar por su paradero.

Los siguientes días al juicio se levantó el revuelo debido a la filtración a la prensa, sobre su supuesta relación con el cantante, durante días tubo que aguantar el acoso de reporteros y cámaras en su casa, pero el abogado había guardado mutismo a cualquier alegación, ya que no era eso lo que quería, su vida privada era eso, privada, y si lo había dicho en el juicio fue solo para hacer valer su derecho de elección de pareja sin importarle los rechazos y cuchicheos, pero ahora todo eso se estaba haciendo algo desagradable, no por él sino porque la prensa comenzaba a atosigar a su propio hijo y eso si que no lo iba a permitir.

Después de un par de demandas a la prensa por acoso e invasión de la privacidad, la prensa se alejó bastante, dejando pasar los días hasta que "el supuesto" escándalo pasó de ser noticia.

Los días pasaron a ser semanas y las semanas en meses, teniendo que volver duramente a la realidad de su situación, Matt no regresaría nunca más, tenía que aceptarlo, por su bien y por el de su hijo Aki, no podía permitirse el lujo de volverlo a perder no después de lo mucho que había sacrificado para tenerlo de nuevo.

Así que tomó conscientemente su papel de padre ejemplar prometiéndose que nunca se permitiría una falta, a pesar del dolor de la perdida. Había convivido con Matt durante un corto periodo de tiempo de su vida pero aún así no lo olvidaría nunca, él fue y sería el amor de su vida y así lo sintió durante todo los años que siguió llorando su ausencia en silencio, viendo como su adorado hijo iba creciendo día a día, sin que faltase el día en el que recordase a su hijo, lo feliz que habían sido ellos con el que para ellos eras su otro padre, el pa Matt como llamaba Aki de pequeño.

Cinco años después.

-¡¡¡Habéis estado sensacionales! – gritó entusiasmado Tai al camerino de los chicos para felicitar a ya más que conocido grupo Teenwolf's.

-¡¡Guauuuuuuuuuuu tío Beniiiii! – gritó entrando como un torbellino un jovencito de siete años de mirada dulce y sonrisa contagiosa para lanzarse a los brazos de uno de sus padrinos.

-¡Aki precioso, has podido venir después de todo, jeje! – rió Beni abrazando a su "sobrino-ahijado" dando vuelta sobre si mismo haciendo reír a Aki - ¿te gustó el concierto? ¿ Y la canción que compuse para tu cumpleaños? - le preguntó deteniendo las vueltas que daban para no marearse.

-¡¡Fue genial tío Beni! Muchas gracias, jeje mis amigos se están muriendo de envidia, jeje.

-No deberías consentirlo tanto Beni, luego no hay quien le soporte con sus aires de grandeza, siempre está mi tío Beni esto, mi tío Tk lo otro, que se es parte del grupo, y no sé que más locuras va diciendo por el colegio, jeje – se rió Tai acercándose a ello para descolgar a su hijo del cuello del pelirrojo.

-No son locuras papá, tío Beni ¿verdad que soy parte del grupo? – le preguntó a su tío haciendo un gracioso puchero que hizo sonreía a los mayores.

-Claro que si mi niño – le respondió dándole un leve toquecito en su nariz respingona.

-Lo ves, lo ves papi – rió alegre el joven Yagami.

-Lo que tu digas cariño, ahora deja a tu tío cambiarse que nos esperan los demás en el restaurante donde nos reuniremos todos para celebrar el concierto – le explicó Tai a su hijo para que soltase a Beni que aún vestía la ropa del concierto pegada al cuerpo debido al sudor.

-Vale papi pero no tarde tío Beni que siempre eres el último – le regañó el pequeño.

-Jeje vale vale no tardaré – se disculpó el pelirrojo.

En ese momento la puerta del camerino de Beni se abrió de golpe, entrando un alto ejecutivo pelirrojo y muy atractivo llevando en brazos a una bebé de seis meses pelirroja igual que él y a un niño de unos cuatro años de pelo castaño casi cobrizo y ojo azules de la mano.

-Hola a todosssss... – saludó con una sonrisa el pelirrojo ejecutivo – Buenas Tai, me alegro que vinieras – le dijo como saludo – Aki veo que por fin pudiste convencer a tu padre para que te trajera, jeje – se alegró el atractivo hombre trajeado – hola amor, ¿aún no estás listo? – le dijo como saludo no sin antes besar a su esposo en los labios.

-¡¡Tío Iannnn! – gritó a abrazarse a él tan efusivamente como siempre lo hacía cuando se veían - ¡¡¡Primo! También viniste – se abrazó al pequeño morenito que le miraba risueño a su primo al ver hacer tantas payasadas como siempre.

-Tiiiiiii papí dejó, hoy día tú cumple y mi dejar, jiji – rió el pequeño.

-Pero solo por hoy, ya tendrías que estar durmiendo, mi tesoro – respondió Beni acercándose a su hijo para tomarlo en brazos echándose una toalla en el pecho para no mojar a su hijo de sudor, a la vez llenarle de besos la cara y el cuello provocando que el pequeño Sasuke riese alegremente - ¿cómo han estado mis tres amores? – preguntó Beni acercándose a su esposo con Sasuke en abrazos para poder besar a su niña en la frente y a Ian de nuevo en los labios.

-Estuvimos bien, vimos el concierto desde la sala de prensa, había demasiado ruido y gente en el escenario para los niños – le informó Ian.

-Pues yo vi el concierto desde la zona VIP – comentó orgulloso Aki para dar envidia a su primo Sasuke.

-Solo porque hoy es tu cumpleaños Aki, así que no te hagas ilusiones jovencito, hoy es la primera vez y la última, no son horas de estar por ahí desvelado, tendrías que estar en casa descansando y preparando tu bolsa para las vacaciones en las colonias – le recriminó tai a su hijo fingiendo enfado.

-Joooooooo papi yo quería venir a ver a los tíos al concierto y no solo a este.

-Eres muy pequeño aún cariño – le dijo Tai acariciando a su pequeño.

-Es verdad precioso, tu padre tiene razón a demás si te desvelas por la noche no podrás estar en forma para los ensayos, ya sabes que me prometiste que te esforzarías para entrar algún día en el grupo – intervino Beni adecuadamente para que Aki no comenzase con una de sus poco inusuales pero aterradoras pataletas – me lo prometiste.

-Sí pero...

-Nada de peros jovencito, para conseguir tus metas tienes... – comenzó a decir Ian en tono solemne

-...debes esforzarte y dar siempre lo mejor de ti – terminó Aki la frase de su tío imitando su voz y postura, ya que siempre le repetía lo mismo hasta la saciedad para alentarlo en cualquier situación

-Eso mismo, jeje – se rieron Beni y tai al ver la graciosa imitación de Ian en Aki.

-Pues no le veo la gracia – dijo no muy contento Ian por la inocente burla a su persona – será mejor que te des prisa Beni – le dijo a su esposo haciendo bajar a su hijo de los brazos de su padre para empujarlo hacia la ducha – nosotros te esperamos en la salida de atrás del estadio, no tardes ya que los chicos ya están casi listo, a demás dentro de media hora les toca comer a tu hija y a la pequeña Lyl, así que no te tardes.

-Vale, vale no tardaré, esperarme abajo – respondió con urgencia Beni besando a su hijo y luego a su pequeña – diez minutos y estoy listo – anunció corriendo hacia la ducha.

-¡Te esperamos abajo! – gritó Ian saliendo del camerino seguido de su hijo, de Tai y el pequeño Aki.

-Jeje parece mentira lo que ha cambiado Beni en estos años – comentó asombrado Tai al ver como se comportaba Beni desde el inicio de su paternidad.

-¡Tiiiii Tai brazos! – interrumpió Sasuke para que Tai lo cogiese en brazos para no caminar.

-Claro amor – le respondió Tai levantando al pequeño en brazos.

-Es verdad, jeje – comentó Ian a su mejor amigo con orgullo – ni yo mismo me puedo creer lo que hemos cambiado en estos últimos seis años. Seis años atrás pensaba que mi vida era completa y satisfactoria con lo que tenía, no le pedía nada más a la vida hasta que conocí a loco de Beni y ya ves, jeje nadie daba un centavo por nuestra relación y mira donde hemos llegado. Yo un loco antisocial obsesionado por el trabajo y él un promiscuo vida alegre anti compromisos, jeje.

-Si tienes razón, jeje lo vuestro ha sido un milagro, y me alegro mucho por vosotros, no sabes cuanto os envidio – reconoció con algo de tristeza.

-¿Aún piensa en él? – le preguntó Ian no demasiado alto para que Aki no lo oyera.

-Como no hacerlo, jeje le amé demasiado para poder olvidarlo, a demás Aki se preocupa de recordármelo a cada rato, jeje no lo hace con mala intención y tampoco me quejo, poco a poco se ha ido diluyendo un poco el dolor pero el sentimiento está aún ahí. A demás está el grupo y los chicos, para intentar remotamente olvidar el pasado tendría que alejarme de aquí y de vosotros y eso no pienso hacerlo, sois mi familia, ¿cómo puedo ni siquiera pensar en alejarme de la sobrinita tan hermosa que tengo? – le comentó acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña Dana que dormía placidamente en los brazos de su padre – o del pequeño Sasuke, jeje – aseguró Tai haciendo cosquillas en loa barriguita del pequeño que tenía en brazos.

-Te comprendo pero debe serte duro aún después de cinco años.

-Sí lo es, pero me consuelo con el haber podido amar a Matt – comenzó con voz soñadora que no pasó desapercibida por su hijo.

-Pa Matt regresará, papi – aseguró Aki aferrándose al pantalón de su padre – estoy seguro y cuando lo haga no se volverá a marchar nunca más, yo lo encontraré y te lo traeré, lo prometo – prometió Aki a los mayores, él sabía lo mucho que sufría su padre por la ausencia de su otro padre, muchas noches le oía llorar en su habitación cuando pensaba que él ya estaba dormido.

-Jeje, Aki cariño no es necesario que tú... – quiso decir Tai

-Sí es necesario yo traeré a pa Matt a tu lado de nuevo.

-Jeje como quieras – respondió el moreno para no darle más importancia al asunto, no quería que su dolor afectase a su hijo.

-Yo también pienso que volverá, en algún momento él regresará – le dijo al oído Ian a Tai.

-No lo creo pero las esperanzas no las pierdo, je – le sonrió con tristeza – por cierto Beni me dijo que queríais adoptar a otro niño, ¿es verdad? – preguntó Tai para cambiar de tema.

-Es lo que él quiere pero por ahora no, Dana es muy pequeña aún, si fuera por Beni ya tendríamos dos docenas de hijos, jeje. Beni al principio estaba aterrado por la idea de ser padre, temía que no ser buen padre pero ahora ya le cogió el gustillo y desea formar una familia numerosa, jeje. Pero debe de entender que con su trabajo no puede estar mucho tiempo con los niños, por eso siempre le refreno en ese asunto, los hijos son para estar y disfrutar de ellos.

-Tienes mucha razón, de no ser por Aki no sé que habría sido de mí. Hacéis una familia preciosa, es increíble el gran parecido que los niños tienen respecto a vosotros, parecen que realmente sean vuestros – comentó no muy alto para que Sasuke no lo oyera pero al ver que el pequeño Sasuke se estaba quedando dormido en su hombro le dio libertad para hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Sí es verdad, supongo que tuvimos suerte, aunque no buscamos algún tipo de parecido se dio así y me alegro, aunque no son mis hijos de sangre para mí y para Beni es como si lo fueran, son mi vida y los querré siempre, vengan los que vengan.

-Son chicos con suerte, no saben lo afortunados que son al tener unos padres como vosotros.

-Y nosotros por tenerlos a ellos – aseguró Ian.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al punto de encuentro donde alguno de los chicos ya estaban esperando allí. Como siempre eran los de siempre los que aún no había acabado de arreglarse y llegaban tarde, se podía ver al incansable y siempre fiel Seguru-san que seguramente haría ya más de media hora que ya estaba allí esperando a que todos llegaran. También se veía al sonriente Tk con su inseparable novia Ami; Izzy con su hija Lyl de ocho meses y su esposa Megumi hablaban alegremente con los demás en un banco que seguramente habían improvisado los chicos para sus mujeres; también se encontraba la super embarazada Terry de siete meses y medio que sentada en el estrambótico banco aguantaba la tediosa espera de esperar a su Omi y a los que faltaban; Alex, el vocalista de Teenwolf's durante los últimos cuatro años tampoco había aparecido aún; Yasako-sama y la dulce Aya seguramente estarían esperando en el restaurante como siempre hacía después de un importante concierto.

-Veo que siempre tardan los mismos, jeje – se burló Ian al ver la cara de impacientes de los demás.

-Jeje sí siempre son los mismos – aseguró Izzy abrazando acunando a su pequeña.

-Por cierto felicidades briboncillo – dijo alegremente Tk levantando en brazos a su sobrino.

-¡¡Felicidades Aki! – gritaron los más efusivos para felicitar a más mayor de los hijos del grupo, porque a tai lo consideraban como parte de grupo, sin contar por parte de Matt, que sin saberlo era el otro padre oficial de Aki.

-Ssshhhh – no gritéis – regañó Ian y Megumi a la vez – las niñas están durmiendo.

-Ups, jeje – rieron los demás al darse cuenta – no nos dimos cuenta cariño – comentó Izzy comprobando que su pequeña no se había despertado con el grito.

-Bakas – gruñó por lo bajo Ian, dándose cuenta que Dana no se había despertado gracias a Kami-sama, porque ya se acercaba la hora de su biberón y sus berrinches eran épicos.

-¡Ya llegueeeeeeeeeeee! – se oyó la voz de Alex, un joven alto y muy atractivo de ojos y pelo negro escalado desigual hasta media espalda, era moreno de piel y con varios pendientes en las orejas, vestía completamente de blanco haciéndole parecer un ángel con mirada de demonio.

-No grites animal – le riñó Izzy por el grito.

-Ups lo siento jeje, ¿se han dormido los peques? – le preguntó acercándose a Ian para a Dana - ¡felicidades campeón! – le felicitó a Aki que le sonrió complacido.

-Gracias Alex, jeje.

-Omi ya viene – informó el cantante, y tras decir eso apareció Omi sonriente y complacido como cada concierto. Antes de que soltase un chillido de emoción todos le hicieron señas para que se percatara que los benjamines estaban dormidos y se libró de la reprimenda.

Pocos minutos después apareció Beni, el último que faltaba y ya estando al completo se dirigieron al restaurante donde celebrarían el concierto y el cumpleaños del pequeño Aki, con abundante comida y muchos regalos para el hombrecito de Aki.

Durante la cena se hablaron de lo que habían sido de los últimos cinco años a demás de diversos temas sin importancia. Recordaron el primer años después de la desaparición de Matt como el grupo había tenido un año sabático, en el cual aprovecharon a buscar el paradero de Matt así como la búsqueda de un nuevo vocalista para el grupo. El primer objetivo fue un fracaso, Matt no daba señales de vida por ningún lado y tras haber recorrido prácticamente todo Japón decidieron dejar de buscar para el bienestar mental de todos. Así como la búsqueda de Matt no fue fructífera, la del nuevo vocalista para Teenwolf's si fue un éxito, tuvieron que hacer varias pruebas para poder escoger al más adecuado y tras tres meses de selección, Alex salió el elegido.

El primer año fue extraño y de periodo de adaptación pero después las cosas fueron mejores para todos. Tai ya se había echo a la idea de que Matt no regresaría en una larga temporada; el grupo comenzada a componer de nuevo con Alex pronto sacaron el sexto álbum que fue un gran éxito. Tantos cambios en sus vidas no hicieron que estas se detuvieran, la primera sorpresa la dieron Ian y Beni al casarse en su tercer aniversario como pareja para después esperar dos meses más para adoptar a su primer retoño Sasuke, de tan solo dos meses de edad, meses después fue Izzy que anunció su intención de casarse con la que era hasta entonces su novia, el siguiente en encontrar pareja estable fue Omi, el cual decidió iniciar su vida conyugal con su novia aún sin casarse. El tiempo pasaba y vino la noticia de pronta paternidad por parte de la esposa de Izzy así como el compromiso del benjamín Tk con una de sus más incondicional fan. Llegó el nacimiento de la pequeña Lyl así como otro muevo embarazo pero esta vez por parte de la compañera de Omi. Beni y Ian volvieron a sorprender al volver a adoptar a otro bebé, esta vez una preciosa bebé de tres meses llamándola Dana. Así lentamente la familia Teenwolf's iba aumentando poco a poco.

Mientras las risas, bromas y recuerdos de sucedían durante la noche se dieron cuenta como poco a poco iban cayendo los pequeños dormidos en los brazos de sus padres después de abrir la gran cantidad de regalos destinados a Aki, así que tuvieron que dar por finalizada la velada por el bien de los más pequeños. Prometiéndose verse pronto, como siempre hacían.

Dos días después en la gran estación de trenes de Tokio.

Tai, Beni, Ian y Tk despedían a primera hora de la mañana al pequeño Aki que se marchaba con todo su curso de su colegio al viaje de vacaciones de fin de curso a una gran casa de Colonias durante una semana.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer mi tesoro – le recordó angustiado Tai intentándose despedir a su pequeño – pórtate bien, haz caso de sus maestras y si por cualquier cosa pasase algo tienes los teléfonos de todos apuntados, ¿vale cariño? - le dijo abrazando a su hijo entristecido por tener que separarse de él, ya en desde que obtuvo su custodia no lo había echo nunca – uff te extrañaré horrores.

-Ya, ya Tai que no se va a la guerra – bromeó Beni por la congoja de su amigo.

-Ya me lo dirás cuando sea Sasuke el que se marcha – protesto Tai a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Touché! – admitió Beni sin poder rebatir a eso.

-Estaré bien papi, sé lo que tengo que hacer no te preocupes, yo también te extrañaré – reconoció abrazándose fuertemente a su padre.

-Diviértete mucho sobrinito – comentó Tk abrazando a Aki después de que se separase de su padre.

-Lo haré, jeje – le dijo correspondiendo a su tío.

-Bien es hora – anunció Ian al ver como los demás niños iban subiendo al tres tras despedirse de sus familiares – cuídate Aki y si surge cualquier cosa me llamas ya sabes el número y como bien sabes y te he dicho siempre – recordó Ian sonriendo ampliamente.

-"Para conseguir tus metas tienes que esforzarte y dar siempre lo mejor de ti" –imitó Aki a tu tío Ian como tan bien sabía hacer, provocando las carcajadas de todos hasta las de Ian.

-Jaja eso mismo – respondió Ian, ahora sube al tren o llegarás tarde.

-Jeje si, nos veremos a la vuelta – se despidió abrazando y besando a todos sus seres queridos – ¡Adiós papi, te extrañaré mucho y piensa en mi!.

-¡Siempre cariño! – gritó Tai desde el andén al ver como el tren comenzaba a moverse mientras todos saludan con las manos.

-¡¡Adióssssssss! – gritaba emocionado Aki desde el vagón.

-¡¡Adiós mi amorrrrrrrrrrrr! – gritaba Tai desde su lugar.

-Jeje si te pones así al despedir a Aki cuando se va de vacaciones, estoy deseando verte cuando se case, jajaj – bromeó Tk con su "cuñado".

-Jeje muy gracioso Tk, ya me lo dirás cuando tengas hijos – se defendió Tai limpiándose disimuladamente un par de lágrimas que no había podido retener

A media mañana el tren que llevaba a Aki y a sus compañeros a Hokaido llegaba a la estación a la hora prevista, numerosas risas alegres y contagiosas inundaron los andenes aledaños a de destino de los pequeños de la escuela Tomochi School. La emoción y exaltación embargaban a los jóvenes estudiantes que allí se congregan. Los maestros encargados de sus vigilancias ponían orden y tranquilidad mientras esperaban a un lado del andén a que llegasen sus equipajes para poder después dirigirse a su destino final, la Casa-Albergue de Colonias y Centro didáctico Juvenil.

En ello estaban Aki y sus amiguitos riendo y haciendo bromas en su corrillo cuando uno de ellos comentó curioso algo que le había parecido ver entra la multitud de transeúntes.

-¡Aki, Aki! Mira – le dijo un de sus compañeros al mencionado señalando a un punto del andén llamando la atención a los que estaban en aquel grupo - ¿ese no es... ? – le preguntó señalando a una joven pareja de que se había detenido no muy lejos de ellos y la cual una hermosa chica rubia de ojos verdes llevaba un pequeño bebé en brazos.

-¿Quién? ¿No veo a nadie? – preguntó a su amigo Sato con curiosidad.

-Sí ahí delante junto a la señora joven del bebé en brazos, es el mismo señor de tus fotos, ahí justo delante – le explicó señalando la pareja que se había detenido para abrazarse cariñosamente.

Aki miró hacia la dirección que su amigo Sato le había indicado, al principio no supo como reaccionar, la sorpresa al reconocer a la persona que ahora estaba hablando con la joven del bebé le dejó sin movilidad. Su carita de desconcierto pasó a incredulidad de la esta a la más absoluta sorpresa y alegría. Sin pararse a pensar sus piernecitas le llevaron a moverse para salir corriendo si que nadie se lo esperase.

-¡¡¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Maaaatttttttttttttttttttt! – gritó acercándose a la joven pareja.

Los receptores de aquella muestra de arrebato infantil no se percataron de los que sucedía a su alrededor debido a la enfrascada conversación que llevaba entre ellos.

A tan solo unos metros de distancia Aki se detuvo para irse acercando poco a poco a aquel que consideraba su otro padre, los nervios se hicieron presente de forma brusca, su efusividad pasó a la más absoluta timidez, solo dándose el valor al pensar en lo contento que se pondría su papi al haber encontrado a la persona que más amaba después de él, claro está. A tan solo unos paso se detuvo para escuchar la conversación que tenían para poder interrumpir en el mejor momento y darle una sorpresa.

-No sabes cuanto te hemos echado de menos cariño – comentó la joven al chico rubio que llevaba varias maletas consigo.

-Y yo a ti guapísima, os he echado mucho de menos no sabes cuanto – le respondió acercando a la chica a sí por la cintura besando la cabecita del bebé para luego dar un mordisco cariñoso en el cuello a la muchacha.

-Para tonto, jaja aquí no, alguien te puede ver y se armaría la gorda, jeje – bromeó la muchacha tras sonrojarse por la muestra de cariño por parte del ex cantante.

Aki observaba sorprendido las muestras de cariño entre esas dos personas sin saber que hacer, se había quedado estático y sin palabras, lo que siempre imaginó que sería un encuentro feliz y fraternal se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, a su corta edad no llegaba a comprender la situación por completo pero lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era de en Tokio, su padre sufría por la separación el amor de quien pensaba que era su amor verdadero mientras que dicho sujeto aprovechaba su ausencia para prodigarle carias y besos a otra señora que no era nada de ellos, y para colmo le había suplantado con otro bebé.

Él había corrido hacia allí para darle una sorpresa y la sorpresa se la había dado él, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, todo el amor y admiración que había sentido hasta ahora por el que había sido la pareja de su padre se acababa de convertir en odio, pero como niño que era no supo reaccionar de otra manera ante tal traición, sino de la manera que un niño dolido haría después de todo.

-¿Pa snif... Matt? – preguntó guardando como última esperanza el haberse equivocado de persona, llamando la atención por fin de la pareja.

-Matt cariño, hay un niño que creo que te está llamando – le comentó al ver a un jovencito frente a ellos el cual perecía que iba a explotar en llanto en cualquier momento ya que varias lágrimas ya comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas - jovencito, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te has perdido? – preguntó preocupada la joven al ver el poco control que estaba demostrando el niño por no llorar.

-Yo... snif, yo... no puede ser yo... ¿por qué? – preguntó Aki rompiendo a llorar amargamente.

-¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó Matt al parecerle conocido el muchachito que empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Dios ¿te encuentras bien? – volvió a preguntar asustada la chica abrazando su bebé.

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Por que? – gritó llorando dolido Aki, al ver que no lo reconocía, se sentía rechazado suplantado por esa nueva familia.

-¿Por qué que? - Preguntó Matt sin comprender, acercándose al muchacho para sujetarlo de los hombros ya que parecía que iba a colapsar de un momento a otro.

-¡¡No me toques! – exclamó furioso – ¡te odio pa Matt! ¿Cómo has podido? ¡¿Es que nos has olvidado ya! Te odio, te odio, baka... bakaaaaaaaaa – gritó furioso lanzándose sobre el rubio para darle una patada en la espinilla mientras aprovechaba para darles varios golpes con los puños a la altura del pecho del ex cantante que solo reaccionó a sujetarle los brazos para reducir la fuerza de los golpes sin comprender que estaba pasando.

Los gritos tanto de Aki como los de Matt para que se detuviera llamaron la atención de todos los que caminaban por la estación, sobretodo de la directora del Centro de Colonias que corrió a detener a su alumno y ha averiguar que estaba sucediendo allí.

-¡Tranquilízate muchacho! – intentó persuadir al niño que lo golpeaba.

-¡Te odio... te odio, pa Matt! – seguía exclamando y golpeando Aki.

-¡Por todo los dioses Yagami-kun, detente! – gritó avergonzada la directora a su alumno – ¿se puede saber que está pasando aquí? – exigió saber la mujer logrando separar a niño de cuerpo del hombre que estaba golpeando.

-¡Se lo merece por baka, le odio! – le dijo con odio para salir corriendo en dirección hacia sus compañeros que lo recibieron extrañados. Otra de las profesoras que viajaban con ellos se hizo cargo del desconsolado niño que aún lloraba por lo sucedido.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Matt? – preguntó desconcertada la muchacha - ¿quién era este niño y porque te pegaba? No dejaba de decirte que te odiaba y te llamaba pa Matt.

-¿Pa Matt? – comentó Matt percatándose de ese detalle. Un recuerdo le golpeó de llego recordando a la única persona que en el pasado le había llamado así, haciendo que su corazón comenzase a acelerarse por el descubrimiento que creía que había descubierto.

-No sé que ha ocurrido – interrumpió los pensamientos de ex cantante la directora del colegio – pero la verdad me siento muy apenada. Espero que perdonen el comportamiento inusual del joven Yagami Aki, él nunca se había comportado de esta forma y no me expl...

-¿Yagami-kun Aki, ha dicho? ¿El hijo de Tai Yagami? – preguntó sorprendido Matt al volver a oír ese nombre después de tanto tiempo.

-Sí, así es, ¿se conocen? – preguntó incrédula la directora.

-¡O dios mío! – exclamó estupefacto Matt retrocediendo varios pasos sin creerse lo que escuchaba – ahora lo entiendo... pa Matt... Aki... Dios no puede ser, a demás lleva una camiseta de Teenwolf's – murmuró mirando a la joven que le acompañaba que también le miraba sorprendida al comprender la magnitud de la revelación.

Los siguientes minutos fueron realmente extraños, la directora comenzó a disculparse en nombre de la escuela y del pequeño Aki, alegando un sin fin de excusas al cual más bizarra. Tanto la joven como Matt sin saber como reaccionar y que hacer a continuación, aceptaron las disculpas sin querer llevar más lejas la situación por un simple berrinche causado por el stress del viaje, según palabras de la maestra. Más de media hora duró las continuas disculpas de la directora hasta que intuyó que fue suficiente para no ganarse una demanda por parte de la pareja, cosa que jamás llegaría hacer aunque así lo pensase la cuidadora del centro. Pocos minutos después el grupo de la escuela Tomochi ya estaban acomodados en los autobuses que los llevarían a la Casa-Albergue, una de las maestras que se encargaba del cuidado del grupo de Aki, aún intentaba consolar al desconsolado niño sin que le hubiera podido sacar ni una sola palabra de lo sucedido.

Matt y su acompañante tras recibir de la directora la decimoctava disculpa se vieron parados en ese mismo anden sin llegar ha comprender que había sido todo aquello. Tan solo les quedó dirigirse a su domicilio en el cual pensarían profundamente en aquella extraña situación y en todo los sentimientos que aquello había despertado de nuevo.

En Tokio

A las ocho de la tarde una llamada inesperada en la gran casa del matrimonio Yagami sorprendió a sus habitantes que jamás se hubieron esperado lo que horas antes había sucedido con su estimo ahijado.

-¿El Señor Yagami Beni o el Señor Yagami Ian? Por favor – se escuchó la voz angustiosa de una mujer de mediana edad.

-Al hable Yagami Beni, ¿en qué puedo servirla? – preguntó desconcentrado el pelirrojo.

-Mi nombre es Mitsue Ayako, soy la directora de la Casa-Albergue de Colonias y Centro Didáctico Juvenil y responsable del joven Yagami Aki – informó la mujer algo avergonzada por la situación.

-¡¿A ocurrido algo a Aki! ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó asustado por la llamada del Centro donde Aki estaría de vacaciones y más a las horas en que se realizaba.

-No a Yagami-kun no le ha sucedido nada, pero verá... no se como explicarle lo sucedido, aún nosotros no nos explicamos como un niño tan dulce como Aki-kun halla protagonizado tan lamentable situación.

-Por Kami-sama dígame que ha sucedido, no me tenga en vilo – exigió angustiado Beni llamando la atención de su marido que se acercó al salón desde donde su pelirrojo atendía en teléfono.

-Discúlpeme, es que aún estoy algo nerviosa, verá no sabemos el porque, ya que Aki-kun se niega a decir palabra... pero hoy cuando hemos llegado a la estación, el joven Yagami se separó del grupo y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, Aki-kun estaba insultando y agrediendo a un hombre que se encontraba allí con su esposa e hijo – le explicó la directora.

-¡¡¡¿Queeeee! ¡Que Aki agredió a un hombre así como así! – exclamó sorprendido Beni – no puede ser Aki no es así, es imposible.

-Yo hubiera dicho lo mismo, si no hubiera sido yo la te tubo que separar al niño del hombre, jamás lo había visto así, no para de llorar y gritar que odiaba a ese hombre, le gritaba y gritaba a un tal pa Matt o algo así, no le pude entender bien, estaba histérico y no ha parado de llorar desde entonces, no quiere comer y se niega a salir de la cama. Lo hemos intentado todo pero no hay manera – comentó angustiada la mujer.

-¿Han avisado a su padre? – preguntó preocupado Beni.

-No, no nos deja solo llama a su tío Ian y su tío Beni por eso le estamos llamando. No puedo pedirles que vengas hasta aquí debido a la hora que es pero si le pudiesen convencer por teléfono de que comiese algo, lleva todo el día sin probar bocado y sin dejar de llorar. Pensábamos hacer regresar al niño mañana si no se repone, pero quise probar con Uds. si consiguen alentarlo.

-No hace falta que lo ponga al teléfono, ahora mismo salimos para allí, no sé preocupe en una hora estamos allí – le comunicó decidido a la directora.

-Pero creo que sea necesario a lo mejor con escuchar su voz quizás...

-No señora, Aki no es de los que actúan de esa forma, algo le ha tenido que ocurrir, mi ahijado está sufriendo por algo y no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada sabiendo que mi niño está mal. Espéreme por favor, mi marido o yo salimos de inmediato.

-Como quiera, aquí le esperamos, le doy la dirección y los teléfonos.

Tras tomar los datos que la directora le ofrecía, Beni se levantó del sillón atacado de los nervios, buscando las llaves del coche su chaqueta y varias cosas más, pero por los nervios se le caían de las manos.

-Beni amor, ¿qué a sucedido con Aki? Tranquilízate que te va a dar algo – le pidió abrazando a su amor para calmarlo.

-Cariño, a Aki le a pasado algo grave, no sé el que pero mi niño no es así, él... no puede haber hecho eso, él no...

-Tranquilízate mi vida, a ver respira y cuéntamelo despacio – le pidió sin dejar de abrazarlo por la cintura.

Con los pocos datos que le había podido explicar la directora de la Casa-Albergue Beni le relató lo sucedido con su ahijado. Tras escuchar la reducida versión de los hechos Ian estaba tan sorprendido y preocupado como Beni, pero su temperamento más calmado le hacía pensar con más calma que su esposo.

-Bien haremos esto amor, tu te quedas aquí con los niños y yo...

-¡Ni hablar! – interrumpió a su esposo – no pienso quedarme aquí, antes de que llegues para contarme me ha dado un infarto.

-No tenemos a nadie en estos momentos para dejar a los niños – le comentó Ian para hacerle desistir a su compañero.

-Pues nos los llevamos pero yo no me quedo, Aki nos necesita a los dos y no voy a desilusionarlo.

-Como quieras – recapituló Ian – pero con una condición, yo conduzco – ordenó Ian – sino acabaríamos en el primer barranco debido tu histeria

-Como quieras – respondió sin querer discutir ya que Ian tenia razón, estaba atacado de los nervios y no quería poner en riesgo a su familia.

-Entonces ves a prepara la bolsa con las cosas de Dana, prepara dos biberones por si acaso yo mientras sacaré el coche del garaje e iré a por la pequeña, tú luego viste a Sasuke, lo más seguro que esté jugando en su cuarto antes de acostarse.

-De acuerdo – respondió Beni dirigiéndose a la cocina para calentar el agua para los biberones.

-Beni – detuvo a su esposo del brazo a medio camino – Aki estará bien, ya lo verás no te angusties tanto, los niños lo notarán y se asustarán – le pidió besando después a su esposo apasionadamente para relajarlo lo más que pudo.

-Gracias amor – agradeció a su esposo – en seguida lo tengo todo listo – le respondió dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Diez minutos le supuso preparar la bolsa con los biberones, pañales y ropa de cambio de Dana, una vez listo subió a la habitación de su hijo para encontrarlo dormido en su camita con un osito Lenny en brazos. Buscó la ropita que le pondría y se dispuso a despertarlo.

-Sasuke cariño mío – sacudió suavemente a su retoño.

-Mmmm papi no cole, yo sueño – murmuró medio dormido el pequeño.

-No cariño, no vamos al cole pero debes de levantarte, tenemos que ir a por tu primo Aki, así que despierta no tenemos mucho tiempo – le explicó brevemente a su hijo.

-¿Aki, mm yo sueño, ir mañana – respondió Sasuke con su lógica infantil.

-No cariño tiene que ser ahora, tu primo Aki se encuentra malito y no querrás que se quede solito y asustado ¿no? – intentó convencer a su pequeño.

-¿Malito? – preguntó más despierto.

-Sí por eso tenemos que ir a buscarlo, anda mira nos llevaremos a Lenny para que puedas dormir con él durante el viaje, no tardaremos mucho cariño, te lo prometo.

-Mmm ta bien, yo llevo Lenny.

Con el consentimiento de su hijo, Beni cambió rápidamente a su primogénito, sin olvidar al oso favorito de Sasuke y su mantita para abrigarlo durante el trayecto. Por última vez revisó lo que le podía hacer falta para luego bajar por las escaleras hasta la entrada principal de la casa con Sasuke en brazos. Ian ya estaba acomodando a Dana en su sillita porta bebé, Beni se acercó para sentar a Sasuke en la otra sillita, abrochándole los cinturones y cubriéndole con su mantita, luego acomodó las bolsas en el maletero.

-Ve detrás con los niños, yo conduciré – le informó Ian ya sentado en el puesto del conductor.

-Toma – le dijo pasándole la nota donde había apuntado la dirección de la Casa-Albergue – es la dirección del Centro, está justo a las afueras de Hokaido.

-Sí creo saber donde queda – le respondió Ian – no te preocupes, no tardaremos en llegar.

Ian condujo lo más rápido que pudo sin poner en peligro a su familia, más o menos habían tardado lo estipulado. Una hora y media después de la llamada de la directora, el matrimonio Yagami ya se encontraban en las puertas del Centro estudiantil. Con sus hijos en brazos se apresuraron a entrar en busca de la directora.

No tardaron en dar con ella, los adultos y la directora se reunieron en el despacho de esta, donde estuvieron discutiendo durante unos minutos antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación del pequeño.

El cuarto era bastante grande, iluminado por la escasa luz de la luna que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales de las paredes que daban al amplio jardín delantero. Estaba repleta de literas de dos pisos donde puestas en orden simétrica a lo ancho de la estancia. En esos momentos los alumnos dormían placidamente sin percatarse de los silenciosos visitantes que les honraban esa noche, todos dormían menos uno, que aún intranquilo seguía llorando y lamentándose por la traición.

-Aki, mi niño... – murmuró en voz baja Beni para que solo le escuchase el hijo de su amigo.

-Snif, snif... tío Beniiiiii, buaaaaaaaaaaa – sollozó con más fuerza lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Ya, ya cariño, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó preocupado meciendo a su ahijado en sus brazos.

-Él nos traicionó, snif tío Beni... él ya no nos quiere – aseguró ocultando su rostro en el fuerte pecho de su tío.

-¿Quién te traicionó precioso? – intervino Ian en la conversación preocupado.

-Tioooooooooooo Iannnnnnn – se abrazó a él separándose de su tío Beni – snif él no ha olvidado, pa Matt ya no nos quiere másssssssss, snif – se aferró a los brazos del alto pelirrojo.

-¿Pa Matt? ¿Por qué dices que Matt os traicionó? ¿Lo has visto? – preguntó sorprendido Ian a su ahijado.

-Sí, buaaaaaaa, snif snif estábamos en la estación, mi amigo Sato me avisó que lo vio... yo... snif me puse muy contento y me acerqué corriendo para decirlo lo mucho que le habíamos esperado... y él... y él...

-¿Y el que? – preguntó impaciente Beni sentándose junto a su esposo y ahijado en la cama del pequeño.

-Snif, snif y él... estaba con su nueva familia, snif había cambiado a papá por una señora y a mí por un bebé, buaaaaaaaaaaaa – lloró de nuevo entre los brazos de Ian – él les sonreía y les deba besos, él se reía y era feliz mientras papá y yo llorábamos por que no estaba junto a nosotros, snif. ¡Es un baca! ¡Le odio! Nos ha engañado – les explicó al fin.

-Oh por Kami-sama – se lamentó Beni comprendiendo mejor la situación.

-¿Estas seguro que era Matt, pequeño? – le preguntó Ian a Aki separándole de su regazo – eras muy pequeño cuando tu padre y Matt se separaron – le aseguró.

-¡¡Era él, estoy seguro! Snif a demás tengo muchas fotos y recortes de él, papá, tío Tk y tío Beni me las ha enseñado muchas veces... era pa Matt seguro – afirmó categóricamente.

-¿Tú que dices amor? – le preguntó Ian a su esposo.

-Estoy convencido de que Aki no se equivocó Ian, desde pequeño siempre se le ha hablado de Matt, y las veces que no lo hemos hecho él mismo a buscado la información que no quisimos darle, a demás Aki tiene empapelada su cuarto con portes del Matt cuando estaba en el grupo, siempre ha estado muy orgulloso de saber que tenía a un famoso componente de la banda Teenwolf's como padre – le explicó a Ian.

-¡Pero ahora noooooo! – gritó interrumpiendo a su tío – ahora le odio, snif papá se pondrá muy triste cuando se entere que nos engaño... que no volverá nunca.

-Mira cariño sé que es duro para ti ahora pero debes de ser fuerte, a veces las mayores tienes que hacer cosas difíciles de entender, pero te puedo asegurar que cuando Matt se fue de vuestro lado fu para protegeros – comentó Beni para intentar tranquilizar a Aki.

-¡Eso no es verdad, se fue porque ya no nos quería! – acusó el benjamín enfadado.

-Eso no es cierto, eres demasiado pequeño para entenderlo aún, con el tiempo lo harás así que no te alteres de esta forma, ya no tiene sentido que llores de esta manera – intervino nuevamente Ian – comportándote de esta forma, como un niño pequeño no solucionarás nada. ¿Piensas quedarte llorando como un niño pequeño o serás fuerte para ayudar a superar esto a tu padre? – le pregunto al joven.

-Snif snif no soy un niño pequeño tío Ian, snif yo... yo seré fuerte – respondió Aki sollozando las levemente hasta dejar de llorar - ¿papá va a enterarse de esto? – preguntó preocupado a sus tíos.

-No si tu no quieres – le respondió Ian.

-No quiero que lo sepa, se pondrá muy triste – comentó el niño ya más tranquilo, siempre que se sentía desolado eran sus tíos quienes le apoyaban y le mimaban cuando su padre no estaba.

-Bien, entonces basta de lágrimas y de no comer nada ¿de acuerdo? – exigió Ian limpiado el rostro de Aki de lágrimas.

-Snif snif de acuerdo – prometió Aki.

-Me alegro que todo se arreglase – comentó Beni abrazando a su pequeño - ¿quieres permanecer aquí con tus amigos o volver a casa con nosotros? – le preguntó besando su frente.

-Yo... quiero volver pero no a casa – dijo avergonzado por lo sucedido.

-Como quieras, te quedarás en nuestra casa pero solo un par de días, luego volverás a casa con tu padre, ya buscaremos alguna excusa para que no se entere ¿vale Aki? – preguntó Ian viendo como el niño asentía afirmativamente - ¿habrá algún problema para que nos podamos llevar al niño? – preguntó esta vez el ejecutivo a la directora que se había mantenido al margen durante toda la conversación.

-No, no hay problema pero me tendrán que firmar unos papeles conforme Aki-kun se va con Uds.

-Lo entiendo, si no es molestia ¿podrían sacar las cosa de Aki hasta el coche, yo me encargo del chico – aseguró Ian poniéndose de pie para levantar en brazos a su ahijado que se abrazó a cu cuello, el pobre estaba agotado de tantas emociones y de tanto llorar.

-Claro no hay problema, las llevarán ahora mismo, si me siguen les acompañaré al mi despacho, allí podrán firmar los papeles – les pidió amablemente la directora.

Sin perder más tiempo el matrimonio de dirigió hacia allí, ya que en el despacho había dejado a sus hijos al cuidado de una de las profesoras mientras iban en busca de Aki.

-Maldita seas Matt, no tuviste bastante en destrozarles las vidas antes a Tai y a Aki y ahora que regresas después de tanto tiempo y lías este lío – se quejó en voz baja Beni para él mismo sin que lo oyesen los demás.

Una vez en el despacho, el matrimonio agradeció que sus pequeños no se hubieran despertado, Dana seguí felizmente dormida en su cestita mientras Sasuke reposaba tranquilamente en el sofá que había en el despacho bajo la atenta mirada de la maestra. Firmaron los papeles que le pidieron, Ian llevaba a Aki dormido abrazazo a su cuerpo y Beni con mucho cuidado hizo lo mismo con Sasuke sujetándole con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano sujetó fuertemente la cesta de Dana para dirigirse ambos hacia la salida del centro, de pronto un leve alboroto les llamó la atención a ellos como a la directora en la entrada de la Casa-Albergue. AL parecer alguien ajeno al centro discutía con un profesor para que le dejase entrar pero este se negaba debido a las altas horas de la noche.

-¿Qué es este alboroto, sucede aquí? – preguntó directora a su subordinado.

-Directora... este hombre se empeña en entrar a estas horas, quiere ver a un alumno en estos momentos y ya le he dicho que es imposible que venga mañana pero es imposible, no quiere hacerme caso.

-¡Es necesario que entre! – se escuchó la voz molesta de un hombre joven que le estaba siendo varado el paso por el cuerpo del docente – llevó toda la tarde de Centro en centro sin dar con esa persona, solo quiero verlo si se encuentra aquí.

-Lo siento caballero pero a estas horas no se permiten las visitas, si no se trata de una emergencia, entiéndalo los niños estás durmiendo en estos momentos, tendrá que venir mañana lo lamento muchísimo – se disculpó la directora sin llegar a ver al sujeto debido a la oscuridad que reinaba – y ahora si me disculpan retírense de la entrada, estos señores tienen que salir y van cargados son sus hijos – le solicitó a su maestro y de paso al hombre de la puerta.

El primero en hacerse a un lado fue el maestro así fue como la directora y el resto de personas que ocupaba en recibidor del Centro pudieron ver la identidad del hombre que intentaba entrar a esas horas en el centro sin éxito alguno.

-¡¿Uds.! – exclamó sorprendida la directora, al reconocer al joven.

-¡¿Beni! ¡¿Ian! – ahogó un grito de sorpresa el joven hombre de la puerta, mirándolos de arriba a bajo sin cree lo que veía. Sus viejos amigos con varios niños durmiendo en sus brazos - ¿hijos?

-¡¡¿Matt! – dijeron atónitos los pelirrojos con los niños en brazos.

Por unos segundos todos permanecieron callado recuperándose de la impresión por causas diferentes, era la primera vez que se veían después de cinco años de ausencia. Para ciertos pelirrojos no sabían si en esos momentos sus sentimientos se declinaban hacia la alegría del reencuentro o hacia la molestia y enfado que ese reencuentro había provocado con el mayor de los pequeños que llevaban consigo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos – comentó Matt sintiéndose bastante incómodo por la manera que los pelirrojos le estaba observando en esos momentos. No sabían como iba a reaccionar después de todo ello, no sabía lo que les había dicho que había visto el pequeño Aki.

-Sí mucho tiempo – respondió de manera ácida Beni.

Continuará...


	9. Cap IX Imprevisto y doloroso reencuentro

ENCUENTROS.

Cap IX Imprevisto y doloroso reencuentro.

Durante esos cinco años de ausencia, el ex cantante de Teenwolves siempre habría se imaginaba como iba a ser el momento del reencuentro con sus amigos, pensó en ellos en numerosas ocasiones y todas ellas siempre fueron distintas, pero jamás se imagino que aquel momento sería tan tenso e incómodo para todos.

-Valla... mira a quien tenemos aquí – ironizó Ian molesto – pero si no es otro que el hombre más buscado de América – satirizó haciendo alusión al programa más visto en la cadena americana.

-Yo... – titubeó nervioso el rubio ex cantante.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó directamente Beni sin alzar mucho la voz para no despertar a los niños.

-Yo... he venido a ver a Aki... Esta mañana me lo encontré en la Estación de trenes y hubo...

-Sabemos perfectamente lo que ocurrió – interrumpió Ian sin dejar hablar a Matt – ya nos han informado de lo ocurrido, además Aki nos contó lo sucedido, así que ahórrate las excusas. Creo que llegas un poco tarde para preocuparte por él. Así que si nos disculpas nos vamos, este no es lugar ni son horas para que mis hijos estén fuera de sus camas – le informó al rubio sin mostrar sentimiento alguno salvo su desprecio y molestia por su presencia.

-Sé lo que parece Ian pero déjame que te explique yo... – intentó razonar con el alto ejecutivo.

-Tus explicaciones estás de más, me interesan una mierda así que déjame pasar, tenemos que regresar a casa.

-Ian cariño, no es necesario que te pongas así – intentó Beni abogar a favor de su ex amigo.

-¡¿Qué no es necesario! – exclamó molesto alzando un poco más la voz – sabes de sobra que sí lo es, tu bien sabes lo que paso después de que este cobarde se largase dejando plantado a Tai y a Aki... ¡si ahora tiene cargos de conciencia que se joda! Ya le destruyó bastante la vida a mi amigo... no pienso dejarle que lo haga de nuevo Beni.

-No fue mi intención – acotó Matt avergonzado interviniendo en la discusión del matrimonio.

-El infierno esta lleno de buenas intenciones "querido" – le dijo a Matt – tuviste tu oportunidad y la cagaste, ahora aguántante y te advierto una cosa, hace cinco años me mantuve al margen pero esta vez no será así, mantente lejos de Aki y Tai, regresa con tu nueva familia di dejas en paz, te lo advierto – le amenazó furioso – Beni nos vamos.

-Err... si ves acomodando a Aki yo ahora voy – le comentó a su esposo haciendo que saliera del Centro para que se tranquilizase un poco.

-No tardes, los niños tienen que descansar en sus camas y no aquí en medio de la calle – le dijo molesto pero comprendiendo que no podía prohibir hablar unos minutos con el que fue su mejor amigo por años.

-Claro amor no tardo – le respondió regalándole con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Beni yo... lo siento mucho jamás desee que todo esto sucediera yo no quise dañar a Tai mi intención era...

-Primero de nada, lamento el berrinche de Ian, pero debes entender que tu desaparición provocó muchas cosas y muchos cambios, Tai ha sufrido mucho por ello y no solo Tai... Ian también a parte de todos nosotros. A Ian y a mi nos costó mucho que Tai saliera adelante después de que le dejaras – le explicó brevemente a su amigo avergonzado – y segundo quisieras o no le causaste mucho daño, él te amaba profundamente, él te necesitaba más que nunca.

-Pero no quise... pensé que era lo mejor para él y para Aki, después de todo al menos mi marcha permitió que Tai se quedase con su hijo – se excusó Matt.

-El que te fueras no intervino para nada en la custodia de Aki, Matt, si te hubieras quedado cinco minutos más en aquella sala te hubieras enterado que la custodia fue otorgada por el juez sin interferir que Tai tuviera o no pareja. Tai explicó al juez su situación de entonces, le dijo que tenía pareja estable y que no pensaba a renunciar a ella por nada.

-¡¡¿Queee! ¿pero eso le habría podido ser un impedimento para tener la custodia de Aki?.

-Sí fue algo estúpido por parte de Tai pero ya sabes, je – sonrió Beni al recordar todo aquel alboroto que se formó en la sala – Tai siempre te dijo que lucharía por ambos y así lo hizo.

-Yo... no sé que decir... me siento como el mayor idiota del mundo – confesó Matt.

-Pues lo eres, has desaprovechado cinco años por tu estupidez, tanto Tai como tú habéis estado sufriendo durante estos cinco años sin necesidad. Pero bueno... Matt me tengo que ir, tengo que acostar a mis pequeños y tranquilizar a mi marido que debe de estar subiéndose por las paredes en este momento – bromeó Beni para aligerar un poco la tensión den momento.

-Veo que te has convertido en un padre de familia responsable, ¿Es tu hija? – preguntó enternecido Matt acariciando la pequeña mejilla de la durmiente pelirroja dentro de su cestita – es preciosa.

-A que si, jeje. Sí es mi pequeña, su nombre de Dana tiene cinco meses y mi otro tesoro es Sasuke tiene cuatro añitos – dijo orgulloso Beni presentando a sus retoños aunque estuvieran dormidos.

-Sí que son preciosos, felicidades amigo, tienes una familia encantadora.

-Gracias Matt – le respondió agradecido – Mira Matt ahora me tengo que ir pero pásate un días por casa, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y me tienes que contar de tu nueva vida. ¿Vendrás un día a verme para charlar? – le preguntó esperanzado.

-Me encantaría... bueno si Ian no me mata en el proceso, jeje.

-No te preocupes, gruñe mucho pero sé como manejarlo, jeje. Entonces te espero uno de estos días.

-Tranquilo claro que iré, quiero sabes de lo que ha sucedido en estos años que no estuve. ¿Aki está bien? – preguntó Matt preocupado al recordar lo alterado que se había puesto el pequeño durante la mañana.

-Está un poco alterado pero se le pasará, estaba muy ilusionado en encontrarte un día y supongo que no se esperó encontrarte como lo hizo, no te preocupes Aki es fuerte.

-Eso espero... lo de esta mañana no fue...

-¡¡Beniiiiiiiiii nos tenemos que ir ya! – se oyó el grito de Ian llamando a su esposo e interrumpiendo la explicación del rubio.

-Ya voyyyyyyyyy ya voyyyyyyyy – se quejó el pelirrojo – supongo que estás en casa de tu madre – comentó Beni o ¿te has establecido ya aquí?.

-No estoy con mi madre - le respondió – estaré unos días hasta que decida que hacer...

-Bueno...Tengo que irme Matt, espero verte pronto – le pidió comenzando a caminar hacia la salida con sus niños en brazos – llámame ¿vale?.

-Sí claro, te llamo y quedamos, hasta pronto – se despidió Matt viendo alejarse a Beni para ir acomodando a su hijos en el coche, para unos minutos después ver partir el coche del matrimonio pelirrojo.

Un poco más tranquilo por saber que Aki estaba en buenas manos, Matt se subió a su coche para regresar a casa de su madre, donde ya le estarían esperando. Las situación parecía un poco más complicada de lo que se había imaginado, pero tendría que dar la cara y enfrentar aquella situación. No era un cobarde como había insinuado Ian, él había actuado como pensaba que sería la mejor opción aunque ahora supiese que se había equivocado, pero las cosas eran ahora diferentes... muy diferente y tenía que enfrentarlas de frente, para bien y para mal. Así que en unos días iría a visita a Beni y hablaría largo y tendido, le explicaría su situación y con su consejo enfrentaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

En el auto del matrimonio

-Has tardado mucho – le recriminó molesto Ian – no sé porque pierdes tiempo con él... no después de todo lo que provocó.

-Cariño no seas tan severo, Matt se equivocó y ya se dio cuenta de ello, estoy segura que está muy arrepentido, hasta diría que se odia por ello.

-Pues bien que se lo merece, pero ya es tarde para eso. Él ahora tiene su vida y Tai la suya, n o voy a permitir que juegue con él de nuevo, no lo superaría Beni, de eso estoy seguro.

-Lo sé amor, pero me parece todo tan extraño... aún sabiendo lo que Aki vio... no sé no me dio la impresión que Matt había rehecho su vida, pare estar sufriendo aún por su separación con Tai – comentó Beni recostándose sobre el hombro de Ian mientras este conducía.

-No lo sé, puede que aún sienta algo por Tai pero eso no quita que se halla buscado a otra para formar una familia por su cuenta – dijo reticente a dar un voto de confianza para con Matt.

-Puede que sí o puede que no, supongo que Matt me lo explicará un día de estos, le he pedido que venga a casa para hablar.

-Mira Beni, no te voy a negar que hables con él o que lo veas pero no quiero que se encuentre ni con Aki ni con Tai, al menos no por ahora, eso sería muy duro para ambos, ¿lo entiendes?.

-Tranquilo lo entiendo perfectamente, me aseguraré que no se encuentre pero necesita saber la verdad de todo.

-Como quieras – asintió seriamente concentrándose en la carretera.

-¿Amor? – llamó Beni a su esposo.

-Hnnnn.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo afortunado que soy al tenerte? – le preguntó mostrándole una sonrisa llega de cariño y amor sincero.

-En la última hora no – respondió Ian sonriendo de la misma manera.

-Te amo – le confesó besando la zona del cuello que estaba expuesta .

En ese momento sin ser demasiado brusco para no despertar a su viajeros Ian aminoró la marcha hasta detenerse en el margen derecho de la carretera para encarar a Beni que le miraba sorprendido por la detención.

-Yo también te amo Beni, más que a mi propia vida – le prometió acercándose al rostro de su compañero para atrapar sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión y sentimiento. Durante más de un minuto se besaron con fervor, deseando alargar el momento para llevar más allá la inusitada pasión que les había envuelto de repente.

-Mmmm Beniiiiiiiiii, tenemos que llegar a casa – le recordó a su esposo – los niños...

-Mmmm, lo sé... es una lastima, hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos en amor en el coche, jeje – se rió Beni por su ocurrencia.

-Tienes razón pero no quiero pervertir a nuestro hijos todavía... además nuestra cama es mucho más cómoda que estos asientos... cuando lleguemos a casa si quieres... mmmm – le prometió besando de nuevo los carnosos labios de su koi.

-Síiiiiiiiii mmmmmmm no sabes cuanto lo deseo, prométeme que en cuanto lleguemos y acostemos a los niños me harás el amor apasionadamente, mmmmmmm – correspondió al beso con igual pasión.

-Te lo prometo amor, sabes que siempre te hago el amor apasionadamente, tú eres todo para mi.

-Mmm pues date prisa a llegar a casa estoy ansioso por que me lo demuestres, jeje – bromeó Beni

-Verás como sí – le respondió reiniciando la marcha a su hogar.

Una hora después el matrimonio Yagami llagaba por fin a su hogar con los niños completamente dormidos en sus brazos. Lo primero que hicieron fue acomodar a sus pequeños en sus habitaciones.

A Dana en su habitación, la continua a la habitación principal y a Sasuke en la continua, ambos decidieron que las habitaciones de sus hijos fueran las más próximas a la que ellos compartían. El joven matrimonio iba a acomodar al pequeño Aki en una de las habitaciones de invitados cuando este se despertó desorientado.

-Mmm ¿Tío Beni, tío Ian? ¿dónde estoy? – murmuró adormilado.

-Estás en casa cariño, tranquilo, ahora descansa, mañana hablaremos con más tranquilidad ¿vale? – le dijo Beni colocando a Aki sobre la cama para poder desvestirlo para que se acostara.

-Tío Beni... ¿puedo dormir con vosotros? No quiero estar solo esta noche – les pidió algo avergonzado por sentirse necesitado.

-Esta noche no cariño, ti Beni y yo tenemos que trabajar hasta muy tarde, si quieres mañana podrás dormir con nosotros – comentó Ian viendo como su noche de pasión peligraba.

-Pero... yo... – sollozó el pequeño al sentirse apartado.

-Cariño no llores – abrazó Beni a su ahijado – haremos una cosa... te llevaremos a la habitación de Sasuke para que duermas con él mientras tío Ian y yo trabajamos y cuando nos desocupemos te venimos a buscar, ¿qué te parece? – le preguntó al pequeño. Él también anhelaba poder estar un rato a solas con Ian ya que últimamente los momento de intimidad eran escasos debido a sus trabajos y a los niños, ya que hasta hace poco la pequeña Dana no había compagidado sus horas de sueño con las de ellos.

-Está bien – accedió Aki no muy de acuerdo pero eso era mejor que pasar la noche solo.

-Bien muchachito – le dijo Ian levantándolo en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación de su hijo – en cuanto terminemos con un asuntillo que tenemos pendiente te iré a buscar, duérmete mientras tanto, yo te iré a despertar después.

-¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó dudoso Aki a su tío.

-Claro que sí precioso, ¿alguna vez te he mentido?.

-Er... no tío Ian

-Claro que no, ahora a dormir – le ordenó acomodando a Aki al lado de su primo – Buenas noche precioso – le arropó Ian para después besar en la frente a Aki y de paso a su hijo para después Beni hacer lo mismo.

-No vemos dentro de un rato precioso – se despidió Beni

-Buenas noches tíos – dijo Aki acomodándose mejor entre las sábanas.

-Uff pensé que perderíamos la ocasión, jeje – se rió Ian abrazando a Beni por la cintura mientras se dirigían a su propia habitación.

-Yo también pero me sabe mal... Aki nos necesita – comentó Beni sintiéndose culpable.

-Lo sé pero solo será por un rato, te he extrañado mucho... hace una semana que no te hago el amor y todo tiene un límite – le recordó deslizando sus labios por el cuello de su esposo.

-Mmmm tienes mucha razón pero aún así... no me parece bien que dejemos a Aki solo.

-Venga Beni no seas malo, solo un ratito, te necesito, es tu culpa por haberme hecho adicto a tu ser- le dijo enterrando sus manos por debajo de la ropa para acariciar su espalda.

-Mmmm aaahhh... esta biennnn pero solo un rato – le rogó dejándose llevar por las hábiles manos de su esposo. Luego traeremos a Aki para que duerma con nosotros

En cuanto llegaron a su habitación ambos cayeron sobre la cama desprendiéndose de la ropas con rapidez, querían sentirse de nuevo unidos reafirmando su amor como lo habían estado haciendo durante todos esos años. Las manos se deslizaban por sus cuerpos en busca de aquellos lugares que les hacían suspirar y gemir de placer. Sabían que este encuentro no sería ni tan duradero ni tan romántico como ellos deseaban pero lo acepaban igual. Se amarían rápida e intensamente pero se amarían igual. Solo necesitaban reencontrarse y reconocerse mutuamente para sentir el aroma y el tacto del cuerpo ajeno.

El alto ejecutivo pelirrojo comenzó a besar y acariciar la espalda de su esposo que descansaba boca a bajo en la cama provocando que se erizara toda la piel del cuerpo apartando la larga melena rojo fuego que tanto le fascinaba, era como un río de lava en la cual adoraba sumergirse sin miedo a quemarse, sus manos fuertes recorrían los dos costados de su esposo hasta llegar a la zona de la cadera donde se entretuvo con la suave piel de sus nalgas hasta que su boca, celosa de sus manos decidió reclamar lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

La reacción de Beni fue más que satisfactoria correspondiendo con sus jadeos y gemidos todas aquellas atenciones recibidas. Instintivamente abrió las piernas para que se esposo pudiera acceder a él con mucha más facilidad, una oleada de intenso placer le golpeó de repente logrando sujetarse a las sábanas para no desfallecer de placer. Siempre su esposo sabía como llevarle al delirio y en esa ocasión no iba a ser la excepción.

-Mmmmm Ian paraaaaaaa... si sigues así voy a terminar antes de hora – le rogó a su marido dándose la vuelta sobre la cama para verle directamente a la cara y descubriendo el grado de excitación patente de su cuerpo.

-Veo que no soy el único que esta deseoso esta noche, cariño. No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacerte el amor – le expresó fervientemente para después volver a devorar su dulce boca.

-Aaahhhh – jadeó Beni – tienes mucha razón yo también te he echado mucho de menos, hecho de menos cuando podíamos hacer el amor casi todos los días – refunfuñó Beni abrazándose al cuerpo duro de Ian – hazme el amor Ian – le pidió mirándole fijamente a los ojos – quiero sentirte ya dentro de mi, te amo.

-Y yo a ti mi amor... y yo a ti – le respondió situándose entre las piernas blancas y torneadas de su pelirrojo.

Ian demoró unos segundos más en acariciar los muslo y glúteos de Beni para después preparar con sus dedos el acceso por el cual su músico lo recibiría gratamente, a pesar que a esas alturas Beni no lo necesitase. Con suavidad se fue introduciendo lentamente disfrutando de la presión que las paredes internas de Beni le proporcionaban a su sexo.

-Ooohhhh siiiiiiiiiiiii – gimieron los dos pelirrojos a la vez.

Los vaivenes cada vez eran más intensos y profundos conforme los minutos iban pasando, sus manos no dejaban de acariciarse y reconocerse manteniéndose los pegados posibles como si tuvieran miedo a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Beni se aferraba con sus piernas a la cadera de Ian como si fuera su tabla de salvación y Ian se dejaba abrazar además de ayudarse con sus brazos a sujetarse ya atraer el cuerpo de su amante por la caderas de este.

El placer los estaba trasportando más allá de esa habitación, en un momento de pasión Ian sujetó fuertemente a Beni y con un rápido movimiento sentó a Beni sobre su cadera para llegar a introducirse en él con mayor profundidad.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiii Iannnnnnnnnnn mássssssssssss másssssssss rápido mmmm no pares no pares.

-Arggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh oohh siiiiiiiiiiiii Beni amor sigue asíiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Aún no contento con la nueva posición Ian se fue deslizando poco a poco hacia el borde de la cama si dejar de penetrar a Beni para llegar a sentarse en el borde, las piernas de Beni seguían alrededor de sus caderas y ahora sus brazos de sujetaba de su cuello para no dejarse caer. Ian se inclinó un poco hacia delante para besar los temblorosos labios sonrojados de su esposo.

-Aaaaarggghhhh Iannnnn no aguanto másssssssssssssssssss, ohhhhh – jadeó moviéndose sobre el cuerpo de Ian mientras se rozaba con más fuerza contra su pecho y abdomen donde su miembro permanecía atrapado entre los dos cuerpos – me corroooooooooooooo Iannnnnnnnnnn.

-Así es mmmmmmm córrete amor siiiiiiii yo también me corrooooooooooooooooooo – sucumbió Ian segundos más tarde que su esposo al quedar su sexo atrapado en medio de las contracciones internas de su marido.

Ambos colapsaron sobre la cama, sintiéndose satisfechos por ahora, Ian procuraba llenarle la cara de besos mariposa a la ver que le susurraba lo mucho que le amaba mientras Beni solo se dejaba querer como ocurrían siempre que hacían el amor.

-Mmmmm yo también te amo mucho Ian y adoro estar entre tus brazos pero debemos levantarnos y asearnos un poco para ir a por Aki – le recordó con voz somnolienta – ven démonos una ducha rápida sino caeré dormido en cualquier momento, jeje – se rió a sentir el sopor post orgasmo.

-Si te acompaño al baño no seré capaz de controlarme y lo sabes – le advirtió Ian poniéndose de pie con Beni aún aferrado a su cadera.

-No exageres cariño, jeje pero me halaga saberlo... anda vamos – le pidió bajándose de su cuerpo para arrastrar a su marido detrás de él hacia el baño.

Ian no podía dejar de mirar el suculento movimiento sensual de su esposo delante de él, Beni siempre tenía un caminar provocativo sin que se diera cuenta, balanceaba su trasero respingón provocando las miradas ajenas. Para Ian no era una novedad, incluso Beni había descubierto que esa era su debilidad, si su esposo quería algo de él solo tenía que mover su culito delante de él Ian caía rendido a sus pies. Esa era su tentación estando Beni completamente vestido pero si le sumaba el estar desnudo, uff, eso era algo superior a él.

Tal como había pronosticado Ian, el ejecutivo no se pudo controlar al llegar al baño y compartir una ducha con él, así que media hora después, tras amarse una vez más en aquella ducha, ambos se vistieron con sus pijamas, ya que no sería ético dormir con Aki estando los dos desnudos como solían hacer.

-Aki cariño, ¿estar dormido? – preguntó tentativamente Beni al bulto bajo las mantas que había al lado de su hijo Sasuke.

-Mmmm ¿tío Beni? – se oyó como respuesta bajo las mantas – pensaba que ya no ibas a buscarme.

-Claro que sí amor – le susurró descubriendo el rostro de su ahijado - ¿has estado llorando de nuevo?

-Yo...

-Anda vallamos a la cama... es muy tarde – interrumpió Ian cogiendo al Aki en brazos para que no caminara descalzo.

Beni se apresuró a arropar a su primogénito que seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta sin que se percatase de nada.

El matrimonios con Aki en brazos se dirigieron a su habitación donde acomodaron al pequeño en medio de ellos, el cual se acurrucó en seguida en los brazos de Beni.

-Tranquilo cariño, ya verás como todo se soluciona – le prometió Beni besando su frente.

-No llores más Aki – dijo Ian acariciando el cabello revuelto del pequeño – debes de ser fuerte, a veces estas cosas pasan, no es el fin del mundo.

-Snif, snif lo sé pero... papá quiere mucho a Matt y ahora...

-Lo sé mi niño pero a veces no podemos tener lo que deseamos – comentó Beni – tu papá ya lo sabe por experiencia... lo que tenéis que hacer es no seguir pensando en el pasado, tanto tú como Tai podéis tener a cualquier papá que deseis, Matt no es el único hombre de la tierra, no se merece a alguien tan especial como vosotros, te lo aseguro.

-Entonces... ¿podemos tener a un tío Ian para nosotros? – preguntó inocentemente Aki.

-¿cómo yo? – preguntó desconcertado Ian al ver como él era el ejemplo.

-Jaja claro que sí cariño, pero este tío Ian es mío, jeje, ya encontraremos otro para ti y para Tai – le prometió abrazando a su ahijado – ahora duerme que si no mañana estarás muy cansado.

-Vale – respondió Aki convencido – mañana empezaremos a buscar a un papá nuevo para papá y para mi.

-Jeje claro Aki, pero ahora duérmete – le ordenó Ian – buenas noches amor – le besó Ian a Beni.

-Buenas noches cariño – respondió el aludido.

Dos días después en el apartamento de Tai.

-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? – preguntó Tai preocupado al abrir la puerta de su apartamento para dejar a Beni y a su hijo que lucía molesto – lo que me dijiste por teléfono no me dejó muy tranquilo. Aki cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿te ha pasado algo en la Casa-Albergue?.

-¡No! Estoy bien, me voy a mi cuarto – respondió secamente saliendo corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-¿Pero que le sucede? – preguntó extrañado, en el pasillo, por el comportamiento del pequeño, ni siquiera le había dado un beso como solía hacer siempre.

-No te preocupes Tai, se le pasará – respondió brevemente.

-Por favor pasa Beni y cuéntame porque Aki está así, hace unos días estaba muy ilusionado con estas vacaciones, no lo entiendo – le aseguró Tai mientras conducía a Beni hacia en salón para hablar con tranquilidad.

-No debes angustiarte Tai, supongo que fueron cosas de niños, según la maestra se peleo con un niño de su clase – le mintió a su amigo para no preocuparlo.

-Eso no es propio de Aki, es muy extraño. De ser así, ¿por qué no me llamó para ir a buscarle?.

-Supongo que tenía miedo de que le riñeras y por eso nos llamó a nosotros. Por otro lado Ian y yo ya hemos hablado del tema y nos prometió que no lo volvería hacer. Ya ves, jeje – se rió para sacar hierro al asunto – los niños crecen muy rápido, jeje Aki se está convirtiendo en todo un hombrecito.

De pronto un fuerte ruido proveniente de la habitación de Aki les asustó.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – exclamó alarmado Tai poniéndose de pie.

-Vino de la habitación de Aki – afirmó Beni poniéndose de pie también.

Ambos adultos corrieron hacia ese cuarto para descubrir que había sido ese ruido. Al abrir la puerta tanto el pelirrojo como el padre de la criatura se asombraron de lo que estaba allí pasando.

La siempre cuidada y ordenada habitación de Aki era ahora un caos. Los decenas de posters y fotos tanto del grupo Teenwolves como del ex vocalista que antes estaban colgados por las paredes, yacían en el suelo y hechos mil pedazos. Todas las camisetas o merchandansing que estaban en los cajones o en los armarios en los cuales aparecía la foto de Matt Ishida también estaban tirados por el suelo. Las fotos de su mesita de noche donde salían Matt, su padre y él de bebé estaban tiradas al otro lado de la habitación y con el cristal del retrato hecho añicos.

-¡¡Aki! ¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo! – gritó estupefacto Tai viendo como su hijo destrozaba lo que para él era su mayor tesoro - ¿A que viene todo esto?.

¡¡Aki! ¿qué estuvimos hablando esta mañana? – preguntó reprovatoriamente Beni acercándose al chico para quitarle las tijeras de la mano con las cuales estaba haciendo jirones una camiseta de Matt

-¡¡Ya lo sé tío Beni! – respondió molesto – solo estoy tirando las cosas viejas... ya no las quiero, no me gustan.

-Pero Aki... si siempre las has adorado, ¿qué te sucede? Primero te peleas en las colonias y ahora esto... ¿es que alguien te ha dicho algo malo de... Matt?

-¡No me han dicho nada! Sé que Pa Matt... quiero decir Matt, no va ha volver nunca... él ya no nos quiere u punto, así que... ya no lo quiero aquí... le odio – gritó furioso arrugando la camiseta que tenía en las manos.

-Antes no pensabas así, ¿por qué ahora...? – le preguntó a su hijo ocultando el dolor que significaban esas palabras.

-Antes yo era pequeño... ahora soy grande... yo... yo buscaré otro tío Ian para ti, papá. No dejaré que estés triste.

-¿Otro tío Ian para mi? – preguntó Tai sorprendido.

-Jeje bueno verás, Aki piensa que Ian sería un buen ejemplo de hombre para ti, jeje por eso dice que te buscará uno como él – le explicó Beni un poco avergonzado.

-¿Estás seguro que es solo por eso, Aki? – le interrogó a su hijo que seguí molesto apilando todo lo que había roto.

-Hn – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su hijo.

-¿Beni? – le preguntó seguido a su amigo.

-Err... claro Tai... que otra cosa puede ser... – respondió nervioso el pelirrojo bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo.

-Uff. Está bien no presionaré por ahora, será mejor que arreglemos este desastre – sugirió Tai – Beni ¿puedes ir a por unas bolsas de basura? Están en la cocina, en el último cajón de la derecha.

-Sí, voy por ellas – respondió escabullendo el bulto y así evitar más preguntan incómodas por parte de su amigo, estaba seguro que no se había tragado su explicación pero por ahora no podía decir nada más, no al menos hasta que él mismo supiera lo que había ocurrido en aquellas estación de tren de Hokaido.

Las cosas parecían que iban volviendo a la normalidad, Aki era el mismo chico alegre y vivaracho que antes, le gustaba bromear con sus amigos y sus primos, tan solo se le notó el cambio de actitud a en cuanto alguien sacaba el tema de la banda Teenwolves, no es que la odiase ahora, seguía siendo su favorita y adoraba ir a los ensayos y conciertos sino que el inconveniente surgía cuando alguien hacía mención al antiguo componente, entonces saltaba furioso, así que poco a poco todos los allegados al pequeño Aki fueron evitando hablar de él, hasta el propio Tk.

Martes de mañana en casa de los Yagamis.

A esas horas del día Beni podía disfrutar de su momento de paz para él solo, no es que se quejase de su familia pero a veces sentía su frustración embargarle. Esa mañana, el día libre por excelencia de Beni, aprovechaba para relajarse y cuidarse un poco a si mismo. Ian estaba en su lujosa oficina del centro, haciendo de su trabajo un jobbie para él, le encantaba ser el tiburón financiero por excelencia. El primogénito de su prole, Sasuke, estaba en su escuela, seguramente pintando en acuarela y llenándose la cara con pintura, plastelina o cualquier otro material didáctico y su pequeña princesita en la guardería. En el inicio de su segunda paternidad estuvo tentado en pedir reducción de jornada en el grupo para ser él quien cuidase de la pequeña, pero Ian fue quien le convenció de no hacerlo, a pesar del gran amor por sus hijos era consiente que la carrera de músico absorbía gran parte de su tiempo, con los ensayos no hubiera tenido inconveniente para amoldarse al cuidado de Dana pero el problema surgía con las giras y staff del grupo, así que tuvo que claudicar y permitir que su princesita fuera a la guardería como había hecho Sasuke.

Tan concentrado en su propia relajación estaba Beni que no se percató de que llamaban a la casa hasta que Mia, la encargada del cuidado de la casa le comunicó que tenía visita.

-Ufff ¿Es que ni en mi día libre voy a poder descansar como deseo? – refunfuñó bajando las escaleras hasta la primera planta de su hogar.

-Su visita le espera en la saló Yagami-sama – le informó la empleada del hogar.

-Gracias Mia, voy en seguida.

-Espero que no te halla molestado que venga sin avisar – se oyó una voz tan pronto ingresó en la sala de estar.

-¡¡Matt! Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir a verme, ya han pasado cuatro días sin saber nada de ti – le dijo complacido con su usual sonrisa de siempre, pero esta se murió al percatarse que su antigua amigo no venía solo. Allí en su sala estaba la mujer en discordia.

-Beni te presento a Yakoto Kaori y este pequeñín es... – presentó Matt.

-No por querer ser grosero Matt pero no cree que te has pasado en traer a esta mujer a mi casa – le incriminó molesto Beni que se mantenía de pie a una distancia de la feliz familia.

-Matt te dije que no era buena idea que yo viniera – se oyó la suave voz recriminatoria de la mujer hacia Matt.

-No no fue buena idea – aseguró Beni mirando fijamente a su amigo - ¿a que juegas Matt?.

-Beni espera un minuto que te explique, no es lo que tú crees, por eso he traído a Kaori para que ella reafirme mi explicación.

-Pues por lo que puedo deducir está todo muy clarito Matt. Con esto no te estoy diciendo que no tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida con quien tu quieras, pero lo que no comprendo es porque has regresado ahora para mostrarte con tu nueva familia y encima delante de las narices de Aki y Tai.

-Te estoy diciendo que no es lo que piensas, yo no he rehecho mi vida con nadie – gritó frustrado.

-¿Y entonces se puede saber quien es esta mujer? Por lo poco que sé Aki te encontró muy acaramelado con ellos en la estación de Hokaido.

-Por favor Beni déjame que te lo explique – le pidió Matt preocupado – sentémonos hablar y después si no me cree te juro que desapareceré de Tokio, pero ahora escúchame por favor.

-Está bien, tienes hasta el medio día para convencerme, Ian llega justo a esas hora y si para entonces no me has convencido te juro que dejaré que te rompa la cara por capullo.

-Me parece justo.

-Antes de nada, Kaori-san ¿necesita algo? ¿algo para tomar o para su hijo? – preguntó cortésmente Beni.

-No muchas gracias Yagami-sama, se lo agradezco, estamos bien.

Durante las dos siguientes horas, la extraña pareja y Beni estuvieron hablando largo y tendido de lo sucedido en las Estación de Hokaido, así como lo que Matt estuvo haciendo durante esos cinco años que se ausento y la extraña relación que le unía a Kaori. Tras escuchar argumentos, disculpas y confesiones, Matt y Beni llegaron a un entendimiento mutuo. Beni no tuvo más remedio que disculpase con la pareja por su comportamiento. Una vez que los malos entendidos estuvieron solucionados, Beni resumió lo que había pasado con cada unos de los integrantes de Teenwolves así como los de sus más allegados.

Para antes de que llegase la hora acordada para que regresara el esposo de Beni. Matt y Beni acordaron que lo mejor sería que se marchasen antes, ya que Ian no era tan racional para según ciertos temas y Tai era uno de ellos. Así que se despidieron prometiéndose en mantenerse en contacto.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme explicar Beni, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, sé que la situación es extraña pero prometo aclararlo todo con tai en cuanto pueda – le prometió Matt a su amigo.

-Pues espero que no tardes en hacerlo, Tai lleva mucho tiempo esperándote pero no vallas a pensar que lo hará siempre, ha sufrido mucho estos años además tiene docenas de pretendientes que estaría gustoso que aguar sus penas – le provocó Beni para encelarle.

-Eso lo sé muy bien, pero tranquilo lo haré pronto, quiero esperar la mejor oportunidad para hablar con él, si me presento de repente no sé como reaccionará.

-Como quieras, ya te dije que yo no diría nada a nadie, espero verte pronto y a ti también Kaori-san.

-Gracias por incluirme Yagami-sama – respondió agradecida Kaori.

-Bueno nos vemos Beni y gracias de nuevo – le dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarle – por cierto ¿conoces algún local donde podamos comprar cosas para el bebé? – preguntó Matt mirando al bebé en brazos de Kaori que dormía placidamente – creo que tu debes saber bastante de eso, jeje.

-No es necesario Matt – intervino Kaori incómoda.

-Ya hemos discutido eso en otras ocasiones, es mi deber, así que no quiero quejas – sentenció Matt sonriendo.

-Jejeje... pues sí algo de experiencia si que tengo, con dos hijo uno tiene que aprender a marchas forzadas, jeje. Mira puedes ir al Baby's Wold, está en el centro a tres manzanas de la policía local, ya lo verás, abre todo el día, allí encontraras de todo.

-Gracias Beni, bueno nos vemos, te llamaré mañana, mi nuevo número de móvil te lo dejé en la mesita de la sala, si cualquier cosa me necesitas llámame.

-Tranquilo, si me haces falta te llamo, no te preocupes, esperare la llamada, nos vemos. Adiós.

-Adiós – se despidieron Matt y Kaori.

A esa misma hora en los Estudios Yasako.

-Venga chico que solo tenéis dos horas hasta que volváis al estudio y yo tengo que ir a por mi hijo al colegio – se quejó Tai a varios de los componentes de Teenwolves entrando en la sala de descanso.

-Ya va, ya va – comentó Izzy de mala gana – ¿sabes lo que me costó convencer a Omi para que se quedara sin que sospechara nada?.

-No te quejes tanto Iz, Tai lleva días ofreciéndose para acompañarlos, él es el único que puede llevarnos sin que parezca sospecho – alegó Alex mientras se levantaba en busca de su chaqueta.

-Tú como siempre haciendo la pelota – dijo molesto Iz – odio ir a esos sitios, uff ya tuve que soportar lo mío cuando Lyl estaba a punto de nacer.

-Tendrás morro, su la pobre Megumi lo hizo casi todo, serás... – acusó Tai a su amigo.

-Jeje bueno no todo yo también tuve que soportar largas caminatas para que Megumi se decidiera por "la ropita del bebé" – se disculpó Izzy.

-Que cara más dura – dijo Alex – será mejor que vallamos cuanto antes. Tk decidió quedarse para entretener a Omi, solo tenemos menos de dos horas para encontrar el regalo para el bebé de Terry y Omi.

-Venga démonos prisa, cuanto antes vallamos antes acabaremos – argumentó Tai complacido.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde el trío ya se encontraba en el Centro Comercial más importante de moda y complementos infantil de todo Tokio.

La primera hora, estuvieron discutiendo por el mejor regalo que sería para la ocasión, ninguno delos tres se ponía de acuerdo con más imprescindible para un recién nacido, lo único que hacían era recorrer una tras otras las cuatro plantas que tenía aquel Centro Comercial.

-Chicos haber si nos decidimos ya, estamos perdiendo el tiempo tontamente – acusó Tai cerca del aparador de cunas y mini cunas.

-Uff, ya estoy hasta las narices, me duele la cabeza de tantos nombre y tantos precios no creo que sea tan difícil escoger algo para el renacuajo de Omi – se quejó por décima vez Izzy.

-Yo voto por comprarle la habitación que vinos antes, esa de los ositos y los globos de colores, ¿qué decis? ¿Tai? ¿te sucede algo? Parece que hallas visto un fantasma – comentó preocupado Alex al ver el rostro pálido de Tai que parecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Yo... lo siento. Me tengo que ir, lo siento chicos, yo – intentó disculparse torpemente extrañando mucho más a los chicos por su comportamiento.

-¡¿Cómo que te vas! De eso nada listillo, nos has estado dando la brasa para que vengamos y ahora no te vas a escaquear. ¿a que vienen esas repentinas ganas de largarte – le acusó Izzy perdiendo la paciencia.

-Es que me acabo de acordar que tengo una cita que no puedo faltar y se me está haciendo tarde – se excusó el moreno.

-¡¡Y una mierda! – gritó Izzy llamando la atención de los que estaban cerca.

Para angustia de Tai vio como la mayoría de los allí presentes se habían girado para observarles aunque no la persona de la cual quería escapar.

-Iz por favor no grites estás llamando la atención, mira prometo venir si hace falta yo solo mañana pero ahora no puedo lo siento – le prometió Tai empujando lo más discreta posible a sus amigos hacia la salida.

Habían dando varios pasos hacia la salida bajo la atenta mirada a sus espaldas, estaba a punto de librarse de el indeseado reencuentro hasta que Izzy enfadado se paro bruscamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira Tai deja de empujar joder – se molestó el teclados del grupo – no pienso dar un paso más hasta que no me digas de quien huyes, no paras de girarte hacia atrás como su vigilases a alguien, tanto misterio me está cabreando – le acusó plantándose en medio de un pasillo del local para empezar a observar a los allí presentes.

-¡Es que hay alguien molestándote? –preguntó Alex preocupado.

-No es eso chico, en serio es solo que... – quiso decirles dándoles la vuelta para que no mirasen junto a las sección de carritos de bebés.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú – dijo Izzy con una sonrisa maliciosa – voy a averiguar que... – de pronto sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta, descubriendo el motivo de las repentinas prisas de Tai y la verdad, ahora no podía culpar a su amigo de querer marcharse, pero claro él no era Tai y no se iba a ir, dejando a ese tan tranquilo – si no lo veo no me lo creo – exclamó Izzy entre sorprendido y molesto.

-¿De que se trata? ¿has visto algo? – preguntó Alex sin saber a que se refería Izzy.

-Chicos por favor, vayámonos, no tiene sentido que nos quedemos, por favor Iz – suplicó Tai más nervioso si cabía posible.

-¿¡Ese no es...? – dijo incrédulo Alex al reconocer la persona en cuestión.

-¿No piensas decirle nada? – afirmó más que preguntó a su amigo.

-¿Para que? No ves que no puedo hacer nada ya... yo... tengo que salir de aquí – les dijo humedeciéndose los ojos controlándose como podía.

-No voy a obligarte a que te quedes tai pero esto no va quedar así, ese desconsiderado se las va a ver conmigo. Alex quédate con Tai ahora mismo vengo – le pidió al vocalista notando lo afectado que estaba Tai por todo, eso solo le hizo ponerse más furioso.

Con grandes zancadas Izzy se fue dirigiendo hacia lo que parecía ser un joven matrimonio que escogía el adecuado cochecito para el bebé que el joven llevaba en brazos, entre bromas y miradas cómplices y cariñosas.

Ante el desespero del proximidad de una pelea de antología Tai no se le ocurrió otra cosa que gritarle al moreno teclista.

-Izzy nooooooooooooooo!

Ante tal grito la pareja asustada se giró hacia ellos percatándose de lo que se les veía encina. Por una lado al verse descubiertos por la persona que menos querían que se supiera de su llegada y por otro lado su musculoso amigo caminando hacia ellos con clara intención de partirle la cara primero y preguntar después.

-Valla valla, pero a quien tenemos aquí. El hijo prodigo que ha vuelto a la cuidad – exclamó con sarcasmo Izzy una vez al lado de la pareja.

-Ho... hola Iz valla sorpresa encontrarte aquí, jeje.

-De eso puedes estar seguro. Encanto – dijo Izzy dirigiéndose hacia la muchacha que lo miraba asustada – te importaría sujetar a la criatura un segundo... es que tengo que decirle una cosa en privado a mi "amigo" – se burló Izzy – ahora te lo devuelvo.

-Espera – dijo Matt pasándole el bebé a su madre, había visto como en ese preciso momento Tai corría escaleras abajo con el rostro bañado por gruesas lágrimas seguido de otro chico – Taiiiiiiiiiii espera – quiso correr tras del moreno pero Izzy se lo impidió sujetándole del brazo.

Aprovechando el impulso al girar a Matt para que no fuera tras Tai hizo girar a Matt hacia él y antes de que lo presintiera, levantó su puño derecho para acabar estrellándolo contra la cara de Matt que calló al suelo de culo y con una más que posible fractura de nariz por la cual sangraba copiosamente.

-Arrgghhhhh, serás cabrón, ¡Te has vuelto loco o que! – le grito al que creía su amigo.

-¿Cabrón, yo? ¡Serás mamón, como tienes la poca vergüenza de desaparecer, largarte a no se sabe donde y después de cinco años te presentas aquí como si nada y encima con una tía que no conocemos de nada y para colmo con un mocoso a cuestas! ¿Y me dices que el cabrón soy yo?. Me has decepcionado Matt, jamás me hubiera pensado que serías capaz de hacer una cosa así.

-Vigila con lo dices – le gritó molesto poniéndose de pie tambaleante con la mano en la nariz para cortar la hemorragia – no te consiento que hables así de Kaori de su el bebé – le amenazó Matt aun sabiendo su desventaja contra la mole de su amigo o ex amigo.

-Vete a la mierda Matt, eres un capullo y...

-Izzy-sama está cometiendo un grave error – interrumpió la muchacha asustado intentando calmar a su bebé que lloraba asustado por los gritos de Izzy.

-Sí el error ha sido considerarlo mi amigo durante estos años. No es nada personal contra Ud. señorita. Todo el mundo puede hacer lo que le de la gana y acostarse con quien quiera, pero no a cambio de hacer sufrir a terceras personas. Solo una última cosa más Yamato, mantente alegado de Tai y de Aki, si te veo cerca no será tu nariz lo único que te rompa.

-¡A ver que está pasando aquí! – gritó uno de seguridad al ver la pelea – será mejor que me acompañen a la salida, en este Centro Comercial no queremos peleas, así que si me hacen el favor de acompañarme... – sugirió el hombre uniformado.

-No es necesario – acotó Izzy – yo ya me iba, disculpa por el alboroto, yo me marcho – se despidió Izzy ya más tranquilo para empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

-Izzy, espera... – quiso retener a su ex compañero de banda.

-No me apetecen escuchar tus excusas absurdas, lo que hagas con tu vida acaba de dejar de importarme, así que si me disculpas tengo cosas más importante que hacer. Adiós.

Tanto Matt como Kaori se quedaron quietos si saber si ir tras ese joven o no, decidiendo al final que lo mejor sería no hacerlo. El guarda de seguridad se ofreció a llevarles hasta la enfermería del Centro para que pudieran atender la nariz sangrante del ex cantante.

En la calle.

-Alex, ¿Y Tai? – preguntó preocupado Izzy al ver a su amigo solo en la calle.

-Le perdí... no sé donde pudo meterse, el coche no está en el aparcamiento. Joder! Jamás me hubiera imaginado que Matt estaría con otra tía sabiendo que Tai lo estaría esperando el tiempo que hiciera falta. Es capullo no se merece a Tai – comentó tragándose la rabia y los celos al ver como Tai había estando sufriendo todo ese tiempo rechazando todas las posibilidades de rehacer su vida y a cuanto hombre que se le había acercado, inclusive él mismo.

-Llevo años conociendo a ese neardental y jamás me hubiera imaginado esto, me imagino que no le conocíamos tan bien como creíamos. Mierda donde estará Tai... debe de estar destrozado – se preocupó Izzy.

-Será mejor que llamemos a los chicos y se lo expliquemos por si tai contacta con algunos.

-Sí será lo mejor, de todas maneras alguien tendrá que ir a buscar a Aki al colegio... no sé si Tai iba después de esto.

-Llamaré a Beni – se ofreció Alex.

Unas horas más tardes todos los integrantes del grupo ya estaban enterados de lo sucedido, Beni tubo la tentación de explicar la verdad del inesperado y traumático reencuentro pero debido a que dio su palabra tubo que callarse y hacerse el desentendido. Por suerte antes de saberse nada lo primero que hizo Tai antes de desaparecer fue pedir a Beni que fuese a buscar a su hijo como había echo en alguno ocasión, accediendo el pelirrojo gustoso sin percatarse del motivo real de la disponibilidad de Tai hasta minutos más tarde que se lo explicó Alex. Como era de suponerse uno de los más furiosos era Ian que agradecía no saber donde estaba el rubio para no tener que matarle en esos momentos.

Se recorrieron diferentes lugares donde el moreno abogado podría estar, pero en ninguno se le pudo hallar. Entre idas y venidas pasó la parte y parte de la noche, decidiendo posponer la búsqueda hasta el día siguiente. Beni estuvo tentado a llamar a Matt pero prefirió no hacerlo no fuera que Ian se enterase y se enfureciera con él, ya bastante mal genio tenía como para que lo pagase con él.

Apartamento de Alex, 2:30 de la noche.

Ding dongggg Dingggg Dongggggggggggg

-¡Ya voyyyyyyyyy ya voyyyyyyy! Ufff quien demonios será a estas horas – gruñó medio dormido Alex que caminada hacia la puerta tan solo con unos boxes puestos y descalzo – Joder no puedes espera a llamar a una horas cristiana, como sea una tontería te voy a... – le amenazó al incordio que llamaba desesperadamente - ¿¡Que cojones quiere...? – gritó al abrir la puerta callando de golpe al reconocer el estado deplorable de su amigo enfrente la puerta - ¡¡Taiiiiii! Dios mío ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿te hemos estado buscando por todas partes?.

-Snif... snif ¿pue... puedo pasar? – preguntó sollozando mostrando su alto nivel de embriaguez.

-Mierda Tai estás borracho, pasa... te haré un cabe cargado – le ofreció al castaño.

Ya sentados en el salón de Alex y con un buen café doble, Alex esperaba que le contase donde había estado y que hacía en su casa a altas horas de la noche y borracho.

-So.. soy un des...as..tre ¿verrrrdad? Snif – se oyó la voz enronquecida de Tai – me doy asco... llevo más de cin...co años llo...llorando por un hom...bre que ni siquiera le importo, snif...

-No digas eso Tai, tú eres una persona increíble, te lo he dicho muchas veces, tu no podías saber lo que estaba pasando, ni tú ni nadie se lo podía imaginar que esto pasaría, nos ha pillado a todos de improviso – intentó consolar al castaño.

-Aún snif... no me lo pue...do creer... yo mantenía la espe... esperanza de él vol...viera a mi, yo...

-No te tortures más con eso Tai, es injusto para ti y tu hijo, no todo está acabado, eres joven, atractivo. Cualquier hombre gay se moriría por poder ser tu pareja. Tienes que seguir adelante.

-Snif... yo no puedo... no voy a poder con esto, estoy cansado de aparentar... que soy fuer...te por Aki y por mi, no puedo Alex ya no puedo más no lo soporto, no quiero sentirme... tan solo – se desquebrajó Tai abrazándose a si mismo

-Shhhh tranquilo no estás solo Tai nos tienes a todos... me tienes a mi – le dijo Alex abrazando a Tai que se acurrucó entre sus brazos como una tabla de salvación.

-Snif... Alex no me dejes... no me dejes por fa...vor – le pidió aferrándose más al abrazo.

-No pienso dejarte nunca, lo sabes. Sí tu me permitieras yo... sé que estás algo bebido y que este no es el momento... pero... déjame amarte Tai. Déjame estar a tu lado, te amo.

-Pero yo aún amo a Matt, yo...

-No pretendo que le dejes de amar de pronto pero puedo ayudarte a que lo olvides poco a poco y puedo enseñarte a que me quieras...

-¿Por... por qué eres tan compresivo conmigo Alex?

-Porque te quiero – se declaró acariciando la mejilla contraria a la estaba apoyada en su pecho.

-Alex yo...

-Shhhhhh – le interrumpió posando un dedo sobre los labios del abogado – no digas nada ahora, solo piénsalo ¿vale? Ahora descansa, jeje, estas más borracho de los que piensas y necesitas dormir. Mañana hablamos si quieres. Te llevará a la habitación de invitados.

-Pero yo...

-Sin rechistar jovencito – le dijo levantándose del sofá para arrastrar con él el cuerpo de Tai que lo levantó en vilo para llevarlo en brazos hasta el cuarto de huésped.

-Gracias Alex, no sé que haría sin ti ni los chicos – le agradeció ayudando a Alex a despojarle de su ropa arrugada para después acostarse en la mullida cama.

-No tienes que dármelas, lo hacemos porque te queremos – le dijo besando su frente – Buenas noches Tai, descansa.

-Buenas noches Alex, descansa tú también.

Con más esperanzas de las que se hubiera imaginado Alex se dirigió hacia su habitación más animado con la posibilidad poder iniciar una relación con el abogado. Era consciente de que había forzado la situación pero llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de Tai.

No había pasado ni una hora acostado en su cama cuando sintió como la puerta de su habitación abrirse lentamente para después sentir como un peso extra sobre su cama.

-¿Qué demonios...? – exclamó sorprendido.

-Sshhh soy yo Alex.

-¿Qué... que hacer aquí? – preguntó nervioso por la proximidad de Tai.

-No quiero dormir solo, te importa si yo...

-No creo que sea buena idea Tai, has bebido y no sabes lo que dices.

-Sé perfectamente lo que hago... hace un momento me pediste una oportunidad para amarte y creo que tienes razón... no quiero sufrir más por sueños del pasado. Necesito que me amen ahora... necesito que me ame ahora Alex.

-¿Estás seguro?.

Como respuesta recibió un apasionado beso con sabor a Whisky.

-Mmmm sí, estoy seguro, solo dame algo de tiempo... pero esta noche te necesito.

-Tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras, anda ven metete dentro de la cama, cogerás frío – le invitó a acostarse a su lado.

-Mmmm aquí se está muy calentito – ronroneó Tai abrazándose al cuerpo casi desnudo del cantante.

-Tai... no es que me queje pero no soy de piedra, llevo mucho tiempo deseándote y no creo poder controlarme si te me arrimas de esta forma.

-Pues no lo hagas, yo no te he pedido que te controles sino al contrario, jeje. Mi intención es hacerte el amor esta noche si tú me dejas – le propuso sin vergüenza gracias a los considerables grados de alcohol en sangre.

-Dios si me lo pides de esta forma – gimió de anticipo Alex atrapando el cuerpo de Tai bajo suyo para devorar su boca con pasión.

-Mmmmm ahhhh – jadearon los dos – haré que no te arrepientas de esto – prometió Alex a Tai.

-No lo haré te doy mi palabra.

Continuará...


	10. Cap X

ENCUENTROS.

Cáp. X

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Ringgggggggggggg ringgggggggg!

-Ya voyyyyyyyyy ya voyyyyyyyyyyy – gritó Alex saliendo de la ducha con una toalla rodeando su cintura, para atender el teléfono - ¿si? Alex al habla…

-…

-AH! Perdona Beni que no te llamara antes, se me pasó la hora.

-…

-Sí, sé que quedamos temprano para ir a buscar a Tai pero ya no hace falta.

-…

-Tranquilo hombre, que te va a dar algo, no lo digo por eso, sabes perfectamente que me preocupo por él, lo digo porque Tai ya apareció…

-…

-Sí pasó la noche en mi apartamento.

-…

-Ey… no me grites, sé perfectamente lo que hago, soy lo suficiente mayorcito ¿no crees?.

-…

-Pues ya puedes imaginarte como llegó, ahora duerme no he querido despertarlo aún, cuando despierte tendrá una resaca de tres pares de narices.

-…

-Sí sé que ahora está vulnerable y no puedo presionarle. Beni sabes perfectamente que estoy enamorado de Tai desde hace mucho tiempo…

-…

-Sí, eso también lo sé no pretendo que olvide a Matt de un día para otro, pero ahora me ha dado la oportunidad de poder estar a su lado y no lo voy a defraudar.

-…

-Soy consciente de que pudo motivarlo el despecho pero aún así quiero intentarlo Beni, ¿es tal difícil de entender? Ya sé que no soy él.

-…

-¡Joder Beni! ¿De que lado estás? Sabes todo lo que sufrido Tai durante estos años y comprendo que Matt era tu amigo, pero justificarlo de esta manera es…

-…

-Mira Beni no quiero discutir contigo sobre esto, sé que para ti nunca seré tan apto para Tai como lo fue Matt, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado, es Tai quien tiene que decidirlo y por ahora me ha elegido a mí, ¡joder!

-…

-Tranquilo, sé que todo esto también te afecta a ti y lamento haberme puesto así pero entiende Beni yo le amo.

-…

-No te preocupes en cuanto se levante le llevaré a su casa, puedes esperarle allí si quieres, es mejor que se reponga un poco antes de que Aki vea a su padre en ese estado.

-…

-No tienes que darme las gracias y te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no sufra Tai.

-…

-De acuerdo nos vemos luego y tranquilo Tai está en buenas manos – se despidió en cantante para después suspirar incómodo por la discusión con Beni. Por cierto que son esos gritos a estas horas de la mañana – preguntó Alex al oír con dos personas discutían acaloradamente no muy lejos del teléfono.

-…

-¡¿Matt! ¿Matt está ahí? – gritó sorprendido.

-…

-Entiendo, él también lo está buscando. Será mejor que vallas con Ian porque por los chillidos que está dando no creo que le quede mucho de vida a Matt – le sugirió a su amigo.

-…

-Vale, vale, nos vemos luego. Valla genio se las gasta tu hombre, jeje – bromeó con el pelirrojo que aún podía oírle discutir.

-…

-Jeje su suerte que eres tú el que está casado con él, te dejo Beni voy a revisar como está Tai, nos vemos – se despidió Alex colgando a Beni.

A eso de media mañana se había levantado de la cama para dejar dormir tranquilamente a Tai mientras que él tomaba una ducha. La noche había sido un poco movidita y las escasas horas en las que había podido conciliar el sueño habían sido escasas pero decidió mejor dejar a su acompañante solo para que pudiera descansar. Y en eso estaba cuando su baño había sido interrumpido por la llamada del pelirrojo.

-Arggghh, que dolor de cabeza – gruñó molesto Tai apareciendo en el salón donde Alex, apoyado en el respaldo del sillón recordaba la conversación con Beni, sin percatarse de la llegada de Tai.

-Valla, jaja el dormilón ya despertó, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó una vez que lo tubo frente a él para abrazarlo por la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo.

-Como si me hubieran pasado una apisonadora por encima, prométeme que nunca más de dejarás que vuelva a beber como lo hice ayer – se quejó presionándose las sienes.

-Tranquilo no dejaré que lo vuelvas hacer precioso – le prometió depositando un breve beso en sus labios resecos.

-Por causalidad ¿no tendrás algo para la resaca? – le pidió el moreno.

-Sí ven acompáñame a la cocina, te prepararé el desayuno y te daré algo para tu cabeza, jeje.

-Por cierto, ¿era alguno de los chicos con el que hablabas? – le preguntó mientras se dirigían a la cocina del cantante.

-Sí era Beni, quería saber porque no aparecí esta mañana temprano en su casa como habíamos quedado para irte a buscar. Creo que hoy no será un buen día para él – insinuó Alex.

-Le dijiste que esta aquí – preguntó tomando el vaso que le tenía Alex para la resaca para bebérselo de golpe - ¿Y porque dices que no será un buen día para él?

-Así es, estaba muy preocupado por ti y tuve que decírselo, ¿te molesta?

-No en absoluto al menos ya no se preocupará por pensar que me a raptado un ovni, jeje. ¿Y lo de su día? – insistió confundido.

-Sí si, muy gracioso pero ayer nos diste un buen susto – le riñó con cariño acariciándole la mejilla.

-Lo sé y lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir

-Eso espero – respondió Alex abrazando a su enamorado – lo de su mal día lo digo por Ian… hoy estará de un humor de perros por… - se interrumpió sin saber si decirle lo de Matt o no.

-¿Por…?

-Por Matt, cuando llamó Beni, Ian estaba discutiendo a gritos con Matt. Parece ser que fue a buscarte a su casa y ya te puedes imaginar… - se sinceró el cantante.

-¡¿¿Matt, en casa de Ian! Oh Dios… - exclamó preocupado – espero que no halla pasado nada…

-Por Matt no tienes que preocuparte – escupió molesto Alex separándose de Beni para darle la espalda – Beni le salvará el pellejo como siempre.

-Alex yo…

-No te preocupes, entiendo que aún te preocupes por él, pero dejemos de hablar de él – le pidió recuperando su sonrisa para volverlo a abrazar por la cintura con adoración.

-Alex… lo de anoche yo… - quiso decir un poco avergonzado pero Alex se lo impidió.

-No digas nada, lo de anoche fue perfecto. Estar contigo siempre ha sido mi deseo, las palabras están de más. Ahora será mejor que te des una ducha, me imagino que Aki estará extrañado al no verte desde ayer.

-Pero yo…

-Nada de pero Tai, no le des más vueltas – le impidió proseguir sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero yo quería…

-Shhhhhhhh – le interrumpió poniendo su dedo en los labios – yo lo único que quiero ahora es que me beses… como anoche – le pidió ofreciendo sus labios – lo demás no importa.

Tai accedió dudoso, pero aceptó al final, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por él después de cómo se comportó y le apoyó. Fue un beso tierno y dulce sin compromiso y sin obligación a más, cosa que agradeció internamente Tai.

Después de una hora y tras haberse dado un reconfortable ducha, ambos abandonaron el apartamento del cantante para dirigirse al suyo propio para ir al encuentro de su hijo y de sus amigos.

Apartamento de Tai.

-¡¡¡ Papiiiiiiiii ! – gritó Aki lanzándose a los brazos de su padre - ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué no me viniste a buscar al colegio? – le preguntó a su padre haciendo pucheros.

-Oh! Lo siento amor pero ayer me surgió un imprevisto y me fue imposible. ¿Me perdonas cariño? – le pidió a su hijo abrazando y besando cariñosamente a su hijo.

-Claro que si papi pero debiste llamarme – dijo con tristeza.

-Te prometo que no volverá a suceder – le prometió colocando a su retoño en el suelo.

-Pero con una condición – chantajeó el pequeño sonriendo maliciosamente – tendrás que llevarme a ver a la abuela y a la tía Ami.

-Pequeño diablo chantajista – se rió Tai al escuchar la extorsión de su pequeño vástago – De acuerdo iremos a ver a la tía y a tu abuela – le prometió sonriendo viendo como Aki daba saltitos de alegría a su alrededor.

-Tai… ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Beni al notar lo relajado que estaba su amigo, tras la breve conversación que el pequeño Aki.

-Bien Beni… dentro de lo que cabe estoy bien, no te preocupes…

-¿Estás seguro Tai? – insistió Ian parando uno de su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su mejor amigo.

-Sí tranquilo Ian, por cierto ¿y los niños? – preguntó Tai al no ver a sus sobrinos.

-Están con la niñera – respondió Ian – tenemos que ir a buscarles dentro de una hora – Ahora que todo está más o menos claro, creo que tú y yo tenemos una conversación que tener sobre cierta persona – le dijo mirando a Tai con seriedad.

-Cariño, no creo que este sea el mejor momento – insinuó Beni sujetando de la mano a su esposo que estaba sentado a su lado en el amplio sillón de la sala del abogado.

-Pero hay que dejar ciertas cosas claras antes de que…

-Ian amor, creo que eso no nos concierne a nosotros, dejemos que ellos lo solucionen – insistió de nuevo a su marido viendo la incomodidad de Tai al tratar ese tema.

-Pero ese maldito desagradecido no… - se quejó molesto el alto pelirrojo ejecutivo.

-Mal que me pese creo que Beni tiene razón – intervino por primera vez Alex que se había mantenido al margen – todo esto me gusta tan poco como a ti Ian pero la última palabra la tiene Tai, é es quien debe decidir que hacer. Yo confío en que tomará la decisión correcta – comentó apretando la mano de abogado con confiada mostrando su apoyo incondicional.

-Gracias Alex, para seros sinceros, todo esto me tiene algo confundido pero tenéis razón soy yo quien tiene que tomar una decisión… buena o mala. Pero por ahora no estoy capacitado mentalmente para ello. Todo ha pasado tan rápido y en tan poco tiempo…

-No te preocupes Tai, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites – animó Alex – yo… tengo que irme, te dejo en buenas manos – sonrió poniéndose de pie – ya sabes donde estoy si me necesitas – le sugirió guiñándole un ojo – te llamo luego – de inquinó un poco para robarle un corto beso a un muy atontado Tai que no supo como reaccionar.

-Err… sí nos llamamos luego – respondió avergonzado Tai al ver como Beni y Ian le miraban sorprendidos y curiosos.

-Nos venos luego chicos – se despidió Alex alegremente del matrimonio pelirrojo – Adiós pequeñazo – revolvió el cabello del Aki como despedida viendo como el niño le miraba entre confundido y molesto por haber besado a su padre.

-Tai eso…? – quiso saber Ian después de que se marchase Alex.

-Verás yo… - comenzó a decir incómodo Tai que miraba a Beni pidiéndole ayuda.

-Ian hay niños delante – le recordó a su esposo.

-Er... sí claro.

-Aki cariño, ¿porque no vas al cuarto y llamas desde allí a la tía Ami diciéndole que vamos a ir a verla? – sugirió Tai a su hijo para evitar que el niño escuchase cosas que aún no debía escuchar.

-Pero papi yo…

-Anda ves – comentó Ian levantándose del sillón para llevar al niño a su habitación – voy con él –dijo mirando a su esposo para hacerle entender que fuese él quien hablase con su amigo, ya que Beni tenía mucho más tacto que él – Anda Aki vamos hablar con tu tía Ami.

-¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiii vamosssssssssssssss! – exclamó feliz olvidándose de la conversación que le querían ocultar los mayores.

El guitarrista pelirrojo y el abogado permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, intentando poner en orden sus ideas. Aunque Tai no tenía mucha intención de reiniciar la conversación justamente por donde la habían dejado.

-Mira Tai – se decidió al fin Beni – no te voy a pedir ninguna clase de explicación y soltarte el sermón que Ian espera que te dé pero… solo quiero hacerte una pregunta… ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? – le dijo viendo como Tai agachaba la mirada.

-Tendría que decirte que sí, que sé lo que estoy haciendo pero te mentiría y tu me conoces lo suficiente para saberlo. Esto me ha pillado de sorpresa, jamás pensé que Matt…

-A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen Tai, por eso no tomes soluciones precipitadas, con ellas solo conseguirás que halla más gente implicada que sufra.

-¿Lo dices por Alex? – preguntó Tai.

-No solo Alex, Beni, sabes que las soluciones que tomes afectarán a más personas. A pesar de lo que parece… ¿Sigues amando a Matt? – preguntó directamente Beni a su amigo.

-Como no hacerlo Beni – reconoció con dolor - llevo más de cinco años esperando por él no puedes pretender que mi amor se halla borrado de un día para el otro aunque lo desease.

-Entonces espera un poco más Tai, espera ha hablar con él…

-¿Tú sabes algo? – preguntó esperanzado de que le sacase de aquella pesadilla.

-No – mintió, no quería hacerlo pero no era él quien se lo dijese.

-No sé que hacer Beni – dijo frustrado – aún le amo con todo mi corazón pero a la vez deseo odiarle, me siento traicionado y engañado pero aún así rezo porque todo sea solo una estúpida confusión.

-Entiendo como te sientes pero date tiempo, sé que Alex está deseando hacerte feliz y sé que con el tiempo lo conseguirá pero… también sé que él jamás llenará tu corazón, no después de cómo os habéis amado Matt y tú. Ahora estás muy alterado con el reencuentro y con lo que crees que es su traición y no puedes pensar objetivamente para tomar la mejor solución al problema, tómate unos días libres. Vete a Yokohama, ve a ver a tu cuñada, unos días allí te irán bien, a ti y a Aki, no creas que a él no le afecta todo esto – sugirió el pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón, creo que lo haré, debo aclararme las ideas… después ya veré lo que hago.

-¡Bien dicho! – exclamó más tranquilo Beni – creo que lo mejor que es que viajes lo antes posible, así todos se darán tiempo para tranquilizarse y pensar civilizadamente. Esta mañana me costó horrores calmar a Ian para evitar que le arrancara la cabeza a Matt. ¿Sabías que vino a buscarte a casa?.

-Sí, jeje me lo dijo Alex cuando desperté. Entonces me ausentaré varios días, así rebajaré mi nivel de stress, jeje – bromeó Tai - ¿Crees que hago bien marchándome?.

-Sí, no te preocupes yo me ocupo de los de aquí – le respondió comprendiendo su temor.

-Gracias Beni – le agradeció poniéndose de pie para abrazarlo con gratitud.

-Ey… ey ¿Qué es esto? ¿Aprovechándote de mi marido Tai? – bromeó Ian entrado en el salón con Aki cogido de la mano.

-Puedes estar tranquilo no te lo voy a gastar, jeje solo le estaba agradeciendo lo buena amigo que es.

-Valla eso me ha dolido – se hizo Ian el ofendido - ¿Y yo no soy buen amigo?

-Claro que si baka – le riñó abrazando a su amigo cuando estuvo a su lado.

-¿Todo aclarado por aquí? – preguntó Ian mirando a su pareja y a su amigo.

-Sip, hemos decido que nuestro queridísimo amiga ha a tener unas breves y relajantes vacaciones mañana mismo – informó Beni a su flamante esposo.

-¿Mañana? – preguntaron los dos adultos sorprendidos.

-Si, jeje para hoy ya es tarde. Ya te explicaré amor y tú Tai ve a preparar el equipaje para ti y para Aki - le ordenó como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo cariño - le dijo a su pelirrojo – bueno será mejor que hagamos caso al tirano que tengo por esposo, jeje – bromeó Ian.

-Biennnnnnnnnnn! Gritó Aki contento.

La tensión de momento se había disipado después de iniciar una charla amena y distendida que se efectuó hasta la sobremesa del medio día, la cual tuvieron que dar por finalizada llegada la hora de ir a recoger a los hijos del matrimonio Yagami. La pareja se despidieron de su amigo y ahijado hasta el día de su regreso, prometiéndose verse nada más llegar.

El resto del día Tai y Aki terminaron de hacer su equipaje y de avisar a su familia política que anunciarse su llegada. Iban a ser unos días difíciles para el abogado pero bien que sabía que también serían necesarios.

A las siete de la mañana del día siguiente, un padre y su hijo salían de Tokio rumbo a Yokohama sin saber que durante los siguientes días, una gran prueba de perseverancia y fuerza sería lo que decidiría el futuro de todos ellos.

A cierto ex cantante rubio se le iba a hacer la semana tremendamente dura y peligrosa hasta para su propia vida.

1er. Día En la entrada del apartamento de Tai, 9:15 a.m.

-Buenos días – saludó educadamente Matt al encontrarse con una señora mayor que salía a tirar la basura en el portal del gran edificio de apartamentos.

-Buenos días joven, ¿Puedo preguntarle a donde va? – pidió amablemente la mujer de unos 45 años, de pelo casi blanco cenizo y de gruesa complexión.

-Oh! Discúlpeme, voy al apartamento 2º B, a ver a los Yagami, señora – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ah! Debe de ser entonces amigo del joven Yagami y su pequeño, tendrá que llamar desde el portero automático para ver si se encuentran en casa. Hoy no he visto a Tai llevar a su pequeño a la escuela y eso es extraño. Quizás hallan salido bien temprano – informó la siempre bien informada la señora Sato.

-Er... gracias por la información, Señora...

-Sato, querido. Señorita Sato – dijo coquetamente al joven apuesto.

-Jeje sí Señorita Sato, de todas manera subiré a llamar a su puerta, es importante que hable con Tai cuanto antes. Que tenga un buen día Señorita Sato – se despidió con una respetuosa inclinación.

-Como quieras joven, si necesitas cualquier cosa mi piso es el 1º A. Que tengas buen día joven – dijo amablemente la mujer saliendo del portal para deshacerse de su basura.

-¿Y bien joven? ¿Hubo suerte? – preguntó la misma mujer varios minutos después tras volverse a encontrar en el portal al regresar de tirar la basura.

-No están – respondió con decepción y tristeza pintada en su rostro.

-Te lo dije joven, es extraño que en el joven Tai salirse de sus rutinas, tuvieron que salir temprano por alguna cosa urgente. Pero si regresan les informaré que estuvo aquí, buscándoles – se ofreció la mujer de buena gana.

-Muchas gracias Señora Sato no dudo que lo haga de todas formas prefiero esperarles aquí fuera por si regresan.

-Como quieras muchacho, yo me retiro tengo cosas que hacer. Hasta otro joven – se despidió de nuevo adentrándose por la puerta que sería su apartamento.

Con bastante decepción Matt caminó hasta la acera de enfrente para esperar la ansiosa llegada de su ex pareja, mientras sacaba su móvil para hacer una llamada.

-"Le habla el contestador de la familia Yagami, en estos momentos ni mi pequeño ni yo estamos en casa, si quieren hablar con nosotros deje su mensaje después de la señal. Les devolveremos la llamada en cuanto podamos... Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

-Tai... soy Matt, necesito que hablemos, por favor, si oyes este mensaje llámame al 607.55.55.09.

Diez minutos más tarde, 9:25 a.m.:

-"Le habla el contestador de la familia Yagami,..."

-Tai, soy Matt de nuevo... si estás ahí coge el teléfono por favor, necesitamos hablar. Te debo una explicación pero no por teléfono. Tai... te lo suplico, estoy enfrente de tu portal, llámame espero tu llamada.

Treinta minutos más tarde, 9:55 a.m.:

-"Le habla el contestador de la familia Yagami,..."

-Dios, esto es una locura Tai, aún sigo esperando, llámame yo... te quiero Tai, estoy desesperado.

Así durante todo el día Matt se mantuvo frente el portal esperando la llegada de Tai, siendo vigilado de cerca por la curiosa Señora Sato que no perdía detalle de los paseitos que hacía aquel extraño joven rubio mientras pasabas las horas sin intención de desistir. Cada cierto tiempo llamaba a contestador de Tai para dejar su mensaje

12:30 p.m., frente los Apartamentos de Tai.

-Joven...? – llamó la atención del muchacho que se recargaba sobre la barandilla del jardín público que había frente al edificio con rostro cansado y abatido.

-Ishida, mi nombre es Matt Ishida, ¿qué quiere Señora Sato? ¿Ha sabido algo de Tai? – preguntó esperanzado.

-No querido, no me ha llamado, creo que debería marcharte a casa, dudo que aparezca en el día de hoy y la verdad te ves agotado, no te has movido de aquí en todo el día, ni siquiera para comer algo, ¿quieres que te traiga algo para comer o beber? – le ofreció al joven

-No gracias no necesito nada, e perdido el apetito pero muchas gracias por su preocupación. Sobre irme a casa... no me es posible antes debo hablar con Tai, es... es algo que debo hacer sin falta, no me importa esperar toda la noche si hace falta.

-Pero te ves agotado, no ganas nada desvelándote de esta forma.

-Supongo que tiene razón Señora Sato pero debo quedarme es... es algo personal, entiéndame.

-Como quieras muchacho, yo ya me retiro, ya es muy tarde para mi viejo cuerpo, jeje – bromeó

-Que duerma bien Señora Sato – la despidió con su sonrisa agradecida.

-Jeje lo mismo digo, aunque dudo que duermas algo. Buenas noches.

En ese día Matt había contabilizado 25 llamadas echas a Tai y ninguna respuesta.

2º Día. Apartamentos de Tai 9:15 a.m.

Matt seguía más dormido que despierto en el mismo lugar donde como en la mañana anterior fue saludado por la Señora Sato. Tras volverle a insistir que regresase a su casa y ofrecerle algo de desayuno, Matt se negó amablemente como en el día de ayer, para sorpresa de la madura mujer.

9: 45 a.m.:

-"Le habla el contestador de la familia Yagami,..."

-Tai... no has regresado desde ayer. Sigo esperándote frente a tu casa. Ya no sé ni cuantos mensajes te he dejado ya pero seguiré insistiendo hasta que me devuelvas la llamada. Es importante que hablemos, las cosas no son como parecen yo... Mierda estoy echo polvo... Llámame pronto. Te quiero.

1:35 p.m.:

-"Le habla el contestador de la familia Yagami,..."

-Tai... aún no llegas y yo... Me merezco que me hagas esto pero... por favor dame al menos la oportunidad de explicarme, solo te pido eso. No pido más solo verte... hablarte y luego... ¡Joder Tai responde a mis llamadas, que te cuesta!

5:40 p.m.:

-"Le habla el contestador de la familia Yagami,..."

-Tai... lamento haberme puesto así hace cinco minutos pero es que esto es desesperante. Las burradas que te dije no son ciertas, estaba molesto porque llevo más de treinta horas esperándote y la falta de comida y el sueño me están haciendo desvariar. Perdóname, Te quiero llámame, te sigo esperando, eternamente...

-Oye mira, ¿ese no es Matt Ishida? – le comentó una chica a su compañera que paseaban en esos momentos cerca del parque donde Matt aguardaba a Tai a unos quinientos metros de distancia.

-¿Matt Ishida? – preguntó sorprendida mirando en dirección donde le señalaba su amiga - ¿El Matt Ishida del grupo Teenwolves?

-Sí ese, mira está allí, guauu no me lo puedo creer – dijo exaltada.

-Cuando se lo digamos a tu hermana no se lo va a creer – exclamó la otra joven.

-Esto hay que contárselo alguien. Hasta ahora nadie sabía donde se encontraba, jeje. Esto es un notición

-Sí, sí, corre vamos a contárselo a tu hermana – insistió a su amiga saliendo corriendo.

10:28 p.m.:

-Joven Matt – le llamó acercándose al chico con un tazón humeante de sopa caliente – lo que está haciendo es una locura, por mucho tiempo que se obligue a estar aquí no hará que el joven Tai regrese de donde esté. Va a caer enfermo. Anda tómate esto, no has comido nada en estos dos días que llevas aquí.

-No es necesario que se moleste Señorita Sato yo...

-No jovencito, si quieres permanecer más rato aquí deberás tomarte al menos este caldo, vas a caer enfermo. Si no lo haces me obligarás a que llame a la policía para que te lleven a tu casa a la fuerza si es necesario – dijo rotundamente la mujer.

-¡No llame a la policía de lo suplico! – solicitó nervioso el rubio.

-Pues tómate al menos lo que te traigo.

-De acuerdo pero no llame a nadie – le pidió aceptando el tazón que le ofrecía la oronda mujer.

El único alimento que había probado en las últimas 37 horas le reconfortó un poco, dándole las fuerza que necesitaba para pasar otra noche más a la intemperie.

La mujer no pudo hacer que aceptase al menos pasar la noche en su apartamento por lo que desistió y se marchó de nuevo a su hogar con cierta preocupación por el testarudo joven que había aparecido dos días atrás en busca de uno de sus vecinos.

Su registro de llamadas le indicaba que hoy había llamado a Tai 32 veces y sin respuesta aún por parte del joven abogado

3er. Día Apartamento Tai

9:15 a.m.

-Joven Matt, creo que ya es suficiente, ¿es que quieres matarte? – le inquirió molesta – debes regresar a tu casa jovencito.

-Yo... ya no tengo casa Señorita Sota... – respondió con voz cansada – yo... lo perdí todo hace mucho tiempo... y todo fue culpa mía... no luché por lo que amaba. No me moveré de aquí hasta que pueda hablar en persona con Tai... él es... es... – confesó abatido y casado, tanto mental como físicamente.

-Oh! Ésta testaruda juventud... – bufó indignada la mujer – y crees que vas a solucionar algo exponiéndote así...

-Ud. no lo entiende – le interrumpió agotado.

-El que sea vieja no me hace idiota jovencito, sé perfectamente lo que me quieres decir. No es que me agrade que dos jóvenes tan apuestos y jóvenes desperdicien sus vidas con esas ideas vuestras liberales sobre el amor sin fronteras de familias modernas y que no les importa que una pareja no sea hombre y mujer pero bueno vosotras sabréis. Conozco a Tai desde hace años y sé de que pie cojea muchachito y creo saber quien eres y que tipo de relación tienes o tuviste con el joven Yagami, pero créeme que así no vas a conseguir nada.

-Pero él es todo en mi vida. Me comporte como un idiota y ahora estoy pagando por ellos, debo...

-No debes nada, no te auto castigues de esta manera. Vuestros problemas los deberéis solucionar cuando llegue, pero quedándote aquí no hará que él venga antes, ya te lo dije. Vuelve cuando regrese.

-Pero no sé cuando regresará – exclamó angustiado.

-Sí quieres yo te aviso pero no te quedes aquí caerás gravemente enfermo y entonces si que no podrás arreglar nada con el joven Yagami.

-No puedo irme – se reafirmó a si mismo – llevo más de cinco años esperando el momento que pueda explicarle todo lo que han sido estos años. Tuvimos un reencuentro... no muy agradable – le comentó a la mujer, necesitado de consuelo – y las cosas no surgieron como yo esperaba, se pensó cosas que no son y debo aclarárselo.

-Ayy! Muchacho, entiende que temo por tu salud, esto no es bueno para tu bienestar.

-No me importa si caigo enfermo, antes debo verle.

-¿Pero no ves el día que hace hoy? – le dijo haciendo que se fijase en los nubarrones que estaban ocultando el cielo azul – parece que va a llover y si te quedas fuera... hoy quédate en mi casa al menos, tengo que salir hacer unos recados pero igualmente te puedes quedar. No permitiré que te quedes bajo la lluvia, jovencito.

-No se preocupe, si llegase a llover me resguardaría en el portal, no se preocupe Señora Sato, váyase tranquila.

-No puedo irme tranquila jovencito, no sabiendo que te quedarás aquí. Anda ven conmigo – le sujetó del brazo arrastrando del rubio hasta tenerlo ya en la entrada de su casa.

-Pero no es necesario yo…

-Silencio. Ahora te quedarás aquí hasta que vuelva, y pobre de ti si te mueves de aquí muchacho. Te dejo un juego de llaves sobre la mesita de la sala, hay comida de sobre en la nevera y calvo recién echo sobre la cocina. Quiero que comas algo. Yo regresaré sobre las cinco de la tarde aunque intentaré regresar antes.

-Muchas gracias Señita Sato, debería molestarse – le dijo agradecido.

-No te preocupes encanto, y deja ya de angustiarte de esa manera ya verás como todo se arreglará.

-Ojalá sea así Señorita Sato, ojalá – le dijo despidiéndose de la amable mujer.

Los nervios y la incertidumbre por si llegaba o no Tai en esos momentos le pudo más que el mantener la promesa que le había echo a la Sra. Sato. Ni siquiera la repentina lluvia le hizo desistir de seguir apostado frente el edificio.

11:23 a.m.

La débil lluvia no había para en toda la mañana y a esas horas ya estaba prácticamente empapado. Podía sentir el frío en el cuerpo pero seguía en el mismo sitio sin intención a moverse.

La gente que pasaba apresurada con paraguas le miraban con intriga o extrañeza al notar la extraña actitud de un joven apostado frente a un parque sin moverse y calado hasta los huesos por la lluvia.

Pero en esos momentos no era el único que permanecía inmóvil ocultándose entre los transeúntes. Alguien, apostado en unas de las esquinas del gran parque no perdía detalle de todo lo que hacían el joven rubio. Sin dudo aquello le reportaría gran beneficio cuando llegase el momento

-Jeje con esto pienso ganar una fortuna, jeje – se dijo el hombre convenciéndose a si mismo para darse la motivación que le permitiese aguantar el aguacero que en esos momentos comenzaba a caer.

11:30 a.m.

-"Le habla el contestador de la familia Yagami, en estos momentos ni mi pequeño ni yo estamos en casa, si quieren hablar con nosotros deje su mensaje después de la señal. Les devolveremos la llamada en cuanto podamos... Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

-Tai, cof cof – tosió sintiéndose cansado – soy Matt… supongo que si aún… no me has llamado – hablaba Tai al contestador con algo de dificultad – es que no has llegado aún, Dios! la Sra. Sato me va a matar cuando se entere que estoy esperándote bajo la lluvia, jeje. Estoy empapado… pero me da igual, necesito verte cof cof yo.

Piiiiiiiiiii Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Mierda me estoy quedando sin batería en el móvil, cof cof Tai si oyes alguno de mis mensajes antes de que llegues a tu casa llámame. Te quiero.

1:25 p.m.

-"Le habla el contestador de la familia Yagami…,"

-Soy Matt otra vez…, cof cof. Necesitamos arreglar lo nuestro… no quiero perderte Tai… Kaori no es… Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Mierda me quedé sin batería ahora no podré llamarle más, cof cof – gruñó molesto con ganas de arrojar al móvil contra el suelo - ¡¡Joder… estoy helado y para colmo creo que me estoy resfriando!

La sombra que le vigilaba aún no se había movido de su sitio.

4:30 p.m.

-¡¡Por todos los cielos muchacho! – gritó asustada la Sra. Sato al ver el estado deplorable del joven – no te dije que permanecieras en la casa – le riñó con dureza al chico.

-Srta. Sato, lamento haberla desobedecido pero no podía estar más tiempo encerrado en su casa, el estar aquí me tranquiliza un poco – intentó disculpase Matt ante la mira reprobatoria de la mujer.

-Pero que tonterías son esas, mírate estás echo una sopa, debes casarte esa ropa mojada enseguida si no quieres coger una pulmonía – le dijo empezando ha empujar al chico de nuevo hacia su casa.

-No es necesario estoy bien, pronto saldrá el sol y se me secará la ropa no tiene que…

-¡¡A callar! Ahora me vas a acompañar, te sacarás esa ropa para que te la seque y te recostarás para descansar hasta que recuperes un poco de color, estás más blanco que el papel – le aseguró la mujer.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, andando y no quiero oír ni una replica más.

Sin poder impedirlo, Matt fue conducido al acogedor apartamento de Srta. Sato acatando las órdenes que le había dado. Con bastante vergüenza Matt se deshizo de la ropa húmeda para que la Sra. Sato se las secara, cubriendo su desnudez con una gruesa manta que le ayudó a recuperar parte la temperatura que había perdido. También se vio obligado a tomar una taza de humeante caldo y varias piezas de fruta.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, el joven Matt había quedado rendido de agotamiento sobre el mullido sofá de la señora.

-Pobre muchacho – se compadeció la Sra. Sato al observar al chico que dormía en su sillón – debes de estar agotado. ¿Dónde te habrás metido joven Yagami? Como tardes más en llegar no sé que será de este chico – murmuró preocupada mientras abrigaba más al joven con otra manta más. - tengo que localizar al joven Yagami enseguida – se dijo a si misma con decisión – Mmm recuerdo que hace tiempo me dio un número de teléfono para una posible emergencia, ayy! Dios mío que cabeza la mía, donde lo habré metido – se quejó la mujer comenzando a revisar los cajones de su librería – tiene que estar por algún lado

12:22 p.m.

Todo era oscuridad en el apartamento de la Sra. Sato, Matt se despertó sobresaltado y desorientado después de haber sufrido una angustiosa pesadilla. Había soñado que Tai había sufrido un terrible accidente mientras regresaba a su casa, Tai ya no regresaría nunca más a su lado y él como penitencia se quedaría frente a su portal sin comer ni dormir hasta que le llegase la muerte como pago a sus ofensas y errores que había provocado todo aquel desenlace.

-Tranquilo Matt solo ha sido una estúpida pesadilla – se intentó auto convencer para tranquilizarse - ¿Qué hora es? – se preguntó al darse cuenta de la oscuridad reinante – debo de haberme quedado dormido… ¡¡Tai! A lo mejor ya ha llegado, tengo que ir a comprobarlo – se dijo levantándose del sillón con cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertar a la vigilante Sra. Sato.

Con extrema precaución pudo hallar su ropa que permanecía tendida sobre una silla del salón, aún estaba algo húmeda pero aún así se la puso sin perder demasiado tiempo. Con sigilo se deslizó hasta la puerta de entrada del apartamento que permanecía en completo silencio, lo más seguro es que su habitante ya estuviera durmiendo. Decidió conservar una de las mantas que tan amablemente le había ofrecido la Sra. Sato ya que no se encontraba muy bien. Seguramente tendría algo de fiebre, ya que se aquejaba de un leve pero en aumento malestar general. Con decisión salió de la casa rumbo al piso de Tai, pero allí no había nadie. Su desilusión fue tal que ya no sabía que hacer, ¿debería irse por fin a su hotel o debería seguir aguardando la llegada de su amado?

-Me quedo – se dijo con decisión – no he pasado por todo este tormento para ahora abandonarlo, no señor.

Con pasos algo tambaleantes, Matt volvió a salir a la calle, dispuesto a pasar una nueva noche en vela para aguardar la llegada del hombre que le quitaba el sueño.

La misma sombra permanecía oculta armada con una tecnológica cámara digital de gran aumento, que durante esos últimos días no había perdido la ocasión de retratar al desafortunado Romeo en todas y casa una de las angustiosas facetas que le había llevado la larga y aún tediosa espera.

4º. Día Apartamento Tai

8:15 a.m.

-¡Por todos los cielos Matt! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre marcharte de casa? – le riño asustada acercándose al chico al verlo sentado en el suelo casi sin moverse.

-Se... Señorita... Sato – le respondió con dificultad.

-Oh! Dios estás ardiendo en fiebre – exclamó comprobando su temperatura al notarlo excesivamente sonrojado – Sabía que esto pasaría, joven testarudo. Hay que llevarte a un médico cuanto antes.

-No... aún no. Tai, él...

-¡¿Pero es que quieres morir! No debí dejar que me convencieras de dejarte hacer esta locura. Ahora mismo te levantas y entras en casa hasta que llegue el médico – le ordenó intentando levantar al joven.

-Me temo que... eso va a ser imposible,... jeje – sonrió con tristeza Matt agachando la cabeza – tengo mis piernas entumecidas... creo que ahora si aceptaré... uno de esos caldos tan buenos que hace Srta. Sato, jeje. Seguramente luego... pueda moverme.

-Ayyyyy! Hijo mío – se lamentó la mujer preocupada – de acuerdo, iré a por algo caliente y medicamentos para bajarte un poco la fiebre, no te muevas de aquí y abrígate bien – le pidió acomodando mejor la manta sobre el chico – Por Dios pareces un vagabundo con estas pintas – se lamentó la mujer – Ahora mismo vuelvo no te muevas. Lamento no poder cargarte.

-Jeje tranquila no creo... que me pueda mover aunque... quiera, jeje – bromeó Matt aguantando el dolor en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar

Con toda la rapidez que le dieron las piernas cansadas de la mujer salí en dirección a su apartamento para preparar un caldo caliente para hacer recobrar al menos parte de la energía que había estado drenando el muchacho en su locura de permanecer estático a la espera de su supuesto "amigo".

En Yokohama, 8:35 a.m.

-Bueno... muchas gracias por alojarnos estos días Ami, no sabes cuanto te agradezco tu ayuda y apoyo – le dijo el joven moreno a su "cuñada" abrazándola con cariño y agradecimiento.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada Tai, para eso está la familia, a demás es un placer pasar unos días con mi encantador sobrinito, jeje – respondió la muchacha abrazando y besando cariñosamente después al pequeño Aki que aún mostraba rastros de sueño por haberse levantado tan temprano.

-Papiiiiiiii... ¿tenemos que irnos tan pronto? Yo quiero quedarme unos días más en casa de la tía Ami – le sugirió el pequeño a su padre haciendo pucheros.

-No es posible amor, ya tenemos que regresar, dijimos que solo estaríamos unos tres días, tú jovencito no puedes perder más días en el colegio y yo tengo que volver al trabajo – le explicó a su hijo mientras acomodaba las maletas en la entrada de la puerta de la casa de Ami.

-Pero Tía Ami quiere que nos quedemos más tiempo, ¿verdad? – le preguntó a su tía.

-Claro que quiero pero tu padre tiene razón. Tú tienes que seguir estudiando, ¿no querrás perder el curso, no?

-Nop, pero... – respondió apenado Aki

-A demás tu papi tiene asuntos importantes que solucionar y quedándose aquí no podrá hacerlo, ¿lo entiendes...?

-Sip... supongo que sí, pero te echaré mucho de menos, snif – le dijo a su tía aferrándose a la cintura de esta para llorar.

-Ohhh! Venga Aki no te pongas así, cariño – se lamentó Tai al ver que su pequeño lloraba por no querer partir.

-¿Es que a acaso no quieres ver a Sasuke y a Dana? – insinuó Ami a su sobrino.

-Siiiiiii pero, me gusta estar aquí en casa de la abuela.

-Mira haremos una cosa... – comentó Tai a su hijo – hoy regresamos a casa y para las vacaciones de verano regresamos una semana entera, ¿qué te parece, jeje.

-Vale pero deben de ser dos semanas – puso como condición Aki.

-Pero bueno bribón, eso lo tiene que decir la tía Ami, ¿no crees? – conjeturó Tai.

-Tía Ami, ¿me dejarás quedarme dos semanas para el verano? – le preguntó poniendo cara de cachorrito.

-Jajaja, claro que sí amor... todo el tiempo que desees, jeje

-¡¡Biennnnnnnn! Pues entonces vendremos en verano – gritó alegremente olvidándose de la pena de tener que marcharse en esos momentos.

-Jeje bueno, entonces no marchamos ya Ami. Despídeme de tu madre y ya te llamaré para explicarte como salió todo – le dijo a su "cuñada" dándole dos besos de despedida.

-Perfecto, tómatelo todo con calma Tai, lo importante es que lo habléis.

-Sí lo sé, aunque no va a ser fácil.

-Es comprensible... Cambiando de tema, ¿hablaste con Ian y Beni?.

-Sí le he llamado hace un rato, les dije que regresábamos hoy, calculo que a eso de las 10:00 ya estaremos en casa, nos esperarán allí.

-Bien, entonces solo me queda que desearon buen viaje. Ir con cuidado y no corras mucho – le dijo Ami abrazando a su cuñado, esperaré tu llamada.

-Te llamo Ami, adiós.

-Adiós tía Ami, nos vemos en verano – gritó Aki ya sentado en la silla especial del coche.

-Adiós tesoro y pórtate bien.

-Sí lo haré Adióssssssssss – exclamó agitando su manita mientras se alejaban con el coche.

Centro de la Ciudad, frente el Apartamento de Tai.

9:15 a.m.

La gente que circulaba a esas horas de la mañana observaba extrañada la inusual escena que se desarrollaba en una de las aceras del Parque Mibu. A simple vista parecía que una mujer madura intentaba ayudar a un desfalleciente mendigo que había escogido esa calle para descansar sus cansados huesos sobre el suelo.

Los viandantes pasaban curiosos por su lado sin intención a intervenir en la extraña actitud solidaria de la mujer, muchos cuchicheaban a su paso, otros los señalaban sin ningún tipo de pudor. Por suerte para Matt, ninguno llegó a reconocerlo a excepción de aquella pareja de jovencitas que regresaron varias veces a espiarlo pero sin atreverse a acercársele.

Un objetivo de gran alcance no dejaba de sacar instantáneas de todo lo ocurrido, de aquel reportaje en exclusiva iba a producirle un gran desembolso de dinero.

9:25 a.m.

-Eso es muchacho, bebe despacio, así ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó la mujer.

-Me cuesta un respirar... pero creo que mejor.

-Bien ahora tómate esta pastilla, te aliviará un poco el dolor corporal, en cuanto te haga efecto y puedas levantarte te llevaré a casa, lamé al doctor y me dijo que en cuanto saliera de una urgencia que estaba atendiendo vendría para aquí de inmediato.

-Muchas gracias Srta. Sato... no sé como se lo voy a poder agradecer...

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, con que consigas que todo este esfuerzo valga la pena para que te arregles con el joven Yagami, ya me vale.

-Pues... espero que así sea...

-Ahora descansa un poco para que haga más rápido el efecto de la pastilla.

9:45 a.m.

El vehículo de Tai pasó por delante del parque para tomar el acceso al garaje privado del edificio. Tai al estar pendiente de la circulación no llegó a percatarse de lo que sucedía en el exterior de su edificio, en cambio Aki, miró extrañado la pequeña aglomeración de gente sin poder ver lo que sucedía realmente ni quienes eran los protagonistas de la misma. Aún estando curioso y extrañado no le comentó nada a su padre.

Con tranquilidad, sacaron las maletas del coche y subieron por el ascensor hasta su apartamento.

9:55 a.m.

En el interior del vehículo de la Familia Yagami (matrimonio Ian – Beni)

-¿Papi papi, vamos a ver a Aki? – preguntó emocionado Sasuke desde su sillita.

-Sí amor, llegaron esta mañana, no tardaremos mucho en llegar – respondió Ian mientras conducía.

-Pensé que se quedarían más días Yokohama – comentó Beni desde el asiento trasero donde podía vigilar a sus hijos, sobretodo a su pequeña Dana.

-Sí yo también, supongo que ya ha tomado una decisión referente a Matt. El que demore más tiempo en hacerlo solo traerá más complicaciones para todos. Esta mañana cuando me llamó lo noté bastante decidido – le explicó a su esposo.

-¿Y te ha dicho que ha decidido? – preguntó Beni

-No concretamente pero me dijo que accedería hablar con él. Supongo que lo demás será en función de cómo se dé esa conversación.

-Eso espero – suspiró esperanzado Beni.

-Beni, cariño...

-¿Sí?

-Tú sabes la verdad de todo ¿no es así? – preguntó con tranquilidad Ian sin despegar la mirada de la calzada.

-Ian yo...

-No me molesta que no me lo digas, solo quiero saber una cosa... ¿Vale la pena que Tai hable con él?

-Sí cariño... lo vale – le respondió sonriéndole comprensivamente.

-Sí tú lo dices deberé creerlo. Mira ya hemos llegado.

-Pero... ¿qué está pasando ahí? – señaló Beni observando a un pequeño grupo de curiosos que se arremolinaba sobre una persona tirada en el suelo y otra que intentaba atenderla.

-No lo sé amor, supongo que alguien se cayó o se accidentó – respondió aparcando su vehículo unos 300 metros de distancia del barullo.

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir a ver, por si necesitan ayuda? – sugirió Beni.

-Ya hay demasiada gente cariño, además al no saber que está sucediendo no quiero arriesgarme a acercarme con los niños – le dijo bajándose del coche para ir sacando a los niños de él.

-Tienes razón, solo estorbaríamos más, será mejor que subamos a Sasuke y a Dana.

-Papi, pa ¿pupa ese señor? – preguntó curiosa el pequeño Sasuke

-No lo sé amor – respondió Ian, cogiéndolo en brazos – pero ya lo están atendiendo, anda subamos ya Aki y Tai nos deben de estar esperando. ¿Puedes con la bolsa de Dana? – pregunto a Beni que cargaba la cesta de Dana y el cochecito en su otra mano.

-Sí, solo un momento... – se paró acomodando mejor a Dana en su cochecito mientras sujetaba la bolsa al mango del mismo – Ahora, jeje ya estamos listos.

Ian emprendió la marcha hacia en edificio, iba caminando cuando algo le llamó la atención, en una de las esquinas más escondidas, alguien parecía esconderse llevando en sus manos una cámara fotográfica.

-La gente cada vez está más loca – pensó para si mismo si darle mayor importancia.

En el apartamento

Dinggggggggg Dongggggggggg!

-Tío Iannnnnnnnnnnnn Tío Beniiiiiiiiiiiiii – se abrazó Aki a sus tíos que había salido corriendo desde el salón.

-Hola precioso, ¿cómo has estado? – habló Ian bajando al suelo a Sasuke que se abrazó a su "primo".

-Hola chico, como ya le dije a Ian no era necesario que vinierais, vais a perder un día de trabajo.

-No te preocupes baka, para que está la familia – dijo Beni abrazando a Tai - ¿qué como fue todo?

-Pues mejor de lo que me esperaba – respondió sin muchos detalles - ¿y como han estado mis preciosos sobrinos? – preguntó abrazando a Sasuke y besando la frente de la pequeña Dana que permanecía dormida.

-Bien tío Tai, yo ser bueno – respondió aferrándose al cuello de su tío.

-Me alegro, me alegro. ¿Queréis algo de beber, café, té...?

-No gracias ya hemos desayunado – informó Beni – por cierto ¿hace mucho que habéis llegado?

-No que va, apenas diez minutos, casi no he encontrado tráfico para venir. Solo el tiempo que me ha dado a sacar la ropa sucia de la maleta, jeje.

-Valla entonces hemos llegado a tiempo, jeje – bromeó Ian – los chicos quieren que nos reunamos este fin de semana para entregarle los regalos a Omi y a Terry, ya sabes no creo que tarde en dar a luz, jeje.

-Por mí hay problema, ¿donde nos reuniremos? – preguntó Tai sentándose junto a sus amigos sin dejar de mirar a su intranquilo hijo que parecía muy ocupado mirando a través de la ventana del salón con gran interés.

-En casa – respondió Beni – es la única que tiene suficientes habitaciones para todos, a demás allí estarán los niños más cómodos.

-Sí tienes razón mi apartamento quedaría muy reducido con tanta gente, jeje – bromeó Tai – y sobretodo sin Iz y Omi se encuentran presentes, esos dos siempre la lían, jeje.

-Sí tienes razón, jeje – se rió Beni – recuérdame cariño que el Lunes contrate una dotación extra de agente de limpieza para la casa, seguro que quedará como un campo de batalla, jeje.

-No te quejes que tú eres el primero en desmadrarte encanto – insinuó Ian riéndose también.

-Aki cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo todo el rato en la ventana? – preguntó finalmente Tai a su hijo – llevas desde que llegamos mirando a través de ella.

-Es verdad – recordó Beni – al venir hacia aquí vimos que algo había pasado en la calle, parece ser que alguien se accidentó o se cayó, no llegamos a verlo claramente – le informó el pelirrojo.

-Valla pues no me di ni cuenta, jeje. Anda Aki no sea chismoso y apártate de la ventana no es agradable espiar a gente en apuros – le pidió a su hijo desde el sillón.

-Pero papi hay alguien en el suelo intentándose poner de pie, no lo veo bien pero se me hace conocido y a demás está la Sra. Sato también...

-¿La Señora Sato? – preguntó extrañado Tai acercándose a su hijo para comprobarlo.

-¿La Sra. Sato no es tu vecina? – preguntó sorprendido también Ian acercándose con ellos.

Algunos de los curiosos se habían acercado al ver que la mujer que atendía al vagabundo se ponía más nervioso por momentos. Esto provocó que los jóvenes que intentaban ver a través de la ventara no pudieran reconocer al joven tendido en el suelo que intentaba e vano ponerse de pie. Hasta que con ayuda de varios transeúntes lograron levantar al joven para que tomase un poco de aire mostrando a sí su identidad a los involuntarios espectadores del 2º piso.

En el exterior del edificio.

-Así es intenta aguantarte de pie joven Matt – hablaba asustada la Sra. Sato. Las piernas de joven no parecían poderle aguantarle y daba la impresión que el joven se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

-Srta... Sato... no... me... encuentro... bien.

-¡Hay que llamar a una ambulancia! – exclamó unos de las personas que se había detenido a auxiliar al joven.

-¡Por favor que alguien llame a una ambulancia! – gritó otra mujer al ver como el joven se desplomaba en el suelo medio inconsciente.

En el apartamento

-Ooohhh! Dios mío – exclamó asustado Tai al reconocer el cuerpo desfallecido de Matt enfrente de él mirando con horror la escena y el rostro igualmente asombrado de Ian.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó asustado Beni al ver el rostro pálido de Tai y Ian a la vez que sujetaba a retener a su hijo para que no viera lo que estaba sucediendo fuera.

-¡¡Tengo que ir con él! – gritó Tai saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa cuando vio caer al suelo el cuerpo de su amado.

-¡¡¿Pero que sucede! – exigió saber asustado Beni.

-¡¡Es Matt! Está tirado en el suelo. Beni quédate con los niños, que no se acerquen a la ventana voy con Tai, en cuando sepa que está sucediendo te aviso – le explicó Ian saliendo corriendo también tras Tai.

Con miedo Beni hizo lo que le pidió Ian, cosa que le costó hacer ya que Aki se negaba a dejar de mirar por la ventana mientras lloraba asustado por su pa Matt. A pesar de lo que había pasado, el amor que sentía por su otro pa no se había disipado aún.

-¡¡Matt! – gritó angustiado Tai al llegar a su lado.

-¡¡Por todo los cielos, joven Yagami! Por fin llegó, estaba tan preocupada – le dijo la mujer nada más verle aparecer.

-¡¡Matt, Matt respondeme! ¿Que ha pasado? – le preguntó acomodándose a su lado para abrazarle con todo su amor.

-Ta... Tai, ¿eres tú?

-Sí Matt soy yo, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así? – le preguntó intentando controlar sus lágrimas de angustia.

-Te... te estuve esperando.

-Será mejor que no intentes hablar – se oyó la voz dura de Ian que acababa de llegar – ¿alguien a avisado a una ambulancia? – preguntó a los presentes.

-Sí no creo que tarden en llegar – informó la Sra. Sato.

-Bien, les agradezco a los presentes su ayuda pero si no es mucha molestia les agradecería que se retirasen – pidió amablemente el alto pelirrojo.

-¡¡Matt háblame! ¡¡No te duermas! – gritó asustado al verle caer en la inconsciencia.

Con algo de reticencia los transeúntes empezaron a abandonar la escena quedando solo ellos tres y la Sra. Sato. Todos menos el insistente fotógrafo que no perdió detalle.

Dos minutos más tarde la ambulancia llegaba para atender a un Matt inconsciente y a un Tai desesperado. Entonces Ian recordó al fotógrafo y todo encajó.

-¡Maldición ahora lo entiendo! – gruñó molesto el ejecutivo mirando a Tai que lo miraba extrañado sin comprender la molestia de su amigo – Tai tú ve con Matt al hospital, yo me quedaré, iré a explicarle lo sucedido a Beni e iremos hacia allí. Sra. Sato, necesitaré que me cuento todo lo que ha pasado. Anda Tai ve con él, ahora nos venos – se despidió de su amigo que subía a la ambulancia.

-Ian avisa a su hermano y a los chicos, supongo que deberán saberlo y Aki...

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de él. Hasta luego – le dijo viéndoles desaparecer. En ese momento sacó su móvil para hacer una llamada urgente – Yasako-sama, tenemos un problema – le dijo sin perder tiempo al directivo de la compañía musical e su marido.

Mientras el alto ejecutivo hablaba con el ex jefe de Matt, la Sra. Sato le seguía hasta el apartamento del joven Yagami donde en presencia del matrimonio pelirrojo les explicaría todo lo que había sucedido en estos últimos cuatro días.

Continuará...

Nota: Lamento la demora, pero ya está aquí, jeje.

Lo siento Duo sé que vas a matarse por hacerle esto a Matt, jeje, pero prometo que será la última vez que le haga sufrir.

Este fic ya llega a su fin, seguramente el próximo capitulo sea el último, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, al menos esa fue mi intención, un saludo a todo y gracias por leerme.

Chipita


	11. Cap XI

ENCUENTROS.

Cap. XII

La ambulancia llegó con rapidez al Hospital, Matt seguía inconsciente y su pulso y respiración era cada vez más errática. Los sanitarios luchaban bajo a aterrada mirada de Tai como mantener al paciento estable.

En cuanto llegaron se dirigieron al área de Urgencias donde un grupo de médicos esperaban al paciente en camilla. Tai no se separó de su lado en todo el trayecto hasta que uno de los médicos le impidió el paso a la entrada del Box de Urgencias.

-Disculpe Señor pero a partir de aquí no puede pasar, será mejor que espere en la Sala de Espera, en cuanto se sepa algo ya informaremos – explicó amablemente un enfermero.

-¿Pero... quiero estar a su lado? – suplicó Tai.

-Es es imposible – dijo tajantemente - ¿es familiar del paciente?

-Yo... sí... bueno... no, soy un amigo pero...

-Entonces deberá retirarse y cuando lleguen sus familiares ya le informaremos, son normas del Hospital.

-¿Y no podré verlo? – preguntó preocupado.

-Supongo que sí. Pero por ahora no, si me disculpa tengo que atender a mis pacientes – se despidió desapareciendo por la puerta del Box por la cual había ingresado Matt.

Sin más remedio que tener que esperar, Tai se dirigió a la Sala de Espera de Urgencias, intentó acomodarse en uno de esos incómodos sillones de plástico de bajo respaldo pero después de 2 minutos sentado en él, se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear sin molestar a las diferentes personas que se encontraba en ese momento igual que él.

Media hora más tarde, el mismo enfermero que le atención antes se asomó llamando la atención de joven abogado.

-¿Cómo está? – se apresuró a preguntar al enfermero - ¿Está muy grave? ¿Puedo verle?.

-El paciente por suerte ya está fuera de peligro – explicó aliviando a Tai – normalmente debería esperar a hablar con algún familiar directo pero como lo vi tan angustiado me acerque para tranquilizarlo.

-No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco. ¿Pero ahora está bien, no? ¿Qué le ha pasado? Me gustaría poder verle, por favor.

-No tiene que agradecerme nada. El paciente presenta un cuadro severo de agotamiento, esto le ha provocado un debilitamiento general, tiene un cuadro de leve desnutrición y una fuerte pulmonía, seguramente se expuso durante bastante tiempo a la intemperie cosa que le agravó la situación. Ahora está estable, le estamos tratando la pulmonía y la fiebre con antibióticos. Para restablecer los niveles de nutrientes que perdió le estamos poniendo suero. Sobre verle... el paciente está sedado, no creo que despierte en varias horas, el agotamiento que sufre es severo así que...

-No me importa, por favor solo quiero verle, saber que está bien, prometo no molestar, aunque sean solo cinco minutos por favor – rogó Tai, sin poder estar tranquilo hasta que no lo vea en persona.

-Está bien... haré que trasladen al paciente a un Box de esta planta hasta que le asignen una habitación, pero antes ya que aún no han llegado sus familiares le pediré que me acompañe a rellenar la solicitud de ingreso. Hay uno datos del paciente que nos son necesarios.

-De acuerdo... aunque supongo que su esposa vendrá en cuanto se entere – recordó con dolor a la muchacha que había visto junto a su ex amante en aquellos Grande Almacenes.

-Bien, pero aún así necesitamos los datos del paciente, luego ya hablaremos con su esposa.

Tan solo cinco minutos le llevó informar a la dirección del Hospital sobre los datos de Matt para después dirigirse al Box que le habían indicado donde se encontraba su cantante rubio.

Con nerviosismo entró a la habitación sin hacer ruido. SU corazón latía fuertemente, deseaba ver a Matt, acariciarle, abrazarle... engañarse pensando que nada había cambiado entre ellos pero tenía que ver la realidad. Ahora el hombre que descansaba en aquella aséptica cama ya no le pertenecía, ahora le pertenecía a alguien más y eso le destrozaba el corazón.

Al entra vio en cuerpo laxo y relajado de su ex amante, ya no presentaba esa palidez enfermiza que había visto cuando lo recogió e la calle pero aún así su color habitual había desaparecido por completo. Vestía la usual bata de Hospital dándole un aspecto más desvalido si era posible. De su brazo derecho, varios catéteres a través de una aguja hipodérmica entraban a su cuerpo donde tres botellas con soluciones salinas colgaban del soporte del cabezal de la cama. Una mascarilla le ayudaba a respirar ocultándole parcialmente su bello rostro pero aún así le contempló embelesado.

Con pasos lentos se acercó a él cogiendo una silla y acercándola a su lado se sentó cerca de él para tomarle de la mano fría.

-Matt, yo... hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte... explicarte... preguntarte – empezó a decir.

-...

-¿Por qué has llegado a esta situación? ¿Qué hacía frente a mi apartamento? ¿Por qué...? – quiso preguntar pero el nudo de su garganta se lo impidió, sin poder contenerse más Tai rompió en llanto para intentar desahogar tanta angustia y dolor.

-...

-Yo... snif, lo siento tanto Matt, siento que por mi culpa estés así... sé que ahora tienes una nueva familia... que ya no pertenezco a tu vida pero me duele tanto no serlo... yo jamás dejé de amarte... incluso ahora... no puedo dejar de amarte Matt. ¡¡Te amo, maldita sea! – le suplicó mirando su rostro tranquilo esperando haber provocado alguna reacción con su confesión, pero nada.

-...

-Durante estos días que estuve fuera... estuve pensando snif... me prometí que lucharía por ti... yo... que Dios me perdone por querer romper la felicidad de una familia pero entiende que yo tengo que luchar por la felicidad de la mía... tengo la esperanza de que algo que aquel amor que sentíamos hace cinco años aún perdure en tu corazón y si es así... lucharé por él Matt, snif snif prometo que lucharé por volverte a enamorar... por que vuelvas a mi. Te quiero – le dijo Tai poniéndose de pie para inclinarse sobre él para apartarle un momento la mascarilla y besarle depositando en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por él.

-...

-Solo espero que tu mujer no llegue a odiarme por querer recuperarte – confesó volviéndose a sentar en la silla que utilizaba.

-Por eso no te preocupes, jamás podría llegar a odiarte – se oyó la voz de una mujer a su espalda.

Tai asustado se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al visitante, quedándose pálido al reconocer a la mujer que le sonreía amablemente desde el quicio de la puerta abierta.

-Yo... discúlpame, solo quería comprobar que Matt se encontraba bien, yo... será mejor que me valla, os dejaré solos – habló Tai manteniendo como podía la compostura, no sabía hasta que punto había presenciado esa mujer la escena, por lo que optó por actuar con naturalidad.

-No hace falta que te manches Tai, es más me gustaría que te quedases. Creo que necesitamos hablar sobre ciertas cosas – le pidió mostrándose algo más seria.

-No es necesario que hablemos, yo... no sé que te habrá contado Matt de mi pero voy a ser sincero – le dijo seriamente – Matt y yo hace cinco años tuvimos una relación... éramos pareja pero por causas ajenas a nosotros tuvimos que separarnos. Yo siempre pensé que Matt regresaría a mí una vez se calmasen las cosas pero no fue así... Ignoro que le ha sucedido durante esos años, lo único que sé es que yo aún sigo amándole como el primer día y pienso luchar por él – le habló con la verdad por delante sin dejarse intimidar.

-Él hoy en día... – quiso decir la muchacha.

-No me interrumpas por favor, déjame hablar - le pidió sin dejar de ser respetuosa, al menos lo que la situación le permitía - Aún no sé lo que Matt siente por mí, así que hasta que él no me diga lo contrario, me esforzaré... lucharé por que regrese a mi lado. Imagino que esta situación debe incomodarte tanto como a mí, pero me he prometido luchar por mi familia, yo también tengo un hijo que estera que Matt vuelva a su lado. Sé que tú no tienes culpa de nada, eres una víctima en este asunto pero espero que comprendas... no que entiendas que tengo el mismo derecho que tú a pelear por lo que una vez tuve y que perdí por absurdos malentendidos – finalizó mirando expectante a la mujer de Matt.

-Antes de nada debo agradecerle la sinceridad con la que me has hablado – respondió Kaori – conozco de sobras tu situación, entre Matt y yo jamás ha habido secretos entre nosotros y debo decirte que te entiendo. Pero hay algo que debes de saber...

-Toc... toc – unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpió – Kaori, ¿Puedo pasar? – se oyó la voz un hombre joven asomándose tras la puerta, que Tai no reconoció.

-Alan pasa por favor – sonrió Kaori al ver al alto y atractivo hombre.

Tai lo miraba sin comprender, había algo en ese hombre que no le gustaba, la supuesta mujer de Matt lo miraba con demasiada adoración para tratarse de una mujer casada y el hombre en cuestión no disimulaba para nada su atracción por la chica.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu chico? – preguntó el hombre con cierta burla que molestó bastante a Tai.

-Según pude hablar unos minutos antes con los médicos, está fuera de peligro. Se encuentra algo débil y enfermó de pulmonía. El muy tonto seguro que hizo de las suyas.. llevaba varios días sin saber de él. Cuando despierta me va ha oír – dijo fingiendo molestia a la vez que se abrazaba al recién llegado con total descaro.

-Grr – gruñó molesto Tai, tanto por el comentario dicho por Kaori como el comportamiento libertino de la mujer con respecto a ese hombre –"por el amor de Dios, como puede ser tan fresca, tiene a su esposo convaleciente en una cama del hospital y ella coqueteando con otro tío" – pensó furioso.

-Ah disculpa Alan! Jeje – rió la muchacha – quiero presentarte al "famoso Tai" – presentó con rintintín Kaori, cosa que molestó aun más a Tai – Tai él es...

-No quiero saber quien es este tipo – estalló sin poder contenerse más ante la sorpresa de los presentes, pero que a la vez no dejaba de sonreír – ¡no me parece de buen gusto que estés flirteando con otro hombre cuado tienes a tu esposo imposibilitado en una cama del Hospital! Es que no tienes vergüenza – medio gritó poniéndose de pie para encarar a los adúlteros.

-Jajaja, - se rió sin poderse contener Alan ante la furiosa mirada de Tai.

-¡¿Se puede saber que es lo que tanta gracia te hace, capullo! – insultó Tai llenándose de ira.

-Tai, deberías calmarte – sugirió Kaori sin cambiar su comportamiento.

-¡¿Qué me calme! Has tenido la desfachatez de presentarte aquí con tu amante y encima delante de mis narices. ¡¿Ni siquiera vas a negarlo! – exigió saber perdiendo los estribos.

-No voy a negar algo que es obvio, ¿no? – quiso seguir jugando Kaori – sí, Alan es mi amante, eso y mucho más – se abrazó de nuevo a él para después besarle con pasión ante la atónita mirada de Tai.

-Pero... pero tú... Matt – tartamudeaba impresionado Tai – Eres... eres una...

-Se acabó – cortó Alan cansado de la situación – esto llegó demasiado lejos Kaori. Debería darte vergüenza jugar así con el pobre chico – regañó dulcemente a la muchacha.

-Joooo! – hizo un puchero de niña pequeña ante el regaño – solo busco un poco de venganza, jeje. Se lo merece por idiota – les dijo a los dos sacándole la lengua a Tai en una actitud puramente infantil cosa que desconcertó a Tai.

-¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto? – preguntó molesto Tai - ¿A qué venganza te refieres?

-Mira que llegas a ser cortito – se burló Kaori – si no hubieras sido tan tonto como para dejar escapara a Matt hace cinco años, todo esto no hubiera sucedido nunca... Matt no habría sufrido como lo hizo y tú...

-¡Crees que yo no he sufrido! ¿Crees que no removí cielo y tierra para buscarlo? ¡Tú no sabes nada de nada! – se defendió Tai.

-Pues te equivocas y baja la voz, estamos en un Hospital – le habló intentando tranquilizarlo – sé mucho más de lo que tú te crees.

-Pues si sabes tanto... explícamelo. Explícame como puedes estar con otro hombre estando casada con Matt y encima teniendo un hijo suyo.

-Primero, no estoy casada con Matt... – le respondió poniéndose de repente seria.

-Casada, juntada, que más da, lo que importa es que tienes un hijo con Matt y le eres infiel – le acusó.

-Ufff – bufó frustrada y cansada – eres como los burros, solo ves lo que ponen delante de los ojos. Mira le prometí a Matt no decirte nada, él lo quiere hacer a su manera pero todo está saliendo mal desde un principio y si la cosa sigue así, esto acabará mucho peor, así que te diré la verdad, así que siéntate y escucha.

Durante los próximos veinte minutos Tai escuchó atentamente toda la conversación, Kaori exponía su los sucesos apoyados por su supuesto amante. Entre lo dos resumieron todo lo ocurrido a Matt durante los cinco años anteriores. También explicaron como se conocieron entre ellos y que relación tenían en aquella extravagante relación.

Tai asimilaba la información, evaluándola con detalle, todo aquello parecía algo extraño, no por la historia en si sino por la idea ya establecida que tenía de aquellas personas. Todo podía ser un simple montaje o simplemente la verdad. Pero si era la primera opción, para que le darían esperanzas... ¿qué ganarían con eso?.

A esa misma hora, en dirección al Hospital.

-Aún no me puedo creer la estupidez que hizo – comentó incrédulo Beni a Ian que conducía hacia el Hospital – debí suponer que haría una tontería así, maldita sea, en parte también es culpa mí sino me hubiera callado... – se culpó el pelirrojo

-Eso ya no tiene remedio cariño, prometiste no meterte y Matt y tú debéis tener vuestras razones, pero lamentarse ahora no tiene sentido.

-¿Crees que estará bien? – preguntó preocupado.

-Supongo que sí a pesar de todo Matt es fuerte, de no ser por la Sra. Sato, ahora mismo lamentaríamos algo peor.

-Tienes razón, todo lo que nos dijo la Sra. Sato fue increíble. Más de cuatro días esperando en la calle y nosotros sin saber nada.

-No teníamos forma de saberlo, además lo que más me intriga ahora es ese fotógrafo, ¿estaría ahí por Matt? Si es así se avecina tormenta.

-No creo que sea mucho pero que lo de Sora – supuso Beni – al principio hubo mucho bombo pero cuando todo se calmó y se vio el tipo de persona que era Sora, la gente lo tomó muy bien.

-Si de algo estoy agradecido por todo lo que pasó fue por que al fin se pudo poner en su lugar a esa perra – recordó con satisfacción Ian.

-Sí, la fama no le duró mucho.

-Ni la fama ni el dinero que le sacó a Matt – puntualizó el alto pelirrojo.

-Es verdad, es lo mejor que le pudo pasar, lástima por las cosas de Matt pero se lo mereció Sora, todo se lo ganó a pulso. Supongo que pensaría que podría sacar provecho de la ausencia de Matt e ir de plató en plató contando sus supuestas desgracias, pero gracias a que alguien filtró aquellas fotos comprometidas y aquellas grabaciones donde Sora confesaba todo en una conversación privada fue el detonante para que todo el mundo la despreciara.

-Es lo que se merecía, no hay que darle más vuelta, ahora bien lo de ese fotógrafo... advertí a Yasako-sama, ahora estoy esperando su llamada – le explicó a Beni.

-Ringgggggg

-Hablando del rey de Roma – comentó Ian mirando el identificador de llamada – Yasako-sama, soy Ian – se identificó el pelirrojo.

-...

-Entiendo...

-...

-Bien estaremos preparado. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta, a lo mejor lo hubiéramos podido evitar – se molestó Ian.

-...

-No se preocupe y gracias por las molestias, le mantendré informado – se despidió Ian colgando el teléfono.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Beni

-Lo que me temía. Agradezco que hallamos dejado a los niños en casa de mi madre. El Hospital va ha parecer un circo en pocos momentos.

-¿Un circo? ¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Yasako-sama me acaba de confirmar mis sospechas. El fotógrafo que vimos frente a casa de Tai es un periodista de prensa del corazón, parece ser que lleva varios días retratando y siguiendo los pasos de Matt. Alguien avisó a su revista que Matt Ishida, el cantante de Teenwolves se encontraba en ese lugar. Al parecer la editorial de la revista a montado todo un reportaje sobre lo que estaba haciendo durante esos días y vete a saber que más. Todo esto se verá publicado, dando a conocer el regreso de Matt a Tokio y sus posibles motivos para ello – le explicó a Beni.

-Se va a montar una buena... al menos tendremos un par de días para intentar impedirlo, ¿no?

-Me temo que no. A Yasako-sama le han confirmado que ese reportaje saldrá en edición especial esta misma tarde.

-¡¡¿Queeeeeeee! ¿Tan pronto? – exclamó sorprendido Beni

-Si, parece ser que lo que le pase a Matt aún es tema de noticia. Como esta situación duró varios días se teme que alguien más pueda sacar la exclusiva, por ello se han dado tanta prisa.

-Y el que nos presentemos en el Hospital confirmará los rumores – conjeturó Beni.

-Así es, así que debemos prepararnos de nuevo a la avalancha de periodistas y fans histéricas. Uff porque no debí enamorarme de un pintor de brocha gorda – se quejó en broma Ian.

-Por que seguramente no sería tan interesante como yo, jeje – bromeó también Beni

-Tienes razón, jeje. Mira ya llegamos – apuntó Ian viendo la conglomeración de personas en la entrada del Hospital.

-¿Cómo lo han podido saber tan pronto? – no hace ni tres horas que Matt fue ingresado dijo Beni impresionado por las numerosas fans que blandía pancartas de apoyo a Matt y a Tai.

-Aquí puedes comprobar el poder de la prensa. Seguramente la edición especial salió después de dos horas para Tokio, el resto del país se irá enterando poco a poco. Sí ahora el Hospital está así temo por como estará mañana.

Intentando llamar menos la atención posible Ian y Beni aparcaron el vehículo en el parking del Hospital, por un momento intentaron localizar alguna entrada auxiliar por la cual entrar pero eso era imposible parecían que todas las salidas y entradas estaban vigiladas por alguien, así que armándose de valor, Ian abrazó a su esposo y se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal.

Enseguida la pareja de pelirrojos fueron reconocidos llamando la atención de todos, numerosos fan se acercaron a ellos preguntando por el estado de salud de Matt. Algunos periodistas también se acercaron para preguntarles.

-Sres. Yagami... Sres. Yagami – insistió uno de los periodistas cortándoles el paso – ¿es verdad que Matt Ishida ha regresado a Tokio para encontrarse de nuevo con su ex amante el Sr. Tai Yagami? ¿Se podría decir que los enamorados están viviendo su propia historia de Romeo y Julieta? ¿Tiene alguna declaración que decir al respecto? – siguió insistiendo el periodista.

-Por ahora no les podemos decir nada – respondió fríamente Ian protegiendo con su cuerpo a su esposo para evitar problemas – nos acaban de informar que Matt está ingresado, no sabemos nada más si nos disculpan.

-¿Es verdad que Matt de declaró en huelga de hambre para revelarse del rechazo de su ex amante? – preguntó otro periodista.

-Eso es una estupidez – gruñó molesto Beni por la acusación – Matt jamás haría una cosa así.

-Las fotos que han surgido en la revista constatan que Matt permaneció ante el apartamento de su ex amantes sin que este se dignase a aparecer. ¿Quiere decir que no hay posible reconciliación? – preguntó una fan angustiada.

-No sé como obtuvieron esas fotografías – dijo Beni – ni siquiera he visto el reportaje, pero estoy seguro que han escrito un sin fin de mentiras como siempre han hecho con mi amigo. Solo espero que no los juzguen a la primera de cambio, ellos son los que más han sufrido. Si ellos quieren dar algún tipo de explicación así lo harán pero hasta el momento os ruego que respeten su privacidad.

-¡¡Nosotras apoyamos a Matt y a Tai! – gritaron un grupo de chicas con pancartas – Solo queremos que sean felices!

-¡Que se haga justicia para ellos! ¡Que los dejen vivir en paz! – gritó otra chica.

-¡¡Amamos a Matt! ¡¡Queremos a Tai! – siguieron coreando.

-¡Recupérate pronto Matt! ¡Te queremos! – se oía

De pronto varias chicas se acercaron a Ian y a Beni, entregándoles cajas de bombones, ramos de flores, peluches y globos con forma de corazones.

-Por favor hacerle llegar esto y nuestro más sincero apoyo – solicitaron las fans al matrimonio

-Err... sí claro - dijeron los dos cargados como mulas – si nos disculpan nos están esperando.

Sin perder más tiempo y abriéndose paso entre la gente, haciendo malabares para que no se les cayesen los presentes de las manos. Ian y Beni llegaron a la recepción del Hospital para preguntar por su amigo recién ingresado.

-Un momento por favor. El Sr. Ishida está siendo subido a plana en estos momentos – informó con una sonrisa la enfermera viendo lo apurados que se encontraban los dos pelirrojos.

-Tardará mucho, es que jeje esto pesa – se quejó Beni.

-No, si quieren pueden ir subiendo, las visitas de antes deben de estar ya en la habitación asignada, es la Nº 605.

-Muchas gracias – agradeció Ian caminando hacia los ascensores.

Al llegar a la planta Ian y Beni vieron a Tai y a Kaori acompañados por otro hombre que no conocían de nada. Se podía apreciar cierta tensión en el ambiente pero a pesar de ello, todos parecían relajados a la espera de noticias.

-Tai, ¿cómo está Matt? – preguntó Beni nada más verle.

-Ahora mismo lo están revisando, mientras lo subían a planta Matt comenzó a despertar. Por cierto no creéis que habéis exagerado un poco – bromeó un poco mostrando una sonrisa tristona viendo la cantidad de regalos que llevaban encima.

-No sé palurdo – intervino Ian a empujando con la cadera a su amigo – no hemos sido nosotros sino toda esa marabunta de fans que tenéis ahí fuera.

-¿Fans? ¿Afuera? ¿Cómo lo han sabido? – preguntó Tai desconcertado.

-Es una larga historia – respondió Beni mirado tanto a Tai como a los demás.

-¿Va todo bien por aquí? – preguntó directamente mirando con asco a la mujer como al hombre que los acompañaban – ¿ha surgido algún problema?

-Er... no tranquilo – le sonrió complacido por la preocupación de su amigo. Durante este tiempo que esperábamos noticias del estado de Matt, Kaori y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos aclarado ciertos asuntos – le explicó sin dejar de mostrarse preocupado – ahora lo importante es que Matt se recupere... lo demás

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado aún te preocupas por ese desgraciado – inquirió molesto Ian.

-Ian, sé que parecerá extraño pero...

-Señores... – interrumpió el doctor que salía de la habitación con una sonrisa satisfactoria – el paciente está consciente y fuera de peligro – informó el doctor.

-Ufff – bufaron de alivio, todos menos Ian.

-¿Podemos entrar a verlo? – preguntó primero Beni.

-Sí claro pero no todos a la vez, será mejor que lo hagan de uno en uno, el Sr. Ishida necesita reposo absoluto, no debe de alterarse, por lo pronto me pidió ver a un tal Tai Yagami.

-Er... soy yo, doctor.

-Pues pase, no lo agote demasiado – le sugirió amablemente – yo me retiro tengo que seguir con mi ronda, para cualquier altercado, avisen enseguida a una enfermera, ellas contactarán conmigo.

-Muchas gracias doctor – le agradeció Kaori.

-¿Y tú a que esperas? – se burló Beni antes la incertidumbre de su amigo – anda entra ya y toma – le dijo pasándole todo lo que llevaba encima – esto segura que lo anima – rió ante la cara de espanto de Tai.

-Lo demás lo dejamos aquí fuera, luego sal a buscarlo – comentó Ian dejando lo que llevaba él sobre los asiento del pasillo.

-Por cierto Ian ¿y los niños? – preguntó acordándose de repente.

-Mira que eres baka – rió Beni ante el nerviosismo de su amigo - ¿vas a entrar o no?

-Yo...

-Están con mi madre – explicó el alto ejecutivo – no tienes que preocuparte por ellos.

-Bien... yo... voy a entrar – informó como si de un asalto se tratase.

Respirando profundamente Tai tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo abrió con decisión. AL entrar vio una habitación espaciosa de colores cálidos y agradables. Matt estaba tumbado en la cama mirando hacia la ventana que estaba a su derecha por lo cual no le vio entrar, pero al oírle se giró con lentitud regalándole una preciosa y cansada sonrisa que le aceleró el corazón.

Matt ya no usaba mascarilla de oxigeno ya que podía respirar por si solo sin dificultad, las botellas de suero, aún seguían conectadas a su brazo pero por lo demás parecía un poco más saludable que antes. Con rapidez dejó todo lo que llevaba en brazos sobre el sillón de la habitación.

-Tai – susurró Matt con voz ronca.

-Matt... – susurró también con miedo de que aquella escena se deshiciera como solía suceder en sus sueños

-Yo... te estuve esperando... – logró decir con algo de dificultad.

-Shhh no digas nada – se acercó Tai a su lado para tomarle de la mano – yo también te estuve esperando... durante cinco años y...

-Lo siento – le tembló la voz controlando las ganas de llorar – todo salió mal... yo no quería pero tenía tanto miedo.

-Lo sé y ahora te comprendo pero no debiste huir... no debiste huir de mí. Yo hubiera hecho lo imposible por nosotros – le aseguró Tai.

-Yo... la cague, ¿verdad? – sonrió con tristeza.

-Un poco, jeje – bromeó Tai – pero eso ya no importa.

-Tai hay tantas cosas que quiero explicarte, tenía planes, me hice a la idea de cómo sería el volverte a verte pero todo se complicó haciendo parecer que las cosas eran de una manera siendo todo lo contrario – le explicó sujetando las manos de su ex amante con cariño y amor.

-Eso ya no importa Matt, lo importante es que tú estás bien. Me diste un gran susto, pensé que te perdía y creí morirme. No lo vuelvas hacer, por favor – le suplicó acercándose y besarle la frente.

-Tai, yo...

-Shhh, ahora tienes que descansar – se alejó un poco de él.

-¡No te vallas! – le dijo asustado al verle alejarse de la cama.

-No me voy a ir, jeje – se rió al ver que le necesitaba – solo voy a poner estas flores sobre la mesita – le explicó tomando un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

-¿De donde ha salido todo eso? – preguntó Matt asombrado al ver que el sillón estaba lleno de ositos de peluche, cajas de bombones y globos de corazones.

-No lo sé muy bien pero Beni dijo que eran de tus admiradoras, parece ser que se enteraron de que estabas aquí ingresado, jeje. Aún después de cinco años tus fans no te olvidan, como yo no lo he hecho – le confesó arreglando el ramo sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

-Tai yo...

-Solo quiero que me respondas a una pregunta, con eso me conformo por ahora – le pidió Tai mirando fijamente a Matt a los ojos tan azules como el cielo.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras, te juro que seré sincero – accedió Matt.

-¿Me quieres? – preguntó aguantando la respiración.

-No te quiero Tai... – dijo observándole como extraía de un bolsillo varias hojas blancas algo arrugadas.

-Me lo temía... entonces Kaori me mintió, estas canciones – se las mostró – serán para ella, no sé porque me las dio a mí – dijo antes que nada con el corazón destrozado, dispuesto a salir de aquella habitación.

-¡Tai espera! – se apresuró a decir, al notar que Tai había malinterpretado su pausa – espera no me dejaste acabar... te he dicho que no te quiero porque en realidad, yo... te amo Tai... más que a nadie en el mundo.

-Matt... ¿Lo dices en serio? – sonrió esperanzado acercándose a la cama del rubio.

-Por supuesto, baka. Jamás he dejado de hacerlo. Creí morir cuando me tuve que separa de ti, quise volver, no sabes cuantas veces pero temía perjudicarte.

-Entonces... Kaori me dijo la verdad – sonrió sentándose a su lado para estar más cerca de él.

-No sé que te habrá dicho esa loca, pero supongo que será la verdad, ya que te tengo a mi lado. Sí Tai, te amo, que quiero, te deseo y no quiero volver a separarme nunca más de ti. ¿Me aceptas a pesar de ser un loco baka que casi lo arruina todo?.

-Claro que sí, baka – se lanzó a sus brazos enterrando su cara en el cuello del rubio para volver a disfrutar del olor de su amor – claro que quiero, te quiero – beso – te amo – beso – te adoro – beso.

-Mmmm y yo a ti Tai – le respondió sujetándole la cara para que no se volviera a retirar para después besarle apasionadamente, como desde hace cinco años había estado soñando. ¿Te han gustado las canciones? Las he estado escribiendo durante estos años, todas pensando en ti y en lo que nos sucedió.

-Son preciosas – le dijo abrazándose a él mientras las volvía a leer – Cántamelas Matt.

Vengo de tanto perder  
Que tuve miedo a tener  
Algo por lo que abrir mi alma y ponerla a tus pies  
Siento, del viento,  
Celos por acariciar tu cara cada mañana  
Y quiero pegarme con él 

Y a pesar de todo  
Que difícil es  
Que no me duela estar sin ti  
Yo seré tu aire,  
Tú serás la piel  
Que cubra mi soledad…  
Quiero estar junto a ti 

Quiero dejar de morir  
En vida tú me haces vivir   
Todo por con lo k soñé  
Y nunca pude tener 

Quiero dormir en tus ojos  
Y al despertar beber de tu boca   
Todavía de ti tengo sed

Y a pesar de todo  
Que difícil es  
Que no me duela estar sin ti  
Yo seré tu aire  
Tú serás la piel  
Que cubra mi soledad…   
Quiero estar junto a ti (x 2)

Si te vas  
Mi amor si tú te vas  
Me volveré a encerrar  
En vida y no saldré   
¿Donde estás?  
¿Mi vida, donde estás?   
Pues necesito tu amor para vivir… (x 2)

(El Mago de Oz – Si te vas)

-Dios Matt no sabes la falta que me has hecho – le dijo volviendo a besar a su rubio impidiendo que siguiera cantando.

Sin dejar que Tai se separase de su cuerpo, Matt le abrazó tirando de él para tumbarlo a su lado sin dejar de besarlo. Tai devoraba su labio con desesperación mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo sobre la fina bata de hospital teniendo cuidado de no golpear los tubos de la intravenosa. Pronto sus respiraciones se aceleraron olvidándose en donde se encontraban. Solo podían atender el deseo que sentir juntos de nuevo. Matt le besaba el cuello mientras que sus manos se apresuraban a abrirle la camisa para recorrer sus manos sobre su pecho firme, por otro lado Tai había conseguido llegar al borde inferior de la bata para introducir por allí sus manos para ir subiéndolas conforme la bata decía a su ataque. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Tai estaba recostado sobre Matt masajeando su miembro excitado mientras que Matt se deshacía en caricias sin jalando la camisa de Tai que permanecía arrugada sobre sus antebrazos.

Los dos jadeaban con cierta fuerza sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¡¿Pero que...! – se oyó el grito sorprendido y avergonzado de Tk que había abierto la puerta de la habitación sin llamar por estar impaciente por ver a su hermano.

-Oh mierda! – exclamó avergonzado Matt al verse descubierto con Tai en semejante circunstancia.

-Jajajajaja – se oyó seguido las carcajadas de Beni – ¿así pretendes que Matt guarde reposo, jajaja

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? – gruñó molesto Ian al ver la escena.

-Creo que no es necesario que den explicaciones, jaja – se rió Kaori ante el sonrojo de los chicos – creo que eso se podría decir que es "aprovechar el tiempo" jaja.

-Chico yo... lo siento – se disculpó Tai bajándose de la cama de Matt mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

-Ey, machote – bromeó Izzy – no os han dicho nunca que los Hospitales son para curar a los pacientes y no para echar un polvo, jaja para eso tenéis los Hoteles jaja.

-Izzy ahórrate los detalles – se martirizó Matt.

-Valla, me alegro que al menos las cosas estén bien con vosotros hermano – se acercó Tk a ellos, no antes descargar numerosos objetos sobre el sillón como había hecho antes Tai.

-¿Y todo eso? No me digas que también son... – preguntó Matt sorprendido.

-Sip, jeje. Tienes una legión de fan esperándote ahí fuera. En cuanto nos veían a alguno de nosotros nos cargaban de cucherías – habló esta vez Omi, entrando junto con los demás en la habitación.

-Yo... me alegro de veros a todos, chicos – agradeció Matt sorprendido por el apoyo de su vieja banda, sobretodo después de lo que había pasado.

-A pesar de las circunstancias, siempre seremos una banda... una familia – dijo Alex entrando el último luciendo una sonrisa más triste que otra cosa. En el fondo de su corazón siempre supo que esto sucedería. Tai nunca sería algo más que un amigo para él.

-Alex yo... – quiso disculpares Tai con el chico.

-No son necesarias las explicaciones Tai. Sabía en lo que me metía y para serte sincero, sabía que en cuanto Matt apareciese regresarías a él. Así que tranquilo, es mejor ahora que aún podemos dar marcha atrás, ¿no crees? – le sonrió.

-¿Pero vosotros no...? – preguntó confundido Ian.

-No... no pasó nada entre nosotros, al menos nada de lo que nos podamos arrepentir – puntualizó Alex, ante la mirada agradecida de Tai y la de desconfianza de Matt.

-¿Y hablando de explicaciones? Creo que nos debes una Matt – pidió Izzy algo mosqueado

-Lo sé lo sé, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes, tu derechazo me lo dejó bien gravado – recordó Matt el incidente en los grandes almacenes.

Creo que será mejor que os sentéis todos – sugirió Kaori que se sentó junto a Alan en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación.

-La verdad, no por donde empezar – comentó Matt embargado por los nervios.

-¿Qué tal por el principio? – ironizó Ian.

-Si supongo que es lo más lógico... bueno yo... admito que no actué de la mejor forma, ahora lo sé pero cuando sucedió todo... pensé que era lo mejor para todos... para Tai. Jamás mi intención fue hacerle sufrir no al menos a propósito, siempre supe que se sentiría algo más por la forma que me fui pero esperó que en poco tiempo se olvidara de mí...

-Eso es imposible – dijo con tristeza Tai sentándose de nuevo junto a él para apoyarlo.

-Ahora lo sé... pero... cuando vi que peligraba la custodia de Aki por mi culpa y también tu trabajo por relacionarte conmigo pues decidí alejarme, fue un error pero eso ya no se puede solucionar. Lo siento chico – dijo avergonzado – os dejé tirado cuando más me necesitabais.

-Eso ya da igual hermano – dijo Tk acercándose al otro lado de la cama para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Eso fue cobarde y los sabes, nos tenías a todos para apoyaron y aún así decidiste no contar con nosotros – le dijo con rencor Izzy que aún le miraba serio.

-Debéis entender que se sentía culpable y bajo mucha presión – interino Kaori – ¿cómo os sentirías pensando que la persona a la que más ama es a la que le estáis perjudicando con vuestra cercanía?.

-Lo comprendemos pero nosotros estábamos ahí... solo tubo que decírnoslo – puntualizó Omi.

-Lo sé y esa será una culpa que la llevaré siempre – continuó Matt hablando – actué impulsivamente y quise desaparecer, rápidamente y muy lejos... así que tomé el primer avión al extranjero que encontré. Solo me llevé lo más necesario, todo lo demás lo dejé aquí, no podía llevarme los recuerdo hacia mi nueva vida, eso sería un tormento para mí.

-¿Dónde estuviste hermano?

-El vuelo que tomé me llevó a España, en concreto a la capital, Madrid – respondió con cansancio empezando a notar las secuelas de su agotamiento.

-¿Allí conociste a tu mujer? – preguntó directamente Ian sin ninguna amabilidad – es preciso que vallamos al grano. EL problema que hay que resolver es porque apareciste después de cinco años si se supone que tenías una vida resuelta con una nueva mujer y un hijo... ¿era necesario restregárselo en la cara a Tai? – le dijo molesto – y lo que menos entiendo es ¿cómo es posible que lo perdones Tai?

-Las cosas no son así Sr. Yagami – habló con seriedad Alan, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

-Creo que todo este lío se dio al presuponer que yo soy la mujer de Matt... me hubiera gustado pero... jeje eso es otro asunto – bromeó Kaori - Para ir directamente al grano, le diré que Matt y yo no nos conocimos exactamente en Madrid sino en el mismo avión que nos llevó allí. Fue mi compañero de asiento y tres 13 horas de agotador viaje pues supongo que nos caímos bien.

-En un principio pensé que no me había reconocido – prosiguió Matt – ya que me trató con normalidad, nada de gritos histéricos ni autógrafos ni cosas de esas así que me relajé. Dentro de lo que mi mente obnubilada podía. Las primeras horas permanecimos en silencio cada uno sumido en nuestros propios problemas... yo cada kilómetro que recorríamos de distancia me hacía sentir peor, intentaba controlarme, serenarme, pero después de tres horas de calvario emocional no aguanté más y me fui a los lavabos a desahogarme, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve... solo recuerdo que alguien golpeó la puerta preguntándome si me encontraba bien.

-Yo sí que le reconocí a primera vista, ¿Quién no conocería al famoso Matt Ishida?. Como miles de personas conocía la situación que estaba viviendo y comprendí que lo que más necesitaba era un buen consuelo que no una histérica fan así que fingí no conocerlo. Después de veinte minutos de haber desaparecido hacia los aseos, me levanté para ir a ver que le sucedía. Allí comprobé que algunos de los rumores si eran ciertos. El famoso cantante de Teenwolves sufría por un amor que muchos no aceptaban y para no dañar a la persona que amaba decidió alejarse de ella.

-Sin poder aguantar más la angustia que llevaba en mi corazón, me desahogué con ella, una completa desconocida que me estaba dando el apoyo que tanto anhelaba. Estuvimos una hora en el pasillo de los aseos, sentado en el suelo hablando, contándole mis penas sin desvelar quien era yo en realidad –la muy mentirosa me engañó sin darme cuenta, jeje, solo varios meses después supe que Kaori si sabía quien era en realidad.

-Después de estar tan incómodos en aquel pasillo regresamos a nuestros asientos, allí seguimos hablando con más calma – explicó Kaori sonriendo ante los recuerdos – yo viajaba de Tokio a Madrid para instalarme en esa capital, era un traslado provisional, al menos eso pensé en su momento. Mi marido es uno de los directivos de Yamaha Motors y lo habían trasladado a España a una de las sucursales, solo se trataría de un par de años así que quise irme con él, así que volaba para encontrarme con él. Durante el vuelo Matt de dijo que no tenía nada concertado para su estancia en la capital y que no sabría que haría una vez llegasen debido a que solo se preocupó en huir de Japón. Así que le ofrecí que viniera conmigo, mi marido tardaría aún una semana en llegar a España ya que estaba de viaje en otras sucursales.

-Al principio me negué, no quería molestar a nadie más, pero en cabezonería no se le puede ganar a esta mujer, así que no me quedó más remedio que aceptar. Nada más llegar a Madrid me instalé en su casa no sin antes pedirle que llamase a su esposo y se lo dijera, no quería crear más problemas con mi presencia, así que Kaori llamó a su marido y este, supongo que a regañadientes aceptó. Con Kaori no se puede, jeje.

-Desde el primer día Matt se empeñó en buscar piso, por suerte al lado de mi edificio encontramos un bonito piso en alquiler, cuatro días después, antes incluso que mi esposo llegase, Matt ya se instaló en su nuevo hogar. AL principio todo parecía ir bien, o eso pensé pero esta vez fue Matt quien me engañó. Casi ni lo noté en los primeros días, cada vez dormía menos, cuando lo veía comer parecía un pajarillo, hasta que ya no lo pudo ocultar más. Calló enfermo y casi le cuesta la vida.

-Caí en una fuerte depresión, os primeros meses casi ni los recuerdo bien lo tengo todo muy borroso. Lo único que recuerdo es que Kaori estaba conmigo en todo momento, poco a poco me ayudó a superarlo, se convirtió en el pilar que sustentaba mi precaria existencia.

-Con mucha paciencia mi esposo y yo conseguimos que saliera a flote, nos costó casi un año, en que volviera a sonreír algo. Le animé a que regresara a Japón y que recuperase su antigua vida ya que estaba convencida de que Tai esperaba por él. A pesar de haber superado su depresión, la seguridad en si mismo era algo inestable, miles de veces me confesó que deseaba regresar, que anhelaba a su ex amante pero nunca se decidía, siempre busca cualquier argumento para no regresar, a pesar de mis gritos ese año no lo conseguí.

-Seis meses me costó darme el valor suficiente para regresar, compré los billetes para ese mismo fin de año, después de 18 meses fuera de Japón, por fin iba regresar...

-¿Pero no regresaste? Nadie te vio entonces, ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Tk impaciente.

-No fue por mi culpa – dijo apenada Kaori.

-No fuiste la única culpable – aseguró Alan abrazando a Kaori – yo tuve mucho que ver.

-¿Tú? – preguntaron todos mirando al hombre.

-Jeje, si no os habéis dado cuenta, – habló Tai sonriendo – Alan es el "supuesto esposo" de Kaori.

-¡¡Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! – exclamaron sorprendidos los de la banda.

-Si, jeje lo soy, para esa época, las cosas entre Kaori y yo no iban muy bien... yo aún estando destinado en Madrid viajaba mucho, las pocas semanas que estaba en mi casa me veía obligado a compartir a mi mujer con Matt y eso me enceló. Envidiaba la familiaridad con la que se trataban, sé que era un amor meramente fraternal, pero me sentía desplazado, así que comencé a distanciarme de Kaori, eso Kaori lo resintió y se deprimió mucho. Llegamos a separarnos durante seis meses, como imaginéis Kaori se fue a vivir con Matt y eso me molestó aún más.

-Debes reconocer Alan que te comportaste como un cretino – insultó con cariño a su casi cuñado – Kaori lo pasó realmente mal. Ella intentó que yo no me enterara, ya que en breve regresaría a Japón pero lo descubrí una tarde que la encontré llorando, cuando lo supe que había reñido no pude marcharme. Le debía mucho como para dejarla cuando más me necesitaba así que post puse el viaje, primero vinieron las infidelidades de Alan, casi seis meses estuvo Kaori aguantando la situación pero no lo soporto, luego vino la separación de ellos, meses muy duros que comprendía a la perfección. Me costaba aceptar que una pareja como ellos se rompiera sin motivo aparente. Alan no es de las personas que buscan aventuras por que sí, así que quise averiguar el porque y cuando lo supe...

-Casi me mata a golpes – rió Alan – se presentó en mi oficina echo un energúmeno, me dijo de todo y casi me parte la cara.

-Bueno la cara no pero el labio sí que te lo partí – bromeó Matt.

-Sí, jeje. Estuvimos hablando y entonces comprendí el error que había cometido. Matt me recordó muy bien lo que era perder a alguien amado, me pidió, me exigió que no cometiera el mismo error y que los celos que sentía eran una estupidez. Para él solo había una persona en su corazón y en su cama y como esta no estaba a su lado, su cama quedaría vacía hasta que volviera con él, así que no tenía que preocuparme.

-Me llevó bastante tiempo en volver a confiar en él – intervino Kaori – me había hecho mucho daño, pero le perdoné, le amaba y como Matt me dijo, el amor de tu vida solo lo conoces una vez.

-Después vino lo del embarazo... no me miren así – dijo al observar la mirada de todos fija en él – ese bebé no es mío sino de Alan... – se defendió – Kaori quedó embarazada, estuvo bastante delicada y como Alan aún tenía que viajar pues permanecí junto a ella hasta que nació Reiki.

-Nada más nacer mi hijo le dije que retomara sus planes para regresar a Japón, ya que yo ya me sentía bien y Alan pediría una baja por paternidad. Pero como siempre no accedió de inmediato, solo unos meses después lo hizo.

-Regresé a Japón en Mayo, mi intención era ir directamente a Tokio y buscar a Tai, pero mi valor se evaporó y temí que después de tanto tiempo Tai ya no quisiera verme. Llamé a Kaori y le expliqué mis dudas.

-Le convencí a no regresar de nuevo a Madrid y me hice prometer que se quedaría allí hasta que yo pudiese volar para reunirme con él – recordó Kaori – Una semana después pude volar aunque no fui a Tokio directamente, antes le dije que quería ir a ver a mi familia en Hokaido, que nos encontraríamos allí.

-¿Entonces ahí fue cuando Aki os vio? – descubrió Ian sorprendido.

-Así es – respondió Matt ya más tranquilo – lo que vino después ya lo conocéis... Aki no vio y creyó ver otra cosa. AL principio no le reconocí pero enseguida me percaté de quien era y quise ir hablar con él, luego me encontré con vosotros en la Casa-Albergue – dijo mirando al matrimonio pelirrojo.

-Debiste haber hablado con Tai en ese momento y no dejar que las cosas se liasen de esa forma – accedió Ian aún algo reticente.

-Tienes mucha razón Ian pero supongo que no tuve el valor de hacerlo por eso fui hablar con Beni, le expliqué mi situación y le prometí que intentaría remendar el error, pero todo volvió a salir mal. El encuentro en aquellos Almacenes, y luego la ausencia de Tai, estaba desesperado, me planté delante del apartamento de Tai hasta que apareciera, pero se demoró un poco, jeje.

-Baka – golpeó Tai el hombro de Matt cariñosamente.

-Y aquí me tenéis, espero que no sea demasiado tarde, me gustaría que me aceptaseis de nuevo como parte de vuestra familia – pidió esperanzado.

-Nunca dejaste de serlo baka – le dio un coscorrón Izzy.

-Sin ti nunca hubiéramos llegado a donde estamos ahora – aseguró Omi.

-Siempre serás bienvenido hermano – le abrazó con cariño.

-Bienvenido a casa Matt – le ofreció la mano Alex al ex cantante – si quieres tu puesto aún te espera, siempre será el vocalista de Teenwolves – cedió amablemente.

-Eso no puedo aceptarlo Alex, y gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero ese puesto ahora te pertenece, has hecho un gran trabajo. Todos habéis hecho un gran trabajo.

-Por algo somos los mejores, jeje – rió Beni alegre por haber resuelto la situación al fin.

-Creo entonces que yo te debo una disculpa Matt – comentó Izzy rascándose la nuca de forma nerviosa – el puñetazo que te di...

-Jaja no te preocupes por eso, jeje me lo merecía, así que quedamos en paz.

-Yo también te debo una disculpa – habló Ian – suelo ser muy protector con Tai y me dejé llevar por la rabia sin ser conocedor de la verdad, los siento Matt, espero que me perdones.

-No pasa nada Ian, entiendo que reaccionases así y en verdad me alegro que lo hagas así siempre estaré tranquilo sabiendo que tai jamás se sentirá desamparado, sois estupendos y soy yo quien os debe una disculpa y agradeceros también.

-Bueno ahora será mejor que nos retiremos, Matt debe descansar – habló la gallina clueca (Kaori).

-Pero casi no hemos estado con él – refunfuñó Tk.

-Ya lo veréis después, el doctor pidió reposo absoluto. Y lo mismo va por ti Tai, si te dejo seguro que os montáis aquí una fiestecilla y todo, jeje.

-Nos vemos Matt – se despidió Omi y Izzy.

-Me gustaría reunirnos todos cuando salga del Hospital – pidió Matt.

-Tranquilo, ya no reuniremos, así te presentaremos a las chicas y a los más peques – sugirió Beni.

-Te dejo ahora pero luego vendré a verte – se despidió Tai besando sus labios – nos vemos amor.

-Hasta luego – se despidió Matt durmiéndose feliz al poco rato.

A pesar de tantos problemas, malentendidos y sufrimientos, un rayo de esperanza parecía brillar olvidando los días oscuros y sin esperanza. Las lágrimas y penas se habían sustituido por risa y alegrías. Una vez más sus corazones volvían a latir para prometerse que de hoy en adelante solo y únicamente ellos serían los decidirían hacia donde irían sus caminos.

Si siembras una ilusión  
y la riegas con tu amor  
y el agua de la constancia

Brotará en ti una flor  
y su aroma y su calor  
te arroparán cuando algo vaya mal

Si siembras un ideal  
en al tierra del quizás  
y lo abonas con la envidia  
sera dificil arrancar  
la maldad  
de tu alma si echó raíz

Y que mi luz te acompañe   
pues la vida es un jardín  
donde lo bueno y lo malo  
se confunde y es humano  
no siempre saber elegir

Y si te sientes perdido  
con tus ojos no has de ver  
hazlo con los de tu alma  
y encontrarás la calma  
tu rosa de los vientos seré

Si siembras una amistad  
con mimo plántala   
y abónala con paciencia  
pódala con la verdad  
y transplántala con fe  
pues necesita tiempo y crecer

Si te embriagas de pasión  
y no enfrías tu corazón   
tartamudearán tus sentidos y quizás  
hablará sólo el calor y no la razón  
es sabio contar hasta diez

Y que mi luz te acompañe  
pues la vida es un jardín  
donde lo bueno y lo malo  
se confunde y es humano  
no siempre saber elegir

Y si te sientes perdido   
con tus ojos no has de ver  
hazlo con los de tu alma  
y encontrarás la calma  
tu rosa de los vientos seré

(Mago de Oz – La Rosa de los Vientos)

Fin...

Notas: Gracias a todos por el apoyo a este fic, que aún sin tener mucho conocimiento de esta serie me habéis aceptado y apoyado en este proyecto. Gracias a Duo, sin él nunca se hubiera hecho realidad ya que fue él quien me animó a hacerlo. Gracias guapísimo a ti va dedicado.

También muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me habéis escrito diciéndome que os ha gustado, espero que este final no os halla decepcionado.

Estoy pensando en hacer un epílogo... un último lemon entre los protagonistas pero ya veré eso dependerá de vosotros, jeje. Bueno me despido y a sido un placer escribir para vosotros. Espero saber que os pareció. Un abrazo.

Chipita.


	12. Chapter 12

ENCUENTROS.

Cap. XII

Paredes blancas, olores asépticos… enfermeras y doctores de batas blancas…, todo aquello ya le estaba desquiciando y la sensación de ahogo e intranquilidad se acentuaba con forme pasaban los días. Días que pasaron lentamente para Matt, deseando que llegara el día del alta del Hospital. En total había sufrido estoicamente diez agotadores días de continuos cuidados, tanto del personal médico (sobretodo de las enfermeras de planta) como de sus familiares y allegados; diez días anhelando poder salir de aquella higienizada habitación de hospital para poder tener un poco de privacidad y poder disfrutar de la nueva relación que se había iniciado a partir del mismo momento en que todo se aclaró el malentendido con Tai.

No es que los cuidados y los mimos le desagradaran pero… deseaba estar con su nueva familia y a solas, vivir la nueva vida que se habían prometido juntos.

Bueno, para ser sinceros con uno mismo, familia, familia… aún no se podía considerar como tal, por un simple detalle… Aki. Desde que se enteró que su padre se había reconciliado con él, el chico se había vuelto extrañamente autista. No hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con sus tíos Ian y Beni, cuando el joven estaba presente en alguna conversación en la cual surgiera algún tema relacionado con Matt, Aki desaparecía por arte de magia, no quería que hablasen de él en su presencia y cuando se le preguntaba, se molestaba o se hacía del desentendido. En consecuencia, el pequeño Aki no había ido a verle en su convalecencia y aún no le había perdonado para pesar el rubio ex cantante.

Los nuevos integrantes de la gran familia TeenWolves fueron presentados a los pocos días de su ingreso. Sus…, por decirlos de alguna manera, sus nuevos sobrinos, hijos de Beni e Ian, Sasuke y la pequeña princesa (Dana) como la había bautizado Matt, le robaron el corazón nada más verlos (como sucedió con la mayoría). También conoció a Ami, la novia de su hermano Tk y futura cuñada, una chica tímida, cariñosa y sobretodo dulce tanto con él como con los demás; Izzy le presentó a su esposa Megumi y a la pequeña Lyl, que dada menos cogerla en brazos, la pobre le echó toda la papilla ya que se encontraba un poco malita, para gracia de todos los presentes; Terry que a pesar que cumplía ocho meses de embarazo se pasaron la tarde que se conocieron haciendo el payaso aún en su estado aunque siempre la atenta mirada de su pareja Omi, era sin duda las más alegre y bromista del grupo, siempre bromeando y contando anécdotas algo surrealistas del grupo o de su pareja.

Pero todos sus ruegos fueron escuchados esa misma mañana, cuando el médico que le atendía le informó que todos sus análisis habían salido positivos y que esa misma mañana le darían el alta para poderse marchara a casa. Eso sí, vigilando que siguiera con la dieta sana y nutritiva que le había recetado el doctor.

Así, dos horas más tarde se encontraba justo enfrente de la puerta de la cual de ahora en adelante sería su nuevo hogar, la casa de Tai… la casa de ambos.

-Tai? – llamó la atención Matt a su pareja antes de que abriese la puerta.

-Sí? Ocurre algo Matt? – le preguntó al notarlo más pálido de lo normal y bastante nervioso.

-Yo… crees que hacemos bien? Tú sabes… Eso de vivir juntos… ¿Y si Aki no me perdona? – expresó con temor el rubio.

-Te perdonará cariño – le respondió acercándose hacia él dejando las bolsas de ropa del hospital en el suelo para abrazarle, darle la confianza y el apoyo que necesitaba – Aki es un buen chico… es solo que se siente herido y algo confundido por todo lo que ha sucedido. Es demasiado cabezota para mi gusto pero comprenderá, él también te ha echado mucho de menos.

-Pero yo no quiero imponerle mi presencia, así solo conseguiré que me odie más y eso no lo soportaría… los chicos me dijeron que evita hablar de mí, le molesta que esté cerca de ti, si me quedo…

-No vas ha irte a ningún lado Matt que no sea nuestra casa. Dijiste que lucharías por nuestra relación ¿y ahora te amedrentas por lo que pueda pensar mi hijo? – le preguntó entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Tú lo has dicho, tú hijo… él no quiere nada de mí, me odia.

-No te odia, solo está molesto porque no comprende la situación como la comprendería una persona adulta, no asimila lo que vio ni sabe lo que pasó. Al no dejarme explicarle la verdad piensa que nos remplazaste por una familia nueva pero yo sé que en el fondo anhelaba tanto tu regreso como yo lo he hecho, te quiere, por eso está tan dolido. Solo es necesario explicarle bien las cosas, él entenderá.

-¿Y si no entiende?

-Deberá entender, te amo Matt y no voy a perderte de nuevo – le dijo con seguridad.

-Tienes razón – le contestó atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo para después besarle con pasión – tienes mucha razón, estoy algo nervioso, jeje parece mentira, soy capaz de enfrentarse a una jauría de fans histéricas por defender nuestra relación pero me da pánico enfrentarme a un niño de siete años, jeje.

-Jeje es verdad, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. ¿Listo? – le preguntó introduciendo la llave en el picaporte.

-Listo – respondió recuperando su aplomo. Nada más entrar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPREEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – se oyeron los gritos escandalosos de toda la trupe de locos de la gran y reciente completada Familia Teenwolves.

-Ya era hora de que llegarais, tardones – se quejó Izzy con la pequeña Lyl en brazos, que salió de entre los invitados.

-Chicos, valla susto – comentó agradecido Matt que sonreía a todos complacido y emocionado – muchas gracias chicos por venir, jeje estaba deseando salir del Hospital, no sabéis como los odio.

-Pues para la próxima vez no hagas estupideces Matt y no habrá que ingresarte de urgencia – le reprendió cariñosamente Ian mientras abrazaba cariñosamente al recién llegado. Todo el odio y el resentimiento por lo que sucedido quedó zanjado al escuchar las explicaciones de Matt – si llegas a tardar un poco más estos buitres te dejan sin tarta – bromeó señalando a Terry, Omi, Izzy y a su propio hijo Sasuke, que escondían sus manos tras su cuerpo para que no les vieran los dedos embarrados de nata y chocolate del pastel.

-Jajaja golosos, pero tranquilos ya la podéis atacar sin reparos, Terry tiene un paso por su embarazo pero vosotros…– bromeó el homenajeado.

-Es que dio un antojo – se defendió Ferry.

-Yo també atojo – dijo el pequeño Sasuke con la cara toda llena de nata.

-Jeje, yo no tengo excusa, lo admito, tenía hambre – confesó Omi.

-Jaja eres de lo que no hay Omi – saludó Matt a su antiguo compañero de farras.

Una suave música comenzó a sonar por el apartamento, tras saludarse entre todos los que faltaba por saludar y charlar con algunos de ellos. Los minutos pasaron con rapidez, hasta que cierta personita ausente se hizo notar su no comparecencia.

-Ey Beni ¿Y Aki? – preguntó Tai a su amigo, mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de su pareja de la cual no se había separado en toda la velada.

-Imagínatelo… se negó a salir de su cuarto, dice que no le interesan las fiestas – explicó desalentado al pensar en su ahijado – si no fuera tan terco.

-Esto ya llegó demasiado lejos – se quejó molesto Tai con intención de dirigirse al cuarto de su hijo a reprenderle por su falta de educación.

-No vallas Tai! – exclamó Matt, frenando a su novio.

-Pero esto tiene que terminar de una vez por todas, no puede seguir así.

-Lo sé pero si vas todo empeorará – conjeturó Matt.

-Más? Lo dudo.

-Déjamelo a mí – pidió Matt armándose de valor.

-Estás seguro? – preguntó Tai confundido.

-Sí es mejor que yo hable con él, al menos que lo intente.

-Tai, creo que es buena idea, déjale que lo intente, como tú has dicho peor no pueden ir las cosas – intervino Beni a favor de su amigo rubio.

-Como quieras – accedió Tai – si me necesitas te esperaré aquí.

-Ahora soy yo, quien te dice que todo saldrá bien – le susurró Matt a Tai para después darle un dulce beso en los labios – vuelvo enseguida.

-Suerte – dijeron Beni e Ian al verle dirigirse a la habitación de Aki.

Caminó con decisión por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones del apartamento hasta llegar a la puerta correcta, al otro lado de ella no se podía apreciar ningún movimiento o sonido que indicase que alguien permanecía en su interior. Inspirando un par de veces para darse valor llamó a ella sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte de su inquilino.

-Toc toc! Aki? – llamó – Aki puedo pasar?

Al no recibir contestación entró sin permiso. La habitación estaba suavemente iluminada, se veía recogida más o menos, se podía apreciar algún peluche fuera de lugar pero para ser una habitación juvenil era más que aceptable. A simple vista no se percató en el paradero del pequeño, estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta para buscar al chico en otra habitación, cuando un extraño movimiento de cierta camiseta extrañamente animada y con vida propia se había movido hacia una de las esquinas más oscuras de la habitación.

Con pasos lentos se acercó hacia el centro de la misma cerrando antes la puerta para que nadie los molestase. Conforme se acercaba pudo descubrir como no solo una camiseta sospechosamente animada había llegado hasta aquella esquina, allí junto a la prenda de vestir habían un montón de fotos arrugada y lo que en otros tiempos mejores habían sido famosos póster de algún grupo de Rock famoso, no supo de quien era la identidad de dicho grupo hasta que estuvo a escasos tres pasos de distancia, entonces lo entendió, las fotos arrugadas, las camisetas, algunas rotas otras solo arrugadas… los pósters… todos ellos eran recuerdos de cuando él pertenecía a Teenwolves.

-Aki? – le llamó tanteando el terrero.

-Que haces aquí? Vete! – se oyó la voz compungida del joven Aki.

-Aki… tenemos que hablar.

-Noooooo! Vete! – gritó enfadado

-Por favor pequeño, es necesario que…

-No! Vete! Mentiroso veteeee – sollozó sin poder ocultarlo.

-Aki pequeño, yo…

-No soy pequeño, sniff! Ya no soy tu pequeño vete! – gritó ocultado su rostro a percatarse que Matt se había acercado a él.

-Tú siempre serás mi pequeño Aki. Yo… lo siento mucho, me gustaría explicarte tantas cosas… no me he portado muy bien con vosotros pero las cosas han cambiado, yo…

-Mentiroso! Me mentiste… nos mentiste, te fuiste y nos dejaste solos, snif vete mentiroso! Te odio! – sollozó aferrándose a una de las camisetas mientras se hacía un ovillo en la esquina junto a la cama.

-Yo… lo siento Aki, perdóname, lo siento muchísimo, no quise alejarme de vosotros pero temía por vosotros – se acercó al joven para abrazarlo. Aki se revolvió entre sus brazos para que lo soltase.

-No me toques! Suéltame mentiroso, nos abandonaste, snif me abandonaste me dejaste solo… yo snif snif… porque? Porque yo… yo quería que volvieras y te fuiste me cambiaste por otro bebé nuevo snif… nos cambiaste por otra familia, snif una… una con una madre nueva… nos abandonaste… nos dejaste de querer buaaaaaaaaaaa – lloró descargando toda su angustia.

-Sssshhh no Aki, jamás os dejé de querer, nunca me oyes, no me fui por eso y esa familia de la cual hablas no es mi familia… mi familia sois vosotros, Tai y tú. La chica que vistes y su bebé solo es mi amiga Aki. Lo que vistes no es lo que pensaste.

-Snif snif entonces porque? – preguntó aferrándose a la camiseta húmeda de sus lágrimas – Te fuiste por mucho tiempo, snif. Papá siempre hablaba de ti y yo…

-Me fui porque unas personas malas os querían hacer daño si yo me quedaba con vosotros, por eso… pensé que marchándome las cosas se arreglaría, que no me echarían mucho de menos… pero me equivoqué, al final yo os hice más daño al marcharme, lo siento pequeño, de verdad lo siento mucho, no quise que sufrieras como lo hice yo durante todo este tiempo.

-Entonces tú no eres el papá de ese bebé y esa señora no es... ?

-No pequeño, jeje – sonrió para aligerar al ambiente – ese bebé tiene a su propio papá, que además hace unos días vino a buscarlo, a él y a su esposa ya que él estaba de viaje por eso yo me quedé con ellos, por eso los vistes conmigo, esa señora como tú la llamas es una buena amiga que me ayudó mucho durante estos últimos años, cuando yo me puse malo de tristeza... Gracias a ella he podido regresar a Uds., me acompañó hasta aquí para asegurarse de que regresaba y me quedaba con vosotros como tanto deseaba.

-Pero le estabas haciendo mimitos – le reprendió Aki haciendo un puchero – yo pensé que eras su papá y por eso…

-Le hacía carantoñas porque me gustan los niños Aki, sobretodo porque me recordaba mucho a ti cuando eras así de pequeñito.

-Pensabas en mi? – preguntó con timidez.

-Siempre. Aki, sé que no me porte bien en el pasado pero si me das una oportunidad prometo no defraudarte nunca más, os quiero mucho, sois mi vida, quiero que entiendas eso. Ya hablé con tu papá y él lo entendió todo y me perdonó, como los hizo el tío Ian y el tío Beni. Lo harás tú? Me perdonarás aunque sea algún día? – le pidió sin dejar a abrazarlo, sentándolo en sus rodillas.

-Yo… no lo sé… - dijo indeciso ocultado su rostro en el pecho del ex cantante.

-Piénsatelo… no tienes porque decidirlo ahora… ya eres un chico grande, sé que serás justo, yo confío en ti. Pero ten en cuenta que jamás os dejaré de querer, os amo y me dolería mucho que me odiases por un malentendido.

-¿Te quedarás en casa? – preguntó con timidez.

-Quieres que me quede? – le respondió con otra pregunta captando la ansiedad en la pregunta del chico.

-Yo… papá querrá que te quedes… - se excusó sin querer aceptar que también lo deseaba.

-Entonces me quedaré si a ti no te molesta.

-No me molesta! – se apresuró a responder poniéndose en evidencia sin darse cuenta.

-Bien pues así se hará – le dijo limpiando las lágrimas del rostro del pequeño – Será mejor que regrese a la fiesta, tu padre debe de estar preocupado… quieres venir un rato?

-Yo… - sabía que el pequeño deseaba asistir a la fiesta pero su pequeño gran orgullo le impedía aceptar tan abiertamente, después de la pataleta que había provocado.

-Hagamos una cosa… como eres un chico grande y debes pensar en lo que hablamos. Porque no te quedas un rato más pensado mientras yo voy a tranquilizar a Tai, de paso voy y te guardo un trozo de tarta antes que los buitres de ahí afuera te dejen sin. Que te parece? – le ofreció sonriendo con cariño ante la carita de indecisión de Aki.

-Yo… emmm… bueno vale me quedaré un rato pensando como un chico grande – acepto complacido Aki, inflado su pecho de orgullo por mantenerse en su posición de niño grande.

-Vale campeón, jeje. Entonces te espero en el salón - le dijo besando su frente – No tardes, sino te quedarás sin tarta! – exclamó bromeando.

-No tardaré! – gritó sonriendo ya más tranquilo viendo salir a Matt de su habitación.

Sin perder su sonrisa se apresuró a recoger todo lo que había tirado al suelo y que en teoría había tirado varias semanas atrás cuando en un ataque de celos pesó que había descubierto la traición del novio de su padre. En un momento pesó en deshacerse realmente de todo aquello pero en el último momento no tubo valor y solamente lo escondió bajo su cama. Ahora se alegraba de ello, más tarde le pediría a su padre que le ayudase a colgar de nuevo los pósters al menos los más enteros, por ahora se contentaría en colocar sobre su mesita de noche su foto preferida.

Tras darle un beso a la foto la colocó con amor cerca de su almohada y salió varios minutos después de su habitación.

De nuevo volvían a ser una nueva familia, tal y como representaba aquella fotografía que varios años atrás se había tomado. Fue en la casa de Matt aquella tarde poco antes de que todo se desencadenase, Matt y Tai, abrazados en el sofá del primero, haciendo carantoñas a un pequeño bebé Aki que reía de gozo ante la atención de sus dos papás.

Tal y como habían quedado, el pequeño Aki apareció un cuarto de hora después del regreso de Matt, el cual se unió a los invitados y festejó como uno más.

-Y que vas hacer ahora Matt? – preguntó Megumi, quien mecía a la pequeña Lyl en brazos – Izz me comentó que no habías aceptado de nuevo el puesto como vocalista de TeenWolves.

-Así es, no creo justo que yo le quite el puesto a Alex, él ha hecho un formidable trabajo, después de todo yo renuncié a él…

-Sí es por mi no te preocupes – interrumpió Alex – sé perfectamente que TeenWolves te pertenece, tú junto con los chicos los fundasteis, así que tranquilo puedo buscarme la vida perfectamente, tengo contactos, incluso podría formar mi propio grupo y haceros la competencia, jeje – bromeó Alex.

-Mira que listillo el tramposo este – bromeó también Omi.

-No en serio no es necesario Alex, te lo agradezco pero no. Había pensado en seguir con mi etapa de compositor, es lo que prefiero. No quiero perder el tiempo con nuevas giras y conciertos en el otro lado del planeta, ya no. Y menos ahora que he recuperado a mi familia. Ya me he perdido demasiadas cosas. Me quedaré en casa y ayudaré a Tai con las cosas de Aki.

-Valla, jeje así que te vas a convertir en toda una mujercita y ama de casa – bromeó Ian.

-Jeje, más o menos. No me importa admitirlo, mi nueva prioridad es ver crecer a Aki sin perderme nada más, después de todo la tarea de compositor se puede hacer perfectamente en el apartamento, ¿no?.

-Claro que sí – corroboró Tai – podremos adaptar una de las habitaciones libres en estudio que te sea de utilidad. Por las tareas de la casa no debes preocuparte, jeje, Sabes que tengo quien se ocupa de ello y por Aki… bueno nos encantaría que estuvieras el máximo de tiempo posible con nosotros.

-Dalo por hecho.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea – comentó Beni, sentado al lado de Ian con Dana en brazos - ¿te dedicaras a componer, no?

-Sí, sabes que me gusta la composición tanto de letras como de canciones.

-Perfecto! Entonces porque no compones para nosotros? Casi siempre las canciones que hemos utilizado para los álbumes han sido de tu creación.

-Pero… y el que os compone las letras de ahora? No podéis dejarlo tirado por mí, tendréis algún tipo de contrato o palabra dada – comentó Matt.

-Por eso no te preocupes, no estamos trabajando con nadie en concreto, hermano – dijo Tk.

-Es verdad, incluso nos ahorrarías un tremendo dolor de cabeza – aseguró Izzy.

-En estos últimos cinco años, a pesar de que nos ha ido bastante bien, solo hemos sacado tres discos y de los tres, el primero que se sacó fue utilizando las maquetas que habías dejado realizadas – comentó Alex – somos buenos interpretando pero a la hora de buscar letras… uff, nos es difícil.

-Sí aceptases nos agilizarías mucho las cosas – dijo ilusionado Beni – te compraríamos tu trabajo además de incluirte en los títulos de créditos y agradecimientos. Venga, qué dices, ¿Aceptas?.

-Mira que eres baka – se quejó Matt – lo de los títulos de crédito y agradecimiento no me importa, si lo hago es por ayudaros no por querer ganar algo a costa de vuestro esfuerzo.

-No es ganar algo a costa del esfuerzo de los chicos Matt – intervino Ian – míralo como un negocio, estás vendiendo unos servicios que prestas a TeenWolves, y ellos como tales pagan por un trabajo realizado, como hacen miles de grupos musicales. Ellos te pagaran por los derechos de autor, simplemente.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero ningún tipo de favoritismo, yo presentaré mis trabajos los tendréis que evaluar el grupo completo, como si fuera persona ajena.

-Trato hecho – aceptó Beni en nombre del grupo, pero con una condición…

-¿Una condición? ¿Cuál? – preguntó Matt.

-Que cuando estemos de gira en la ciudad, cantes con nosotros en alguna ocasión, jeje.

-Pero… -

-Beni tiene razón – exclamaron los demás –al menos alguna vez, en algún concierto especial, nos lo debes Matt – dijo Izzy – Tú, Alex y los chicos, sería fantástico y a la gente le encantará verte de nuevo en el escenario, aunque sea una vez al año. Venga rubiales, será divertido, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Acepta Matt – apoyó Tai a su koi – sé que lo estás deseado, así no tendrás que dejar del todo tu pasión, una vez al año no hace daño, nos tienes el resto del año para ti además será en la cuidad.

-Yo…

-¡¿Vas a cantar de nuevo en la cuidad, pa Matt! – preguntó entusiasmado Aki que se había acercado al salón habiendo escuchado la última parte de la conversación de los mayores mientras jugaba con su primo Sasuke.

-No lo sé aún Aki.

-Guauuuu, eso sería genial! Di que sí di que siiiii. En el cole se morirán de envidia, jeje.

-Que dices Matt – presionó un poco más Beni.

-De acuerdo, acepto, jeje pero solo en ocasiones especiales y siempre en la cuidad.

-¡¡Bien! ¡¡estupendo! – gritaron a coro los chicos de TeenWolves sumándose Aki también.

-Pues ya tienes al primer comprador de tus letras, jeje. Tendrás que presentarnos tus nuevos trabajos, jeje. Tai me ha dicho que tienes unas baladas preciosas – comentó Beni entusiasmado.

-Así es, jeje. Aunque hay una que me la reservo, jeje.

-Jeje me la imagino y también me imagino el porque, jeje – conjeturó Beni.

-Bueno chicos – se levantó Ian del sofá – son las 9:00 de la noche y los niños tienen que cenar y descansar.

-¿Son las nueve, ya? – exclamó sorprendida Terry – con razón me estaba matando las piernas y la espalda ya.

-Pues será mejor que nos marchemos ya – comentó Omi ayudando a levantar a su mujer.

-Sí, nosotros también nos vamos, Tai, Matt, es un gusto tenerte ya en casa, cuidaros los dos – dijo Megumi besando a los dos chicos para despedirse.

-Chicos ya nos veremos, pásate un día por el estudio Matt y allí seguiremos hablando sobre tus canciones – comentó Izzy.

-Por supuesto ya me pasaré – accedió Matt acercándose a Izzy para besar a la pequeña Lyl que dormía en los brazos de su papi.

-Tai – llamó Beni a su amigo – quieres que nos llevemos a Aki esta noche, ya sabes, jeje … - guiñó pícaramente un ojo señalando a Matt.

-¿Me voy con tío Beni? – preguntó algo desilusionado Aki al percatarse que se perdería la primera noche con su recuperado pa Matt.

-No será necesario – se apresuró a responder Matt a su amigo – es nuestra primera noche juntos en familia, ya habrá noches para eso listillo – respondió captando la indirecta del pelirrojo.

-Jeje, yo solo me ofrecía, jeje.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no será necesario – agradeció Tai.

-Entonces nos marchamos todos – dijo Tk abrazando a su chica – nos vemos hermano, Aki pórtate bien, eh? Tai ya no llamaremos.

-Adiós chicos y gracias por venir – dijeron Tai y Matt.

-Adiós tortolitos y portaros bien

-Chao.

-Chao.

-Uff, solos al fin – agradeció en cierta forma Matt.

-Sip, solos – abrazó a Matt por la cintura para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo para poderlo besar con cariño.

-No sabes cuanto deseaba, tenerte para mi solo, jeje – insinuó con malicia mordiéndole en el cuello.

-Paaaa tengo hambre – se oyó la voz impaciente de Aki que los había estado mirando como se abrazaba.

-Jeje, ya hoy cariño – le respondió a Aki - Me temo que me tendrás que compartir aún un poco con tu hijo, jeje

-Jaja, por él no hay problema, venga comamos algo, yo también estoy hambriento.

-Uff no sé como podéis tener hambre después de la cantidad de comida que habéis tragado los dos, par de tragones – bromeó Tai caminando hacia la cocina - ¡¿Qué os apetece cenar!

-¡¡Pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó Aki contento.

-¿Pizza? Es muy tarde para prepara la masa de la pizza cariño – comentó Tai a su hijo.

-Pues pidamos una por teléfono, a mí también me apetece.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pidamos pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – chilló divertido.

-Pero eso no es comida recomendable para ti Matt, puedo prepara cualquier otra cosa.

-No te preocupes amor – dijo el rubio sacando a su pareja de la cocina para llevarlo con él al salón de nuevo – Por una noche no pasa nada, llamaré a una pizzería así podremos estar más tiempo los tres juntos y hablar de nuestras cosas, ¿verdad Aki?.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii . aceptó contento saltando sobre el sillón a la espera que se sentasen sus dos padres.

-Aki los zapatos en el sofá- riñó Tai.

-Ups, jeje

El resto de la velada paso tranquila, entre risas y planes de futuro. Aki paulatinamente comenzó a tratar con el cariño a Matt como era habitual en él. Mientras cenaba, le contaba historia y travesuras que solía hacer en el colegio. Le explicaba las envidias que despertaba en sus amigos al tener un papi cantante y famoso.

A la hora de acostarse Aki pidió que Matt fuera el que lo arropara como según su padre le había explicado que alguna vez hizo cuando él era muy pequeño.

-Pa Matt?

-Sí Aki? – preguntó mientras le arropaba.

-Yo… te podrías quedar a dormir hoy conmigo – pidió en apenes un leve murmullo mientras se ruborizaba de vergüenza.

-Verás cariño, me gustaría mucho, pero entiende que papi me espera, lleva mucho tiempo solito y su cama es muy grande y fría… además los dos casi no cabemos en tu cama y…

-Pero yo me haría a un lado para que quepas y… - suplicó.

-Hagamos una cosa – interrumpió al pequeño que comenzaba a aguársele los ojos – me quedaré contigo hasta que te quedes dormido y mañana por la mañana, antes de que despiertes vendré para que despiertes junto a mí, ¿Qué te parece?.

-¿Y no te marcharás hasta que yo me duerma?

-Así es, me quedaré contigo, nos tumbaremos juntos y para cuando te hayas dormido yo podré ir con Tai, pero antes de que despiertes mañana yo ya estaré de nuevo aquí. Así no te darás cuenta de que yo me he ido por un rato.

-¿Me lo prometes?.

-Te lo prometo, anda hazme un sitio si no quieres que me caiga de la cama, jeje – bromeó Matt acostándose junto a Aki.

Mientras que Matt le contaba antiguas anécdotas que había vivido con el grupo, este le acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarlo y así poder conciliar el sueño lo más tranquilo posible. Al cabo de unos minutos y pese a los esfuerzos de Aki por mantenerse el más tiempo posible despierto, el benjamín de los Yagami, cayó rendido al cansancio.

Con mucho cuidado y abrigando bien al muchacho, Matt salió de la cama dispuesto a reunirse con su otro amado que le esperaba aún en la sala de estar.

-Tardaste – comentó Tai al verle llegar y sentarse a su lado con aire cansado.

-Perdona, Aki quería que me quedase a dormir con él, tuve que convencerle de dejarme ir si me quedaba con él hasta que se durmiera, mañana antes de que despierte tendré que regresar a su cama. Uff esto de tener el corazón dividido en dos amores es agotador, jeje – bromeó

-Jaja, pues esto es solo el principio, jeje. Espera a que coja confianza. Los Yagamis somos muy exigentes, que lo sepas – insinuó Tai acercándose a Matt para abrazarle.

-Que dios me coja confesado, jeje. Espero que al menos tú no seas muy exigente con mi pobre persona.

-Ah! No no… yo soy el más exigente, jeje. Ya verás, aún me tienes que compensar por cinco años de ausencia y los intereses los cobro por adelantado – le comunicó lanzándose sobre el rubio cayendo los dos sobre el sofá.

-Te eché mucho de menos Tai… no había noche que no pensara en ti ni que desease tus brazos… - le confesó antes de besar sus labios.

-Lo mismo digo, jamás perdí la esperanza de recuperarte… desde la noche que compartimos juntos, supe que no habría nadie más que pudiera compartir ni mi corazón ni mi cama.

-¿No has estado con nadie más desde que nos separamos? – preguntó sorprendido Matt.

-No. Como te he dicho jamás perdí la esperanza a que volvieras.

-¿Y Alex?

-Alex… para serte sincero no negaré que me halagaba el saber que Alex sentía algo por mí, me hacía sentir que no estaba… como decirlo…

-¿Fuera de mercado? – se atrevió a bromear Matt.

-Baka! No quería decir eso pero algo parecido. Siempre he sabido que Alex quería algo más que mi amistad, siempre ha sido atento y agradable conmigo pero también siempre ha sabido que yo te amaba. Alguna vez he estado tentando, claro que sí soy hombre después de todo pero llegaba a casa veía a Aki y me acordaba de lo que fue y lo que podría llegar a ser si regresaba, entonces perdía las ganas. No hay nada que una ducha fría o un alivio personal no pueda hacer, jeje.

-Enserio que no?… ni una vez? Me fui… te dije que no me esperases y aún así ¿no lo intentaste con nadie?.

-No. Bueno sí una vez, hace un mes más o menos… cuando pensé que habías rehecho tu vida con Kaori, estaba deprimido y dolido y Alex… Supongo que él quería consolarme y yo que me consolaran.

-Entonces él y tú – dijo Matt con cierto aire incomodo aún recostado sobre Tai.

-No es lo que tú piensas… bebí más de la cuenta, compartimos algún que otro beso y caricias, pero no llegamos a más, no sé si hubiera podido llegar a más. Y tú? Tuviste a alguien?

-No… ni siquiera tú sabiendo o creyendo que yo te había dicho que no sentía nada por ti, no quisiste tener ninguna relación, como iba a tenerla yo sabiendo que yo si te amaba y te deje marchar. Simplemente no me atraía nadie, es más tú eres el único hombre que me interesa, solo tú.

-Valla par de bakas que estamos hechos, jeje. Los dos sufriendo sin haber motivo, tan solo por nuestros miedos, pero eso se acabó. Ya no más dudas ni confusiones.

-Solos tú y yo, bueno y Aki, jeje

-Vallamos a dormir, es tarde. Aunque te hallan dado el alta no estás del todo recuperado, ven – le pidió tirando de él para llevarlo a su dormitorio.

-Está todo como recuerdo – comentó Matt nada más entrar.

-No habría por que cambiarlo, ¿no? – así recuerdo la noche más maravillosa que he pasado en mi vida, no quería olvidarlo, así que no cambié nada.

-Para mí también fue una noche inolvidable…

-Espero que no sea la única que pasemos, jeje.

-Yo tampoco – aseguró Matt empezando a desnudarse lentamente.

-¿Quieres un pijama para dormir o prefieres dormir sin nada?

-Prefiero dormir sin nada, los pijamas me molestan.

Entonces eres de los míos, jeje. Anda ven a la cama, hoy a refrescado un poco, pronto llegará el Otoño.

Una vez acostado se abrazaron disfrutando unos minutos más de aquella tranquila intimidad. Matt se tumbó parcialmente sobre Tai apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho, escuchando el suave latir hipnotizante de su amado. Tai abrazando a Matt por los hombros acariciaba la espalda de este para relajarlo, tal y como había hecho Matt minutos atrás con su hijo.

-Vas a conseguir que me duerma si sigues acariciándome la espalda – susurró Matt.

-De eso se trata.

-No antes de que comience a pagarte los intereses de la deuda de mi ausencia – bromeó el rubio.

-Lo dije en broma Matt, no tienes que…

-Pues yo lo digo en serio, quiero recompensarte y que mejor manera que complaciéndote entera y exclusivamente a ti – prometí Matt situando sobre el cuerpo de Tai para comenzar a besar su pecho desnudo.

-Mmm Matt no es nece…

-Shhhh calla y disfruta ¿Lo deseas?

-Sí pero…

-Tú lo deseas mmmm y yo… también así que…

Todo signo de protesta por parte de Tai se vio interrumpido por experta lengua de Matt que se había adentrado en su ombligo provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. La reacción de sus cuerpos castigados por cinco duros años de abstinencia fue inmediata.

A los pocos segundos ambos jadeaban impacientes por los que vendría a continuación. Por varios minutos Matt continuó venerando el cuerpo de su pareja deslizando sus labios, lengua y dedos por todo el cuello y clavículas. Lentamente descendió por la piel canela de su pecho para dirigirse a sus pezones los cuales reverenció con devoción y lujuria, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo. Una vez humedecido y excitados franqueó su dorso por las costillas hasta reencontrar el camino que le llevó de nuevo a su ombligo y de ahí hasta su ingle en la cual se entretuvo lo suficiente para desesperar a un deseoso Tai que se aferraba a las sábanas y al cabello rubio de Matt con la intención de controlarse, cosa que le suponía cada vez un mayor esfuerzo. Las manos calientes de Matt recorrían las esbeltas piernas haciendo tensar los músculos en ardorosa tensión.

-Mmmmm Matt no me tortures más – suplicó deseoso el castaño

- _Vengo de tanto perder.. Que tuve miedo a tener… Algo por lo que abrir mi alma y ponerla a tus pies  
Siento, del viento,… Celos por acariciar tu cara cada mañana ... Y quiero pegarme con él _– comenzó a cantar entre susurros y suaves gemidos.

-Aaaahhh Matt – gimió al sentir la lengua húmeda en su sexo.

- _Quiero dormir en tus ojos… Y al despertar beber de tu boca… Todavía de ti tengo sed… -_ cantó y volvió a lamer _- Y a pesar de todo… Que difícil es… Que no me duela estar sin ti… Yo seré tu aire… Tú serás la piel… Que cubra mi soledad… Quiero estar junto a ti…_

Si poder aguantar más Tai hizo girar a Matt sobre el colchón para atraparlo con su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo. Con auténtica hambre salvaje devoró los labios sensibles del rubio para apagar su sed de pasión. Sus brazos se aferraron a l cuerpo del rubio como un naufrago a su tabla de salvamento. Con rapidez y algo de torpeza recorrió todo su cuerpo devolviéndole todas sus atenciones. Pero las ansias en ambos les desbordaban.

-AAhhhh Tai no aguanto más, hazlo… tómame yaaa mmmm – jadeó al sentir estimulado su miembro por la experta boca del abogado.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi amor – jadeó Tai.

Con cuidado guió sus dedos previamente lubricados en su propia saliva hacia sensible roseta, que ante el más leve roce se estremeció de anticipación. Con el más meticuloso cuidado, tai forzó uno de sus dedos para poder acceder a ella sin causar demasiado daño.

-Si te daño avísame, no quiero que sufras, mmm – le pidió pero su diatriba fue interrumpida por la mano traviesa de Matt que se había aferrado a su sexo sin previo aviso.

-Mmmm no te preocupes sabrás si vas por buen camino – le respondió entre jadeos sin dejar de estimular el miembro latente de Tai.

Con ese nuevo incentivo Tai reanudó su tarea de preparar y estimular a su pareja, pronto el dedo inicial fue acompañado por un segundo, asegurándose en ampliar la gruta por la cual más adelante tendría acceso. Matt reaccionaba positivamente acompañando los movimientos de los dedos de Tai con sus propias caderas, estremeciéndose cuando Tai lograba acceder a su ya sobre estimulada próstata. Una vez el tercer dedo fue insertado, la presa que sostenía su precario control estuvo a punto de desbordarse por lo cual Tai tubo que sujetar la mano de Matt para evitar que siguiera masturbándole.

-Uff, basta Matt... aahhh no pretenderás que esto acabe así, ¿no? – jadeó Tai intentando recuperarse.

-Aargghhh nooo no me importaría, mmmm Taiiiiii yoooo no paresssss

-Shhhh, entiendo, jeje pero no prefieres... estooooo aahhh – gimió al comenzar a adentrarse dentro de Matt con todo el cuidado.

-Ooohh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Con algo de dificultad, debido a la escasa o nula actividad sexual del rubio, Tai consiguió completar la cópula provocando que ambos se estremecieran. Habían tenido que esperar cinco años para poder reencontrarse de nuevo y pese a sus ansias por culminar intentaron alargar el máximo de tiempo posible.

Matt se aferró con las piernas a la cintura del castaño para ayudarle a profundizar las envestidas mientras Tai se abrazaba a su cuerpo para mantener el máximo contacto entre sus cuerpos. Las manos del abogado se aferraron a la nuca del ex cantante para ofrecerle sus labios que gustosamente fueron degustados por el rubio con ardorosa pasión.

-Aaahh Taiiiiii... mmm por Kamisama, mmm no sabes cuanto te he añorado – sollozó el rubio embargado por las sensaciones y los sentimientos. De sus ojos no pudo evitar que numerosas lágrimas de felicidad y anhelo se derramasen sin control.

-Ma... Matt – seguía entrando y saliendo de Matt – yo... yo también te he extrañado... aahhhh hasta el punto de llegar a pensar que me volvería... aaaahhh loco

-No... quiero... mmmm... volver a separarme de tiiiiiiiii – gimió con más fuerza al notar una envestida particularmente intensa y profunda.

-Arrgghh no lo permitiré de nuevooooooooo aaaahhhh Matt no... no voy a poder aguantar másssss

-Ohhh siiii Taiiiiiiiii yooo yaaaaaaaa... Matt me ohhhhhhh me corroooooooooo – jadeó ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Tai mientras se aferraba a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas sin querer.

-Matttt... yo tambienn yo también me voyyyyyyyyy ahhhhh – gritó penetrando profundamente al rubio clavándole en la cama disfrutando el intenso orgasmo que les habían sacudido.

Por unos minutos, ambos permanecieron inmóviles saboreando las sensaciones post orgásmicas uno sobre el otro.

-Perdona que halla sido tan brusco – se disculpó Tai algo avergonzado – pero es que no me pude controlar... te deseaba tanto que..., jeje fue demasiado rápido ¿no?.

-Jeje, no te preocupes, ha sido perfecto. Yo tampoco he sido demasiado paciente que digamos, jeje. Yo tampoco pude aguantar mucho más, supongo que teníamos demasiadas ansias acumuladas, jaja.

-Sí, jeje eso creo. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hice daño?

-Estoy perfectamente, no me lastimaste aunque no sé si podré sentarme mañana jeje.

-Perdona yo...

-Shhh – le besó para callarlo – son gajes del oficio. No importa estoy bien.

-Ven, abrázame – le pidió Tai – Te quiero Matt.

-Y yo a ti Tai, no lo olvides nunca.

-Será mejor que nos durmamos. Sé de uno que mañana se tiene que levantar temprano, jeje. Mi hijo son de los que madrugan – se rió entre dientes ante la cara de espanto del rubio.

-Lo que decía... me he ido a enamorar de unos morenos muy exigentes, jeje.

-Solo un poquito, jeje. Pero te compensaremos.

-Seguro, jeje. Buenas noches amor – le besó.

-Buenas noches mi ángel.

Seis meses después.

-Deberíamos haber ido a comer al restaurante de al lado los Estudio Yasako, Matt – le regañó cariñosamente Tai.

-Ya lo sé cariño, sé que estos sitio no te gustan pero se lo prometí a Aki.

-Es verdad papá, pa Matt me lo debía del otro día, por no poder ir a la reunión de padre y alumnos de la semana pasada.

-¿Y tenías que traerlo aquí? Esto es comida basura – se quejó mirando de mala manera al famoso restaurante de comida rápida.

-Él lo eligió no fui yo, jeje

-Lo consientes demasiado, hace contigo lo que quiere – comentó derrotado Tai.

-Pues no es el único, jeje – le guiñó pícaramente a su amante abrazándole por la espalda.

-Matt! Aki está delante – se ruborizó el castaño.

-Por mi no os cortéis, jeje – rió traviesamente Aki – no es la primera vez que os veo así papá, jaja.

-Eso te pasa por no llamar a la puerta antes de entrar – se burló Tai mirando el sonrojo de su hijo.

-Yo... lo siento papá no sabía que... – intentó disculparse.

-No importa cariño – bromeó Tai – anda démonos prisa, los chicos nos esperan en los Estudios. Hoy graban la maqueta del nuevo disco, ¿no, cariño?

-Así es – respondió Matt – dicen que las letras que les entregué son perfectas para este disco, jeje no han querido que les entregue más para comparar.

-Ya te dije yo que tendrías éxito, eres muy bueno componiendo. Anda toma – le dijo Tai entregándole una gorra a su compañero. A pesar de la ausencia por cinco años del rubio en los escenarios, aún había lugares en los cuales no pasase desapercibido y se montase la de Troya donde fuese, por eso siempre se salía según a que sitio se ocultaba lo mejor que podía – entremos.

-Síiiiiiiiii – gritó feliz Aki.

A pesar que estaba bastante lleno el local, pudieron hacer cola sin problema, nadie parecía reconocerle y eso les agradó a la familia Yagami-Ishida. Tuvieron que esperar en la cola unos minutos hasta que les llegó el turno.

-Bienvenidos, ¿qué desean tomar? – les preguntó una joven de voz apática con el típico uniforme y gorra de la cadena de restaurantes. Gorra que ocultaba una larga melena rosada bastante familiar.

-Hola desearíamos tomar un... – comenzó a decir Matt sin reparar en apenas en la chica al estar mirando los carteles con los menús pero al bajar la vista, su garganta dejó de emitir sonido alguno.

-¿Ocurre algo cariño? – preguntó en voz baja Tai que se acercó al notar que algo le pasaba a su amante.

-Paaa Matt yo quiero un BicMac de pollo con patatas – pidió Aki, sin percatarse del estado cata tónico de su padre

-¡¿Tú! – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Matt al reconocerla.

-¿Yamato? ¿Matt? – reconoció la chica.

-Valla, valla, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, jeje – dijo con alegría Tai sacando de su impresión a Matt – pero si no es otra que la reina del drama y la farándula, jaja – se rió notando la molestia de la ex amante de su pareja.

-Sora – escupió con desagrado Matt.

-Así que es verdad que regresaste por... este – dijo molesta mirando con desprecio a Tai y a su hijo.

-Vigila con lo que dices – amenazó Matt – este al que te refieres no es otro que mi prometido y futuro esposo.

-¿Quee? Jaja no lo dirás enserio – rió por no llorar la muchacha.

-Así es. Por cierto veo que las cosas te van muy bien – se burló Matt con malicia.

-Jeje, supongo que todo el dinero que consiguió sacarte no le duró mucho y tubo que ponerse a trabajar jeje. La gran promesa de la televisión viéndose trabajar en un restaurante de comida basura, que lastima – fingió pena Tai.

-Desgraciados, me las pagaréis por lo que me habéis hecho, lo juro.

-Dudo que lo intentes siquiera. No recuerdas la orden de alejamiento que el juez que impuso querida.

-¿Pasa algo papá? – preguntó desconcertado Aki – ¿Esta señora no nos quiere atender pa?.

-¿Señora? ¿A quien llamas señora, mocoso? – gruñó molesta Sora.

-Vigila lo que dices hija de... – vociferó Matt agarrando a Sora por las solapas de su uniforme.

-No Matt! – gritó preocupado Tai.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí! – intervino el encargado del restaurante ante tanto alboroto.

-Señor Shima! – exclamó temerosa Sora.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí, Sora? – exigió saber el encargado.

-Yo...

-No es nada Señor – se apresuró a comentar Tai sujetando a su prometido – solo ha habido un malentendido.

-¡¿Pero Tai! – se sorprendió Matt

-Matt déjalo, será mejor que nos marchemos, todo el mundo nos está mirando.

-Pero...

-Vámonos pa Matt, ya no quiero comer aquí – pidió molesto Aki – esta "Señora" me cayó gorda.

-Lamento si tuvieron algún malentendido con nuestra cajera, si me permiten compensarles con...

-No se moleste Señor – comentó lo más educadamente posible Matt – pero mi hijo prefiere comer en otro lugar. Que tenga un buen día.

-Lamento lo ocurrido – se disculpó el encargado.

-No se preocupe – sonrió Tai condescendiente – Que tenga un buen día señorita Sora – se despidió con retintín.

-Arghh – gruñó Sora aguantándose las maldiciones que le venían a la mente.

-Que sea la última vez que me entero que te enfrentas a un cliente Sora – reprendió a la joven

-No se preocupe, no volverá a pasar – concedió Sora mirando con odio a Matt y a Tai.

-No debiste encubrirla, se merecía que la despidieran por asquerosa – gruñó molesto Matt mientras subía al coche para dirigirse a otro restaurante.

-¿Y provocar un nuevo escándalo? Estábamos llamando demasiado la atención. No quiero exponer a Aki a más periodistas ni a cuchicheos sensacionalistas Matt.

-Perdona... tienes razón, es solo que al verla... yo...

-Lo sé cariño, recuerdo todo lo que nos hizo pasar, pero ya está recibiendo su castigo, es hora de cerrar página y abrir n nuevo capítulo – comentó sentándose en el puesto de copiloto después de sentar a Aki en su silla especial para niños y abrocharle los cinturones de seguridad.

-Debimos haber ido a donde comentarse en primer lugar – dijo con tristeza Matt poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

-Tarde o temprano deberíamos enfrentarla, la ciudad no es tan grande como no cruzarnos en alguna ocasión. Es mejor que halla sido así – le explicó acariciando la pierna de Matt mientras este conducía.

-Pa Matt, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? – preguntó Aki.

-¿Quieres ir a la pizzería de al lado de los Estudios? – preguntó Matt sonriendo de nuevo.

-Síiiiiiiiiii. ¡¡Una pizza de peperoniiiiiiiii!

-Pues ya está dicho – dijo animado el rubio.

-Pues aya vamos, jeje – rió Tai con su familia.

Tal y como había pronosticado Tai. Una antigua etapa en sus vidas había sido cerrada definitivamente para ellos al igual que una nueva se abría ante ellos. La felicidad que tanto anhelaban por fin les fue entregada. Éxito en el trabajo, máxima felicidad en pareja y una increíble y gradualmente ampliada familia que les apoyaba y les unían como lo que eran. Una familia.

Cabe decir que TeenWolves consiguió sus mejores logros profesionalmente, una carrera llena de éxitos de los cuales gran parte de ellos Matt Ishida tubo mucho que ver. Tal y como había prometido se subió a los escenarios en varias ocasiones, dedicándoles las letras a su inseparable esposo Tai y a su hijo Aki.

Tanto Omi como Izzy ampliaron la familia TeenWolves con dos nuevos retoños, Ash y Mila por parte de Omi y Neji y Adam por parte de Izzy. Alex se casó con Terry, un joven ejecutivo de Yasako Records. Tk también se casó con la dulce Ami que al poco de casarse ya encargaron a la cigüeñita, la pequeña Sammy.

Matt y Tai se mudaron a una nueva casa a las afueras de Tokio, ya que el joven Aki comenzaba a dar muestras del Casanovas que se había convertido gracias a su Pa Matt. El chico necesitaba mayor independencia, dentro de lo posible por eso, Matt convenció a su esposo en acondicionar la casita de la piscina en un agradable apartamento de soltero. Como bien había dicho en un principio. Matt tenía muy consentido a su hijo y eso tanto lo disfrutaba el padre como el hijo.

Y así sus vidas siguieron su curso, entre subidas y bajas, alegrías y penas, pero lo aceptaban. No todo era un camino de rosas, pero eran felices. Eran lo que siempre había soñado. Una familia.

Una Familia Feliz.

FIN.


End file.
